


One more light crawls in

by onetimelessdesire



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Post-War Hogwarts
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 72,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetimelessdesire/pseuds/onetimelessdesire
Summary: Trận chiến khốc liệt tại Học viện Pháp thuật và Ma thuật Hogwarts chấm dứt không có nghĩa là những nỗi đau cũng sẽ đi đến hồi kết. Không hề. Jeno/Jaemin. Harry Potter AU - Post-war Hogwarts.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 8





	1. One more light

**Author's Note:**

> \- harry potter au/post-war hogwarts.  
> \- truyện đã từng được viết với những nhân vật khác, tuy nhiên vì mình nhận ra nhân vật chính là lý do mà mình không thể hoàn thành được truyện, nên mình quyết định thay đổi cấu trúc truyện lại từ đầu.  
> \- crosspost: [wordpress](https://wp.me/p6LWXj-H0) | [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/213573790-one-more-light-crawls-in)

_I know you so well, so well_   
_I've been trapped in my mind boy, just holding on_   
_I don't wanna pretend there's something, we're nothing_   
_I've been stuck thinking 'bout him, I can't hold back_

Trận chiến kéo dài lâu hơn, và cũng ác liệt hơn Jeno tưởng.

Thậm chí đến tận bây giờ, cậu vẫn ngờ ngợ không rõ từ đâu mà cuộc chiến được châm ngòi. Giữa không trung quẩn quanh những hơi thở gấp gáp và run rẩy, nồng nặc khói bụi, đen tối và mù mịt, bỗng cất lên một tiếng ré thất thanh, và điều tiếp theo Jeno nhìn thấy là những cây đũa phép rút ra, chĩa thẳng vào mặt nhau. Liền tiếp sau đó nữa là những âm thanh kêu gào thảm thiết, mà cậu không thể nhận dạng rõ là giọng của ai.

Có thể là kẻ thù. Cũng có thể là đồng minh.

(Đó là một sự thật cay đắng trong chiến trận. Bất kể họ thuộc phe nào, họ đứng về ai, Jeno theo Harry Potter, hay Bellatrix quyết tử vì Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy, tất cả bọn cậu đều như nhau cả. Thét lên cùng một tông giọng, gục ngã trên cùng một nền đất, khóc than cùng một thanh âm đớn đau, và chẳng nhận lại được gì cả. Như những con tốt trong bàn cờ vua, di chuyển vụng về tại những ô sẫm ô sáng, luôn luôn đứng trước nguy cơ sẽ bị loại khỏi chiến trường bất kỳ lúc nào.)

Hogwarts nhanh chóng trở thành một hỗn mang, vô vàn là những vạt áo sột soạt, những thân thể đầm đìa máu ngã sóng soài, những cây đũa loé sáng những tia thần chú hiểm độc, và âm thanh rên gào vẫn vang lên không ngớt. Jeno hoàn toàn lạc lối. Cậu thậm chí chẳng còn phân biệt được ai là thù, ai là bạn. Ai là người sẽ không hướng đũa phép ngay thẳng vào ngực cậu và rít _Avada Kedavra_. Họ như những con thiêu thân, cố giết hại lẫn nhau, đạp lên xác của nhau hòng bay lên thật cao, hòng chạm được đến đốm lửa rực rỡ của chiến thắng đang trôi dập dìu trên khung trời nửa xám xịt ẩn hiện hình ảnh Dấu hiệu Hắc Ám, nửa vẫn còn vương vấn thiên thanh không một gợn mây.

 _Ngu ngốc_. Jeno bực tức rủa thầm. Làm sao mà chạm được đến nó chứ. Chiến thắng sẽ luôn trôi lững lờ bên trên đầu bọn họ, hoàn toàn ngoài tầm với, bất kể họ cố gắng ra sao, họ _giết được bao nhiêu người_. Nó sẽ vẫn ở trên cao thật cao, vẹn nguyên, chưa bị đụng phải bởi một bàn tay bẩn thỉu vấy máu nào. Ý nghĩ ấy khiến Jeno chỉ muốn tránh xa khỏi cuộc chiến, tìm một cái hốc nào đó mà trú cho bảo toàn tính mạng, nhưng cậu nhận ra bản thân vừa nãy còn đang đứng ở bậc thang đổ nát của hành lang trường đã bị tàn phá đến tan hoang, từ từ bước xuống và hoà vào đám đông hỗn loạn tứ phía. Không, Jeno không muốn tham chiến. Jeno không muốn chĩa đũa phép vào mặt đồng loại mình, dù là Tử thần Thực tử hay không mà tung ra lời nguyền. Cậu chỉ muốn tìm Lee Minhyung, thằng bạn thân của cậu, chung một nhà Slytherin mà Jeno đã vô ý lạc mất. Mọi chuyện xảy ra quá nhanh, đến mức Jeno chẳng thể xoay sở sao cho kiểm soát nổi. Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy đang hân hoan sỉ nhục toàn trường Hogwarts vì cái chết của Harry Potter. Rồi Harry bật dậy, vẫn còn sống, tràn đầy sinh khí và ý chí chiến đấu. Và rồi cả hai đối đầu với nhau. Và rồi trận chiến nổ ra. Và rồi trong đám đông ùa ra từ muôn phương, như con thác dữ cuốn Jeno lìa khỏi chút bình yên cuối cùng cậu cố níu kéo để giữ tâm trí không hoá điên cuồng, cậu lạc mất Minhyung.

Trời ạ. Jeno vừa cúi xuống né một lời nguyền Choáng, vừa làu bàu nguyền rủa bằng vô số từ vô nghĩa. Hy vọng Minhyung không sao. Cậu không dám nghĩ đến trường hợp anh ta _có sao_.

Sự thật là Jeno chưa hề nghĩ những tháng năm học hành tại Hogwarts của cậu sẽ gặp một cơn chấn động như thế này. Dĩ nhiên cậu biết hết mọi chuyện mà mọi người vẫn hay bàn tán, Harry Potter, đứa trẻ sống sót, Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy, đám Tử thần Thực tử, vụ bê bối ở Bộ Pháp Thuật; nhưng cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc Hogwarts trở thành rạp hát ngoài trời ướt đầm máu tươi. Với cậu và toàn thể mọi người là những diễn viên nghiệp dư, cố diễn cho tròn vai và đều có kết cục là gục xuống đất phẳng. Mẹ nó. Cuộc đời của Jeno chưa bao giờ là suôn sẻ cả. Cuộc chiến này rõ ràng cũng chẳng phải ngoại lệ gì.

Lướt mắt qua hết đám đông loạn cuồng, Jeno chẳng biết nên thở dài chán nản, hay thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Dường như Minhyung không có ở đây. Mái tóc màu vàng của anh ta khá dễ nhận ra đấy, và chiến trường ngổn ngang vô số sắc màu lại chẳng thấy nhấp nhô một sắc vàng chói lọi nào. Như vậy có nghĩa là Minhyung hoặc là đang ở trong trường, hoặc đã trốn ra bên khúc sân nào đó. Tuyệt. Không chần chừ gì thêm, Jeno nhanh chóng quay gót, đẩy mọi người ra khỏi lối đi của mình một cách thô bạo, guồng chân cậu lắc lư đầy sốt ruột và cáu kỉnh. Con người ở _khắp nơi_ —với áo choàng đen và đũa phép và lời nguyền tung toé. Cuộc chiến nuốt chửng lấy Hogwarts hoàn toàn, hả hê dốc vào khuôn viên ngôi trường những máu là máu, hoà vào màu áo đen tuyền hoá thành luồng tử khí bốc lên vây toả khắp khung trời âm u với Dấu hiệu Hắc Ám vẫn còn khè lưỡi ghê rợn trên không trung. Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy—

Mẹ kiếp. _Voldemort._ Voldemort và bọn thuộc hạ của y. Dường như chúng vẫn chưa bị tiêu diệt hết.

“Tránh ra!” Jeno gắt bâng quơ, chẳng nhằm vào ai cả. Nhưng cậu đâu có quan trọng bằng mạng sống của họ; dòng người vẫn ùa vào lối đi ngoằn ngoèo của cậu như thác nước, một thác nước màu đen ứa chất dịch đỏ lòm ươm thối cả vùng đất rộng. Cậu khéo léo lách qua cuộc chiến, như một gã binh sĩ lặng lẽ đào ngũ giữa chiến trận khốc liệt. Cũng không hẳn là vậy, Lee Jeno không phải là một kẻ ích kỷ đến thế. Càng không phải cậu e dè cầm đũa lên và tấn công bất cứ ai dám cản trở công việc của mình, mà chỉ là cậu không muốn. Không muốn dấn thân vào những thứ chẳng có kết cục tốt đẹp. Cho cả hai bên. Chiến tranh đối với cậu là cái mầm đã chết, thứ chớm nở từ búp nụ đã úa ấy chỉ là những con ký sinh trùng mang theo mầm mống dịch bệnh làm rữa mục những con tim trong lòng người.

Và Jeno thù nó đến tận cùng xương tuỷ. Kế hoạch của cậu suốt cuộc chiến này? Đi tìm Minhyung, và bất cứ ai cậu thân quen, kéo họ ra thật xa khỏi cuộc chiến này. Đấu tay đôi với bất cứ ai dám cản trở cậu nếu cần thiết. À, có lẽ cậu sẽ sử dụng Phòng Cần Thiết nếu tình huống trở nên cấp bách. Càng giữ được bao nhiêu người sống sót thì tốt bấy nhiêu—

Vạt áo cậu lấm đất nâu nhão, cọ vào bắp chân ươn ướt khó chịu, đôi khi có ai đó vô tình vấp phải khiến cậu càng thêm mất kiên nhẫn mà giật nó để tiếp tục len ra khỏi đám đông hỗn loạn. Thế rồi, ngay lúc cậu đã nhích mình ra khỏi vòng người ngoài cùng đang chen lấn xô đẩy nhau đi tìm chỗ sống—cũng có thể là đi tìm cái chết—và dừng chân tại bậc thềm nối khu sân trong với hành lang dẫn đến Tháp Cầu Thang, đang thở hổn hển với lồng ngực như bị bàn tay ai đó bóp chặt đến ngột ngạt, Jeno để ý có một gã học trò đang tiến đến gần cậu. Cậu ta to con hơn Jeno, mặc cà vạt màu đỏ, ắt hẳn là đến từ nhà Gryffindor, cầm đũa phép chĩa về phía Jeno với nét mặt trông như tôi-sẽ-giết-cậu-bằng-mọi-lời-nguyền-tôi-biết hơn là cậu-có-thể-lấy-đũa-phép-của-tớ-và-chúng-ta-sẽ-ngồi-xuống-nói-chuyện-hoà-bình. Cây đũa phép trong túi áo Jeno như ngọ nguậy, tựa một con mãnh thú bị nhốt trong lồng đang thét gào đòi được thả tự do.

 _Nguy hiểm_. Đó là những gì Jeno đọc được vỏn vẹn trên khuôn mặt căng cứng của cậu trai Gryffindor lạ mặt nọ trước khi cậu rút đũa phép từ trong túi áo ra, nhanh như chớp đã thốt lên _Stupefy_ , trong khi khuôn miệng khô quắp của người nọ vừa mới chỉ há ra, như đang phát âm một chữ _a_.

 _Avada Kedavra_.

Đâu đó trong Jeno run lên, trong lo âu và cũng trong tức giận. Trong tình huống này thì chẳng có câu thần chú nào bắt đầu bằng chữ a được dùng ngoại trừ câu nguyền chết chóc kia cả. Bị dính bùa Choáng, gã Gryffindor nọ ngay lập tức lùi lại và hoàn toàn cứng đơ, như một pho tượng được tạc khắc hoàn hảo như một nhân thể thật sự. Cặp mắt cậu ta ngây dại, nhưng vẫn giữ nguyên ánh nhìn trừng trừng về phía Jeno, như thể cậu là kẻ thù không đội trời chung của cậu ta vậy.

Như thể cậu ta là người của Hogwarts, còn Lee Jeno là một thằng Tử thần Thực tử khốn nạn nào đó đã giết chết bao nhiêu mạng người hiện giờ đang nằm la liệt, không mồ chôn giữa ngục trường ảm đạm hiện tại. Nhác nghĩ đến điều đó, cùng hình ảnh bản thân mình nếu không ếm Stupefy kịp thời, có lẽ cũng sẽ lãnh đủ lời nguyền khốn kiếp nọ mà chết ngay tại bậc thềm này lại khiến Jeno thêm bực tức. Nhưng hiện giờ, cậu không muốn đi quá xa. Minhyung vẫn lặn tăm, không vết tích. Và Jeno càng không muốn dây dưa gì đến trận chiến tàn khốc này. Nên thay vì lao vào tặng cho cậu trai Gryffindor kia một cú đấm cho hả cơn giận, Jeno chỉ ném cho cậu ta một cái lườm trước khi quay gót, bước vào trong hành lang đổ nát, để lại đằng sau là một bãi chiến trường rền dội tiếng kêu gào, vang trời vang đất.

Hành lang cũng chẳng khá khẩm gì hơn là bao. Đất đá đổ nát khắp nơi, lẫn vào một vài xác người mà Jeno không thể nhận mặt được, ươm màu xám phai sắc đỏ cả lối đi. Cậu vừa nhảy qua một tảng đá lớn, vừa thầm nguyền rủa Lee Minhyung nấp ở cái chốn khỉ gió nào mà cậu không thể tìm ra được, nhưng đôi chân Jeno vẫn không ngừng bước đi. Cậu có đụng độ một Tử thần Thực tử, một gã với khuôn mặt vàng bủng beo và cặp mắt xếch xấu xí, và may mắn lại mỉm cười với Jeno khi gã chưa kịp nhận ra cậu là bạn hay thù, Jeno đã kịp hô to _Stupefy_ và nhanh chóng lỉnh đi trước khi bùa hết công hiệu.

Jeno có nhìn thấy Lucius và Narcissa Malfoy, có lẽ vẫn đang tìm cậu con trai Draco của mình, nhưng Jeno chưa kịp hỏi liệu họ có nhìn thấy Minhyung ở đâu không, cặp vợ chồng đã nhanh chóng khuất khỏi tầm nhìn.

Nếu như khuôn viên trường là một hỗn độn tranh đấu, giẫm đạp nhau để hít hà lấy hương vị chiến thắng trên bầu trời cao vời vợi, thì hành lang trong quả là một khu phế tích đã bị chính chiến tranh bỏ hoang; máu và đất đá xám xịt như cỏ mọc hoang ở khắp nơi, lấp hết con đường mà Jeno đã bước đi gần bảy năm học ở Hogwarts với những bước chân cũng vội vã như lúc này; nhưng đó là một cái vội vã dại khờ. Cái vội vã vì sợ trễ tiết Chăm sóc Sinh vật Huyền bí, cái vội vã vì ngủ quên lỡ mất vài phút đầu của trận Quidditch sắp diễn ra ở sân sau. Chứ không phải cái vội vã đầy hồi hộp và lo sợ như lúc này, lo cho một người bạn của mình hiện giờ vẫn không biết đang lưu lạc phương nào.

Nhỡ anh ta có mệnh hệ gì—

Jeno muốn cốc đầu mình một cái. À không, cậu sẽ để cho Minhyung làm điều đó sau. _Đừng nghĩ quẩn nữa_. Cậu thầm nhủ, ánh mắt vẫn nhìn quanh quất khu hành lang vắng lặng, trái ngược hẳn với cuộc chiến rền rĩ bên ngoài một khúc nhạc thê lương như đưa tang. _Nếu là Minhyung, mình sẽ ở đâu lúc này?_ Hai nơi duy nhất cậu có thể nghĩ ra là tiệm Công tước Mật và tiệm giỡn Zonko, và chắc chắn giờ này Minhyung làm sao có thể lẻn ra được ngoài đó. Mọi con đường bí mật trong Hogwarts dẫn đến làng Hogsmeade hiện giờ đều nguy hiểm như nhau, chính ngôi làng ấy có lẽ cũng đang sôi sục chiến trận như Hogwarts hiện giờ.

Cậu có nghĩ đến ký túc xá Slytherin, nhưng đường đi của nó phải qua chiến trường Hogwarts đẫm máu, ra tận hành lang hầm ngục để đến phòng sinh hoạt chung, và mọi con đường ra ngoài chiến địa đều đã bị bít kín bởi thần chú của giáo sư Flitwick, Minhyung không thể nào ở đó được. Jeno không nén được một tiếng kêu chán nản. Đầu óc của anh ta thông minh đến nhường nào mà có thể nấp ở một chỗ tài tình, không thể nào đoán ra được như thế này?

Tiếng kêu gào bên ngoài vẫn bám vào Jeno như những con đỉa đói, dày xéo màng nhĩ và tâm thức cậu đến vô hình nhói đau, nhưng âm sắc trong chúng dường như đang thay đổi. Jeno có thể cảm nhận được điều đó. Một sắc trầm, lầy và nhớp, màu xám xịt u uẩn, bốc lên không trung như những cột khói đốt xác người tử trận ra thành tro, lúc này như đang nhạt màu đi, phai dần thành những sắc màu sáng, như khói của đuốc lửa dành cho kẻ chiến thắng.

Liên hồi là âm thanh. Âm thanh kéo dài, kéo mãi, kéo lê suốt mọi ngóc ngách trong Hogwarts nỗi đau thương của người tốt, người xấu, phe chính nghĩa, phe hắc ám, kẻ thắng, kẻ thua, người còn ngẩng mặt, người đã ngã gục. Chúng xoáy vào trong tâm khảm Jeno một nỗi đau mơ hồ day dứt, khiến cậu bồn chồn và mệt mỏi, đến mức cả khi nghe thấy ai đó gào to _mẹ kiếp, chúng ta chiến thắng rồi!_ , cậu cũng chẳng buồn dừng lại mà nghe ngóng xem đó là Harry Potter, hay là của Voldemort.

Cuộc đời cứ phân rẽ đen trắng như thế, kéo dài song song với nhau đến bất tận, vậy những kẻ màu xám như Lee Jeno, cậu sẽ phải đi về đâu?

Có thể cậu không nên đi vào con đường này. Mải miết đi thẳng, gần đến tháp Gryffindor thì ngay lập tức rẽ trái, cố né cái cầu thang ma thuật dẫn đến toà tháp ấy càng xa càng tốt, gần đến khu bệnh xá, vẫn quanh quẩn một đường tròn kín vây quanh khu sân này, như lạc trong mê cung Labyrinth chẳng thấy lối ra, xung quanh vương vãi tàn tích chiến tranh, cố gắng né xa khỏi những người đang chạy thất thểu, và cuối cùng cậu bỏ cuộc, dừng bước tại nơi hành lang dẫn đến Cầu Đá. Bất thần, một tiếng động lớn đánh thức Jeno khỏi cơn mê mệt trong cái mỏi gay gắt đang ăn mòn đôi chân run lẩy bẩy của cậu. Phía trên cao, một luồng khói xám tro, đen kịt như một ngôi sao băng lao thẳng xuống mặt sân đá vương đầy vụn gạch, và một Harry Potter ngã sấp mặt ra nền đá cứng, thở hổn hển và vẫn cố ngước mặt lên nhìn một Voldemort trước mặt cũng đang ngã ngửa ra phiến gạch đầy bụi. Jeno hốt hoảng lùi vào bên trong, nấp đằng sau bức tường, chết lặng như tượng.

Trận chiến Định Mệnh. Đây mới là thứ mà Jeno từ nãy đến giờ đã cố gắng tránh đi.

Cậu không dám bước ra, càng không dám để cho Voldemort—hay Harry—biết đến sự tồn tại của mình. Và như một kẻ hèn nhát, hoặc một gã cực kỳ sáng suốt, Jeno lại cắm cúi chạy thẳng. Một phiến cầu thang bị gãy quệt vào má cậu đau nhói, trán cậu lấm bụi, đến mái tóc đen có lẽ cũng đã rối tung lên, nhưng Jeno không quan tâm—mà chính xác thì cậu cũng không biết lúc này mình quan tâm đến điều gì nữa. Mạng sống của mình. Minhyung. Ngôi trường này. Toàn bộ giới Phù thuỷ. Tai cậu mơ hồ nghe thấy tiếng kiếm chém, tiếng sóng phép thuật nổ ra mãnh liệt, tiếng rền rĩ vẫn vang vọng khắp như những câu than van của mấy con ma cậu vẫn hay nghe trong trường, và tất cả dường như đều đã hoá điên.

Điên rồi. Thế giới xung quanh Jeno, và cả cậu nữa, đã hoá _điên_ hết rồi.

Nhưng nếu mọi thứ đều hoá rồ, có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn nhiều là ở trạng thái tỉnh táo.

Sau khi chạy mải miết lên bảy tầng lầu, chọn đại hành lang trái mà rẽ vào, qua những đoạn đường đều bám bụi và nồng nặc khói lẫn xác người, Jeno dừng lại. Âm thanh bên ngoài dội vào chỉ còn những tiếng la hét mờ nhạt. Cậu chẳng biết mình đang làm cái quái gì nữa—cuộc chiến vẫn đang diễn ra ngoài kia, còn cậu thì đang ở đây, hoàn toàn có thể bị phát hiện và xơi _Avada Kedavra_ như chơi—nhưng cậu vẫn lóng ngóng bước qua bước lại bức tường phía trước ba lần, thầm mong cuộc hoả hoạn của Crabbe gây ra vẫn chưa phá huỷ hết công dụng của nó, và cậu chẳng biết cậu đã nghĩ cái _quái_ gì nữa—

Bởi vừa khi cánh cửa quen thuộc của Phòng Cần Thiết huyền thoại hiện ra, vừa khi Jeno đưa tay nắm lấy nắm đấm cửa toan mở vào, cậu khựng lại—không thể tin vào tai mình—bởi hình như cậu nghe thấy tiếng người. Vang ra từ trong căn phòng đáng lẽ _không hề có ai_.

Jeno nép người vào cánh cửa kim loại, kề tai mình vào bản lề thật sát, hòng cố tìm cho ra danh tính của giọng nói đó. Chiến trận vẫn đang hoành hành bên ngoài ngôi trường, nhưng tất cả những gì bây giờ cậu nghe thấy chỉ là hai giọng nói, một cao, một trầm, đang trao đổi điều gì đó đằng sau cánh cửa nặng nề của Phòng Cần Thiết. Chúng nghe rất quen, quen đến mức Jeno có thể ngay lập tức nhận ra mình có biết chủ nhân của những giọng nói này, nhưng cũng vừa đủ xa lạ để khiến cậu hoàn toàn không thể nhận dạng rõ là của ai.

Một tiếng _rầm_ chói tai vang lên gần đó khiến Jeno giật nảy mình, vô thức ép sát vào mặt cửa lạnh lẽo hơn. Một phần mái ngói của Hogwarts đang từ từ đổ xuống, tiếng kêu của gỗ và gạch va chạm với mặt đá cứng tạo ra những thanh âm khô khan đầy khó chịu. Nhăn mặt, Jeno tiếp tục áp tai vào bờ tường, nghe ngóng cuộc trò chuyện vẫn chưa thành hình được trong tâm trí cậu, một tay cậu giơ ra cuốn vạt áo choàng của mình lại, như thể cậu sợ sẽ có ai nhìn thấy tà áo mình đang lê lết giữa những vụn gạch xám tro hoang tàn, và dăm giây phút an toàn này sẽ bị đánh mất.

“Em đâu cần phải làm như vậy.”

Một tiếng nổ cực to phát ra từ nơi giao tranh giữa Harry Potter và Voldemort, nhưng giọng nói trầm nọ, dù rất nhỏ, nhưng dường như đã lấn át hết mọi âm sắc dao động chung quanh Jeno. Cậu biết người này. Không, là thân, _từng_ rất thân với người này là đằng khác—

“Hogwarts sẽ tha thứ cho em mà. Tất cả chúng ta đều có cơ hội thứ hai để làm lại mọi thứ cả.”

_Na Jaemin._

Na huynh-trưởng-Gryffindor-là-kẻ-bạo-gan-và-cũng-nhát-cáy-nhất-trên-đời-đã-không-nói-chuyện-với-Jeno-gần-một-niên-học-qua Jaemin.

Nhưng nếu đây thật sự là Jaemin, Jeno chắc chắn cậu đã bé cái nhầm suốt bảy năm ròng qua khi quen biết cậu ta. Với tính cách năng nổ và dữ dội của Jaemin thì cái nơi thích hợp cho cậu phải là ngoài kia cơ—chiến trường Hogwarts khốc liệt lất phất bụi khói xám xịt ấy—chứ không phải nhốt mình trong căn phòng Cần Thiết u tịch này và nói chuyện với một ai đó về một cơ hội thứ hai ở Hogwarts. Nó nghe không giống Jaemin. Hay ít nhất là Jaemin mà Jeno đã quen biết hơn sáu bảy năm qua, Jaemin đã khiến tim Jeno thót một cái đầy khó chịu ngay khi cái tên ấy hiện ra trong đầu mình.

Jaemin dường như vẫn đang ra sức thuyết phục người còn lại. Jeno như mơ hồ nghe thấy thấp thoáng trong âm giọng ấy có sự vô vọng đang nuốt lấy từng con chữ mà cậu thốt ra. “Anh sẽ giải thích với cô McGonagall, anh tin cô ấy sẽ rộng lòng chào đón em thôi. Đây sẽ chỉ là một bí mật giữa anh và em, anh hứa sẽ không nói ai… Chúng ta sẽ làm lại Hogwarts mà, ngay khi cuộc chiến này kết thúc.”

“Nhưng đó không phải là ý muốn của em.” Giọng nói cao kia cự lại.

“Nhưng em không thể rời khỏi nơi này được!” Jaemin cao giọng, sợi dây kiên nhẫn như bị cắt ngắn dần đi. “Hogwarts là mái nhà của em mà Jisung! Em không thể chỉ—hoá thành khói đen như mấy gã Tử thần Thực tử đó và bay ra khỏi chỗ này và—cứ thế _biến mất_ …”

Jisung?

Ý nghĩ đầu tiên xuất hiện trong tâm trí Jeno là một cậu con trai trẻ măng, dáng gầy guộc, hay ngồi ở bậc lan can ngăn cách hành lang với khúc sân sau, bàn tay cầm cây bút lông ngỗng luôn hí hoáy viết vào một tập giấy kê trên đùi. Đó là Park Jisung nhà Ravenclaw, kém Jaemin một tuổi, một cậu trai với khuôn mặt sáng sủa, giọng nói thanh thanh mà Jeno quen biết thông qua Jaemin. Kể từ sau biến cố năm thứ sáu khiến Jaemin ngừng nói chuyện với Jeno, Jeno đôi lúc vẫn thường thấy cậu và Jisung bá vai bá cổ nhau đi ngang hành lang, trò chuyện rôm rả không ngớt.

Giống như Jaemin đã từng với Jeno ngày xưa, bất kể Gryffindor và Slytherin luôn tồn tại một ranh giới chiến tranh lạnh gay gắt đến nhường nào.

Jeno muốn thở dài; nhưng đột ngột Jaemin lại lên tiếng, giọng nói to hơn hẳn. Dường như cậu đang bực tức điều gì đó. Hoặc là ức chế. Hoặc là bất lực. Jeno đọc được ở thanh âm của cậu những xúc cảm lẫn lộn như thế, và lần này cậu bắt đầu lờ mờ nhận ra có vẻ như Jisung cũng dính dáng đến phiền muộn mà Jaemin đang nói về.

“Em không muốn ở đây.” Lần này là giọng của Jisung—hèn gì Jeno cứ ngờ ngợ mãi hình như mình đã nghe tông giọng này ở đâu rồi—phản kháng quyết liệt hơn cả trước đó. “Em không thể ở đây được, anh hiểu không? Anh tha thứ cho em không có nghĩa là cả Hogwarts cũng vậy, hay cô McGonagall, hay Bộ Pháp Thuật, hay _bất cứ ai_ trong cái thế giới phù thuỷ này. Đừng nhìn theo hướng chủ quan nữa Jaemin,” Jisung ngừng lại, và rồi cậu tiếp tục với âm giọng đã hạ nhỏ đi. “nhìn theo phía khách quan đi. Sẽ không có ai tha thứ cho một Tử thần Thực tử đã tham gia đánh hạ cầu Millennium, hay giúp đồng bọn của mình vượt ngục Azkaban, hay đã truy sát Harry Potter tới cùng. Em… em không thể ở đây được nữa, Jaemin à.”

Dù không chứng kiến tận mặt Jisung, Jeno vẫn cảm thấy một cơn ớn lạnh đang truyền khắp cơ thể mình. _Không thể được_. Cậu có thể hiểu tâm trạng của Jaemin lúc này. Không tài nào tin được vào mắt mình, tai mình, hay bất cứ giác quan nào trong cơ thể của mình nữa.

Vì Park Jisung, cậu học sinh thông minh xuất chúng của Ravenclaw, người bạn chí cốt của Jaemin, người hầu như chưa bao giờ gây oán gây thù với bất cứ ai tại Hogwarts này, rốt cuộc lại là một Tử thần Thực tử. Chết tiệt—Jeno bất giác nhớ lại những khoảnh khắc cậu đã tiếp xúc với Jisung. Gặp gỡ nhau vào năm hai. Cùng tập Quidditch với nhau vào năm ba. Cùng tán gẫn về Sirius Black, về cuộc thi Tam Pháp Thuật, về kỳ thi chứng chỉ OWL. Dự đám tang của thầy Albus Dumbledore, và nhiều nhiều nữa. Trong những khoảnh khắc chí tình ấy, Jisung đã trở thành Tử thần Thực tử tự lúc nào kia chứ? Jeno chẳng tài nào nhận ra được. Jisung vẫn luôn như vậy—một người vừa hướng nội, vừa hướng ngoại, với đầu óc khó lường và có những ý tưởng kỳ quặc, nhưng xuất sắc. Cậu ta đã luôn khiến Jeno kiêng nể. Và chưa bao giờ trong suốt thời gian cả hai quen biết nhau, Jeno lại nghĩ đến khả năng Jisung hoá ra lại là đệ tử của _Voldemort_.

“Em muốn đào tẩu sao?” Jaemin hỏi. Jeno cảm thấy thậm chí bầu không khí bên ngoài đây dường như cũng trở nên nặng nề hẳn đi.

“Em còn cách nào khác sao?” Jisung hỏi lại, bật ra một tiếng cười chua chát. “Chúc mừng anh, Harry Potter đã chiến thắng rồi đấy. Bộ Pháp Thuật sắp tới chắc chắn sẽ truy lùng bọn em ráo riết, bỏ tù tại Azkaban, truy hỏi những thông tin cần thiết, đại loại thế. Em sẽ không thể yên thân ở đây được nữa đâu. Em sẽ đi… biết đâu đấy, Albania? Một nơi nào đó xa thật xa, nơi các Thần Sáng không thể dò tới, và anh sẽ không còn biết gì về em nữa.”

“Chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ gặp nhau nữa.” Jaemin nói lạnh băng. Một câu trần thuật đơn giản chờ xác nhận đúng sai.

Jisung im lặng. Mãi một lúc sau, cậu mới lên tiếng. “Đúng vậy.”

Đâu đó trong Jeno vô hình nghĩ đến một Jaemin khi nghe Jisung nói thế. Khuôn mặt lần cuối cùng cậu nhìn thấy Jaemin, ở chân tháp Gryffindor, ngày mà giáo sư Severus Snape đào tẩu, một khuôn mặt điềm tĩnh và có phần khinh khỉnh, giờ đây trở nên thất thần và tuyệt vọng đến đáng thương; Jeno hình dung sắc mặt của Jaemin lúc này, có lẽ giống như khoảnh khắc cậu bị chấn thương bất ngờ trong trận chung kết Quidditch lâu về trước, hoặc như khi bị anh em Carrow đánh đập đến nhừ tử ngay tại Đại Sảnh Đường vì can tội giúp Renjun trốn khỏi ký túc xá vào nửa đêm để đến hòm thư cú lén gửi thư về cho người nhà. Thẫn thờ, tuyệt không một cảm xúc nào biểu hiện ra, nhưng đằng sau cái mặt nạ lại là một trái tim âm thầm vỡ vụn. Bị chính cán búa mình tin tưởng trao cho đối phương đập nát.

“Em không thể là Tử thần Thực tử được.” Đột ngột, Jaemin lên tiếng. Jeno nghe loáng thoáng tiếng áo choàng sột soạt, tiếng giày nện trên nền đất, và trên hết là những câu từ lải nhải của Jaemin xô đẩy nhau thoát ra khỏi khuôn miệng cậu thành lời, nghe rối rắm và hỗn độn. “Jisung, em không thể—năm ba em vẫn còn bảo em _ghét_ Voldemort kia mà—và rồi anh lạc mất em trong cuộc chiến, rồi em trở lại và thông báo rằng em là một Tử thần Thực tử? Đừng đùa nữa, được chưa, chẳng có ai vui vẻ cả.”

“Jaemin, xin anh đấy—”

Nhưng Jaemin vẫn tiếp tục huyên thuyên. Giọng cậu lúc to lúc nhỏ, khiến Jeno chẳng nghe được gì ngoài những con chữ rời rạc, lờ mờ. “… đã thắng rồi, chúng ta sẽ về nhà. Ngay sau khi tàn dư của Voldemort bị tiêu diệt sạch. Bỏ đũa phép xuống đi Jisung, rồi mình cùng về nhà…”

Bàn tay Jeno vô thức đưa ra nắm lấy nắm đấm cửa. Cậu không hiểu vì sao mình lại làm vậy, nhưng cái cảm giác ấy luôn túc trực trong trái tim đang đập từng nhịp nặng nề đầy hồi hộp trong lồng ngực, như thể từng giây sượt qua đây thôi sẽ nổ ra cuộc chiến đấu tay đôi bên trong phòng Cần Thiết bất kỳ lúc nào.

Thế nhưng trái với những gì Jeno lo lắng, tất cả những gì Jisung làm là bất ngờ cười phá lên.

“Không phải em chính là tàn dư của Chúa Tể sao?” Cậu hỏi.

Và rồi cả thế giới chợt lặng đi. Thậm chí đến hơi thở dường như cũng bị tắc nghẽn. Thời gian bị dừng lại, phút giây ấy bị kéo dãn dài ra, như một sợi dây cao su căng đến cực đại. Jeno không dám nghĩ đến chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu hai tay nắm kéo hai đầu dây thun ấy buông sợi dây ra.

Chính Jisung là người đã buông nó. Không một cuộc đấu tay đôi nào, không cãi vã rằng Harry hay Voldemort sai, không tranh luận là cậu hay Jaemin đúng. Jisung chỉ bật ra một câu _tạm biệt anh_ , và rồi tai Jeno nghe thấy những tiếng hú của gió lớn đập mạnh vào cánh cổng phòng Cần Thiết vẫn đang đóng kín. Tiếng hú nghe tựa như âm thanh của những linh hồn chết vẫn chưa siêu thoát, mà còn lởn vởn quanh bầu không trung Hogwarts, giày xéo con tim cũng đã chằng chịt vết thương của người còn sống, khiến họ cho đến tận về sau vẫn sẽ mang mãi sau lưng mình xiềng xích của những nỗi đau chiến tranh chẳng thể dập tắt.

Có lẽ Jisung đã mở cửa sổ và chạy trốn đi mất. Đến Albania như những gì cậu đã nói. Để lại đây những tội lỗi cậu đã gây ra kể từ khi khắc chạm vết xăm Tử thần Thực tử ấy vào cổ tay mình, để lại mọi mối quan hệ, mọi buổi học lỡ dở, mọi vụn sáng tương lai leo lét như ánh lửa yếu ớt trong ngày lộng gió, và cả Jaemin. Vậy đấy. Chiến tranh có lẽ đã kết thúc. Nhưng xung quanh Jaemin chẳng có dấu vết gì của chiến thắng bao trùm cả. Vẫn độc một màu xám thê lương rải đầy trên những đoạn hành lang đổ nát vắng vẻ, một khúc trời nơi ô vòm cửa sổ cũng xám xịt, và bên trong căn phòng Cần Thiết đây cũng có một con tim đang lặng thầm ố màu u uẩn.

Tất cả, đều đã bị chiến thắng quên lãng hoàn toàn.

Jeno không biết cậu đã đứng ngoài đây bao lâu, nghe bao nhiêu tiếng hú đập vào cánh cửa, đếm từng giây mà không chắc chắn bên kia bản cửa này, Jaemin đang làm gì. Nghĩ điều gì. Cảm thấy gì. Trước sự thật rằng Park Jisung, người bạn thân của mình lại là một Tử thần Thực tử, và cậu vừa nói lời từ biệt trước khi chạy trốn khỏi sự truy lùng của Bộ Pháp Thuật sắp tới. Nó giống như bị cuốn vào một cơn vòi rồng bất ngờ chệch hướng tấn công vào cuộc đời mình, và bị xoay cuồng trong cát bụi mịt mù ấy sẽ chẳng tìm ra được cho bản thân một lối thoát.

Jaemin là một người mạnh mẽ. Trong tất cả khuôn mặt Jeno từng ghi nhớ suốt cuộc đời mình, gương mặt cậu luôn khiến Jeno nghĩ rằng không ai trên thế gian này có thể quả cảm, kiên trì bằng cậu. Nhưng nếu anh nhìn một con sư tử gầm vang trên mỏm đá, anh sẽ chỉ tập trung vào dáng đứng oai hùng của nó, bộ lông bờm đẹp đẽ của nó, uy quyền toát ra trên từng chi tiết của con vật. Đứng từ xa, anh không thể nhìn thấy được những sợi lông bé li ti trên tấm da đang dựng lên vì cơn gió buốt quạt vào, hay e dè những ánh mắt dị nghị của những con sinh vật hằng mơ nơi mỏm đá đó một ngày nào đó sẽ thuộc về mình, hay chỉ đơn giản là vì cô đơn. Ai sẽ nhìn ra được sự bất an và những cảm xúc tiêu cực của Jaemin? Ai sẽ đọc được nội tâm của cậu đằng sau lớp vỏ bọc huynh trưởng Gryffindor đầy quyền lực và đáng nể đó? Jeno chỉ muốn phá ra cười. Đôi bạn Na Jaemin và Lee Jeno của những năm đầu ngây ngô đó, một con sư tử đơn độc và một kẻ màu xám không thuộc về cả bĩ cả thái, sau cuối vẫn là hai thằng ngốc quay quắt trong những mâu thuẫn tăm tối bên trong chính mình mà thôi.

Cuối cùng, thu hết can đảm, Jeno bèn đẩy nhẹ cánh cửa ra. Cậu đã sẵn sàng phản ứng với mọi loại tình huống cậu có thể nghĩ ra về một Jaemin khi phát hiện ra thằng bạn _cũ_ của mình bất ngờ bước vào. Quát lớn đuổi cậu ra ngoài, lờ cậu đi, bỏ mặc cậu ở đây và rời khỏi phòng Cần Thiết, Jeno sẽ đều đáp lại bằng một cái vỗ vai. Đó là hành động lịch sự và hợp với khoảng cách của hai người nhất lúc này. Hoặc thật ra thì cậu chẳng biết phải làm gì hơn.

Nhưng rõ ràng Jeno quá dở trong việc dự trù tình huống.

Cậu mới chỉ vừa bước vào khi cặp mắt bắt phải hình ảnh tấm lưng đơn độc của Na Jaemin—đứng giữa một căn phòng Cần Thiết đổ nát và tan hoang như chính tâm trạng cậu lúc này, xung quanh là tàn tích còn lại sau vụ hoả hoạn Crabbe gây ra, đằng trước là một ô cửa sổ mở toang lộng gió tràn vào—đang chĩa thẳng cây đũa phép vào thái dương mình. Dường như cậu không để ý sự hiện diện của cậu, và chắc lúc ấy Jeno cũng chẳng quan tâm đến sự tồn tại của mình nữa, vì—

“ _Crucio!_ ”

—thế giới, một lần nữa, lại ngừng quay.

“Jaemin!” Có vẻ Jeno là vật duy nhất chuyển động giữa vạn vật dường như đã bất động hoàn toàn. Một cách—cậu không biết nên gọi nó là gì, ngu xuẩn hay nhanh nhẹn—cậu đã lao tới như tia chớp, vừa kịp bắt lấy tấm lưng Jaemin lảo đảo và đẩy cả hai ngã nhào xuống sàn phòng. Jaemin rít lên một tiếng đau điếng, còn Jeno, cậu chẳng buồn quan tâm đến bả vai đau nhức của mình vì va chạm mạnh vào bề mặt cứng nữa.

Đâu đó giữa những hơi thở gấp gáp, nếp vải áo của Jeno cựa quậy theo từng cơn giãy mất kiểm soát của Jaemin, và một tầm nhìn mờ ảo, chỉ thấy trần phòng lấp đầy, Jeno loáng thoáng định hình lại mọi chuyện. Và thâm tâm cậu nhói đau, như thể lời nguyền Cực hình ấy không phải là Jaemin tự nguyền cho chính mình, mà nhằm vào thẳng trái tim cậu vậy.

“Jaemin?” Jeno kéo vạt áo của mình ra khỏi Jaemin, đoạn cậu nhanh chóng ngồi dậy, hai tay ghìm hai bờ vai Jaemin xuống mặt đất trong hy vọng nhỏ nhoi có thể làm Jaemin bớt vùng vẫy trong cơn đau tột độ khiến khuôn mặt rướm máu của cậu nhăn nhó đến biến dạng. “Jaemin? Cậu ổn chứ? Jaemin à?” Cậu khổ sở lặp đi lặp lại cái tên Jaemin, như thể nó sẽ phần nào xoa dịu được cơn đau chắc chắn đang âm thầm bóp nát mọi phần cơ thể bên trong Jaemin, bằng chứng là cậu vẫn quằn quại không ngừng dưới gọng kìm của Jeno, đầu hết ngoảnh sang bên này lại ngoảnh sang bên kia, đôi môi mím chặt, những ngón tay co giật, run lẩy bẩy liên hồi, cùng ánh nhìn trừng trừng mà vô định, trông cậu chẳng còn là Jaemin của thường ngày nữa.

 _Chết tiệt_. Jeno thầm nguyền rủa cái tình hình tiến thoái lưỡng nan lúc này. Bỏ Jaemin ở đây đi tìm sự trợ giúp cũng không ổn, mà ở lại đây cùng Jaemin cũng chẳng xong. Hai tay vẫn giữ lấy cổ tay run rẩy của Jaemin, Jeno ngước lên nhìn quanh quất, cố gắng tìm một phép màu trong vô vọng. Đưa Jaemin rời khỏi đây quá mạo hiểm; dư âm lời nguyền Cực hình chắc chắn sẽ hành hạ cậu nhiều hơn nếu cậu cứ cử động mãi như thế này.

Và đó là khoảnh khắc Jeno chợt nhận ra. Rằng Jaemin hiện giờ chỉ còn mỗi mình Jeno mà trông cậy vào thôi. Trong khi ngoài ghìm đôi tay cậu lại, ngăn cản không cho cậu di chuyển nhiều, Jeno chẳng có tác dụng gì nữa.

“Jaemin.” Nhưng cuối cùng, cậu cũng loay hoay tìm đủ mọi cách để vực dậy thần thức của Jaemin. “Jaemin, nghe tôi này. Hạn chế cử động lại. Cậu sẽ đau nếu cứ tiếp tục di chuyển đó.” Cậu lắc nhẹ cổ tay Jaemin một cách tuyệt vọng, âm giọng cứ to dần lên, nhưng Jeno chẳng buồn quan tâm nếu có ai đó phát hiện ra hai người lúc này. Thậm chí cậu sẽ rất lấy làm biết ơn điều đó là đằng khác. “Đừng—chịu khó chút thôi—tôi sẽ tìm cách gọi bà Pomfrey và cô McGonagall, cậu chỉ cần gắng một chút nữa thôi.” Nhưng gắng bao nhiêu nữa là đủ? Và liệu Jaemin có _muốn_ không? Jeno muốn trách Jaemin vì cái hành động đầy bồng bột và không-thể-hiểu-nổi đó, nhưng sâu trong lòng, cậu chỉ cảm thấy xót xa.

Ắt hẳn là chẳng còn gì có thể khiến Jaemin quên đi sự ra đi của Jisung ngoài nỗi đau tột cùng, phải dùng đến lời nguyền Cực hình để đày đoạ và giằng xéo tâm trí mình cho nguôi ngoai đi Jisung trong đầu. Jeno chưa bao giờ bị dính nguyền, nhưng quan sát khuôn mặt nhăn nhó và phản ứng vẫy vùng lúc này của Jaemin, cậu có thể lờ mờ hình dung được nỗi đau mà lời nguyền gây ra khủng khiếp như thế nào. Giống như ném mình vào trong lửa, với vô số nhát dao đâm vẫn còn hở miệng trên da; giống như một thiên thạch va thẳng vào lồng ngực và buồng phổi, xé toang chúng ra rách nát, cơn đau thấm đến từng gốc tóc run lẩy bẩy, và nó tệ hơn bất cứ nỗi đau nào từng trải qua trên đời. Như ngã từ độ cao ngàn mét rơi thẳng xuống mặt đất như một vì sao băng gãy rụng, xương dập đâm vào tim và nội tạng, giày xéo mọi bộ phận cơ thể đến một hơi thở thoát ra khỏi khoang mũi cũng thật khó khăn và đớn đau tột cùng; ý nghĩ ấy khiến Jeno bất giác tự hỏi Jisung đối với Jaemin lớn đến nhường nào. Đến nhường nào mà phải vùi mình trong lò luyện ngục mới có thể quên đi được. Dù chỉ trong một quãng thời gian hữu hạn mà thôi.

Cũng vừa lúc bối rối, chẳng biết phải làm sao ngoài bất lực nhìn sắc hồng trên gò má Jaemin cứ nhạt màu dần đi ấy, Jeno chợt nghe thấy tiếng lịch kịch. Và tại nơi cánh cửa phòng Cần Thiết mở toang ấy, cậu trợn mắt nhìn một Lee Minhyung loạng choạng bước vào phòng, bàn tay vẫn còn bận rộn chỉnh lại áo choàng, tay còn lại cầm đũa phép buông thõng trong không trung. Trông Minhyung tệ hơn Jeno nghĩ: mái tóc anh ta rối bù, đôi má đỏ ửng lên, cái sắc đỏ của một người vừa mới khóc một trận lớn hơn là vừa được người mình thầm yêu hôn. Jeno rùng mình khi thấy Minhyung ngẩng đầu lên—cặp mắt của Minhyung sưng bọng, đỏ hoe, ánh nhìn vừa mông lung, vừa lẫn chút sợ sệt. Thần thái kiêu hãnh thường ngày đã tan biến đi sạch, Minhyung lúc này nom như thoát chết khỏi chiến trường trong gang tấc, chứ chẳng phải lẩn trốn ở đâu như Jeno nghĩ.

Và nó chỉ khiến tình hình thêm tồi tệ hơn mà thôi. Jeno chỉ muốn rủa xả, lần thứ bao nhiêu trong ngày cậu cũng chẳng đếm nổi nữa.

“Jeno?” Đôi mắt sưng húp của Minhyung vừa thấy Jeno trợn tròn lên; anh nhanh chóng rời khỏi bản lề cửa và chạy đến chỗ Jeno đang quỳ trên người Jaemin, và cũng sớm nhận ra sự hiện diện của người thứ ba trong căn phòng. “Jaemin? Em và Jaemin làm gì ở đây vậy?”

“Minhyung.” _Đây là cơ hội_. Jeno bặm môi, nắm lấy tia hy vọng hiếm hoi ấy, thầm hứa trong lòng khi mọi việc đã yên ổn, cậu sẽ đền đáp Minhyung bằng bất cứ thứ gì tuỳ theo ý thích của anh ta. “Anh đi gọi giáo sư McGonagall và bà Pomfrey đến đây đi. Càng nhanh càng tốt.”

“Để làm gì kia chứ?” Minhyung ngẩn người ra. Hình như anh sắp sửa định hỏi thêm điều gì, nhưng tiếng hét của Jaemin cắt ngang mọi lời nói anh định phát ra. Jaemin vẫn vùng vẫy tuyệt vọng trong gọng tay sắt đá của Jeno, mái tóc cậu rối tung lên, một vài sợi rơi vào mắt, con ngươi với ánh nhìn vô định lẫn lộn vào những sợi tóc ướt nhẹp mồ hôi, cà vạt màu đỏ sượt qua vai áo rồi rớt xuống sàn. Jaemin tựa như một con thú hoang, chẳng thể kiểm soát được bất kỳ điều gì nữa, còn Jeno chỉ là một gã thợ săn vô vọng tìm cách kiềm chế nó lại, trước khi nó tự làm tổn thương chính mình. Tự giết chính mình.

Mà khoan đã. Nó đã thực sự làm điều đó rồi.

“Mau lên, Minhyung!” Jeno gắt, và không đợi cậu hỏi thêm lần nữa, Minhyung đã đứng dậy, đôi chân anh ta vượt quá tầm nhìn của Jeno, rồi vội vã rời đi. Jeno nhìn theo bóng lưng đen thui của Minhyung cho đến khi cậu trai khuất sau cánh cửa, đoạn cậu lại tập trung vào Jaemin. Giờ đây, Jaemin đã phần nào dịu đi, nhưng vẫn thở một cách khó khăn, phải dùng đến miệng để tiếp khí vào phổi. Bên thái dương nơi Jaemin đã chĩa cây đũa vào mà tự nguyền chính mình vẫn còn hằn một vết bầm, hẳn là do ghé đũa quá sát vào cơ thể; nhìn Jaemin lúc này vô cùng thảm hại, giống như cậu vừa bị lôi ra khỏi Khu Rừng Cấm hoặc vừa bị hai quả Bludger nện vào mình cùng một lúc vậy.

Thế nhưng, cũng đã lâu lắm rồi Jeno mới có thể quan sát Jaemin ở một cự ly gần thế này. Đã hơn một năm rồi chăng? Mà Jaemin trông vẫn như những năm tháng thơ trẻ ấy. Cũng vẫn là hàng lông mi dài đó, đôi môi hồng hơi sưng lên, vẫn là mái tóc ánh nâu lúc nào trông cũng như đã được vuốt keo và đôi tay mềm đã từng cùng Jeno hí hửng mở gói kẹo Chocolate Ếch nhái trong chuyến xe lửa đến Hogwarts năm đầu tiên xưa kia. Ở Jaemin có tất cả những ký ức mà Jeno vô thức lãng quên, những tàn dư ánh sáng ngày trước, những khoảnh khắc vô tư, những trò đùa nghịch suýt bị thầy Filch phát hiện, và nhiều hơn nữa. Cặp mắt Jaemin nhắm nghiền, từ chối đáp lại ánh nhìn của Jeno, còn chỗ cổ tay của cậu nơi Jeno đang giữ chặt thì cứ dần yếu đi. Có thể cậu đã cam chịu cơn đau vẫn đang âm thầm hành hạ mọi ngóc ngách trong cơ thể, hoặc cậu đã quá kiệt sức để tiếp tục giãy. Hoặc—

 _Không_. Jeno lắc đầu, cố vật lộn với chính bản thân mình. Lời nguyền Cực hình không thể giết chết người được. Và đội ơn Merlin, lần này cậu đã đúng. Vài phút sau, Minhyung đã quay trở lại thật, theo sau là bà Pomfrey cùng giáo sư McGonagall, người vừa nhìn thấy Jeno và Jaemin đã hốt hoảng đẩy Minhyung qua một bên và vội vàng quỳ xuống bên cạnh Jeno, khuôn mặt trắng bệch của bà càng tái đi hơn. Bà Pomfrey nom cũng xanh xao chẳng kém, nhưng có lẽ bà vẫn đủ tỉnh táo hơn cô McGonagall. Bà bình tĩnh cúi người xuống, lần ngón tay mình trên cổ tay để ngửa của Jaemin mà Jeno từ nãy đến giờ vẫn ghì chặt trên mặt đất hồi lâu, rồi thở dài.

“Tự nguyền một lời nguyền không thể tha thứ lên chính mình. Khoảng cách từ vị trí ếm bùa quá gần, lại có chủ đích gây thương tích, làm cơ thể càng bị tổn thương nặng hơn. Tôi cho rằng tâm lý cậu ta hiện giờ cũng không ổn nữa. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?” Bà hỏi.

Jeno liếm môi. Dĩ nhiên cậu có liệu được tình huống này. Thể nào một trong hai người cũng sẽ truy hỏi cậu mà thôi, sau khi phát hiện ra Jaemin tự ếm nguyền Cực hình lên chính mình. Đứng bên cạnh cô McGonagall là một Minhyung, cũng tò mò không kém, sự thắc mắc như đang tranh giành với nỗi đau đớn vẫn còn giày xéo mọi chi tiết trên gương mặt.

“Chúng ta có thể để nó qua một bên được không ạ?” Jeno lắc đầu, cuối cùng đành dụng đến kế đánh trống lảng. “Em không nghĩ lúc này là lúc thích hợp để kể chuyện.”

Cô McGonagall gật đầu đồng tình. “Trò Lee nói phải đấy. Poppy, chúng ta phải nhanh chóng đưa trò Na đến bệnh xá—”

“Bệnh xá lúc này đã chật người lắm rồi.” Bà Pomfrey lắc đầu. “Chắc chắn sẽ không còn chỗ để mà điều trị cho trò đâu.”

“Chúng ta không thể để Jaemin ngay đây sao?” Minhyung gợi ý. “Ý em là… dù gì đây cũng là phòng Cần Thiết, bất cứ thứ gì cũng sẽ xuất hiện miễn là chúng ta cần nó.”

“Phòng Cần Thiết đã bị lửa của Crabbe phá huỷ gần hết rồi, Minhyung à.” Jeno làu bàu nhắc.

“Vậy thì đưa cậu ấy về tháp Gryffindor.” Minhyung vạch ra một ý khác. “Đó là nơi thích hợp nhất.”

“Không được!” Jeno lại phản bác, tâm trí vô thức nhớ đến gã trai Gryffindor đã bị cậu ếm bùa Choáng vừa nãy. “Em không muốn xa Jaemin. Và Gryffindor chắc chắn sẽ chẳng vui vẻ gì nếu xuất hiện một Slytherin ra vào hoài đâu.” Cậu hít một hơi dài, tự hỏi lần cuối liệu nơi này nghe có hợp lý hay không, nhưng đó là nơi duy nhất thích hợp với ý nguyện của mình. “Thưa cô McGonagall, em muốn đưa Jaemin đến phòng riêng của Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh Slytherin.”

Lần này, đến lượt Minhyung trợn tròn mắt. “Jeno, em đang đùa anh đấy à?”

Cô McGonagall cũng ngạc nhiên chẳng kém. “Jeno, trò nghiêm túc chứ? Đó là ký túc xá của _Slytherin_ đấy—ý cô là, cô rất cảm kích vì lòng tốt của em, nhưng cô không chắc đó là nơi thích hợp cho—”

“Nó rất thích hợp, thưa cô McGonagall.” Jeno gật đầu quả quyết, mặc kệ tiếng khịt mũi bất mãn của Minhyung. “Bây giờ trong ký túc xá Slytherin cũng không còn nhiều người, vả lại thủ lĩnh Nam sinh của Slytherin Theodore Nott cũng vừa rời khỏi Hogwarts rồi, căn phòng hoàn toàn bị bỏ trống… đó là một nơi rất yên tĩnh. Sẽ không ai quấy rầy đâu, nếu không có lệnh của em. Và,” cậu thở dài, lặp lại câu nói này lần hai quả thật khó hơn Jeno tưởng. “Em không muốn xa Jaemin. Em cũng muốn chăm sóc cho cậu ấy.”

Trong giây lát, cả cô McGonagall và bà Pomfrey đều không nói gì. Jaemin nằm dưới cũng chỉ rên những tiếng khe khẽ, hoàn toàn kiệt lực bởi lời nguyền Cực hình. Jeno hết nhìn từ bà y tá đến cô giáo sư, lòng thầm cầu mong đề nghị của mình được chấp thuận. Cậu là Huynh trưởng Slytherin, chức vị cao nhất hiện giờ trong Nhà, dĩ nhiên sẽ không ai dám bén mảng đến căn phòng Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh nếu không có sự cho phép của cậu. Nghĩa là Jaemin sẽ tuyệt đối an toàn. Chưa kể nó sẽ giúp Jeno có nhiều thời gian hơn với Jaemin, và biết đâu đấy, cả hai sẽ làm lành lại với nhau. Giống như Hogwarts đang tự làm lành chính mình sau khi trận chiến đã tàn vậy.

Cuối cùng, bà Pomfrey là người lên tiếng đầu tiên. “Thời gian không còn nhiều.” Bà ôn tồn bảo. “Vậy ta sẽ đưa Jaemin đến phòng Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh trong ký túc xá Slytherin. Jeno, phiền trò đứng dậy rời khỏi trò Jaemin. Trò và trò Minhyung sẽ dẫn đường đến phòng sinh hoạt chung của Slytherin, được chứ?”

Minhyung trông vẫn còn sốc, nhưng anh chàng cũng vụng về gật đầu. “Dạ… được thôi.”

Cô McGonagall cũng đứng dậy. Bà chĩa đũa phép về phía thân thể run bần bật của Jaemin, lẩm bẩm “ _Mobilicorpus!_ ”, và cơ thể Jaemin được nhấc bổng lên trong không trung. Đầu cậu cúi gằm xuống, hai tay buông thõng, đôi chân hơi gập lại khiến tư thế cậu trông vừa ngớ ngẩn, vừa xác xơ. Cứ thế, đoàn người bắt đầu bước đi, Jeno và Minhyung đi đầu, đằng sau là cô McGonagall, bà Pomfrey, cơ thể của Jaemin trôi trong không trung giữa hai người, họ lặng lẽ rời khỏi phòng Cần Thiết lộng gió, lần tìm con đường bí mật đến phòng sinh hoạt chung Slytherin thông qua hành lang khắc đầy ký tự tượng hình Ai Cập, cố gắng né Đại Sảnh Đường và bất kỳ nơi nào có người, càng xa càng tốt.

“Em nghiêm túc đấy sao?” Minhyung huých nhẹ Jeno và hỏi nhỏ.

Họ bắt đầu băng qua hành lang dẫn đến phòng sinh hoạt chung, hai bên bức tường khắc đầy những cổ ngữ tượng hình Ai Cập kỳ quái, đoạn đường vắng vẻ và vẫn còn nguyên—tựa như đây là nơi duy nhất trong Hogwarts không bị chiến tranh nhuộm màu. Chỉ cần rẽ thêm một lối nữa thôi là đến phòng sinh hoạt chung của Slytherin rồi. Sự im lặng tuyệt đối bao trùm đoàn hộ tống bệnh nhân, đến mức Jeno ngỡ như đằng sau chẳng có bà Pomfrey, hay cô McGonagall, hay một Jaemin đang bị trọng thương nào, mà chỉ có mỗi cậu và Minhyung đi đường tắt về ký túc xá sau một ngày học dài lang thang khắp lâu đài đến rã cả chân, chẳng thể lết nổi ra hành lang hầm ngục để xuống tầng hầm Slytherin nữa.

“Em không nghiêm túc thì tụi mình đang làm cái quái gì đây?” Jeno đáp trả. Cậu dám chắc đằng sau, cả bà Pomfrey và cô McGonagall đều nghe thấy, nhưng có lẽ cả hai đã chọn im lặng để giữ mức lịch sự tối thiểu.

Minhyung thở dài. “Jeno à, anh biết em vẫn thường hay mơ về Jaemin ở cùng em trong ngôi nhà và những đứa trẻ, nhưng lạm dụng quyền Huynh trưởng để đưa cậu ta vào ký túc xá Slytherin nghe chẳng hay ho chút nào—”

“Em không muốn để Jaemin một mình.” Jeno lắc đầu, chào thua trước Minhyung. “Thôi nói nhảm đi. Em chẳng có mơ cái gì cả.”

“Có đấy chứ!” Minhyung khăng khăng. “Hồi xưa anh không để ý, nhưng từ khi Jaemin không nói chuyện với em làm em về ký túc xá uống một lần hết sáu ly Bia bơ và xổ toẹt mọi chuyện ra thì chắc hầu như cái ký túc xá này biết hết rồi. Chuyện tình Romeo và Juliet,” anh nhếch môi. “Nomeo và Jaeliet. Nghe cũng vần đó chứ.”

“Em ghét phải trừ điểm nhà Slytherin vì anh.” Jeno tuyên bố, đoạn cậu âm thầm tìm cách khéo léo đổi chủ đề. “Mà anh có vấn đề gì à? Em trai anh đâu rồi? Thằng nhóc Minhyuk ấy?”

Khuôn mặt vừa sáng lên một chút của Minhyung nhanh chóng tối sầm lại. “Minhyuk.” Anh gọi cái tên đó với tông giọng lạnh băng, khiến Jeno trong giây lát phải cân nhắc lại lời nói vừa rồi của mình xem liệu mình đã nói hớ gì không. “Minhyuk. Thằng bé qua đời rồi.”

Jeno cảm thấy khuôn miệng mình cứng đờ. Còn khuôn mặt Minhyung vẫn bình thản đến lạ. Bình thản và lạnh như băng.

Minhyuk là em trai Minhyung, kém Minhyung bốn tuổi, vừa được phân loại vào Slytherin năm nay. Jeno có nói chuyện với cậu bé vài lần, chủ yếu đều là vì Minhyung cứ kì kèo _em chiếu cố nó nhé_ này, _nó còn khờ lắm_ nọ, _nó thậm chí chẳng biết phân biệt kẹo Bertie Boot’s vị kiwi và vị trứng thối_ kia, khiến Minhyuk mỗi lần trò chuyện với Jeno đều lắc đầu ngán ngẩm và cười bẽn lẽn—một tác phong chẳng giống Slytherin chút nào. Nhưng Jeno biết Minhyung rất thương thằng nhóc. Cả hai lúc nào cũng cặp kè nhau, Minhyuk trầm trồ tài cưỡi chổi của Minhyung, Minhyung trợn mắt nhìn Minhyuk hoá phép cho cái lông vũ bay lên và không ngừng cảm thán _hồi năm một anh còn suýt bị thầy Flitwick đuổi ra khỏi lớp vì trót làm nó bay vào mặt thầy nữa kia_. Ký ức về một cậu bé khôi ngô, khoẻ khoắn như thế khiến Jeno chẳng tài nào tin nổi rằng nó đã _chết_. Đã được đưa vào căn phòng cất tạm thi thể của những người bị giết, chờ chôn cất dưới những tấc đất sâu lạnh lẽo. Và cả phản ứng lạnh lùng, đầy gượng gạo của Minhyung nữa. Tựa như giọng của Jaemin lúc nói rằng cậu và Jisung sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại nhau nữa. Cứng ngắc, trầm đục, tuyệt chẳng còn một chút sinh khí.

“Yaxley giết nó.” Minhyung nói tiếp, vẫn là chất giọng thẳng băng ấy. “Anh bị lạc nó trong đám đông. Rồi anh tìm thấy nó ở phía bên kia sân, và—và Minhyuk cũng nhìn thấy anh. Yaxley đã giết nó ngay trong lúc nó đang chạy về phía anh.” Nhưng băng giá, đến một nhiệt độ nhất định cũng phải vỡ vụn. Giống như giọng của Minhyung lúc này, bắt đầu xen lẫn những tiếng nấc nhỏ. “Nếu anh chạy về chỗ nó, có lẽ nó đã không bị giết một cách _chó má_ như vậy. Yaxley là một thằng khốn.” Anh lắc đầu, đoạn ngẩng mặt lên trần nhà, như cố lùa những giọt nước mắt rớt lại vào tròng mắt. “Anh đã nhìn thấy khuôn mặt nó—nó—cứng lại. _Đơ ra_. Giống như—như nó không biết. Không—biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra với mình. Rồi nó ngã quỵ xuống…”

“Ba mẹ anh đã biết chuyện này chưa?”

“Mới vừa gửi điện cú về. Có lẽ tối nay họ sẽ biết tin.” Minhyung thở dài, khoé mắt vẫn còn ướt lem nhem, nhưng anh đưa tay lên chùi mạnh. “Thằng bé sẽ được an táng ở nghĩa trang khuôn viên nhà anh. Nó…” cậu lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, đoạn hít một hơi thật sâu cố trấn tĩnh mình lại. “Nó còn quá trẻ. Nó không xứng đáng với điều này.”

“Đó là điều mà mọi người đã bảo tôi khi kể về thân nhân của họ bị giết.” Đằng sau, bà Pomfrey bất thần lên tiếng. Giọng bà cũng chua chát không kém. “Họ không xứng đáng với cái chết. Có cả một tương lai đang đợi chờ họ ở phía trước.” Jeno có cảm giác bà đang bặm môi, có lẽ bà cũng đang nghẹn ngào khi gợi nhớ về những tử sĩ ấy. “Cuộc chiến đã cướp đi của chúng ta quá nhiều điều.”

Jeno im lặng. Giá như cậu có thể nói được với bà Pomfrey rằng cậu đã hoàn toàn dửng dưng với cuộc chiến này, rằng cậu thậm chí còn chẳng buồn động đũa mà làm phép Giải giới, hay thứ bùa nào đó có thể giúp được chút gì cho đồng minh của mình. Tất cả những gì cậu làm là tuyên bố mình theo Harry Potter, sau đó lẩn trốn đằng sau cánh gà đi tìm Minhyung, chỉ ôm mãi một ý định ích kỷ là giữ cho những người thân cận của mình an toàn. Cậu hình dung một Na Jaemin nếu biết được điều đó, thể nào cũng sẽ chun mũi không đồng tình và bắt đầu lên lớp Jeno một bài thuyết giảng dài về sống là phải cho, phải cống hiến hết mình này nọ.

Nhưng cuộc đời không đi theo lối đi an toàn đó. Nó thích lao đầu vào những chỗ gai góc hơn. Nên Jaemin lúc này không đi cạnh Jeno, không cười tít mắt với những câu đùa của cậu, mà là trôi lơ lửng đằng sau, toàn thân bị tê liệt vì lời nguyền Cực hình.

Họ trèo vào cánh cửa thông nối vào phòng Sinh hoạt chung Slytherin vắng vẻ, u tịch. Bóng tối hầu như nuốt trọn cả căn phòng, chỉ có dăm ánh sáng lờ mờ từ những cây đuốc trên tường toả ra. Ngọn lửa ở lò sưởi vẫn kêu tí tách, đến những cuốn sách và những tờ giấy da cũng vẫn còn nằm lăn lóc trên bàn, giống như thể chưa hề có một trận chiến nào nổ ra cả. Minhyung đá một cuộn giấy qua bên và đẩy cái ghế sát vào tường, bật ra một tiếng ho khẽ.

“Lối đi lên phòng của Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh ở đằng kia.” Minhyung chỉ về phía cầu thang xoắn nằm sát lò sưởi, lấp ló sau kệ sách. Đoàn người nhanh chóng băng qua sảnh phòng hiu quạnh, nối đuôi nhau bước lên cầu thang chật hẹp chỉ có một cây đuốc sáng trên tường chiếu leo lét lối đi đã bám bụi. Chào đón Jeno khi cậu bước lên bậc thang cuối cùng là một khúc hành lang nhỏ, ở cuối bị bít kín bởi một cánh cửa gỗ đóng chặt. Cậu ra hiệu cho Minhyung và mọi người đi theo mình, đoạn sải bước chạy nhanh về phía bản cửa, bàn tay nắm đũa sẵn sàng dùng đến câu thần chú phá khoá bất cứ lúc nào.

Nhưng cánh cửa bật mở dễ dàng chỉ với một cú xoay nhẹ, và hiện ra trước mắt họ là một căn phòng khá rộng, với ô cửa sổ đóng chặt và một cái lò sưởi còn kê nhiều tấm hình đóng khung bên trên mặt đá hoa cương. Có hai cái ghế bành được kê gần lò, trong góc là chiếc giường cỡ lớn đang nằm im lìm, ga mền được xếp thẳng thớm và phẳng phiu. Căn phòng trông tăm tối và lạnh lẽo—rất _Slytherin_ —như đã lâu chẳng ai dùng tới. Nhớ tới.

Jeno và Minhyung giúp Jaemin nằm ra giường, còn bà Pomfrey thì bận trao đổi điều gì đó với cô McGonagall ngoài ngưỡng cửa một lát mới bước vào. Jeno lùi lại, để cô McGonagall chiếm chỗ đứng của mình và cúi xuống xem xét bệnh nhân. Cậu ho khan vài tiếng, nép vào Minhyung đứng bên cạnh, chẳng biết lúc này mình đang cảm thấy rối bời hay trống rỗng.

Khuôn mặt của Jaemin đã bị cô McGonagall che mất—dù cậu cũng chẳng hiểu tại sao mình lại muốn nhìn thấy mặt Jaemin. Có thể là đã ngất đi, hoặc nửa mơ nửa tỉnh và vẫn nhăn nhó vật lộn với cơn đau triền miên, di chứng bởi ếm lời nguyền quá gần vào đầu, hoặc đã kiệt sức hoàn toàn và chẳng thể nói được gì nên lời nữa.

“Cậu ấy ổn chứ?” Minhyung nhấp nhổm hỏi.

“Jaemin không phản ứng với mọi kích thích vật lý bên ngoài.” Bà Pomfrey tặc lưỡi nhận xét. “Lạ thật. Tôi chưa bao giờ gặp một ca nguyền Cực hình nào như thế này.”

“Có thể vì lời nguyền được tung ra ở khoảng cách quá gần?” Giáo sư McGonagall đoán. “Nên nội thương sẽ nặng hơn các ca khác?”

Bà Pomfrey lắc đầu. “Lời nguyền Cực hình luôn dựa vào cả tâm lý của người phù phép. Mức độ đau đớn sẽ tuỳ thuộc vào ý đồ của người tung lời nguyền, nhiều hay ít. Hầu hết những bệnh nhân chịu ảnh hưởng của lời nguyền thường bị nguyền rủa bởi người khác. Tôi chưa bao giờ gặp một ai lại tự ếm nó lên _chính mình_ cả.”

Trong phút chốc, khuôn mặt cô McGonagall đanh lại. Bà nhanh chóng rời tay khỏi vầng trán của Jaemin và quay mặt về phía Jeno. “Trò Lee. Em có gì để nói không?”

“Em…” Jeno ngập ngừng. Lúc này, toàn bộ ánh nhìn đều bắt đầu dồn về hướng cậu. Kể cả Minhyung cũng tròn mắt ngó cậu chăm chăm. “Thật ra thì… em không chứng kiến. Nhưng em nghe thấy họ nói chuyện.”

“Họ là ai?” Giáo sư McGonagall hỏi.

“Là Jaemin và Park Jisung nhà Ravenclaw ạ.” Jeno trả lời, đâu đó trong cậu khẽ thót một tiếng đầy cay đắng khi thấy nét mặt của cô McGonagall hơi dãn ra khi nghe đến cái tên Park Jisung. Không biết câu chuyện sắp tới liệu có còn giữ được sắc mặt của cô McGonagall như vậy không? “Em đang đi tìm anh Minhyung, thì tình cờ băng ngang phòng Cần Thiết. Rồi em nghe lỏm được cuộc nói chuyện giữa hai cậu ấy…” Jeno cúi đầu xuống, né tránh ánh mắt sắc sảo của cô McGonagall, một cảm giác tội lỗi chợt trào dâng trong lòng. “Em nghe thấy Jaemin đang ra sức thuyết phục Jisung ở lại Hogwarts, nhưng Jisung một mực đòi rời đi. Và rồi sau khi Jisung bỏ đi, em định vào phòng tìm gặp Jaemin, nhưng… cậu ấy—cậu ấy chĩa thẳng đũa phép vào thái dương mình rồi đọc lời nguyền Cực—”

“Đợi đã, Jisung rời đi sao?” Cô McGonagall hỏi, tông giọng cao đầy ngạc nhiên ấy chẳng thể lẫn vào đâu được. “Tại sao trò Park lại rời đi chứ?”

Đây là điều mà Jeno đã cố tình né tránh nhắc đến nãy giờ. Cậu bặm môi, một tay nắm lấy vạt áo bám bụi của mình, tâm trí vô thức hồi tưởng lại cuộc nói chuyện trong căn phòng Cần Thiết ấy mà cảm thấy xót xa. Cuối cùng, cậu đành lên tiếng đáp. “Vì cậu ấy là một Tử thần Thực tử, thưa cô.”

Bà Pomfrey đang chăm chú bắt mạch cho Jaemin cũng phải ngẩng đầu lên, sắc mặt thất thần như không dám tin vào tai mình. Bên cạnh Jeno, Minhyung cũng đờ người ra, miệng há hốc. Còn cô McGonagall, cô lặng người đi, cái mũ chóp phù thuỷ bị lệch sang một bên cũng chẳng buồn sửa lại.

“Em đang đùa phải không?” Mãi một lát sau, cô McGonagall mới lên tiếng trở lại, giọng hoàn toàn lạc đi hẳn. “Jisung… làm sao có thể là một _Tử thần Thực tử_ được chứ?”

“Đến chính em tận bây giờ cũng không thể tin nổi.” Jeno lắc đầu gượng gạo. “Jaemin đã cố thuyết phục Jisung ở lại. Cậu ấy nói Hogwarts sẽ cho Jisung một cơ hội thứ hai. Nhưng Jisung không đồng ý, rồi cậu ta bỏ đi. Em vào trong phòng ngay lúc Jaemin tự nguyền chính mình.”

“Park Jisung sao?” Bà Pomfrey lặp lại cái tên với vẻ mặt vẫn còn sốc. “Làm sao cái cậu nhỏ nhắn ấy lại có thể là bè đảng của Kẻ— _Voldemort_ được chứ?”

Nhưng cô McGonagall sốt ruột gạt nó đi. “Poppy, phiền cô và trò Minhyung đây túc trực cạnh trò Na cho đến khi tôi và trò Lee quay lại. Tôi cần phải trao đổi với Jeno một số chuyện.” Đoạn cô vẫy vẫy tay ra hiệu Jeno đi theo mình, một tay còn lại nắm cây đũa phép quơ quơ trong không trung. Bà lầm rầm đọc thần chú nào đó, và một chén bột trắng bất thần xuất hiện trong không trung, lơ lửng vài giây rồi ngoan ngoãn sà vào nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay để mở của bà.

“Bột Floo.” Cô McGonagall giải thích. “Tiện lợi trong việc di chuyển. Nhanh nào, chúng ta sẽ đến văn phòng Hiệu trưởng.”

“Văn phòng Hiệu trưởng?” Jeno nhắc lại cụm từ với giọng điệu không-thể-tin-được. Dĩ nhiên cậu đã từng nghe nhiều về văn phòng Hiệu trưởng, nghe _rất_ nhiều là đằng khác. Là nơi treo những bức tranh của những vị Hiệu trưởng tiền nhiệm với cái mồm liến thoắng chẳng bao giờ ngừng nói, là nơi cất chiếc nón Phân Loại huyền thoại mà Jeno từ sau ngày Phân Loại năm nhất lâu về trước chẳng bao giờ có cơ hội diện kiến nữa. Jeno nuốt nước bọt, lặng lẽ chìa tay ra nhận một chỗ bột từ cô McGonagall, vẫn không tin nổi chuyện quái gì đã xảy ra dẫn đến tình tiết cậu được _vào_ văn phòng Hiệu trưởng như thế này.

“Con dùng cái này, đến Tháp Bắc.” Cô McGonagall giảng giải. “Đưa cô Sybil Trelawney đến văn phòng Hiệu trưởng, chúng ta cần phải trao đổi về trò Jisung gấp. Cô sẽ đi tìm chú Kingsley và giáo sư Flitwick. Mật khẩu của bức tượng đá ở chân cầu thang văn phòng là _kẹo chanh_ , nhanh lên nhé.”

Jeno lóng ngóng gật đầu, đoạn cô McGonagall liền đứng qua một bên, chừa chỗ cho cậu cúi người bước vào trong cái lò sưởi. Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu, nhìn nhanh qua Minhyung cũng đang quan sát mình với vẻ mặt phức tạp, nhưng Jeno chẳng còn hơi đâu mà hỏi nữa; cậu ném nắm bột xuống mặt đất, tiếng kêu “ _Tháp Bắc!_ ” thoát ra từ cổ họng nghe sao mà khô khốc. Sao mà chẳng giống với giọng bình thường của Lee Jeno vừa nãy chút nào.

—

Cô Trelawney không có ở trong Tháp Bắc. Chào đón Jeno—sau khi ho sặc sụa và loạng choạng bước ra ngoài lò sưởi, miệng không ngừng nguyền rủa hệ thống bột Floo từ sau khi bị kiểm soát bởi đám Tử thần Thực tử thì chẳng còn hoạt động trơn tru như cũ nữa, bất kể nó đã được mở cửa trở lại—là một căn phòng tăm tối và trống trơn. Dãy ghế lớp Tiên tri vắng ngắt và u buồn, như thể đã chẳng có ai ngồi đó suốt mấy năm qua. Những quả cầu trên bàn nằm im thin thít, bên trong nó là những cuộn mây chuyển động chập chờn, với dăm ánh sáng xanh lơ toả ra, nhìn chẳng ra hình thù gì cả.

Không thấy cô Trelawney ở đâu, Jeno chỉ biết nghệt mặt ra, đầu óc hoàn toàn trống rỗng. Bên dưới tháp vọng lên những âm thanh la hét, xen lẫn là tiếng nói nghe mơ hồ như _chiến thắng rồi sao?_ khiến lòng dạ Jeno càng thêm nôn nao. Cuối cùng, cậu đành hắt một hơi thở dài, đoạn vén vạt áo choàng và bước xuống bậc thang gỗ, trong đầu bắt đầu định hình đường đến bức tượng Gargoyle ở hành lang Cầu Thang Lớn, và những gì cần giải thích với cô McGonagall.

Hành lang đầy nhóc người, đúng như dự đoán của Jeno; cậu không tìm thấy một ai mặc cà vạt xanh lá cả, chỉ có những đỏ, xanh dương và vàng chói đang chen chúc, trò chuyện với nhau ở những bệ cửa sổ, hoặc có người còn ngồi bệt xuống đất và dựa lưng lên tường. Nó giống như những thước phim Muggle mà Jeno từng xem ngày còn ở nội thành London; những cành tượng tan hoang sau chiến tranh, những người còn sống bám víu vào nhau mà tồn tại, gom thành một bầy và sống tập trung lại một chỗ. Mặc dù đã xác định được lối đi, nhưng khi Jeno trèo xuống bậc thang cuối, thả mình ngã tự do và đáp đất nhẹ nhàng, mũi giày gõ một tiếng _cộp_ nhẹ khi va phải nền đất, cậu vẫn vô thức cảm thấy lạc lối. Và lạc lõng nữa. Như một ngọn cây xanh duy nhất giữa những giọt nước biển, những tia nắng vàng, những ngọn lửa đỏ. Jeno cảm thấy mọi ánh mắt như đang đổ dồn vào mình, nhưng cậu cố gắng tảng lờ đi.

Ít nhất, cậu tự thuyết phục mình như vậy, đó không phải là điều cậu cần quan tâm hay chú ý nhiều lúc này.

Nhưng có lẽ Jeno đã nhầm; có lẽ cậu _nên_ để ý những ánh mắt dị nghị đó thật. Bởi vì vừa lúc cậu phủi áo choàng của mình cho thẳng thớm trở lại và toan đi về phía văn phòng Hiệu trưởng, một bàn tay lạ lẫm nào đó mạnh bạo túm lấy vai áo cậu và kéo mạnh ra sau. Bị lực đạo bất ngờ tấn công, Jeno chỉ kịp kêu lên một tiếng theo phản ứng bản năng, và điều tiếp theo cậu nhận ra đó là một khuôn mặt quen thuộc của Wong Yukhei nhà Gryffindor, với một vết cắt nhỏ bên má phải, răng nghiến chặt và tròng mắt long sòng sọc xô mạnh Jeno về phía bức tường sau lưng, theo cách tôi-và-cậu-có-tư-thù-nên-đây-sẽ-là-giây-phút-tay-đôi-sống-còn. Xung quanh cả hai, bọn học trò Hogwarts cũng bắt đầu bu lại, đám đông càng lúc càng nhốn nháo hơn, và Jeno chẳng cảm thấy mình như một cái cây nữa. Mà như một cái mầm cỏn con thì đúng hơn. Sắp bị nhấn chìm trong biển lửa, trong những chiếc lá vàng, và trong đại dương xanh.

“Là cậu.” Yukhei hằn học. Giọng anh ta nặng trĩu hơn Jeno tưởng. “Là cậu. Người đã ếm bùa Choáng lên Sicheng.”

“Xin lỗi?” Jeno ngạc nhiên, nhưng liền sau đó, chuỗi hình ảnh động bắt đầu ùa về: gã trai Gryffindor đó— _Sicheng_ —đang tiến về phía cậu, lăm le cây đũa phép trên tay, sự nguy hiểm toát ra như con hổ chuẩn bị vồ mồi. Đôi môi chuẩn bị thốt ra _Avada Kedavra_ thì bị bùa Choáng chặn lại.

Và cơn giận vì suýt nếm phải cái lời nguyền Giết chóc đó lại bắt đầu sôi sục trong Jeno. Bất kể khuôn mặt của Wong Yukhei đối diện trông có dữ dội, lẫn chút _đau đớn_ , nom đầy doạ nạt thế nào.

“Đừng có tỏ vẻ vô tội!” Yukhei lớn giọng. Bọn học trò Hogwarts bắt đầu tụm vào đông hơn, những mái đầu, khuôn mặt bết bụi và mồ hôi chen chúc nhau lố nhố cố dòm xem cuộc ẩu đả. “Là cậu đã ếm bùa Choáng lên Sicheng! Rồi chạy đi như một thằng hèn.” Khoé môi Yukhei nhếch lên khinh khỉnh. “Bellatrix. Ả đã giết Sicheng. Đứng ngay cạnh xác cậu ấy, cười ha hả và bảo rằng _mày xứng đáng như thế, đồ Máu—_ ”

“Tôi chỉ bảo vệ chính mình.” Jeno cắt lời Yukhei với tông giọng lạnh băng. Cậu không muốn nghe cái từ đó vào lúc này một chút nào. Nực cười làm sao, cậu thầm cười chính mình trong bụng. Slytherin—nơi đã đẻ ra cái tên ấy, giờ đây lại bị chính người trong nhà né tránh không muốn nghe.

Có thể cái nón Phân loại đã xếp cậu sai nhà chăng? Thử hình dung xem nếu Lee Jeno thuộc Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, hay _Gryffindor_ , mọi chuyện đã thay đổi như thế nào? Từ việc bạn bè, cho đến cuộc chiến này, cho đến ngay đây—mặt đối mặt với Yukhei, và cả— _Na Jaemin_.

Liệu giữa cậu và Jaemin sẽ tốt hơn không, nếu Jeno ngay từ đầu không phân loại vào Slytherin? Có thể lắm. Có thể cậu và Jaemin sẽ thoải mái trò chuyện, đùa giỡn với nhau hơn là những ký ức lén lẻn ra ngoài gặp nhau trong đêm Halloween hay khi cả trường đổ xô đi xem cuộc thi Tam Pháp Thuật. Có thể cậu sẽ không bị Yukhei dồn vào tường thế này, hay Jaemin bị trọng thương nặng đang nằm trong phòng Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh Slytherin. Có thể—

“Bảo vệ chính mình?” Yukhei cười khùng khục trong họng, hàng lông em nhíu lại, nét khinh khi vẫn còn phản chiếu trên từng đường nét. “Lee Jeno, đừng có đùa tôi. Cậu ếm bùa Choáng lên Sicheng, và rồi cậu _bỏ đi_ , thậm chí còn không thèm giải giới cho cậu ấy. Bellatrix đã giết Sicheng một cách dễ dàng, vì chẳng có ai màng đến cậu ấy cả, và cậu ấy cũng chẳng thể phản kháng được!”

Jeno rút đũa ra. Không biết đó là bởi cơn giận đã át hết lý trí, hay cậu chỉ chĩa theo bản năng dự báo nguy hiểm đằng trước. Hành động ấy thành công khiến Yukhei và bọn học trò lùi lại, nhưng chỉ khiến ánh mắt Yukhei thêm tối đi, đầy căm phẫn. Nhận ra đám đông tản đi, lối đi dần thưa, Jeno bèn chậm chạp di chuyển; một chân cậu lùi sau, bàn tay vẫn cầm cây đũa hướng về phía Yukhei, ánh mắt dán chặt ở gã trai Gryffindor không rời.

“Thấy chứ?” Jeno lặng lẽ hỏi. Yukhei vẫn nhìn cậu gừm gừm. “Sicheng đã chĩa đũa vào tôi như thế này đây. Miệng sắp đọc lời nguyền Giết chóc.” Cậu thấy một bên mày Yukhei nhướn lên, nhưng ánh mắt ấy vẫn âm u không thay đổi. Đám đông im phăng phắc, sự câm lặng trải dài khắp đoạn hành lang tang tóc xám xịt. “Nếu là anh, anh sẽ làm gì? Hay bởi vì anh là Gryffindor, nên anh chưa bao giờ mường tượng ra được mình là một Slytherin và bị chính bạn cùng trường nguyền rủa chết đi?”

Nhưng Yukhei chưa kịp mở miệng trả lời, từ đâu đó trong đám đông lặng thinh kia chợt bật ra một tiếng kêu to. “Tất cả bọn Slytherin chúng mày đều nên đi chết hết đi!”, và rồi mọi thứ ngưng bặt.

Jeno lặng người đi, chẳng còn thần trí mà nhìn cho ra xem ai là chủ nhân giọng nói đó. Nếu Yukhei lao vào tấn công ngay lúc này, có lẽ cậu cũng không buồn phản ứng lại, hay đọc câu thần chú tự vệ nữa. Cặp mắt cậu bắt đầu ngó nghiêng ở mọi phía, không thể tập trung vào một phương nhất định nữa, cây đũa phép run run trong lòng bàn tay hơi thả lỏng ra tưởng chừng như sắp tuột ra tới nơi. Yukhei vẫn nhìn Jeno với ánh mắt trừng trừng đầy căm hận đó, ánh mắt của một người nhìn kẻ tử thù của gã, ánh mắt mà Jeno biết sẽ không bao giờ nhận lấy được sự thứ tha.

Jeno chạy đi. Cậu không dám chắc lắm liệu họ, hay Yukhei, có đuổi theo mình hay không, nhưng lúc này, trong một nỗi đau vô hình của danh dự bị xé rạch tàn nhẫn như thế, cậu vẫn nhớ đến lời hẹn của cô McGonagall có lẽ vẫn đang chờ đợi cậu ở trong văn phòng Hiệu trưởng. Đó là ưu tiên hàng đầu. Mãi đến khi dừng lại ở bức tượng Gargoyle, tạm dừng lại để thở nặng nhọc lấy hơi, Jeno mới vô thức nặn ra một nụ cười chua chát. Nực cười chưa. Giáo sư sẽ phản ứng thế nào đây khi gặp Yukhei và nghe anh ta kể lại rằng chính Lee Jeno nhà Slytherin đã tiếp tay cho Bellatrix Lestrange ám sát Sicheng?

“Kẹo chanh.” Cậu thẫn thờ đọc mật khẩu cho bức tượng như một cái máy, rồi chán chường bước vào bên trong cầu thang nơi bức tượng vừa nhích người qua, quá sốc—hoặc cậu đã quen với cái thế giới nơi sẽ luôn có những thứ quái dị này rồi—để mà trầm trồ trước những bậc thang uốn lượn lên cao bất kể bên ngoài toà lâu đài, đây chỉ là một vòm mái cụt. Jeno liếm môi quan sát một lượt văn phòng Hiệu trưởng—một gian phòng hình tròn, với những kệ sách cao ngút trời, một chiếc bàn chất đầy giấy da và bút lông ngỗng lộn xộn, trên tường treo ảnh những vị Hiệu trưởng tiền nhiệm, người thì đang ngủ say, người thì hoàn toàn biến mất khỏi khung hình, chỉ lộ ra một vạt áo đen thui. Văn phòng còn có nhiều vật dụng lạ lẫm khác nữa (Jeno để ý cái chậu Tưởng Ký đang nằm im lìm trong góc, và một cái thanh xà ngang nhỏ bằng bạc, có lẽ là nơi mà con phượng hoàng Fawkes ngày xưa của giáo sư Dumbledore đậu vào), sắp xếp ở những vị trí sao cho thuận lối đi nhất. Cậu bước ngang qua văn phòng vắng vẻ, chẳng biết phải làm gì tiếp theo. Giáo sư McGonagall vẫn chưa đến, và Jeno thì chưa tìm ra giáo sư Trelawney. Liệu có cách nào để liên lạc với cô McGonagall để thông báo thì tốt quá—

“Cậu nhóc nào thế này?”

Một giọng nói the thé, hơi ồ, vang lên từ _không đâu cả_ , làm Jeno khựng sững lại, cặp mắt đảo quanh lúng túng. Những bức chân dung Hiệu trưởng vẫn nằm im lìm trên tường, chẳng có dấu hiệu gì là vừa _nói_ cả. Nhưng rồi Jeno để ý—nằm ngay trên cái kệ sách phía bên cửa ra vào, im lìm, thứ mà cậu đã nghe đồn suốt cả thời đi học ở Hogwarts này—là chiếc nón Phân Loại, màu nâu đất và nom nhăn nheo cũ kỹ, hai hốc mắt và vòm miệng cong đang nhấp nhổm hướng về phía Jeno. Nó khiến cậu vô thức nhớ lại ngày đầu tiên khi mình bước chân vào Đại Sảnh Đường, hoàn toàn không có ý thức rằng mình nên làm gì, hay mình phải làm gì. Và rồi cậu được triệu tập vào một nhóm học sinh năm nhất, được cô McGonagall hướng dẫn ngồi vào ghế, và rồi bắt đầu Lễ Phân loại. Là phù thuỷ thuần chủng, cả bố mẹ cậu đều là pháp sư, nhưng họ chẳng bao giờ kể cho Jeno nhiều về thế giới Phép thuật phong phú đằng sau một London cổ kính, băng lạnh. Cậu chỉ bắt đầu biết nhiều hơn từ sau khi nhập học Hogwarts, và được phân vào Slytherin cũng là một khái niệm đến tận bây giờ Jeno vẫn còn rất mơ hồ về.

Dĩ nhiên, Jeno biết mọi chuyện—Voldemort, giáo sư Snape, Salazar Slytherin—nhưng Slytherin thì có gì sai chứ? Cách mà Yukhei vừa nãy lườm Jeno, như thể cậu là một thằng khốn rẻ rách cun cút theo đuôi Chúa Tể Hắc Ám, chỉ khiến Jeno buồn nôn. Nếu chiến tranh với phe Hắc Ám đã kết thúc, phải chăng Hogwarts sẽ tiếp tục âm thầm quay lại với cuộc nội chiến xích mích bên trong, không hồi kết giữa Slytherin đối địch với ba Nhà còn lại?

Một lần nữa, Jeno nhìn cái nón Phân Loại, tự hỏi nếu mình được phân vào Gryffindor ngay từ đầu, cuộc đời cậu, _có lẽ_ , đã dễ dàng hơn nhường nào.

“Ố ồ.” Chiếc nón huýt sáo, dù vang qua âm giọng khò khè đó nghe như tiếng cười mỉa mai. “Lee Jeno, phải chứ? Nhà Slytherin, học sinh năm bảy của Hogwarts?”

“Ông nhớ tên tôi à?” Jeno hỏi, thầm đinh ninh lại trong lòng rằng mình đang nói chuyện với một _cái nón_. Nhưng tại sao cậu phải ngạc nhiên, khi sống trong một cái thế giới mà người có thể giết người chỉ bằng cách đọc một câu hai chữ ngắn ngủi?

“Dĩ nhiên rồi.” Cái nón Phân Loại gục gặc. “Ta nhớ hết những cái tên của học trò Hogwarts. Một số sẽ quên đi nếu ta không gặp chúng trong quá lâu—nhưng cũng có một vài kẻ tiêu biểu làm ta nhớ mãi.” Nó bắt đầu ngân nga. “Dumbledore. Grindelwald. Tom Riddle. Harry Potter. Ta đã góp phần tạo ra những cái tên ấy.”

“Dĩ nhiên rồi.” Jeno lầm bầm lặp lại lời của cái nón. Tom Riddle. Voldemort. Park Jisung. Na Jaemin. Cái tên này dẫn đến cái tên khác, khiến cậu bất giác cảm thấy bực tức. _Jaemin_. Từ nãy đến giờ Jeno vẫn chưa biết được tình hình của Jaemin. Không biết Jaemin có còn phải chịu đau nữa không? Hay bà Pomfrey, bằng cách nào đó, đã xoa dịu được phần nào rồi?

Ý nghĩ ấy khiến Jeno càng thêm sốt ruột; cậu rời mắt khỏi cái nón Phân Loại và nhìn về phía cửa, tự hỏi tại sao đến giờ cô McGonagall vẫn chưa đến. Chết tiệt, Jeno cần phải quay lại ký túc xá để gặp Jaemin, và tìm cách để giúp cậu, chứ không phải đứng ở đây giết thời gian, bên dưới là một đám Gryffindor có lẽ đang thù cậu đến tận xương tuỷ vì ngộ sát Sicheng—

“Ố ồ.” Cái nón Phân Loại bất thần lại lên tiếng. “Ta có thể thấy cậu đang bối rối. Chuyện gì đang làm cậu nhiễu tâm, cậu trai trẻ?”

Jeno ném cho cái nón một cái nhìn bất lực. “Tôi chỉ lo vài chuyện.” Cậu chùi mạnh đôi môi vào tay áo, như thể nó sẽ giúp cho giọng cậu bớt não nề đi vậy. “Tôi có cảm giác… Slytherin như đang làm khó tôi vậy.” Cậu nheo mắt. Cái nón vẫn im lìm, nhưng Jeno dám chắc nó vẫn đang lắng nghe. “Ông có nghĩ rằng… nếu tôi vào Gryffindor, có thể mọi chuyện sẽ dễ dàng hơn không?”

Hai hốc mắc của cái nón híp lại, đoạn nó ngửa ra đằng sau. “Mọi chuyện?” Nó lặp lại một cách giễu cợt. “Ta không biết _mọi chuyện_ của cậu. Chúng ta đều gặp khó khăn trong cuộc đời mà. Nhất là những tay phù thuỷ đương tuổi xốc nổi như cậu.” Jeno chỉ biết nghệt mặt ra nhìn cái nón lại lên giọng ngân nga. “Nhớ đấy. Các Nhà không chọn các cậu, cậu Jeno ạ. Mà là cậu tự chọn lấy cho chính mình. Giống như cậu đứng trước bốn cái hẻm, và cậu chọn hẻm Slytherin vậy. Ta chỉ có nhiệm vụ công bố cái tên hẻm mà thôi.”

“Như vậy nghĩa là tôi chọn sai hẻm rồi?”

Một bên mắt của cái nón nhăn lại, vành miệng nó cong lên đầy bất mãn. “Chọn sai? Không có cái gì gọi là _chọn sai_ trên đời cả, cậu Jeno. Chỉ có đi tiếp, hay là rút lui mà thôi.”

Jeno vừa định mở miệng hỏi lại _ý ông là sao_ , thì đột ngột cánh cửa phòng Hiệu trưởng bật mở. Cô McGonagall bước vào đầu tiên, theo sau là giáo sư Flitwick nhỏ thó, cuối cùng là một phù thuỷ da ngăm đen, cao lớn, vận áo choàng màu xanh đậm—hẳn là Kingsley Shacklebolt, ông vừa bước vào vừa đỡ cô giáo Tiên tri Sybil Trelawney đang lấm lét nhìn quanh với cặp mắt to, qua tròng kính cỡ lớn đó nhìn càng lớn hơn nữa. Jeno quay đầu lại nhìn cái nón, thì thấy hai hốc mắt và khuôn miệng của nó đã khép lại, nom như một cái nón cũ thông thường quẳng trên tầng cao của kệ. Thở dài, cậu bèn gạt chuyện cái nón qua một bên, rồi quay lại với công việc vẫn đang tồn đống trước mắt.

“Nào, trò Lee. Chúng ta không có nhiều thời gian đâu.” Cô McGonagall ra lệnh. Bà nhìn cậu với cặp mắt buồn rười rượi, khiến Jeno bỗng cảm thấy có lỗi. Một cách vô lý. “Hãy kể lại chính xác mọi chuyện mà em đã nghe và chứng kiến nào.”

—

Jeno là kiểu người hay để ý những chi tiết nhỏ nhặt hơn là xét cả một mặt tổng thể. Chẳng hạn như khi Donghyuck cốc đầu cậu một cái vì lại bị thầy Filch trừ điểm, cậu sẽ để ý đến khoé miệng cậu ta thay vì nhếch lên bất mãn, nó lại cong xuống nhìn rất ngộ. Hoặc khi Jaemin và cậu lén rời khán đài đấu trường Tam Pháp thuật để lang thang tại Cầu Đá, cậu sẽ lặng lẽ nhìn những ngón tay bạn mình đang nắm lấy vạt áo choàng, khiến đốt xương tay nổi u lên bên dưới làn da căng cứng. Jeno chưa bao giờ phàn nàn, cũng như lấy làm khoái vì thói quen đó. Nhưng có lẽ bây giờ cậu sẽ nghiêng về phía _không thích_ nhiều hơn.

“Em đang từ Cầu Đá chạy đi tìm Minhyung.” Cậu bắt đầu kể. “Thì vô tình băng ngang phòng Cần Thiết. Chắc phòng đã bị lửa của Crabbe phá huỷ hệ thống, em nghĩ thế, vì lúc em định mở nó ra, thì em nghe thấy Jaemin và Jisung nói chuyện.”

Bởi Jeno ước chi mình đừng quan sát những người đang ngồi trong văn phòng Hiệu trưởng, và lắng nghe cậu kể lại đầu đuôi mọi chuyện mà cậu biết—biến cố đã xảy ra trong phòng Cần Thiết. Bởi cậu nhìn thấy _mọi thứ_. Từ việc ánh mắt thầy Flitwick mở to bàng hoàng khi cậu nhắc đến việc Park Jisung là một Tử thần Thực tử, cho đến đôi bàn tay đan vào nhau và cọ cọ đầy sốt ruột của chú Kingsley khi cậu nói đến đoạn Jisung đã rời đi, và chiếc nón phù thuỷ trên mái tóc búi cao của cô McGonagall vẫn còn lệch sang một bên, cô vẫn chẳng buồn sửa lại, và kể từ lúc gặp nhau ở phòng Cần Thiết tới bây giờ, Jeno vẫn chưa thấy cô mỉm cười.

“Không thể được.” Thầy Flitwick là người lên tiếng đầu tiên khi Jeno kết thúc câu chuyện và vội vàng che miệng đi, giấu một tiếng ho khan. “Park Jisung? Tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến trò ấy lại là một _Tử thần Thực tử_.” Jeno chẳng phản ứng gì trước câu nói của thầy. Hôm nay đã có quá nhiều người bị sự thật ấy đánh gục rồi.

“Vừa nãy trò Lee đã nói rằng Jisung hiện giờ đã rời Hogwarts và đang đào tẩu.” Chú Kingsley nói. “Tôi sẽ huy động các Thần Sáng truy tìm cậu ấy. Hiện giờ Bộ vẫn đang ráo riết tìm bắt mọi đối tượng có dính dáng đến Voldemort. Tôi sẽ thêm Park Jisung vào danh sách lùng tìm.”

“Để rồi làm gì?” Cô McGonagall chất vấn. “Giam trò ấy vào Azkaban? Kingsley, nó còn quá trẻ. Chúng ta không thể đối xử với trò Jisung như những Tử thần Thực tử khác được.”

Chú Kingsley lắc đầu gượng gạo. “Chúng tôi không có xét diện Tử thần Thực tử đang tuổi vị thành niên. Trừ khi cậu ấy chịu hợp tác cùng chúng tôi, thì tôi sẽ xem xét xem mình làm được gì tốt nhất cho cậu ấy. Nhưng hiện giờ, cậu ấy vẫn là nằm trong danh sách tội phạm truy nã.” Hai tay chú Kingsley bắt chéo trước ngực, sắc mặt vẫn đanh cứng kiên định. “Cô McGonagall, tôi biết cô quan tâm đến học sinh trường mình, nhưng tôi mong cô hiểu cho. Đây là vấn đề liên quan đến mạng sống của toàn bộ giới Phù thuỷ, Bộ Pháp Thuật hiện nay thắt chặt kiểm soát hơn bao giờ hết. Tôi xin hứa sẽ giúp đỡ hết khả năng của mình, nhưng luật vẫn là luật.”

Giáo sư McGonagall nhìn chú Kingsley trừng trừng, đoạn đành lắc đầu và quay mắt đi chỗ khác. “Tôi đã mời cô Trelawney đến đây. Có thể Nội Nhãn của cô có thể giúp được chúng tôi gì đó chăng?”

“Cố gắng hết sức.” Cô Trelawney trả lời cụt lủn. Khuôn mặt cô cúi gằm, từ chối nhìn vào ánh mắt của mọi người trong phòng. “Cố gắng hết sức.”

“Cô có chắc không đấy, cô McGonagall?” Chú Kingsley nhìn cô Trelawney với ánh mắt lo ngại. “Tôi không nghĩ—”

“Chúng ta sẽ thử mọi cách để tìm cho ra Park Jisung.” Thầy Flitwick cắt lời chú Kingsley. Ông đứng nhấp nhổm trên chiếc ghế, hai vành tai đỏ ửng lên. “Jisung—Tử thần Thực tử—tôi không ngờ—”

Cô McGonagall thở dài. Lúc này cô mới đưa một tay lên chỉnh lại chóp mũ của mình, nét mặt phờ phạc. “Filius, chúng ta đều như vậy mà. Đều như vậy. Thế thì chúng ta sẽ nhờ vào cô Trelawney và chú Kingsley vậy. Cho đến lúc tìm ra Jisung rồi, chúng ta sẽ tính bước tiếp theo. Jeno,” Bà vẫy vẫy tay về phía Jeno. “trò có thể đi được rồi đấy. Nếu muốn, trò có thể dùng bột Floo ngay tại lò sưởi này đến thẳng ký túc xá Slytherin.” Bà băng ngang chú Kingsley đến gần Jeno và dúi vào tay cậu một nắm bột, đoạn vỗ nhẹ vai cậu. “Cô rất tiếc vì tai nạn của Jaemin. Bà Pomfrey sẽ tìm mọi cách để giúp cho trò ấy. Trò cũng đừng nên đặt gánh nặng lên vai mình. Hogwarts sẽ có cách giúp đỡ tất cả mọi người.” Cô ném cho cậu một cái nhìn khích lệ. “Ở Hogwarts, luôn có những phép màu.”

Và Jeno ước gì phép màu ấy có thật. Trong một giới Phù thuỷ khi _bất cứ_ điều gì cũng có thể trở thành hiện thực, duy chỉ có tình bạn giữa cậu và Jaemin là vẫn một điều viển vông. Cậu muốn trách cứ mọi người tại sao chỉ tập trung vào chuyện của Jisung mà quên mất một Jaemin chấn thương vẫn đang nằm im trong căn phòng Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh Slytherin, nhưng thay vào đó Jeno chỉ ngoan ngoãn nhận lấy phần bột Floo và đi đến gần cái lò sưởi đối diện bàn Hiệu trưởng, thầm ơn trời không phải đi lối Hành lang có lẽ vẫn còn đầy rẫy những người như Yukhei đang chờ hỏi tội cậu. Jeno trèo vào bên trong lò sưởi và nhìn cô McGonagall lần cuối. Nhác thấy ánh mắt của cậu học trò, cô McGonagall chỉ gật đầu khẽ, như một sự chấp thuận vô hình. Chú Kingsley cũng đang nhìn về phía cậu, với khuôn mặt khó đoán. Và đó là lần đầu tiên trong đời, Lee Jeno cảm thấy e sợ những ánh mắt mọi người dành cho mình.

Một ngọn lửa xanh loé lên, và khung cảnh trước mắt Jeno chẳng còn là sàn lót hoa cương xám, với những thầy cô đang đứng bàn luận về Jisung nữa. Thay vào đó, là một thảm sàn màu xanh đen quen thuộc, nơi mà trước đó không lâu, Jeno mới bước vào để thực hiện một chuyến Floo đến Tháp Bắc. Khi cậu cúi người xuống để chui ra khỏi lò sưởi và suýt nữa bị hàng rào nhỏ xung quanh lò sưởi cào cho rách áo, Jeno mới phát hiện ra bà Pomfrey không hề có mặt trong phòng. Ngồi bên cạnh chiếc giường—nơi Jaemin đang nằm, cặp mắt cậu nhắm nghiền như đang thiếp ngủ—là Minhyung, ánh mắt anh ta nhìn vào bức tường vô định. Và ngồi cạnh Minhyung, mái tóc nâu bù xù, đang dùng đũa phép điều khiển cái lông ngỗng lơ lửng trong không trung một cách lơ đễnh ấy là—

“Donghyuck?” Jeno nghe thấy mình gọi cái tên đó với tông giọng đầy ngạc nhiên. Là Donghyuck, người sẽ cốc đầu Jeno một cái khi bị thầy Filch trừ điểm bởi mấy tội linh tinh như cùng con yêu tinh Peeves phá rối đoạn hành lang Gryffindor, hay cả gan làm một chuyến phiêu lưu trong đêm qua khắp các dãy hành lang. Người giỏi pha chế Độc dược, nhưng dở tệ môn Chăm sóc Sinh vật Huyền bí, luôn bị con Bằng Mã cắn cho một phát và từ chối chở trên người (Minhyung vẫn còn trêu Donghyuck vì vụ này mãi), nhưng cũng là một gã Tầm thủ đáng gờm trong đội Quidditch Slytherin. Là người lẽ ra đã rời khỏi Hogwarts sau khi Trận chiến kết thúc rồi.

Gần một nửa học sinh Slytherin đã bỏ về với gia đình từ trước khi Trận chiến bắt đầu. Những ngày cuối cùng, vài hôm trước khi Harry Potter quay lại Hogwarts, ký túc xá Slytherin chỉ còn vài chục người, doanh số tuy không ít, nhưng hoàn toàn không bằng được con số của ba Nhà còn lại. Đó cũng là quãng thời gian vui vẻ ngắn ngủi cuối cùng mà Jeno tận hưởng trước khi chiến tranh kéo đến và quét sạch mọi bình yên còn sót lại. Cậu còn nhớ mình tha hồ thức thâu đêm cùng Minhyung để nghe radio đưa tin từ thế giới bên ngoài, không bỏ qua một tin tức nào về Voldemort. Hay nấp trong màn chờ Donghyuck vào sẽ nhảy ra hù ma khiến cậu ta suýt nữa trượt chân ngã ngửa. Căn phòng ngủ càng lúc càng thưa thớt người, cho đến hai ngày trước hôm Harry Potter quay về, phòng của Huynh trưởng chỉ còn mỗi Jeno.

Jeno không trách những học sinh Slytherin. Thật đấy, tất cả mọi người đều nên cần là kẻ nhát cáy trong những tình huống thế này. Dù nó chỉ khiến bọn học trò ba Nhà còn lại thêm bất mãn hơn. Có lẽ đó là lúc mà ánh mắt của chúng dành cho bọn Slytherin như Jeno mỗi khi cả hai đi ngang nhau càng lúc càng mất đi thiện cảm. Rồi chiến tranh ập đến, cướp sạch mọi cảm tình còn lại trong đáy mắt. Có lẽ giờ là lúc Hogwarts bắt đầu Nội chiến đã nhen nhóm lửa suốt thời gian qua.

“Jeno.” Donghyuck bắt lấy cái lông vũ và vẫy cậu một cách chán chường. “Quay lại rồi à.”

“Mày chưa về nhà sao?” Jeno hỏi. Nó nghe lịch sự hơn là hỏi _tại sao mày lại vào cái phòng này?_

“Mọi đường đi vào và ra khỏi Hogwarts đều bị bít kín cả rồi.” Donghyuck nhún vai. “Chúng ta sẽ tạm thời bị cô lập trong một quãng thời gian đấy.”

“Ý Jeno là hỏi _thế quái nào mà em lại vào đây_ đấy.” Minhyung chen vào. Jeno đảo mắt ngán ngẩm, làm Minhyung khịt mũi khoái chí. “Bà Pomfrey có vài công việc với các bệnh nhân ở bệnh xá, nên anh phải ở đây một mình.”

“Vậy nên anh gọi Donghyuck vào cho đỡ buồn?”

“Donghyuck đạt chứng chỉ O.W.L chỉ cần thực hiện mỗi phép Alohomora đấy.” Minhyung trề môi. “Không, anh không có gọi Donghyuck vào. Cậu ta tự vào đấy chứ.”

“Bọn mày mà như tao thì cũng sẽ làm thế này thôi.” Donghyuck khăng khăng. “Vừa mới vào phòng Sinh hoạt chung thì tự nhiên bà Pomfrey xuất hiện đầu cầu thang dẫn lên phòng Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh, theo bản năng thì tao phải lên đây xem có chuyện gì chứ.”

“Không, theo bản năng của mày thì mày phải lên thẳng phòng ngủ của mình, hét một câu _ôi cuối cùng cũng thắng rồi, được ngủ rồi_ và nằm lăn ra ngủ đấy chứ.”

Donghyuck ném cho Jeno một cái lườm. “Xem ai đang nói kìa.” Nhưng rồi cậu ta cũng là người gạt đi cuộc nói chuyện chẳng đâu vào đâu ấy, bằng cách chỉ về Jaemin đang nằm im lìm trên giường. “Đây là _gì_ vậy? Jaemin vừa mới được phân loại lại vào Slytherin à?”

“Không, cậu ta vẫn thuộc nhà Gryffindor.” Minhyung lầm bầm. “Nhưng Jeno đây muốn đưa cậu ta về dinh luôn, nên thành ra thế này.”

Jeno quắc mắt nhìn Minhyung, và cuối cùng Minhyung giơ hai tay lên chào thua và thở hắt chán ngán. “Rồi rồi, xin lỗi. Biết tin nóng hổi chưa Donghyuck, Park Jisung nhà Ravenclaw là một Tử thần Thực tử đấy.”

Đôi khi Jeno tự hỏi tại sao mình lại làm bạn với Minhyung. Vì những ám hiệu cậu trao cho cậu ta lúc _quái_ nào cũng bị Minhyung—vô tình? Nhưng cũng có thể là cố tình lắm—hiểu nhầm. Nhưng đã quá trễ rồi—cặp mắt Donghyuck trợn tròn kinh ngạc, giống như mọi cô McGonagall, bà Pomfrey, giáo sư Flitwick, cả Minhyung đây, và chính Jeno nữa, đã làm khi hay tin.

Nếu Jisung muốn làm điều gì đó để mình được ghi nhớ, để gây tiếng vang trong Hogwarts thì Jeno chắc chắn cậu ta thành công _đậm_ rồi đấy.

“Anh nói _cái gì_ cơ?” Donghyuck hỏi lại, vẫn không tin vào tai mình. Nhưng Minhyung vẫn gật gù theo kiểu phải-đó-là-sự-thật-đấy.

“Jeno đã chứng kiến đấy.” Minhyung thủng thẳng đáp. “Jaemin đây đã cố níu giữ Jisung lại, nhưng cậu ta từ chối và quyết định rút chạy đi. Thế là trước khi Jeno chạy đến trao cho cậu ta một nụ hôn và lời tỏ tình chân thành nhất thì cậu ta đã nã cây đũa phép vào thái dương mình và đọc lời nguyền Cực hình—”

Donghyuck trông lại càng sốc hơn. “Cái quái gì—”

“Minhyung, thề đấy, anh mà dám nói mấy chuyện hôn hít đó lần nữa thì—”

“Thì tim đen của em sẽ bị chọc thủng chứ sao.” Minhyung cắt ngang, và gục gặc đầu tự mãn trước nét mặt chào thua của Jeno. “Thôi nào, đằng nào Slytherin cũng chẳng còn mống nào ở đây nữa. Chăm sóc cái cậu Gryffindor này cùng Jeno cũng không thành vấn đề. Cùng lắm là tích thêm kinh nghiệm cho môn Chăm sóc Sinh vật Huyền bí.”

Sắc mặt kinh ngạc của Donghyuck bắt đầu vỡ ra thành những tiếng cười ha hả. “Nghiêm túc đấy à, Jeno?” Cậu ta vung tay ngang qua ghế Minhyung và khều vạt áo của Jeno. “Gan lắm đấy Jeno. Đưa một _Gryffindor_ vào ký túc xá của Slytherin. May là tao và Minhyung chứ không phải ai như Pansy hay Draco. Dám cá họ đuổi mày ra khỏi ký túc xá luôn ấy.”

“Nomeo và Jaeliet.” Minhyung ngân nga. Chưa kịp để Jeno phản ứng, anh ta bèn đứng dậy, một tay luồng vào mái tóc vàng của mình mà vò, thuận tay kéo luôn cả Donghyuck. “Thôi, bọn anh xuống Sảnh kiếm đồ ăn nhé. Nếu được sẽ mang lên cho em và Jaemin. Tận hưởng thời gian riêng tư tình tứ nhé.”

Donghyuck lặng lẽ che miệng nén không phá ra cười, và mãi đến khi cả hai đã rời khỏi căn phòng, Jeno mới nghe thấy tiếng Donghyuck cười ha hả thành tiếng. Cậu liếc về phía cửa cho đến khi âm thanh giày gõ trên sàn và giọng cười lịm đi hẳn mới quay sang nhìn Jaemin, vẫn nằm bất động trên giường, cặp mắt nhắm chặt. Một vài sợi tóc nâu khẽ khàng cựa quậy, và ngã lên vầng trán Jaemin. Trông Jaemin như đang thiêm thiếp ngủ, hơn là vừa tự ếm nguyền lên chính mình và thiếp đi vì kiệt sức vậy. Bà Pomfrey đã cởi cà vạt và áo choàng ngoài của Jaemin ra, nên bên dưới lớp mền mềm, Jeno chỉ thoáng thấy lồng ngực cậu ta phập phồng trong lớp áo sơmi trắng, bên vai có dính một chút máu. Máu của Jaemin, hay của ai đó mà cậu vô tình quệt phải lúc Hogwarts còn chìm trong hỗn loạn chiến tranh, Jeno không biết. Những tiểu tiết về Jaemin bắt đầu thành hình trong đôi mắt cậu—những sợi tóc mảnh dẻ hay xô đẩy nhau qua lại trên vầng trán, khoé môi đôi lúc nhếch lên vì đau, vết máu khô hằn trên màu áo trắng, một vết xước bên dưới cằm, và bên thái dương vẫn còn hơi sưng đỏ. Ảnh hưởng của lời nguyền Cực hình rõ ràng vẫn chẳng tác động vào vẻ ngoài của Jaemin, cái vẻ ngoài mà Jeno nhớ vài năm trước khi cả hai hãy còn chơi với nhau, cậu đã chọc là sẽ cướp hết mọi quà mừng Valentine của mọi đứa con gái trong Hogwarts. Dù Jaemin đã cười cười gạt nó đi, cậu biết tỏng đó là sự thật. Bằng chứng là một lần vô tình đi ngang thư viện, Jeno đã thấy Jaemin ngồi hí hoáy viết bài, bên cạnh là một mớ quà hồng hồng đỏ đỏ bị lãng quên hoàn toàn trong góc bàn. Những ký ức vu vơ ấy chạm vào trái tim Jeno, khiến cậu vô thức bật ra một tiếng nấc nhỏ. Không phải vì khóc. Cậu cũng chẳng nghẹn ngào. Nhưng nhớ lại hơn một năm qua, đi ngang Jaemin mà không chào hỏi, cũng không bá vai bá cổ, lễ Halloween cũng không lẻn ra ngoài cùng Jaemin đến Tháp Thiên văn ngắm bầu trời sao, hay nghe Jaemin huyên thuyên về một thứ vật dụng của Muggle gọi là _máy ảnh_ , cậu chợt cảm thấy nao lòng.

Jeno đã sống một năm qua như thế nào mà không có Jaemin?

Cậu thuộc nhà Gryffindor, nơi mà hiện giờ có lẽ đang thù ghét Jeno tận xương tuỷ. Yukhei đang đổ lỗi cậu vì cậu tiếp tay cho Bellatrix giết Sicheng, và hầu hết học sinh Gryffindor đã vô hình cạch mặt Slytherin kể từ khi số lượng học sinh Slytherin vơi dần trước khi trận chiến nổ ra. Từ những lần chạm mặt mà tảng lờ nhau, Jeno rồi cũng chẳng còn thấy Jaemin trong hành lang nữa. Nếu có thì toàn là đi chung với Jisung, hoặc là bạn bè chung ký túc xá của mình. Và Jeno còn có những người bạn Slytherin nữa. Cả hai cứ thế xa nhau, xa hơn nữa, xa mãi, đến khi cậu tìm thấy Jaemin trong phòng Cần thiết, khẩn cầu Jaemin đừng ngất đi, Jeno mới nhận ra giữa cậu và Jaemin đã hình thành một lằn ranh giới dày đến thế nào.

Đến mức cậu chẳng dám bước qua khi Jaemin còn thức.

Jeno thở dài. Thậm chí lúc này cậu còn chẳng dám đưa tay ra chạm vào Jaemin nữa, sợ mọi động chạm sẽ đánh thức cơn đau có lẽ vẫn còn âm ỉ bên trong Jaemin. Bà Pomfrey đã nói mức độ đau của lời nguyền phụ thuộc vào tâm lý của người phù phép, nó khiến Jeno tự hỏi Jaemin đã muốn mình đau đến nhường nào? Nhớ lại Jaemin đã quằn quại điên loạn sau khi gục ngã xuống sàn phòng Cần thiết, Jeno càng thấy sợ câu trả lời của câu hỏi ấy hơn. Rốt cuộc nhường ấy đau đớn, liệu có thể xoá được nỗi đau về Jisung ấy không?

Và điều Jeno sợ nhất—đó là khi Jaemin thức dậy. Nhận ra mình đang ở trong ký túc xá Slytherin, thấy một Jeno trước mặt, và biết chính cậu đã giết một người bạn trong ký túc xá của mình, Jaemin sẽ phản ứng thế nào? Jeno cố gắng quên đi trường hợp Jaemin không bao giờ nhìn mặt cậu lần nữa, dù nó nghe _khá có lý_ đấy. Nhưng đâu đó trong Jeno cãi lại rằng Jaemin không phải dạng người như vậy. Rằng cậu sẽ tha thứ cho Jeno. Rằng cậu sẽ cảm ơn Jeno, rằng mọi thứ sẽ ổn trở lại.

Nhưng ở dưới mái trường Hogwarts này, làm gì có chuyện nào là ổn? Và nó càng không hề ổn khi đó là Lee Jeno và Na Jaemin, kể từ hơn một năm trước, trong cái đêm định mệnh ấy.

Minhyung và Donghyuck trở lại khi hoàng hôn đã chìm dần bên ngoài ô cửa sổ, mang theo một vài dĩa đồ ăn và hai nét mặt cáu kỉnh. Donghyuck không nói gì, nhưng Minhyung ngay lập tức lên tiếng sau khi đặt dĩa đồ ăn lên bàn đầu giường.

“Thật chẳng hiểu nổi!” Minhyung lớn tiếng. Nhác thấy Jeno nhăn mặt và chỉ tay về phía Jaemin, anh chàng mới hạ giọng xuống. “ _Chẳng hiểu nổi_. Hogwarts này bị mắc chứng gì rồi ấy. Này nhé, anh và Donghyuck đang trên đường đến Đại Sảnh Đường, thì từ đâu một đám Ravenclaw đến và hét vào mặt bọn anh rằng bọn anh là những kẻ sát nhân!”

“Và bè lũ của Voldemort nữa.” Donghyuck đế vào, sắc mặt cũng bực bội không kém.

“Rằng _đám chúng mày thật đáng khinh_ …”

“Rồi còn gì mà _cút đi cho khuất mắt…_ ”

“Chẳng hiểu nổi.” Minhyung lặp lại, hai tay nắm lấy mái tóc hai bên một cách ấm ức. “Cô McGonagall có nói nhỏ với bọn này về Jaemin, và đề nghị chỉ có ba chúng ta biết chuyện thôi. Cô ấy cũng không thông báo gì về vụ Jisung. Nhưng cái bọn Gryffindor đấy thì thật hết thuốc chữa rồi. Chúng ta còn chẳng làm gì họ nữa!”

Jeno thở dài. Dù gì thì họ cũng sẽ biết thôi. “Thật ra là có.” Trước khi Minhyung mở mồm toan cãi lại, Jeno đã thẳng thừng nói nốt. “Em đã giết Sicheng nhà Gryffindor đấy, nên họ thù địch chúng ta cũng phải.”

“Em làm _cái gì cơ_?” Minhyung vừa nhăn nhó vì bị mất lượt nói giờ há hốc mồm; bên cạnh, Donghyuck cũng suýt ho sặc bia bơ. Cả hai đều ngó Jeno trừng trừng, như thể cậu là con Bằng Mã không chịu nghe theo họ vậy.

“Cũng không hẳn là giết.” Jeno chán ngán chỉnh lại. “Nhưng lúc đó em đang đi tìm anh, thì cậu ta xông đến tấn công. Đã định nguyền _Avada Kedavra_ đấy. Đương nhiên em phải tự vệ thôi, thế là em ếm bùa Choáng lên cậu ta và chạy đi. Cậu ta không di chuyển được, nên bị Bellatrix giết. Vừa nãy cô McGonagall yêu cầu em đến Tháp Bắc, rồi em gặp Yukhei khi trên đường đến văn phòng đã hẹn. Và Yukhei nói thế. Cái này mà ra toà thì chắc là em bị tội tiếp tay.”

Minhyung đảo mắt, sắc mặt đã phần nào nhẹ nhõm hẳn. “Vớ vẩn.” Anh nuốt miếng gà và xua tay. “Đó là em tự vệ. Chẳng việc gì phải lo cả. Giả sử lúc đó em không làm gì xem, có lẽ bây giờ anh đã đi tìm Sicheng và tự tay xử cậu ta luôn rồi đấy chứ.”

“Nhưng nó chỉ khiến ta bị ghét hơn thôi.” Jeno ngả đầu ra sau và nhìn lên trần nhà, bất chợt cảm thấy trống rỗng. “Biết không, lúc đụng độ với Yukhei, có ai đó đã kêu lên rằng _tất cả bọn Slytherin chúng mày đều nên đi chết hết đi_.” Cậu nghe loáng thoáng tiếng Donghyuck chửi nhỏ _cái đếch gì?_ , nhưng cậu cố tình lơ đi. “Có phải chúng ta rất ác độc và đáng chết không?” Jeno bặm môi, rồi cậu hỏi nhỏ, đủ cho Minhyung và Donghyuck nghe thấy. “Vì thuộc về nhà Slytherin? Có phải vì hầu hết Tử thần Thực tử đều là xuất thân từ Slytherin, vì Voldemort từng nằm trong nhà Slytherin, vì giáo sư Snape cũng đến từ Slytherin, vì Slytherin là nơi hay dùng từ Máu bùn nhất? Vì đã chạy trốn khi Hogwarts lâm vào chiến tranh? Vì phần lớn nghệ thuật hắc ám và mọi rắc rối đều từ Slytherin mà ra?”

“Jeno, không phải—”

“Chứ còn gì nữa!” Jeno quát lớn. Bên cạnh cậu, Donghyuck đang định nói gì đó cũng nín thinh. “Bọn anh nghĩ xem, từ con Tử Xà, đến việc Voldemort hồi sinh, đến cuộc chiến, đến đám Tử thần Thực tử, và cả ông tổ Salazar của chúng ta nữa, _đây_ ,” cậu chỉ thẳng ngón tay xuống mặt đất. “chính là vấn đề! Có phải tất cả Slytherin đều xấu xa và chỉ tổ gây phiền phức, cho bọn học sinh các Nhà còn lại lãnh đủ hậu quả? Em đã vô ý tiếp tay giết người đấy, là _giết người_ , chứ chẳng phải mấy trò đùa của Peeves. Ngay trong Hogwarts này, cách chúng ta vài cái hành lang, có lẽ bọn họ đang nguyền rủa tất cả chúng ta đi chết đi! Ai biết được, bên trong ngôi trường này, cái cuộc chiến phân biệt Nhà ấy vẫn còn tồn tại chứ?”

Bỗng một bàn tay vương ra và nắm lấy cà vạt của Jeno; và trong tích tắc sau đó, gương mặt u ám của Donghyuck áp thẳng vào gần Jeno, gần đến mức Jeno ngỡ như ánh nhìn đen đúa đó sắp nuốt chửng cậu tới nơi. Cà vạt bị kéo mạnh đến mức Jeno bị hụt hơi, nhưng trước một Donghyuck đầy đe doạ thế này, cậu cũng chẳng dám ho hay phản ứng gì thành tiếng.

“Nghe đây, Lee Jeno.” Donghyuck gằn từng tiếng, như muốn in hằn từng chữ lên mặt Jeno vậy. “Chúng ta là học sinh nhà Slytherin. Và chúng ta _không có lý gì_ lại đi nghi ngờ chính danh dự của chúng ta cả. Ai là người đã cứu Harry Potter lặng thầm suốt thời gian qua? Ai là người đã sáng lập một Nhà dành cho những học sinh có tố chất cầu tiến, vượt trội?” Cậu ta giật giật cà vạt của Jeno. “Nhìn này. _Hoặc Slytherin cũng thế, dạy cho ta đa mưu túc trí._ Tao vẫn nhớ như in lời hát của cái nón Phân Loại kia đấy. Không ai vào Slytherin cũng là người xấu cả. Tất cả chúng ta có quyền lựa chọn, tốt hoặc xấu. Và mày đừng quên, ở những nhà còn lại cũng không kém người rắc rối.” Khoé môi Donghyuck nhếch lên đầy khinh miệt. “Tao còn nhớ như in cái gã Lockhart đó đã phá hết năm hai của tao bằng mấy cuốn sách tự luyến của ổng. Nghe này, tao biết mày đang mặc cảm tội lỗi vì chuyện của Sicheng. Nhưng đó không phải lỗi của mày.” Cặp mắt Donghyuck khép lại trong hồi lâu, rồi cậu ta bặm môi, nói thật nhanh. “Quan trọng là lựa chọn nơi mày thôi.”

Donghyuck gợi Jeno nhớ đến cuộc hội thoại ngắn ngủi với cái nón Phân Loại khi cậu còn ở trong phòng Hiệu trưởng. _Không có cái gì gọi là chọn sai trên đời cả_ , nó đã nói với Jeno như thế, _chỉ có đi tiếp, hay là rút lui mà thôi_. Nhưng nếu là một Slytherin không phải là một sai lầm—thì cái quái gì đang diễn ra ở Hogwarts đây? Tại sao cả ba Nhà còn lại đều cay nghiệt với Slytherin? Tại sao chỉ có một mình bọn Jeno phải hứng chịu cơn thịnh nộ mà cuộc chiến để lại? Tại sao phải ngậm bồ hòn làm ngọt? Lý do của mọi sự mâu thuẫn này là từ đâu mà ra?

“Donghyuck.” Giọng Minhyung vang lên sắc lẹm. “Thả Jeno ra. Nhìn cậu ta như sắp chết ngạt tới nơi rồi vậy.”

Donghyuck lắc đầu, nhưng rồi cũng rời tay khỏi cà vạt của Jeno. Cũng không khó thở như Jeno nghĩ; cậu không thở hổn hển, mà chỉ hít thật sâu, rồi bần thần thả lỏng cơ thể ra. Cậu nhác thấy khuôn mặt vô cảm của Minhyung nhìn cậu chăm chăm, giống như chú Kingsley Shacklebolt hồi nãy, và nó chợt khiến Jeno cảm thấy khó chịu.

“Gì cơ?” Cậu gắt.

“Không có gì.” Minhyung trả lời, nhưng vẫn dán chặt ánh mắt vào Jeno. “Anh chỉ nghĩ chúng ta đang trải qua một quãng thời gian khó khăn.”

“Tuyệt vời.” Jeno làu bàu.

“Thôi nào, Jeno. Đây không phải là kết thúc của chúng ta đâu.” Minhyung ngồi phịch xuống ghế, và Jeno cảm thấy bên vai mình nặng trĩu; hẳn là bàn tay của Minhyung, đang cọ nhẹ vào lớp vải phủ trên vai cậu. “Donghyuck nói đúng đấy; không phải ai được phân vào Slytherin thì là người xấu cả. Mà đó là con đường em tự lựa chọn thôi. Giống như…” Cậu ta dừng lại, như đang cân nhắc nên nói làm sao. Mãi một lát sau, Minhyung mới tiếp tục. “giống như Nhà chỉ là một nền móng thôi. Quan trọng là em thiết kế căn nhà ra làm sao. Xây nó như thế nào. Đó phụ thuộc vào em. Giống như em đã làm với Jaemin vậy. Em đã cứu cậu ta đấy thôi. Không phải là Gryffindor, hay Ravenclaw, hay Hufflepuff—là em, học sinh nhà Slytherin, đã cứu cậu ta.”

Lần này, Jeno đã ngẩng đầu lên và nhìn thẳng vào Minhyung. Khuôn mặt Minhyung vẫn còn vết thương rịn máu, ánh mắt vẫn còn vương vấn nỗi đau thầm lặng vì sự ra đi của Minhyuk, nhưng nét khích lệ, tia sáng bé nhỏ ấy, trong đáy mắt anh ta vẫn còn lập loè. Cũng mãi đến khoảnh khắc ấy, Jeno mới nhận ra _họ_ không phải là những người duy nhất mất mát trong chiến trận tàn khốc này. Jeno đã suýt mất đi một người bạn thân đấy thôi. Donghyuck bị kẹt ở đây, biệt lập với gia đình bên ngoài. Và Minhyung đã mất đi cậu em trai ruột thịt của mình.

(Đó là một sự thật cay đắng trong chiến trận. Bất kể họ thuộc phe nào, họ đứng về ai, Jeno theo Harry Potter, hay Bellatrix quyết tử vì Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy, tất cả bọn cậu đều như nhau cả. Đều mất đi những người thân thương, mất đi những ánh mắt, nụ hôn, vòng tay dịu dàng, và quan trọng nhất—bọn cậu mất đi con đường quay về nhà.)

Chiến tranh đã không thứ tha cho phe nào, và tổn thất thì còn mãi, có lẽ là cả đời. Và sẽ không ai vá được nó lành như cũ cả, những vết thương ấy, những ký ức đen đúa ấy, hay mùi khói ám trên mái đầu, hay vị đắng trong miệng, hay cảm giác cay xè trên mắt. Jeno bần thần liếc sang Jaemin, người vẫn nằm im trên giường, khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ của cậu thỉnh thoảng vẫn nhíu mày, bặm môi, đôi khi ngoẹo đầu qua lại, như thể đang giằng xé dữ dội với cơn đau bên trong, nhưng tuyệt vẫn không thốt ra một tiếng rên than nào. Jaemin đã chẳng còn là cậu bé năm nhất thuở nào ngồi chung toa tàu lửa với Jeno, cũng chẳng còn là cậu huynh trưởng năm sáu đã thẳng thừng gạt bỏ Jeno khỏi cuộc đời mình vì ghê sợ Slytherin sau cái chết của giáo sư Dumbledore. Mà giờ đây, cậu chỉ là một Na Jaemin mang đầy thương tích chiến tranh, ôm trong lòng một hốc trống mà Jisung đã tàn nhẫn khoét đi mất, rồi bỏ cậu mà ra đi. Jaemin và lời nguyền Cực hình vẫn đang hành hạ cậu từng giây với những cơn đau khủng khiếp, như xé chính mình ra làm đôi vậy.

Vậy ra đây là cách chiến tranh âm thầm huỷ hoại con người. Chẳng cần là đao kiếm, chẳng cần là máu chảy, nó có thể thúc ép họ tự hành hạ chính mình, đày đoạ bản thân với những nỗi đau, nỗi ám ảnh triền miên và không hồi kết. Chiến tranh sẽ còn làm gì nữa đây, dưới hình thức nào nữa đây? Cơn đau của Jaemin vẫn chưa đủ, nỗi trống trải của Minhyung vẫn chưa đủ, sự chia cắt của Donghyuck vẫn chưa đủ, và tội danh của Jeno vẫn là chưa đủ. Dưới mái trường Hogwarts này, chiến tranh đã, đang, và sẽ chưa bao giờ kết thúc. Nó làm mụ mị lòng người, nó phủ dụ họ vào những góc sai trái, những lối đi quanh co thất lạc, nó bào mòn lý trí, nó khuấy lộn cảm xúc, nó là dịch bệnh thầm lặng lây truyền khắp ngôi trường, nó sẽ không dừng lại chỉ ở cái chết ở Voldemort, nó sẽ không dừng lại khi Bộ Phép Thuật vây bắt hết tàn dư Hắc Ám, nó sẽ không dừng lại ở những bó hoa trắng đặt trên mộ tưởng nhớ— _không bao giờ_.

Và Jeno, cậu chỉ là thù ghét nó. Căm hận nó, chiến tranh. Đến tận xương tuỷ, tận tâm can, tận đáy thẳm sâu nhất của tâm hồn.

—

_The pain in my heart just won't end_   
_The words that I find just don't seem to compare_   
_Awaiting my death in the end_   
_Alone, I must seek out the end to begin_   
_So nobody wants death_   
_'Cause nobody wants life to end_

Đó là mùa hè, hay chính xác hơn là một ngày cuối hè đã sắp sửa ngả sang độ thu. Nhưng mỗi khi nhớ lại, Jeno vẫn hay liên tưởng về mùa xuân nhiều hơn bất kỳ cụm từ hè thu nào. Có lẽ mỗi ngày từ khi gặp Jaemin đều là những ngày xuân đối với cậu. Mùa xuân của những tiếng cười trẻ thơ, của một tâm trí non nớt phấn khởi cho cuộc khám phá vĩ đại sắp tới, của những ý nghĩ thơ ngây còn chưa bị phân rẽ bởi giao tranh bên ngoài.

Jeno không phải là một Muggle. Bố mẹ cậu đều là dòng dõi phù thuỷ thuần chủng, nhưng trước khi Hogwarts gửi thư nhập học đến cho cậu, họ chẳng bao giờ đả động đến một thế giới đang bí mật luân chuyển kép với thế giới mà cậu đang sống lúc bấy giờ cả. Thế nên Jeno đối xử với mọi thứ như một Muggle chân chính; mắt tròn mắt dẹt khi bố cậu đẩy cậu vào thẳng cái cột đá gắn bảng sân ga Chín Ba Phần Tư, càng trợn tròn hơn nữa khi thay vì đâm sầm một cú siêu đau, thì mình đã từ lúc nào đứng ở một sân ga khác đầy nhóc đám choai choai cũng vận áo chàng đen thêu phù hiệu trường Hogwarts bên ngực trái, hệt như cái cậu đang mặc.

Nghĩ lại, Jeno nhận ra có lẽ đó cũng là lý do vì sao mà cậu có thể kết thân với Na Jaemin dễ dàng như vậy. Mặc dù thế này nghe có vẻ hơi thiên vị, nhưng Jeno nghĩ chỉ có một vấn đề duy nhất mà Slytherin mắc phải, đó là việc quá bài xích phù thuỷ không thuần. Sai một li suy nghĩ đã khiến Nhà của cậu đi một dặm, quá xa đến mức chẳng thể trở lại được nữa. Thế nhưng Lee Jeno của năm đầu tiên chẳng nghĩ sâu xa được đến thế; cậu đơn giản là túm ngay thằng nhóc đầu tiên lấp ló ở cửa khoang tàu, nơi cậu đang ngồi một mình vì hoàn toàn không biết hoà nhập vào những đám trẻ ở các toa bên cạnh kiểu gì, và hồ hởi làm quen nó ngay.

Chuyện tiếp diễn như thế này; thằng nhóc đó, vóc dáng cao gần bằng Jeno, mái tóc nó màu nâu ánh đỏ và nó có cặp mắt to nhất Jeno từng thấy từ trước tới giờ, e dè đẩy cửa ra, chỉ đủ cho gương mặt của nó thò vào, và nó hỏi Jeno với giọng điệu cũng e dè không kém. “Ừm… xin lỗi, toa mình còn dư chỗ ngồi không?”

“Có mỗi mình tớ ngồi ở đây thôi.”

“Ồ.” Thằng nhóc phản ứng bằng một từ vỏn vẹn, và nó cắn môi một lát. “Tớ… tớ có thể ngồi chung được không? Các toa kia đã kín chỗ hết rồi, và tớ…”

Jeno vẫy tay, môi cậu nở một nụ cười. “Nào, vào đi. Tớ không cắn đâu.”

Chuyến tàu hoả đầu tiên đi đến Hogwarts của Jeno chỉ có đúng một người đồng hành là cậu con trai đó. Đôi khi nhớ lại, Jeno không thể ngăn được mình mỉm cười, và trong thâm tâm của cậu cứ nôn nao mãi, không định hình rõ được là cậu vui thật sự, hay chỉ là cậu đang buồn một nỗi buồn hoài niệm. Đây là những gì đã trở thành dĩ vãng: cách thằng nhóc đó ngồi thu mình ở băng ghế đối diện Jeno, như thể Jeno _cắn_ thật, nhưng sự xa cách đó nhanh chóng bị xoá bỏ khi cô bán hàng đẩy xe ngang qua toa tàu của hai đứa, và Jeno mời thằng nhóc một thanh chocolate Ếch Nhái; cả hai hăm hở bóc vỏ thanh kẹo ra, làm rơi ra một tấm hình của giáo sư Dumbledore, và cặp mắt thằng nhóc quan sát tấm hình chuyển động một cách vô cùng thích thú. “Tớ đã thấy nhiều ảnh động ở Hẻm Xéo rồi,” nó thừa nhận, trong khi vẫn săm soi tấm thẻ. “nhưng nó vẫn kỳ diệu thật.”

“Ừ, kỳ diệu quá.” Jeno lẩm bẩm, nhưng cùng một lúc, cậu nhận ra cậu không hề hoàn toàn tập trung vào hay ngạc nhiên lắm về tấm thẻ. Cái cậu quan tâm nhiều hơn, là mái tóc phất phơ của thằng nhóc, trông mềm và dịu dàng đến lạ; ánh mắt bỡ ngỡ lẫn với phấn khích của nó, hiện trong tròng mắt to tròn như những vì sao. “Tớ… tớ cũng không biết mấy cái này.”

Đây là những gì đã trở thành dĩ vãng: Thằng nhóc chuyển sang nhìn Jeno, và đôi môi nó cong lên. Có lẽ nó đã nhận ra là Jeno sẽ không _cắn_ thật rồi. “Cậu là Muggle à? Tớ không rõ lắm, nhưng các bác bán hàng trong Hẻm Xéo đã gọi tớ như thế.”

Jeno lắc đầu. “Không, cả ba mẹ tớ đều là phù thuỷ hết. Nhưng họ chẳng bao giờ nói về những thứ phép thuật thế này khi tớ còn nhỏ. Nên tớ đoán là tớ cũng đang trải nghiệm cú sốc văn hoá.”

“Ồ.” Thằng nhóc lặp lại cái từ cụt lủn ấy, nhưng lần này thiện chí hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt khả ái của nó hoàn toàn xoá bỏ ranh giới vô hình giữa cả hai. Nó chìa tay ra đầu tiên, và Jeno ngờ nghệch bắt lại; ruột gan cậu bất giác thót lên một cái khi bàn tay cả hai nắm lấy nhau, và giữ chặt như thế trong vài giây. “Tớ là Na Jaemin, năm nhất.” _Chúng ta làm bạn nhé_ , dường như Jaemin còn đang định nói nữa, nhưng kịp ngừng lại và thay vào đó lại tặng cho Jeno một nụ cười khác. “Tớ là Lee Jeno, cũng là năm nhất.” _Được thôi_ , đó là vế câu mà Jeno đã chọn không nói ra, nhưng bằng một cách nào đó, cậu biết Jaemin đã biết được câu trả lời.

Khi ấy, Jeno vẫn chưa cảm nhận được cái gọi là văn-hoá-Nhà của Hogwarts. Trong tư duy của cậu lúc đó, Nhà có lẽ cũng chỉ là một dạng phân loại ký túc xá như trường trung học ở London. Cậu chưa bao giờ hình dung được một tương lai về sau: đất đen, máu đỏ, những lời nguyền giết người, những nỗi đau, những mất mát, những thù hận phân rẽ các Nhà sâu sắc hơn. Jeno chỉ có thể mơ hồ cảm nhận được sự phân biệt ấy khi đã đặt chân vào Đại Sảnh Đường, và quan sát bốn dãy bàn ăn với sắc màu đồng phục khác nhau đang cùng lom lom hướng nhìn về phía một chiếc nón cũ kỹ đang được đặt ở trên một cái ghế ngồi, gần cái bục mà Hiệu trưởng Albus Dumbledore vừa phát biểu. Có một sự cạnh tranh vô hình nào đó trong bầu không khí của bốn Nhà, khi giáo sư McGonagall bắt đầu mở cuộn giấy da và đọc tên từng học sinh năm Nhất lên tiến hành lễ Phân Loại. Sự cạnh tranh ấy lên đến đỉnh điểm khi giáo sư đọc đến tên Harry Potter, và cái Nón xướng tên Harry về nhà Gryffindor. Jeno và Jaemin đang ngồi ở dãy bàn dành cho học sinh mặc đồ vàng, là nhà Hufflepuff, nhưng cậu vẫn phần nào cảm nhận được sự chênh lệch trong bầu không khí khi Harry loạng choạng bước đến chỗ bàn ăn Gryffindor, trong vòng tay hò reo của các anh em đồ đỏ, và sự huýt sáo đầy bất mãn từ dãy Slytherin áo xanh bên kia. Nhà Ravenclaw và Hufflepuff giữ thái độ trung lập, nhưng Jeno thề cậu đã thấy một vài học sinh Hufflepuff ném sang cho Slytherin một cái nhìn đầy kiêu hãnh và mãn nguyện, như thể Harry Potter không được phân vào Slytherin là một chiến tích vô cùng vĩ đại của nhân loại vậy.

“Lee Jeno!” Giáo sư McGonagall gọi tiếp, và Jeno đứng dậy. Cậu ngó xuống Jaemin, và nhận ra Jaemin cũng đang nhìn lại mình. Ánh mắt của Jaemin tràn đầy động viên, và đâu đó là một lời hứa chắc chắn Nhà cũng sẽ không thay đổi được mối quan hệ của cả hai.

Giá như Jaemin giữ được lời hứa đó.

Jeno được phân vào nhà Slytherin. Và Jaemin, Gryffindor.

Có lẽ với các học sinh Hogwarts, nó cũng chẳng phải là một tin chấn động gì. Cả Jeno lẫn Jaemin đều không phải là đứa trẻ còn sống, cũng chẳng phải là một vị cứu thế nào. Nhưng Jeno nhớ được bản thân mình lúc đó, khi đã ngồi ở dãy bàn Slytherin, trong sự chào đón cũng nồng nhiệt không kém của các học sinh tiền bối, ánh mắt vẫn dán chặt theo bóng lưng Jaemin đang chầm chậm tiến lên chiếc ghế kê giữa Sảnh Đường. Chính xác thì, cậu không thất vọng vì Jaemin vào Gryffindor, nhưng nếu nói cậu không hụt hẫng thì không đúng. Dù cậu vẫn chưa chắc chắn hoàn toàn, nhưng những thái độ phức tạp của các học sinh khi Harry Potter được phân vào Gryffindor đã khiến Jeno phần nào hiểu được có một cái gì đó rất khó nói đang diễn ra giữa các Nhà trong trường. Và Jeno, Jeno không muốn cậu và Jaemin bị ảnh hưởng.

Đây là những gì đã trở thành dĩ vãng, và cũng là ký ức mà Jeno gợi nhớ nhiều nhất: Sau khi đã hoàn tất lễ Phân loại, các học sinh năm nhất sẽ được đưa về ký túc xá từng Nhà. Đường về ký túc xá của Slytherin và Gryffindor ngược chiều nhau, buồn cười thay, hệt như cách hai Nhà đối lập nhau trong từng thứ nhỏ nhặt lẫn lớn lao khác vậy. Jeno biết về lại ký túc xá là một thủ tục cần thiết cho mọi học sinh năm Nhất, nhưng cậu vẫn không thể kiềm chế được bản thân mình đứng phắt dậy ngay sau hiệu lệnh của giáo sư Dumbledore, và bàn chân cậu bước liên tục những bước líu quíu về phía dãy bàn Gryffindor. Kia, là khuôn mặt quen thuộc của Jaemin, đang cười một cách gượng gạo giữa những người bạn cùng Nhà mới quen, Jeno biết _đó_ là một nụ cười gượng gạo, vì nụ cười mà Jaemin dành cho cậu khi cả hai còn ở trên toa tàu hoả rộng hơn, tươi hơn, chân thành hơn và trìu mến hơn bây giờ _nhiều_. “Lee Jeno? Đi đâu thế?” Một bàn tay tóm lấy gáy áo cậu, và giọng của Damon Gosforth, một tay Huynh trưởng Slytherin vang lên.

“Em… em đang cần đi—” Jeno lắp bắp, trong chốc lát toàn bộ chữ nghĩa của cậu đã bị đảo lộn tùng phèo hết lên. Cậu không thể nói mình _đi gặp Jaemin_ được. Dù Jeno chỉ vừa mới gia nhập Slytherin được ba mươi phút, nhưng cậu đã kịp nhận ra nói _đi gặp Jaemin_ là một câu trả lời không hề được ưa thích trong cộng đồng Slytherin chút nào.

Đám học trò Gryffindor đứng dậy cũng là lúc Jeno bất lực theo Damon quay lại điểm tụ tập của nhà Slytherin. Cả hai Nhà ra đến cầu thang gần như cùng một lúc, và kể cả là đang bơi đến ngạt thở giữa một biển người nhấp nhô trong sắc vải đen ngòm, Jeno vẫn nhìn thấy được màu tóc nâu đặc biệt ấy, hoà lẫn trong đoàn áo đỏ đang bắt đầu rẽ sang hướng đối diện với hướng mà Slytherin đang sắp sửa đi. _Jaemin_. Cái tên đó chết lịm trong cổ họng Jeno, và cậu chỉ biết ngoái lại nhìn khuôn mặt Jaemin — lúc này đang ở góc nghiêng, một góc nghiêng hoàn mỹ đến mức dù chỉ ngắm nhìn được trong vài giây, mà dường như Jeno đã quên mất cả cách thở — qua những bờ vai, gáy tóc như những đợt sóng vỗ đang chia cách cả hai càng lúc càng xa hơn. Thế rồi, như nhận ra có ai đó đang nhìn mình, Jaemin ngoái đầu sang một bên, ánh mắt cậu lần này đi thẳng vào đường thẳng trực diện với tia nhìn của Jeno.

Đoàn học sinh xô đẩy họ ra xa nhau hơn, nhưng Jaemin vẫn nhìn theo Jeno không rời.

Đây là những gì _không_ phải dĩ vãng: đôi mắt sâu, trong như nước hồ phẳng lặng của Jaemin nhìn cậu, ánh nhìn của Jaemin dịu dàng, có chút tinh nghịch, và trên hết là tràn đầy hy vọng. Không một nỗi buồn hay tuyệt vọng nào ẩn trong màu đen tĩnh mịch ấy cả, và Jeno ngày ấy đã trải qua cảm giác dằn xé đầu tiên trong đời: khi bị đám Slytherin kéo đi xa hơn khỏi Jaemin, nhưng chính cặp mắt hồ đêm ấy của Jaemin lại là trọng lực kéo Jeno ở lại.

Jeno chắc chắn đó—ánh mắt chan chứa hằng hà cảm xúc xốn xang ấy, tròng mắt long lanh đẹp như hai hòn ngọc đó, không phải và chưa bao giờ là dĩ vãng cả. Jaemin chưa bao giờ ngừng dùng ánh mắt ấy cho Jeno cả. Thậm chí là sau buổi Lễ Phân Loại, khi cả hai đã vào học năm đầu tiên, cả hai đứa nhóc vẫn lén đánh lẻ đi chơi cùng nhau, mà như Jaemin gọi là _Romeo và Juliet vụng dại phiên bản Phù thuỷ_ , Jaemin vẫn duy trì ánh nhìn đó dành cho Jeno, và Jeno ước gì tồn tại một sự thật rằng cậu chỉ dành nó _duy nhất_ cho Jeno.

Jeno có thể hy vọng. Jaemin chưa bao giờ xác nhận điều đó, hay điều ngược lại.

Lần đầu tiên họ lén gặp nhau theo kiểu Romeo và Juliet đó là chỉ một tháng sau ngày Phân Loại, vào lễ Halloween. Jaemin là người ra tín hiệu đầu tiên; cậu đứng dậy, Jeno thề đã thấy cậu lén nhét vào trong tay áo một thỏi kẹo chocolate Ếch Nhái, và cậu quẳng nhanh cho Jeno một cái nháy mắt nghịch ngợm. Tựa như cả hai đang sắp tham gia một phi vụ động trời nào đó khuấy đảo Hogwarts vậy, nhưng Jeno xin cam đoan chẳng cần phải làm gì vĩ đại. Chỉ nội như lúc bấy giờ, Jaemin và Jeno đang cùng nhau đứng ở tháp Thiên Văn vắng người cũng đã đủ làm khuấy đảo nhà Slytherin và Gryffindor một khi họ biết được rồi.

“Gryffindor vui lắm.” Jaemin là người lên tiếng đầu tiên. Cậu dúi vào tay Jeno một thỏi chocolate Ếch Nhái, và Jeno phì cười. “Nhưng ở đó không có cậu.”

“Cũng như ở Slytherin thôi.” Jeno nói, hai tay bắt đầu xé gói chocolate ra. “Cậu có vẻ thích cái này quá nhỉ. Chờ bao giờ lên năm ba, được đi thăm làng Hogsmeade, tớ sẽ mua cho cậu toàn bộ chocolate ở tiệm Công Tước Mật.”

Jaemin lắc đầu, đoạn cậu ngoạm một miếng lớn. “Không phải là tớ thích chocolate đâu.” Jeno xin thề, trên bầu trời nhìn từ tháp Thiên Văn ngày ấy có bao nhiêu ngôi sao, thì cũng là ngần ấy cánh bướm đang đập cánh giòn giã trong lồng ngực cậu.

Mọi chuyện cũng không quá khó khăn như Jeno tưởng tượng. Cậu vẫn lén đi chơi đều đều với Jaemin, giữ những cuộc trò chuyện nho nhỏ ấy vang vọng trong tâm trí mỗi ngày, và thậm chí ở Slytherin cậu cũng đã làm bạn được với rất nhiều người mới. Trong đó có Lee Minhyung và Lee Donghyuck, hai người mà theo Jeno là ít bị ảnh hưởng bởi những định kiến Máu Bùn và tạp chủng nhất, và tình cờ thay, cũng là những người sát cánh với Jeno cho tới tận khi trận chiến Hogwarts qua đi.

“Cả hai tốt tính lắm.” Jeno vừa nói, vừa liếm cho hết chỗ kem Florean Fortescue trên môi. Đối diện cậu, Jaemin đang khuấy khuấy cái muỗng vào hỗn hợp kem đã tan gần nửa. “Một ngày nào đó, tớ sẽ giới thiệu cậu với bọn nó. Cá là chúng nó sẽ đem cậu ra để chọc tớ hoài.” Cả hai đã lên năm ba, sau một mùa hè khôi phục lại những cú sốc và rúng động vì chuỗi biến cố về Tử Xà năm học trước. Jaemin lẫn Jeno đều quay về nhà của mình, và họ ở quá xa—Jaemin về tận Seoul, còn Jeno thì vẫn mắc kẹt ở London—nên gần như cả kỳ nghỉ, cả hai chỉ có thể liên lạc qua thư cú. Jeno đã quá quen với con cú lông xám của Jaemin chuyên dùng mỏ để gõ vào cửa kính gọi cậu dậy nhận thư mỗi đêm, đến mức sau hai tuần thì cậu quyết định để mở một bên cửa sổ cho nó chui vào luôn. Cuộc hẹn ở quán kem Florean Fortescue đây là lần đầu tiên cả hai gặp lại nhau từ sau năm hai; Jaemin đã thông báo trong thư cú rằng cậu sắp quay lại London để mua sách vở và dụng cụ cần thiết cho năm học mới, và Jeno nắm ngay cơ hội để đề nghị gặp mặt nhau.

Và đây, lại là một ngày cuối hè – đầu thu khác, nhưng Jeno vẫn mơ hồ nghĩ về một tiết xuân. Jaemin ngồi trước mặt cậu, đã cao hơn so với lần đầu tiên gặp nhau ở toa tàu hoả, và khuôn mặt cậu vẫn đẹp một cách khó tin như thế. Nước da Jaemin có hơi nâu đi, nhưng nó vẫn chẳng ngăn cậu toả sáng được. Jeno đếm từ nãy đến giờ ít nhất phải có tám chín bà phù thuỷ ra vào quán kem và mỗi lần đi ngang vẫn không quên ném về phía bàn bọn cậu ngồi một cái nhìn dài.

“Thế ra xưa giờ cậu không nói về tớ cho bất cứ ai sao?” Jaemin hỏi, bàn tay vẫn khuấy khuấy cái muỗng không ngừng. “Quào, chúng ta _thật sự_ là Romeo và Juliet ư.”

Jeno nhăn mặt. “Cậu biết Slytherin với Gryffindor như thế nào mà. Trường hợp của Donghyuck và Minhyung là _hiếm hoi_ lắm. Marcus Flint thậm chí có lần còn làm hẳn một bài tổng hợp Các Cách Chửi Xéo Gryffindor Mà Bọn Chúng Không Thể Nhận Ra Vì Quá Đần.”

Jaemin bật ra một tiếng cười to khi nghe tới đó. Cậu đặt lại ly kem lên bàn và xoa xoa cằm. “ _Cái gì cơ?_ ” Khuôn mặt Jeno dãn ra một tí khi thấy Jaemin chẳng tỏ vẻ gì là xúc phạm cả, mà thay vào đó trông cậu còn khoái chí là đằng khác. “Được rồi, tớ phải báo lại với anh Yukhei và lập một bài đáp trả gấp mới được. Xem nào, Cách Đánh Bại Slytherin Mà Bọn Chúng Sẽ Không Bao Giờ Thừa Nhận Vì Quá Não Bại?” Lần này tới lượt Jeno khịt một tiếng ráng kìm một tràng cười lại. “Tớ sẽ xin anh Yukhei thêm vào chú thích Ngoại Trừ Lee Jeno, hy vọng ảnh sẽ du di cho.”

Họ dành cả ngày còn lại để đi loanh quanh Hẻm Xéo, giúp nhau mua những món đồ cần thiết. Cả hai có đi ngang một cửa hàng chổi đang ra mắt cây Tia Chớp mới toanh, nhưng Jaemin chẳng tỏ vẻ hứng thú gì mấy. “Cây Nimbus 2001 của tớ sẽ thổi bay được chúng thôi.” Jaemin nhún vai khi bước vào tiệm sách Phú Quý và Cơ Hàn. “Cái quan trọng là _kỹ thuật_ của người dùng cơ.”

“Điêu vừa.” Jeno lẩm bẩm, nhưng Jaemin huých nhẹ vào cùi chỏ cậu kèm một tiếng cười khẽ. Một lát sau, ông chủ tiệm sách đi ra từ nhà kho, điệu bộ trông cực kỳ thảm hại, nhưng Jeno quyết định không hỏi gì thêm và đi thẳng vào trọng tâm. “Bọn cháu… ờ…” Cậu cúi xuống đọc lại tờ danh mục Sách Giáo Khoa, và rà từng từ thật cẩn thận. “Bọn cháu muốn mua hai cuốn _Quái thư về Quái vật_ ạ.”

Lần cuối Jeno nhớ thì cậu không hề yểm bùa Chích Điện nào vào cái tên đó, nhưng người chủ tiệm vẫn giật bắn mình. “Lạy Merlin lòng lành!” Ông rít lên. “Một buổi sáng hôm nay ta quần thảo với chúng là quá đủ rồi!”

“Chúng?” Jaemin lặp lại một cách khó hiểu.

Ông chủ tiệm vẫy tay về phía cái kho. “Hai cậu tự vào mà lấy. Thật tình, ta không hiểu sao nhà trường lại cho học sinh học một cuốn sách _đáng sợ_ như vậy…”

 _Đáng sợ_ hoá ra là một từ nói giảm nói tránh quá lịch sự có thể dành cho cuốn sách đó. Vừa khi Jeno và Jaemin bước vào kho, vẫn đang mông lung vì thái độ của chủ tiệm sách, thì một thứ quái đản gì đó _rất giống_ một cuốn sách đang _trườn_ về phía hai đứa học trò. “Cái quái gì thế?” Jaemin kêu lên, và như muốn hai đứa thêm kinh sợ, cuốn sách bắt đầu mở ra, nhưng thay vì hiện ra các trang sách thì lại là một khuôn miệng với đầy răng nanh sách nhọn đang nhe gườm gườm về phía bọn trẻ.

Jeno không biết nên khóc hay cười: vì cuốn sách quái dị này, hay một Jaemin được xếp vào nhà _Gryffindor_ , bây giờ đang co rúm đằng sau vai cậu, một _Slytherin_. Không phải cả hai phải đổi vị trí lúc này mới hợp tình hợp lý sao? “Thôi nào.” Nói gì thì nói, Jeno vẫn phải xử cuốn Quái thư này đã. Cậu quỳ xuống sàn, duy trì một khoảng cách an toàn với vòm miệng kinh khủng của cuốn sách, và rút đũa phép ra. Hy vọng những trò chơi khăm của bọn Minhyung sẽ giúp cậu xử lý vụ này êm gọn.

“ _Tê Liệt._ ” Jeno rì rầm, và ngay lập tức cuốn sách đóng sầm lại. Khuôn miệng quái đản vừa nãy còn há ra đầy đe doạ, giờ đã khép kín và chỉ còn vang lên vài tiếng rên ư ử vô hại. Đằng sau cậu, Jaemin ló ra, trông hoàn toàn không muốn có bất kỳ đụng chạm gì với cuốn sách chút nào.

“Thế là, Gryffindor, _cái lò luyện trang dũng cảm_ , sợ một cuốn sách à?” Jeno nhặt cuốn sách lên, tiện tay ếm luôn một cuốn nữa và dúi nó vào ngực của Jaemin. Cậu cười lớn khi thấy Jaemin ngay lập tức lùi lại, nhưng vẫn bất đắc dĩ nhận lấy cuốn sách với vẻ mặt khó ở hết biết. “Tớ phải đề nghị cái Nón phân loại lại mới được.”

“Đâu phải cuốn sách nào cũng có hàm răng kinh hoàng biết cắn như cuốn này đâu.” Jaemin phản đối, vành tai cậu đã đỏ ửng lên. Vẫn giữ nguyên nụ cười toe toét, Jeno giơ một tay ra xoa nhẹ mái tóc Jaemin. Làn tóc cậu mềm và bồng bềnh, quấn quýt lấy bàn tay Jeno như những sợi tơ, và Jeno nhớ đó cũng là lần đầu tiên cậu xoa tóc Jaemin. Về sau, Jeno vẫn duy trì thói quen này, vào những khoảnh khắc ngẫu nhiên: Khi cả hai cùng nhau trốn Halloween để leo lên tháp Thiên Văn, một thói quen đã thành truyền thống của hai người; khi họ trốn buổi thi đấu Tam Pháp Thuật và lang thang ở Cầu Đá; khi hầu hết các học sinh Hogwarts đã về nhà ăn lễ Giáng sinh, và họ tận dụng được một quãng thời gian ngắn ngủi ấy để đi khám phá phòng Cần Thiết. Mái tóc của Jaemin luôn mềm và ngoan ngoãn theo nếp tay của Jeno. Jaemin chưa bao giờ bảo cậu dừng lại, nên họ để mọi chuyện diễn ra tự nhiên như vậy.

Xoa đầu ai đó lần đầu tiên sau khi trị cuốn _Quái thư về Quái vật_ xem ra cũng chẳng phải lãng mạn gì, nhưng ít ra Jaemin đã để yên cho cậu làm. Jeno nghĩ đó hẳn là một trong những giây phút bình yên hiếm hoi cuối cùng trước khi cuộc đời cả hai bị quẳng vào một chuỗi giông tố tăm tối kéo dài, bắt đầu với cái chết của Hiệu trưởng Albus Dumbledore.

Trước đó, bất kể Hogwarts đã bắt đầu có dấu hiệu âm ỉ mầm mống chiến tranh, quỹ thời gian cả hai eo hẹp đến mức chẳng thể gặp nhau nổi một lần một tuần, nhưng Jeno vẫn hay nhớ về Jaemin—năm sáu, đã lên chức Huynh trưởng—với cùng một hình ảnh mà cậu chưa bao giờ quên, _mùa xuân_. Là mùi hương và cảm giác êm đềm nơi làn tóc Jaemin, đôi mắt trong trẻo của cậu, và cách cậu suy nghĩ về vạn vật xung quanh mình, hệt như cách mùa xuân ùa về—đâu đâu cũng tràn ngập sinh khí, đâu đâu cũng thật muôn màu, và Jeno cảm thấy _sống_ thực sự—

“Cậu vẫn ổn chứ?” Jaemin đã hỏi thế, trong một lần hiếm hoi cả hai cùng rảnh rang và lại đến chỗ hẹn Cầu Đá quen thuộc. Trông cậu phờ phạc hơn một Jaemin trong tâm trí Jeno, và hai quầng thâm dưới mắt cậu thẫm đến mức Jeno chỉ muốn véo tai cậu và kéo cậu vào thẳng giường ngủ liền cho rồi. “Tớ có cảm giác chẳng bao giờ gặp cậu suốt mấy tháng qua rồi ấy.”

“Bình thường như cũ thôi.” Jeno nhún vai. Cậu gác khuỷu lên lan can đá, má áp vào lòng bàn tay. “Gần đây trường mình cũng khá căng thẳng mà. Tớ có cảm giác ai cũng thành xác sống tới nơi hết. Hogwarts đã luôn xám xịt như thế này sao?”

Jaemin hắt ra một tiếng cười mệt mỏi. Cậu thúc nhẹ vào khuỷu tay đang chống lấy gò má của thằng bạn Slytherin, môi lại nhe một nụ cười. Jeno nghĩ có lẽ cậu đã sai; có lẽ Hogwarts cũng không xám xịt lắm. “Thôi nào. Năm sáu rồi. Chúng ta phải cố gắng thôi. Tớ có cậu, và cậu có tớ, thế là đủ rồi, đúng không?”

—Nhưng, đó là ngày duy nhất ở bên Jaemin mà Jeno không thể hình dung được hình ảnh độ xuân tràn về.

Trong đêm mà giáo sư Dumbledore qua đời, Jeno nằm mơ. Cậu mơ thấy mình và Jaemin đang đứng ở Cầu Đá, và Jaemin đang đứng ngay trên bệ. Jaemin nhìn cậu, và Jeno chưa bao giờ thấy cặp mắt Jaemin đục ngầu đến thế. Như một con sông đã bị nhiễm độc, và nó sẽ chẳng bao giờ được thanh sạch như cũ nữa. Jeno không bao giờ biết được Jaemin trong giấc mơ sẽ làm gì tiếp theo. Bởi cậu đã tỉnh giấc ngay lập tức, khi một chuỗi âm thanh từ bên ngoài đập xuyên qua cửa kính, vào thẳng trong màng nhĩ cậu, làm rúng động não bộ của cậu và giật mạnh cậu bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn chiêm bao lạ lùng đó. Cậu chỉ bừng tỉnh khi đã lò dò ra ngoài hành lang, cùng với đám trẻ Slytherin khác cũng đang tò mò ùa ra ngoài để ngóng xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra, và Jeno nhận ra ngay trong giây đầu tiên rằng cậu không hề thích chuyện này một chút nào.

Ngoài bầu trời kia, một bầu trời mịt mù mây quen thuộc của Anh quốc, một hình đầu lâu với con rắn uốn lượn đang sáng lập loè. Những tia sáng phép thuật màu xanh chuyển động liên tục, khiến cho biểu tượng ấy càng nổi bật hơn, và chắc chắn sẽ không thể phai mờ đi nhanh được. Và trong không trung, có những luồng khói đen ngòm đang bay lượn chớp nhá như những trái Snitch mất phương hướng. Thoạt đầu, Jeno tưởng là các Giám ngục Azkaban, nhưng chẳng có lý gì chúng lại đột nhiên xuất hiện và lởn vởn một cách tự do như thế được; vậy thì chỉ có thể là—

“Tử thần Thực Tử!” Một đứa nhóc Slytherin ré lên, và Jeno chợt thấy như không thở nổi. Như thể có ai đó đã lén rút kiệt oxy trong bầu không khí vốn đã nặng nề này vậy.

Chỉ đến sáng hôm sau, Jeno mới nghe được tin giáo sư Dumbledore đã qua đời. Tang lễ được tổ chức ngay từ hôm ấy, và Jeno đã đúng. Hogwarts đã luôn xám xịt như thế này, một màu xám tang thương, phác hoạ bởi những tà áo đen lặng lẽ xếp thành hàng để viếng một cỗ quan tài trắng, nơi an nghỉ cuối cùng của giáo sư Dumbledore; bởi những giọt nước mắt thầm lặng lau đi, những bờ vai chùng xuống, những mi mắt sưng húp vì khóc quá nhiều, và những nếp nhăn ám mãi trên những khuôn mặt còn quá trẻ, khiến chúng trở nên thật già cỗi và tiều tuỵ. Bởi—

Jaemin.

Jeno luôn dễ dàng nhìn thấy Jaemin, bất kể là đám đông trùng điệp đến đâu. Jaemin chẳng còn dáng dấp của một ngày xuân nữa. Vẫn là áo đồng phục đen ấy, cà vạt đỏ Gryffindor, một bề ngoài như cũ và từng chi tiết đều chẳng có thay đổi gì, nhưng Jaemin đã thay đổi. Cậu không cười. Nước da tái xanh. Đôi bàn tay lấp ló dưới vải áo đen đang vo nắm thật chặt. Đôi môi khô khốc đang mím lại. Và—

Ánh mắt đó. Jeno biết ánh mắt đó. Đục ngầu, như một con sông đã bị nhiễm độc, và nó sẽ chẳng bao giờ được thanh sạch như cũ nữa.

Jeno quyết định không tiếp cận Jaemin suốt buổi viếng tang. Thay vào đó, cậu chờ cho đến khi thấy Jaemin bắt đầu lùi ra đằng sau lưng đám đông, có vẻ như có ý định rời đi. Cậu không nghĩ ngợi gì nhiều khi làm theo Jaemin và lặng lẽ bám theo cậu quay lại hành lang dẫn vào bên trong Hogwarts.

“Jaemin.”

Jeno gọi tên Jaemin, khi cả hai đã đi đến đoạn hành lang ở trước cửa Đại Sảnh Đường, và Jaemin dừng lại. Cậu ngoái đầu lại, và một cảm giác déjà vu bắt đầu trỗi dậy sâu trong Jeno; chính tại nơi này, năm năm trước, cũng là một tư thế như thế này, góc nhìn như thế này, ống kính của Jeno đã thu hẹp lại, gạt bỏ toàn bộ thế giới xung quanh mà chỉ tập trung vào Jaemin. Đâu đó trong cậu chợt nhói đau, và cậu cũng chẳng hiểu tại sao mình lại phản ứng như thế. Đây chỉ là Na Jaemin, người bạn thân nhất của cậu suốt những năm tháng qua, _nói dối_ , một giọng nói trong tiềm thức Jeno bất chợt cất lên phản đối, _cậu ta không bao giờ chỉ là bạn thân—_

“Cậu làm gì ở đây?” Giọng nói lạnh lẽo của Jaemin khiến Jeno rùng mình. Một cái gì đó nơi gót chân cậu cứ thôi thúc cậu lùi xuống một bước, nhưng Jeno ngoan cố đứng yên. Điểm đau ấy trong thâm tâm Jeno cứ càng lúc càng thắt chặt cõi lòng cậu lại, toàn bộ nội tạng của Jeno dường như bị thu gọn trong một điểm đó, và nó cứ đau âm ỉ khôn nguôi. Như một ngọn lửa đang nấp bên dưới một đống củi, đang chực chờ cháy rực lên.

“Tớ…” Jeno dừng lại. Trả lời thế nào thì được? Cậu nhìn vạt áo trắng đỏ ở giữa vạt áo choàng màu đen của Jaemin, và thốt nhiên Jeno nghĩ về sắc xanh của Slytherin. Hai sắc màu mà chưa bao giờ được xem là đồng thuận với nhau. Và—có thể Lee Jeno và Na Jaemin chỉ là hai mảnh ghép cứng đầu, cố gắng gắn vào nhau làm một mẩu hoàn chỉnh, mặc dù chẳng có một chỗ lõm, khúc lồi nào của cả hai trùng khớp cả.

“Tôi nghĩ cậu nên đi là được rồi đấy.”

Lạnh. Từ bao giờ, giọng nói của Jaemin, và toàn bộ những cử chỉ, thái độ của cậu ta đều bao trùm một hơi của tiết đông u uẩn, và nỗi đau bên trong Jeno đã bắt được hơi lạnh ấy mà rực cháy lên. Đau. Jeno ước gì mình có thể oằn mình xuống, hay vặn vẹo bản thân, _sao cũng được_ , làm mọi thứ để giải phóng được cái cảm giác bỏng lạnh vô hình này.

“Jaemin, tớ không…”

“Không gì cơ?” Jaemin sỗ sàng cắt lời Jeno. “Tôi nghĩ nhà Slytherin của cậu đã gây _đủ_ chuyện rồi đấy, Lee Jeno. _Tất cả_ rắc rối đều đến từ Nhà của cậu cả, _tại sao_ vậy Jeno? Tại sao các cậu, _tất cả_ đám Slytherin bọn cậu và nỗi ám ảnh về những thứ _điên khùng_ như máu thuần, hay sự thống trị, hay chiến tranh, tại sao các cậu không thể để mọi thứ yên như cách chúng vẫn là?”

“Không hề! Bọn tớ không phải là giuộc như vậy!” Jeno quát to. Bây giờ thì đến cậu cũng mất bình tĩnh tới nơi rồi; cậu không thể điều khiển nổi âm giọng của mình nữa. “Chỉ vì một số kẻ bất lương mà cậu kết luận Slytherin đều là một hạng kẻ xấu? Từ bao giờ cậu đã thiển cận như vậy?”

“Vậy thì giải thích đi! Giải thích cho tôi nghe, Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy là ai? Con Tử Xà là của ai? Tử thần Thực Tử là gì? Sirius Black là gì? Bellatrix Lestrange là gì? _Severus Snape_ , chủ nhiệm của Nhà cậu, _đã làm cái gì?_ ”

“Jaemin.” Cái tên cậu ta thoát ra từ miệng Jeno lúc này nặng nề hơn cậu nghĩ; nó khiến cổ họng cậu chợt trở nên khô khốc và đắng ngắt. “Tớ đã bao giờ như thế với cậu chưa?” Không phải Slytherin nào cũng như thế, Jeno những tưởng Jaemin biết điều đó. Chẳng lẽ suốt năm năm qua, lòng thành của cậu đối với Jaemin vẫn chẳng khiến Jaemin nhận ra hay sao? Hay là sự ra đi của giáo sư Dumbledore dưới tay phe Hắc Ám đã che đi mất lý trí của Jaemin rồi?

Jaemin sững người ra. Nhưng rồi cậu nhanh chóng phủi đi điệu bộ đứng hình đó, dòng sông trong mắt cậu vẫn xám đục, mờ loà bởi nỗi đau méo mó. Tông giọng cậu khi cất tiếng nói tiếp nghe thật lạ, nghe chẳng còn là giọng nói bình thường mà Jeno rất thích nữa. “Làm ơn đi đi.”

Khoảnh khắc ấy, tất cả như ùa về trong tâm trí Jeno, cùng một lúc. Khi cả hai còn là những nam sinh năm Nhất, không chắc chắn về mọi thứ, và cách Jaemin đã nhìn Jeno khi cậu được gọi tên lên Phân Loại, một lời hứa thầm lặng rằng việc vào Nhà nào cũng sẽ chẳng thể ảnh hưởng tình bạn của cả hai. Và lần gần đây nhất, tại Cầu Đá, Jaemin đã nói gì chứ? Rằng Jaemin có cậu, và cậu có Jaemin, _thế là đủ rồi, đúng không?_ Họ vẫn có thể là bạn thân, Jeno đã từng tin chắc vào điều đó, không một suy suyển hay nghi ngờ.

_Cậu ta không bao giờ chỉ là bạn thân—_

_Nói dối—_

_Cậu ta không bao giờ chỉ là bạn thân—_

_Nói dối—_

_Nói dối, nói dối, nói dối—_

Jeno làm như lời Jaemin nói. Cậu sẽ làm theo _bất kỳ_ điều gì Jaemin muốn. Cậu bỏ đi, không hoàn toàn là tự chủ được hành động của mình, và tâm trí cậu trống rỗng. Lại là cảm giác dằn xé ấy, tựa như cậu đã quay lại là một thằng nhóc năm nhất ngu dại thuở nào: những bước chân kéo cậu rời đi, nhưng gương mặt ảm đạm của Jaemin cứ níu cậu lại, giật cậu đứng lại mãi. Thế rồi, Jeno vẫn bước tiếp, và không một điều gì trên thế giới này có nghĩa lý với cậu nữa rồi.

Đó là khoảng cách gần nhất mà họ ở cùng nhau, cho tới tận bây giờ.

—

_Turning, twist myself_  
Worthless  
Can't keep love at all, at all

Tới lúc này thì Jeno đếm được có chưa đến hai mươi học sinh nhà Slytherin vẫn còn đang ở lại Hogwarts. Đó là một con số làm cậu bất ngờ, vì Jeno nhớ trong buổi sinh hoạt cuối cùng trước khi Hogwarts lâm vào hỗn chiến, bàn ăn Slytherin vẫn còn khá đông đúc.

“Phần lớn chúng nó được cha mẹ lén đến đón và rời đi rồi.” Changkyun vừa nhai nhồm nhoàm một miếng xúc xích bự vừa giải thích. Hôm nay lại là một ngày nhàn hạ khác tại phòng sinh hoạt chung, một vài đứa Slytherin chỉ biết nằm lười ra đọc sách hoặc lẩm nhẩm luyện mấy câu thần chú vô hại. Changkyun và Jeno chọn ngồi quây quần tại ghế sofa; Changkyun có lẽ thó được đồ ăn từ căn bếp trường, còn Jeno thì đang bận chọc cho đống củi bén lửa trong lò, nhưng vẫn dỏng tai lắng nghe. “Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, họ được đón đi hết. Hình như trước khi lúc cuộc chiến bắt đầu rồi cơ.”

Jeno gợi nhớ cậu đã thấy cha mẹ của Draco Malfoy tại hành lang trong lúc đi tìm Minhyung, và lắc đầu. “Một số bỏ đi ngang lúc cuộc chiến diễn ra. Em có thấy ba mẹ Malfoy lúc đó.”

“Vậy à.” Changkyun nói, hoàn toàn thờ ơ với thông tin mà Jeno cung cấp. “Đột nhiên anh cứ có cảm giác Nhà mình bị cô lập hết, mặc dù bọn mình, nói sao nhỉ, chỉ là _tàn dư_ thôi. Chúng ta có hại ai bao giờ chưa? Suốt trận chiến anh chỉ biết chạy và thỉnh thoảng giúp Giải giới vài đứa năm ba ngu ngu thích làm liều thôi. Nhưng mà, lần cuối chúng ta nói chuyện với một đứa Gryffindor là khi nào nhỉ?”

Lại một ký ức khác hiện lên trong tâm trí Jeno, hình ảnh Yukhei đứng trước mặt cậu, tức giận chen lẫn với tột cùng đau đớn, và xung quanh là hằng hà sa số bọn học sinh Hogwarts khác, không đứa nào trong chúng là đồng minh của mình. “Em nghĩ chắc do mình sống ký túc xá dưới hầm nhiều quá nên bị ngắt liên lạc với thế giới bên ngoài.”

Changkyun nói từng chữ ngắc ngứ giữa những tiếng nhồm nhoàm. “À ừ thì, _một phần_. Nhưng em có thấy không, sau trận chiến này thì đám thảm hại nhất lại chẳng phải chúng ta còn gì?”

“Sao anh lại nghĩ thế?”

Changkyun nhún vai. Anh ta giơ tay lên và lơ đãng xoay nó một vòng. “Em cứ nghĩ kỹ xem.”

Thế rồi từng mảnh, từng mảnh sự thật một lần lượt đi vào trật tự logic trong đầu Jeno. Hai mươi học sinh ở lại, một quân số quá ít. Chủ nhiệm Nhà đã bị giết. Kẻ thù của trận chiến, cho dù đã tử trận, cũng là đến từ _nơi này_. Trận nội chiến đang âm thầm diễn ra. _Tất cả bọn Slytherin chúng mày đều nên đi chết hết đi_. Jeno còn chẳng nhận ra đống củi cậu gạt qua gạt lại nãy giờ đã bén lửa từ lúc nào, và cậu chỉ đang đơn giản là cầm cái gậy chọc chọc một cách vô ích. Thở dài, cậu hạ cây gậy sắt xuống, và ngả lưng ra ghế. Bên cạnh cậu, Changkyun vẫn đang nhai tiếp miếng xúc xích, như thể sự thật mà anh ta vừa chỉ ra chẳng ảnh hưởng gì đến cậu cả. “Vậy anh có hối tiếc không? Việc anh vào nhà Slytherin ấy?”

“Không.” Changkyun trả lời thẳng thừng. “À, nói đúng thì, anh chẳng bao giờ nghĩ tới điều đó? Sự lựa chọn, sự phân loại, bây giờ cũng đâu thay đổi được. Nhà chỉ là một khái niệm tồn tại với chúng ta bảy năm thôi, Jeno. Khi anh và em đã tốt nghiệp khỏi Hogwarts, cái làm nên chúng ta là bản chất cốt lõi của mình.”

“Không phải chúng ta được phân loại dựa trên bản chất cốt lõi của từng cá nhân sao?”

“Jeno, khi được phân loại tụi mình mới có _mười một tuổi_.” Changkyun nhấn mạnh. “Mười một tuổi thì biết cái gì? Năm mười một tuổi, thứ duy nhất anh biết về Hogwarts đó là họ làm bếp siêu ngon. Đừng bao giờ tin vào những thứ lý thuyết mà cái Nón hay Ban Giám hiệu tiêm nhiễm cho em. Đúng, có thể Nhà sẽ ảnh hưởng tới hệ tư duy của em và uốn nắn con người em theo một hướng nào đó; dù gì thì bảy năm cũng là một quãng thời gian dài. Nhưng em có nhận thức riêng, có thế giới quan riêng, Jeno ạ. Và những thứ đó không bao giờ chỉ gồm có _bốn_ loại như Nhà ở Hogwarts.”

 _Gryffindor vui lắm_ , Jaemin đã từng nói với Jeno như thế nào khi cả hai còn học năm đầu? _Nhưng ở đây không có cậu_. Đó cũng là điều duy nhất mà Jeno mười một tuổi biết về Hogwarts, rằng nơi này không có Jaemin. Cậu ngày ấy vẫn còn quá thơ ngây để hiểu được những mâu thuẫn mà các Nhà trải qua, theo lịch sử, theo thời gian. Cái mâu thuẫn mà đến tận bây giờ, Jeno mới nhận ra nó chẳng có ý nghĩa gì cả. Đó chỉ là một cuộc tranh cãi giữa Godric Gryffindor và Salazar Slytherin, và nó đã ảnh hưởng đến tận bây giờ. Nó ám vào tâm trí từng học sinh Hogwarts, nuôi dưỡng mầm mống miệt thị nhau, và dẫn đến thảm hoạ lớn nhất, đó là trận chiến Hogwarts. Cuối cùng thì họ chỉ là Phù thuỷ. Những kẻ đến đây để học cách làm Phép thuật. Họ không phải là một giống loài, một dân tộc riêng rẽ nào—những tập thể Nhà ấy. Họ không bao giờ nhận ra sự đồng nhất của mình, và vì tranh đấu cho cái khác biệt ấy mà lúc này đây, Jeno đã gần như là mắc tội giết người, Jisung rời bỏ chính mái ấm của mình để đi theo một lý tưởng sai lầm đã chết, còn Jaemin, Jaemin giờ đã _ở đây_ , nhưng không hề theo cách mà Jeno muốn một chút nào.

Tình hình Jaemin vẫn chẳng tiến triển thêm được chút nào cả. Theo gợi ý của Jeno, bà Pomfrey sẽ ghé để kiểm tra tình trạng cậu qua lối di chuyển bằng bột Floo, thay vì đường cửa chính để tránh sự dị nghị của học sinh Slytherin. Jeno luôn giữ cửa khoá kín, và cậu _biết_ bọn phù thuỷ như cậu chỉ cần hô một câu _Alohomora_ sẽ mở ra được trong chớp mắt, nhưng Jeno hy vọng ít nhất quyền lực Huynh trưởng của cậu sẽ có tác dụng xua bọn cùng Nhà cậu bén mảng tới đây phần nào.

Họ vẫn đang buôn chuyện phiếm một cách buồn tẻ như thế khi Jeno nghe tiếng lục cục ở cửa, và một giọng nữ kêu _Alohomora_ một cách sốt ruột. Cánh cửa phòng Sinh hoạt chung mở toang ra, và Sooyoung lao vào, nhanh đến mức phải đặt hai tay lên mắt cá chân để giữ mình thăng bằng lại. Cô thở hổn hển, như thể đã chạy một quãng đường dài đến đây. “Jeno.”

Jeno ló mặt ra khỏi ghế sofa và liếc Sooyoung một cái. “Em đây.”

“The… theo chị.” Sooyoung cố gắng nặn ra từng chữ giữa những tiếng thở run rẩy. “Có chuyện rồi.”

Khi Jeno theo Sooyoung đến nơi, cậu không nén nổi một tiếng thở dài.

Lại là nơi này, hành lang trước Đại Sảnh Đường. Đây chắc chắn là nơi nằm top đầu trong danh sách những nơi Jeno không hề muốn đến một chút nào. Tàn trận Hogwarts đã khiến nơi này không còn như xưa nữa, như lúc cậu và Jaemin nói lời từ mặt nhau năm sáu nữa: đôi cầu thang đối diện nhau đã bị gãy nát đến thảm hại, những vụn gạch và gỗ rơi đầy trên sàn, chẳng ai buồn sửa lại. Hàng cột đá và bệ lan can, nơi các học sinh vẫn thường hay ngồi để vừa hóng mát vừa tán gẫu giờ đã bị đập nứt toác ra, lộ cả gốc đá bên trong. Chúng đều in hằn dấu bước qua của chiến thắng, cái bước qua đầy ngông nghênh và tảng lờ mọi thương tích mà nó đã gián tiếp gây ra, chỉ coi phế tích này như một mỹ quan hoa lệ của một cuộc chiến khốc liệt.

Và trước mặt Jeno, cũng là phế tích của trận chiến, một phế tích _sống_ : Một đám đông học sinh áo choàng đen quen thuộc đang tụ tập lại ở một tụ điểm, cảnh tượng khiến Jeno rùng mình. Nom chẳng khác gì lần mà cậu bị Yukhei bao vây vào đường cùng và truy vấn về cái chết của Sicheng, nhưng giờ đây thay vào nơi là cậu đó, có hai đứa học trò khác. Cả hai đang lao vào nhau như những con bò húc dũng mãnh, mỗi lần chúng lao vào nhau là một lần đám đông lại ré lên những câu chữ va đập vào nhau hoá thành những tiếng hét vô nghĩa. Jeno thấy loáng thoáng một đứa đang đeo cà vạt vàng của Hufflepuff. Và người còn lại, sắc xanh lá quen thuộc đó, mái tóc vàng đó—

“ _Minhyung!_ ” Jeno bật ra một tiếng quát, và hối hận vì hành động đó ngay lập tức. Minhyung trông có vẻ chẳng để ý gì đến thằng bạn mình cả, nhưng đám đông xung quanh cuộc hỗn chiến thì _có_. Dường như thấy một tín hiệu nguy hiểm mà ngay khi vừa ngoái đầu xem ai là kẻ hét gọi tên Minhyung, đám đông bọn học trò ngay lập tức lùi lại và tản ra đằng sau. Như thể Jeno và Sooyoung là một dịch bệnh nào đấy cần phải tránh né càng xa càng tốt vậy. Jeno không muốn nhìn ánh mắt của tất cả, cậu đã biết những ánh nhìn ấy từ lúc đụng độ với Yukhei rồi. Sự ghét bỏ. Sự thù hận. Sự giận dữ. Sự trách móc.

Jeno biết. Nhưng cậu không quen được với chúng.

Cuối cùng, Minhyung là kẻ dứt ra đầu tiên khỏi đối phương — Jeno nhận ra anh ta khi anh ta đã đứng vững lại, không còn nghiêng ngả nữa. Là Kim Dongyoung của nhà Hufflepuff, cặp mắt anh ta đỏ ngầu và mái tóc của anh ta rối bù — và lùi lại vào sát bờ tường. Minhyung hạ thấp người mình xuống, tư thế hệt như một con thú hoang đang phòng vệ mình khỏi kẻ thù, cặp mắt anh ngây dại chẳng khác gì Dongyoung.

“Lao vào nữa đi.” Dongyoung đe doạ, giọng thách thức.

“Tại sao tôi phải làm vậy?” Minhyung gầm ghè. Nhưng Jeno đã hiểu bạn cậu đủ để nhận ra đằng sau sự gồ ghề ấy là một nỗi ấm ức đang rỉ qua lớp gai góc, thấm nhuần vào từng chữ anh nhả ra. “Tôi đã làm gì? _Bọn tôi đã làm gì_? Mà phải chịu đựng những sự căm ghét của tụi anh?”

“Mày vẫn chưa nhận ra à?” Dongyoung gào to, và Jeno rúng người. Dongyoung, trong trí nhớ của cậu, là một cậu hậu bối luôn nở nụ cười toe toét, luôn lễ phép với tất cả mọi người, kể cả là những học sinh Slytherin như cậu. Một người mà Jeno không bao giờ hình dung được sẽ trở nên tức tối và hung hăng như thế này. “Tất cả bọn mày, bọn Slytherin _chúng mày_ , là vấn đề. Bọn mày gây rối cho Hogwarts quá nhiều. Hãy nhìn xem sáu, bảy năm qua, có bao giờ bọn tao yên thân với chúng mày không? Tử Xà, cuộc đấu Tam Pháp Thuật, Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy, đám Tử thần Thực Tử, tất cả đều là từ giuộc chúng mày mà ra! Đã bao nhiêu người phải chết vì chúng mày rồi?”

“Anh điên rồi, bọn tôi đã xuống tay với ai?”

“Đến giờ mà vẫn không nhận à?” Dongyoung phá ra cười một cách giễu cợt, đoạn anh ta giơ tay ra chỉ về một phía vô định nào đó. “Vào phòng Sảnh mà đếm những cái xác vẫn còn ở đó. Tất cả bọn họ đều chết dưới tay đám Slytherin của chúng mày đấy. Tao ước chi chúng mày có thể thay thế cho họ ngay lúc này quách đi cho rồi!”

Một tiếng nấc vang lên bên cạnh Jeno. Sooyoung đang co rúm người lại, và mái tóc dài của cô bỗng trở nên rũ rượi một cách kỳ cục. Nước mắt bắt đầu đọng quanh khoé mắt của cô bạn cậu, và một thứ gì đó trong lòng Jeno bắt đầu sục sôi lên, đốt cháy thâm tâm cậu như thể cậu vừa nốc mười chai rượu Đế Lửa cùng một lúc. Tiếng nấc ấy thu hút sự chú ý của Dongyoung, và khoảnh khắc anh ta quay sang nhìn thấy Jeno đứng cạnh Sooyoung cũng là lúc sắc mặt anh ta càng tím tái hơn vì điên tiết.

“À, mày không cần tìm đâu xa.” Dongyoung vẫn giữ nguyên giọng điệu giễu cợt ấy, khuôn mặt anh ta tràn đầy vẻ thách thức. “Kia là kẻ sát nhân của mày đấy. Bạn thân của mày đúng không, Lee Minhyung?”

Sau lời nói của Dongyoung, cả hành lang chợt chìm vào câm lặng đến ngột ngạt. Jeno muốn kéo cổ áo mình lỏng ra một chút cho dễ thở, nhưng cậu có cảm giác nếu mình làm bất kỳ hành động nào lúc này, thể nào những con diều hâu trước mặt cậu cũng sẽ lao vào mà xé xác cậu ra như chơi. Thế nên cậu để bản thân mình chết đuối trong bầu không khí bức bối ấy, để lồng phổi cậu nhói đau. Mọi thứ trong cậu lúc này đều nhói đau, vì một lần nữa — từng mảnh, từng mảnh sự thật một lần lượt đi vào trật tự logic trong đầu cậu.

Là Wong Yukhei, bật cười cay đắng, và buộc tội cậu đã tiếp tay cho Bellatrix Lestrange giết Sicheng. Là một ai đó trong đám đông ngày ấy, thét lên rằng bọn Slytherin cậu nên đi chết hết đi, như một sự thật hiển nhiên, thậm chí cũng chẳng ai buồn phản bác lại. Là Dongyoung, gọi cậu thẳng thừng bằng cái tên _kẻ sát nhân_ , và kết tội Slytherin là đầu đuôi ngọn ngành của mọi hỗn độn này.

Là Na Jaemin, một năm trước, ngay tại nơi mà cậu đang đứng đây, huỵch toẹt thẳng vào mặt cậu rằng tất cả rắc rối từ Nhà cậu mà ra. _Tại sao các cậu, tất cả đám Slytherin bọn cậu và nỗi ám ảnh về những thứ điên khùng như máu thuần, hay sự thống trị, hay chiến tranh, tại sao các cậu không thể để mọi thứ yên như cách chúng vẫn là?_ Tâm trí Jeno gợi lại lời Jaemin nói, một cách rành rọt, như thể nó là một mẩu ký ức cậu giữ rất kỹ sâu trong mình. Và cậu chẳng cảm thấy gì ngoài một nỗi đau dằn xé cậu ra làm đôi.

“Jeno,” Sooyoung thì thầm. Giọng cô gái biến dạng hẳn bởi những tiếng nấc. “Em…”

“Nó không giết Sicheng!” Minhyung tức tối quát đáp trả. “Sicheng đã định nguyền lời nguyền Cấm cho Jeno, và nó phải tự vệ! Nếu là anh trong trường hợp đó thì anh cũng sẽ làm tương tự thôi, chẳng phải sao?”

Dongyoung hất cằm lên. “Làm sao mày biết? Mày đã chứng kiến à? Mày tin lời nó à?”

“Tôi là bạn thân của nó!” Minhyung hét lên, hoàn toàn mất bình tĩnh. “Tôi _biết_ nó nói thật!”

“Jeno.” Sooyoung lại gọi tên cậu, nhưng Jeno không hiểu cô gọi để làm gì. Trấn an cậu, hay đánh thức cậu dậy khỏi một cơn ác mộng, hay muốn cậu xác nhận những gì đang diễn ra. Nhưng không hiểu sao, Jeno vẫn cứ cứng đờ ra, chẳng thể phản ứng được gì cụ thể.

“Vậy thì tụi mày cùng là một giuộc sát nhân thôi.” Dongyoung lườm Minhyung, và từng chữ anh ta nói như muốn tát vào mặt người đối diện. “Anh em chúng mày có thể đi xuống Địa ngục và chết dí cùng nhau ở đó. Chúng mày sẽ có cả một kiếp đày đoạ để biết nhau tại đấy, thích không?”

“Tôi…”

“Minhyung, đủ rồi.”

Lẽ ra Jeno có thể làm nhiều hơn thế này. Lẽ ra cậu có thể thách thức lại Dongyoung, rằng lời mà Minhyung nói hoàn toàn là sự thật. Cậu có thể rút một mẩu ký ức của mình ra và cho vào cái chậu Tưởng Ký, và làm Dongyoung bẽ mặt trước toàn học sinh Hogwarts. Nhưng tìm đâu ra được ký ức ấy lúc này, khi tất cả những gì cậu có thể nghĩ được là _Jaemin Jaemin Jaemin_. Jaemin, năm thứ sáu, đứng ngay tại chỗ của Dongyoung, và trở thành một trong số bọn _họ_. Jaemin, không ngần ngại buộc tội Jeno và toàn nhà Slytherin, và không bao giờ trả lời câu hỏi của Jeno về cách Jeno đối xử với mình có giống như những gì cậu nói.

Jaemin, lúc này đang ở trong căn phòng Huynh trưởng Slytherin, không có dấu hiệu hồi tỉnh khỏi lời nguyền Crucio—

Jeno lắc đầu và đi tới chỗ Minhyung đang tần ngần đứng. Cả một đám đông lẫn Dongyoung chẳng ai buồn cản cậu lại, hay tới _gần_ cậu. “Anh bị thương rồi.” Có một vết bầm rõ to ở ngay dưới xương quai hàm của Minhyung, và Jeno đột nhiên cảm thấy có lỗi kinh khủng. Tại sao mọi thứ luôn phải _bung bét_ như thế này? “Về ký túc xá thôi.”

Cả một đoạn đường về lại ký túc xá Slytherin, chẳng ai nói nhau lời nào. Minhyung từ chối trò chuyện, có lẽ vẫn chưa nguôi ngoai cơn giận trong lòng; Sooyoung thỉnh thoảng bật ra một tiếng nấc và quyết định cứ nhìn thẳng về phía trước, không muốn để tâm đến hai thằng con trai bên cạnh; Jeno chẳng biết làm gì hơn là người dẫn đầu bất đắc dĩ cho một đoàn ba đứa thảm hại quay về chỗ tá túc của mình. Trên đường về, Jeno cũng không thấy tăm hơi của một đứa học trò Hogwarts nào nữa. Dường như tất cả học sinh của ba Nhà kia đã lén đánh động nhau để né tránh họ, hay là ý của Merlin, mà Jeno dần cảm thấy đúng như Changkyun nói — bọn cậu đang ngày càng bị cô lập thật. Khúc đường về vắng vẻ, đìu hiu, như thể cả một phế tích Hogwarts giờ đây chẳng còn ai ngoài ba đứa trẻ Slytherin đang lẽo đẽo quay về nơi duy nhất hiện giờ chịu chứa chấp chúng—ký túc xá của Nhà.

Chỉ khi bọn Jeno rẽ vào đoạn cầu thang dẫn xuống dưới mặt đất, Minhyung mới cất tiếng đầu tiên. “Nhà anh biết việc Minhyuk qua đời rồi.” Giọng anh, ngạc nhiên thay, đã điềm tĩnh hẳn, không còn nạt nộ như vừa nãy với Dongyoung nữa. Bên cạnh Jeno, Sooyoung lại phát ra một tiếng kêu khẽ khác, như một phản ứng theo bản năng hơn là biểu lộ cảm xúc gì cụ thể.

Minhyuk. Jeno đã gần như quên mất Minhyung cũng có một _nỗi đau_. “Họ nói sao?”

“Vừa có cú sáng nay. Nói rằng sẽ ráng thu xếp đến đây sớm nhất để đón anh và nhận xác Minhyuk về mai táng. Nói rằng anh sẽ phải ở Hogwarts một thời gian dài nên phải ráng trông nom chính mình đi, vì giờ chẳng còn ai để anh phải trông chừng nữa. Anh vừa rời tháp xuống là đụng ngay bọn Dongyoung.”

“Đừng để ý lời Dongyoung nói quá, Minhyung.” Jeno lầm bầm. “Ảnh chỉ đang giận quá mất khôn thôi.”

Im lặng. Gần như từ khi trận chiến Hogwarts nổ ra, tất cả sự im lặng đều khiến Jeno nặng lòng vô cùng. Dường như trong sự câm lặng đó tràn ngập những thanh âm vô hình về những tiếng lòng bị kiềm nén mà cậu không bao giờ biết được, và như thế càng làm cậu cảm thấy bất an hơn.

“Jeno…” Sooyoung khẽ khàng gọi. Giọng cô gái vẫn còn hơi run, như vẫn không thể tin được vào những gì mình vừa thấy, vừa nghe, _vừa biết được_. “… em đã giết Sicheng thật à?”

Âm thanh của hơi thở Minhyung hắt ra lớn hẳn, nhưng anh chẳng nói gì nữa. Có vẻ như chính anh cũng đã mệt mỏi khi phải cãi lộn với Dongyoung về điều đó rồi và nhận ra có tranh cãi cũng vô ích. Nên Jeno đành phải lên tiếng thay. “Không. Em không giết ai cả. Tất cả những gì Minhyung nói là đúng. Nếu chị muốn, em có thể mượn cô McGonagall cái Tưởng Ký để chứng minh em nói thật.”

“Không, chị tin em.” Sooyoung lắc đầu, mái tóc đen của cô rung động uyển chuyển trong không trung. “Nhưng tại sao mọi người lại phản ứng gay gắt như vậy? Đã có chuyện gì xảy ra chứ?”

Jeno không có cơ hội trả lời được câu hỏi ấy của Sooyoung. Bởi khi ấy, họ vừa đến trước ngưỡng cửa dẫn vào phòng Sinh hoạt Chung của Slytherin, và một loạt âm thanh kéo đến trong màng nhĩ Jeno, xoáy trộn thành một hồi còi báo động có chuyện chẳng lành. Những tiếng _bốp_ , _bịch_ , và xen lẫn là những âm thanh chửi thề cùng tiếng thút thít kêu đau chìm nghỉm. Đằng sau Jeno, Minhyung lẫn Sooyoung đều sững người ra, và Jeno chẳng biết nên nhìn đâu cho phải. Nhìn lên trần nhà, hay xuống mặt đất, bất cứ đâu để thoát được khỏi cái hiện thực này.

“Sooyoung ạ, em có cảm giác tại nơi này, lúc nào cũng có chuyện xảy ra.” Jeno lẩm bẩm, không buồn quan tâm liệu Sooyoung có nghe thấy không, và rồi cậu mở cửa phòng Sinh hoạt chung ra.

Jeno không biết hôm đó là ngày gì mà cậu cảm thấy hối hận với tất cả hành động mình làm; đầu tiên là đối đầu với Dongyoung, nhìn Minhyung bị mắng tơi bời vì dám đứng ra bênh mình, và bây giờ là mở cửa phòng Sinh hoạt Chung.

Đầu óc cậu mất chưa tới một giây để tiêu hoá được ba việc đang xảy ra. Một, Jaemin đã tỉnh dậy. Jaemin đã tỉnh và không còn bất động trên chiếc giường phòng Huynh trưởng Slytherin nữa, và từng chuyển động của cơ thể lẫn khuôn mặt cho thấy cậu đã phần nào lấy lại được thần thức. Hai, Jaemin đang nằm gập trên sàn, và sắc mặt tái mét của cậu trông tồi tệ không khác gì Jaemin mà Jeno đã đỡ lấy trong phòng Cần thiết ngày nào. Và ba, những âm thanh mà Jeno nghe thấy là thuộc về những đứa bạn Slytherin của cậu, những người đang đứng vây quanh Jaemin ở trên sàn và không ngừng lom khom đá mạnh chân vào—

“Dừng lại!” Trước khi Jeno kịp nhận ra mình đang làm gì, cậu đã lao thẳng qua ngưỡng cửa phòng Sinh hoạt Chung và nắm đại lấy khuỷu tay của người đứng gần cậu nhất là Hyunyoung. Cậu giật mạnh Hyunyoung ra khỏi Jaemin, trong đầu đột nhiên rối loạn đến mức không thể nghĩ được lời gì để nói tiếp. “ _Dừng lại!_ Tụi bây đang làm cái quái gì vậy?” Không thèm xem phản ứng của bọn xung quanh, cậu mau chóng quỳ xuống và vòng một tay quanh lưng của Jaemin và đỡ Jaemin ngồi dậy, trong khi Jaemin vẫn nhăn mặt và chỉ biết ú ớ một vài tiếng kêu đau nghẹn ngào. Xung quanh Jeno, bọn Slytherin bắt đầu tản ra, nhưng không ai trông đồng tình với hành động của Jeno cả.

“Nó _lẻn_ vào ký túc xá của Slytherin.” Jinhong, một cậu nhóc nhỏ hơn Jeno một tuổi, kêu lớn. “Từ bao giờ chúng ta đã cho phép Gryffindor vào ra nơi này? Và anh đang _làm_ gì vậy?”

“Bọn em thấy anh ta bước ra từ phòng Huynh trưởng Slytherin.” Donghyuk làu bàu một cách bực tức. “Chắc là đi bằng đường bột Floo. Có khi định ăn cắp cái gì đó cũng nên…”

“Đúng vậy! Ai mà tin được Gryffindor chứ? Mà chúng ta cũng có bao giờ bén mảng đến ký túc xá của bọn _nó_ đâu, khi không lại có một Gryffindor xuất hiện ngay _trong_ địa phận của Slytherin, chắc chắn là có chuyện gì.” Giọng của một ai đó, nghe rất quen, nhưng ngay lúc này Jeno không thể, và cũng không có _nhu cầu_ nhận ra là ai. Đầu cậu lại bắt đầu ong ong lên, và nằm trong lòng cậu là một Jaemin vẫn đang nửa tỉnh nửa mê, và chẳng thốt nên được một lời nào. Tại sao mọi thứ lại _bung bét_ , lại cứ ra _nông nỗi_ này—

“TỤI BÂY IM HẾT ĐI!”

Một tiếng rít vang lên, khiến toàn bộ cuộc hội thoại lộn xộn và nhốn nháo trong phòng Sinh hoạt chung ngay lập tức tắt lịm. Jeno ngẩng lên, và cậu thấy Minhyung từ bao giờ đã đứng bên cậu, khuôn mặt anh trông như đã hết bình tĩnh tới nơi. Như thể nếu có ai dám nói thêm lời nào, anh sẽ không ngần ngại tặng kẻ đó một vết bầm dưới quai cằm y như anh hiện giờ vậy.

“Jeno.” Minhyung quỳ xuống, và ghé mặt anh sát vai Jeno hỏi. “Jaemin thế nào rồi?”

Jeno lắc đầu. Một bàn tay đang nắm lấy vai của Jaemin vô thức siết vào vải áo cậu thật chặt. “Em sẽ gọi bà Pomfrey sau.” Cậu nhẹ nhàng đẩy Jaemin sâu vào lồng ngực mình hơn, và phải tới tận lúc ấy Jeno mới nhận ra mình đã mỏi mệt đến thế nào. Với Hogwarts, với tàn dư của cuộc chiến, với cuộc nội chiến dai dẳng âm thầm này, với chính từng Yukhei, Dongyoung, bọn học sinh ba Nhà, và cả với đám học sinh Slytherin cứng đầu và đầy kiêu hãnh này. “Được rồi, Slytherin, nghe tôi nói này. Na Jaemin không đột nhập vào đây, được chứ? Cậu ta bị nguyền Crucio, và chính tôi đã đưa cậu ta về phòng Huynh trưởng của mình để dưỡng thương, với sự cho phép của y tá Pomfrey và giáo sư McGonagall. Thử chạm vào cậu ấy lần nữa đi, đó nghĩa là chống đối mệnh lệnh của Ban Giám hiệu, chống đối _tôi_.”

“Tôi biết tất cả chúng ta, dù thiện hay ác, cũng đều mệt mỏi sau cuộc chiến cả. Nhưng tôi còn mệt mỏi với việc tất cả chúng ta tự thù hằn nhau nữa. Tại sao Gryffindor và Slytherin luôn ghét nhau? Tại sao chúng ta luôn phải coi nhau là những kẻ tử thù, trong khi tất cả chúng ta sau khi bước ra khỏi mái trường này đều là những Phù thuỷ và biết chơi khăm nhau bằng bùa Đóng Băng? Đừng để những trò _máu bùn_ và _thuần chủng_ đó thấm nhuần vào tư tưởng các cậu nữa. Tất cả chúng ta đều là những nạn nhân thảm hại như nhau của một thứ hiệu ứng cánh bướm điên khùng từ trận xích mích xa xưa của Gryffindor và Slytherin. Hiểu chứ?” Jeno còn chẳng nhận ra từ bao giờ, giọng cậu đã càng lúc càng to hơn và gay gắt hơn. “Máu bùn hay máu thuần, chúng ta đều là Phù thuỷ! Chúng ta đã bị căm ghét đủ rồi, và chúng ta sẽ không đối xử với _họ_ như cách họ đã và đang với chúng ta nữa.”

Phải, họ đã bị dắt mũi quá lâu. Rốt cuộc bảy năm qua, sống cùng với những định kiến này có nghĩa lý gì? Tại sao Jeno phải luôn trốn chui trốn nhủi lên những tháp Thiên văn hoặc Cầu Đá lúc vắng người mỗi lần muốn gặp Jaemin? Tại sao sau khi trận chiến kết thúc, Nhà cậu lại là nạn nhân của sự kỳ thị này, bất kể họ vẫn có mất mát gần như bằng với ba Nhà còn lại? Đây không chỉ còn là ghét suông. Không còn là những sự phân biệt mà giáo sư Snape dành cho Harry Potter, hay trò chơi khăm Fred và George cứ thích nhằm vào những đứa Slytherin bất cẩn. Đây là một dịch bệnh xấu xí, lây lan nhanh và thầm lặng trong lòng người, khiến họ càng lúc càng xa cách nhau, và chẳng còn biết gì khác ngoài ghét bỏ, bạo lực, và trả thù. Jeno có thể sẽ chẳng bao giờ thay đổi được điều đó, cậu chẳng phải một vị Thánh Cứu Thế, nhưng cậu không đành lòng nhìn những người anh em Slytherin của mình bị dịch bệnh ấy làm mù quáng mãi mãi. Không đành lòng nhìn Minhyung hứng chịu những thương tích kinh khủng thế này. Không đành lòng nhìn ba Nhà còn lại càng lúc càng tạo khoảng cách xa hơn với chính Nhà của mình. Không đành lòng nhìn Jaemin đây, nằm gọn trong lòng mình, thêu trên da ngoài lẫn trong lòng những vết thương không bao giờ ngừng rỉ máu và nhói đau.

Tất cả bọn cậu đều là những kẻ thảm bại, bất kể chiến thắng hay không. Chiến tranh đã bóp méo nhãn quan của mọi người, để giờ đây từng phút giây trôi qua là một mùa đông lạnh, lạnh hơn bất kỳ độ đông tự nhiên nào.

Bỗng, Jeno cảm thấy có ai đó đang quỳ xuống đằng sau lưng cậu. Rồi, một đôi bàn tay nào đó bất thần đặt lên vai Jeno, và giọng nói quen thuộc của Donghyuck vang lên bên tai cậu nhỏ như một lời thì thầm. “Đi nào, Jeno. Quay lại phòng Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh thôi.”

Nghe lời thằng bạn mình, Jeno nhanh chóng xốc Jaemin lên sau lưng, thật khéo léo sao cho Jaemin không cảm thấy quá đau. Cùng với Donghyuck dẫn đường đằng trước, Minhyung hộ tống đằng sau, cả bọn lục đục lên lại gác phòng ngủ của Huynh trưởng Nhà. Đám Slytherin để họ đi, mà không một lời phản đối hay nói năng gì khác nữa.

Một khi Jeno đã đặt Jaemin lên giường trở lại, Donghyuck mới nói tiếp. Khuôn mặt cậu ta trông bơ phờ và kiệt quệ, như thể đã trải qua một tuần liền không ngủ vậy. “Cậu ta tỉnh dậy. Sau khi bà Pomfrey ghé khám và cho một liều thuốc uống hồi phục.” Donghyuck lắc đầu giữa lúc kể. “Nhưng cậu ta bất cẩn quá, đi thẳng xuống phòng Sinh hoạt chung như thế… tao nghĩ chắc Jaemin còn chẳng phân biệt được đây là ký túc xá Slytherin. Bà Pomfrey nói cậu ta chỉ mới tạm lấy lại thần thức cơ bản thôi, như là _tỉnh_ và biết mình tỉnh và đại loại thế, nhưng vẫn chưa định hình rõ được môi trường xung quanh.”

“Anh không mong trò đập đánh của bọn Slytherin khiến chấn thương Jaemin thêm nặng chút nào.” Minhyung lẩm bẩm. “Hôm nay có _quá_ nhiều chuyện rồi…”

“Ủa, Minhyung, sao mặt anh te tua thế?”

“ _Đằng nào thì_ ,” Minhyung khua tay, lờ đi câu hỏi của Donghyuck hoàn toàn. “anh đi băng bó đã. Riết rồi anh cảm thấy mình què quặt liên tục.”

Donghyuck vẫn nhìn theo Minhyung với ánh mắt nửa tò mò, nửa khó hiểu. Lẫn một chút xót xa. “Tao sẽ xuống bếp để hỏi đồ ăn mang lên đây. Tình hình này thì xuống Đại Sảnh Đường có vẻ khó.”

“Không, em _tuyệt đối_ đừng mò xuống cái chỗ chết tiệt đó nữa!”

Donghyuck lắc đầu, giọng vẫn cực kỳ bình tĩnh. “Em sẽ lo liệu được. Em có thể đi bằng đường Floo, hoặc báo nhờ các yêu tinh mang đồ ăn tới đây. _Anh_ , ngược lại, phải ở đây đến bao giờ cái vết bầm đó lành đi mới được.”

Minhyung ngửa mặt ra ca cẩm một tiếng _urgh_ , nhưng với tư cách là bạn đóng khố với anh gần bảy năm ròng rã, Jeno xin cam đoan cậu nghe được trong sự ca thán ấy ý cười một cách hạnh phúc rất Minhyung. “Đã rõ, thưa ngài Lee.”

Một lát sau, Minhyung bỏ ra ngoài tìm đồ băng cấp cứu thật. Donghyuck cũng rời đi sớm sau đó, sau khi tặng cho Jeno một cái vỗ vai khích lệ và tìm đường xuống bếp lấy đồ ăn. Cảm giác déjà vu lại ập về trong Jeno một lần nữa, khi lần này trong gian phòng Huynh trưởng tĩnh mịch và tăm tối lại chỉ còn mỗi cậu và Jaemin.

Nhưng cảm giác déjà vu ấy lại nhanh chóng gạt đi, khi lần này Jaemin không còn nằm yên một cách cam chịu, bên dưới những lớp chăn gối dày cộp nữa; lần này, không còn là những cái nhăn mày nhăn mặt, cũng không còn là những cử chỉ cựa quậy trong vô thức hòng xua tan đi cơn đau cứ hành hạ mình không thôi. Lần này, là cặp mắt chầm chậm hé mở, ánh nhìn mờ đục xa lạ ấy mà Jeno không bao giờ làm quen được nhìn vô định trong không gian phòng, có khi thậm chí Jaemin còn chẳng biết Jeno đang ở ngay đây, bên cạnh mình. Lần này, là bàn tay chậm rãi thành hình cử động, và Jeno bắt lấy nó ngay lập tức mà không cần phải suy nghĩ thêm lần hai. Lần này, là một giọng nói mà Jeno ngỡ như mình đã không nghe từ rất lâu rồi; giọng nói phả vào trong tim cậu một hơi ấm, sưởi đi mọi tiết đông mà lòng cậu đang chìm mãi trong, và nếu Jeno có chối rằng không hề có một cục nghẹn nào đang chặn cổ họng cậu lại cả, thì đó chỉ là một lời dối gian mà cậu nghĩ ai cũng sẽ nhận ra ngay.

“Je… Jeno?” Jaemin gọi, thật khẽ, và bất kể Hogwarts có đang chìm vào một độ đông triền miên dai dẳng đến đâu, thì cuối cùng Jeno cũng có thể nhớ lại được cảm giác của tiết xuân trở về là như thế nào.

—

Khi Jeno đến y xá, bà Pomfrey không có ở đó. Mọi chiếc giường bệnh đều kín chỗ cả, Jeno nhận ra một vài gương mặt khi đi ngang qua. Họ không để ý Jeno, và cậu mừng vì điều đó. Bây giờ, thứ mà cậu sợ hơn hết thảy chỉ sau tính mạng của Jaemin là ai đó không-phải-Slytherin trong khuôn viên Hogwarts này _nhìn thấy_ mình.

Nhưng, cuộc đời rõ là không thích để Jeno yên.

Cậu chỉ vừa đi đến cuối phòng khi nhận ra ở giường cuối cùng có một bóng người đang ngồi đằng sau tấm màn che, chứ không nằm như những giường bệnh khác. Như nhận ra có ai đó đang có mặt trong y xá, bóng người ấy nhanh chóng trườn về phía tấm rèm và kéo cái màn vải đó sang một bên. Một chút hy vọng người-đó-là-Slytherin còn sót lại trong Jeno cũng ngay lập tức tiêu tan khi cậu nhận ra ngay đó là Lee Taeyong của nhà Hufflepuff, người lẽ ra đã rời trường được vài năm rồi, nhưng giờ đã quyết định quay lại đây, có lẽ là để tham chiến.

Nhác thấy Jeno, cặp mắt của Taeyong mở to, và tràn ngập sự nhận biết người đối diện ngay sau đó. Anh duỗi một bên chân bị thương của mình ra và nở một nụ cười điềm đạm với cậu. “Chào em, Jeno. Lâu lắm rồi mới gặp lại em.”

Jeno đáp lại bằng một điệu cười gượng gạo. Cậu quen Taeyong qua lớp Thảo Dược của giáo sư Sprout, và cả hai từng có một thời gian dài hay quanh quẩn trong nhà kính vào đều đặn mỗi chiều thứ tư và thứ sáu để giúp giáo sư chăm nom mấy loài cây hiếm sưu tập được từ khắp nơi trên thế giới. Năm hai, cậu còn từng cùng Taeyong thức trắng tại đấy để điều chế thuốc giải cho các nạn nhân của con Tử Xà. Taeyong là một người hiền lành, loại người mà sẽ hỏi thăm bạn có sao không sau khi đánh bạn một đòn Stupefy, và cũng là số ít những người khác Nhà Slytherin nhưng vẫn đối xử rất hiền hoà với Jeno. Bây giờ, cậu đã từng không chắc cái mệnh đề đó có còn đúng nữa hay không. Có quá nhiều chuyện xảy ra, ai cũng dễ dàng bị bẻ méo nhân cách đi. Nhưng đó chỉ là vài phút trước khi Taeyong nở nụ cười dịu dàng quen thuộc và chào Jeno với âm giọng ấm áp nhất, khiến Jeno ngay lập tức nhận ra anh vẫn chẳng hề thay đổi một tẹo gì cả. “Chào anh.” Cậu ngượng ngập đáp lại, thốt nhiên còn bị cà lăm. “Anh bị thương à? Có nặng không?”

Taeyong chỉ xuống bàn chân băng bó của mình và lắc đầu. “Không đâu. Anh bị xô té nên trật khớp thôi. Bà Pomfrey đã cho anh thuốc điều trị rồi, sớm khỏi thôi ấy mà. Có nhiều người còn bị nặng hơn cả anh.” Anh chỉ tay về phía giường bên cạnh mình và chép miệng, bờ vai chùng xuống. “Seoyeon bên cạnh này, cô ấy bị ếm lời nguyền Độc đoán. Nặng đến mức bây giờ hằng đêm cứ than khóc và gào thét mãi thôi. Bà Pomfrey phải cho cô ấy một Bùa Mê mới tạm thôi.”

Jeno liếm môi. Cậu không dám kể cho Taeyong nghe về trường hợp tương tự của Jaemin chút nào. “Vậy bà Pomfrey đâu rồi anh?”

Bất ngờ thay, mặt Taeyong trông còn buồn hơn. Anh lắc đầu. “Hôm nay đã có một bệnh nhân không qua khỏi. Bà Pomfrey… đang đưa cậu ta đến nhà xác rồi.”

Jeno chợt cảm thấy có cái gì đó đang chặn trong khoang mũi cậu, không cho cậu thở bình thường. “Em…”

“Coi nào.” Taeyong nhoài người về phía trước, và vỗ nhẹ vào khuỷu tay cậu. Khoé môi anh cong lên thành một nụ cười hiền từ, và điều đó chỉ khiến Jeno thấy thêm có lỗi. “Em vẫn còn ổn này. Vậy là được rồi. Anh mừng lắm. Sau khi anh đi rồi em có còn giúp giáo sư Sprout chăm mấy chậu cam thảo đó nữa không?”

“Em không.” Jeno lắc đầu một cách e dè, sợ những gì mình nói sẽ làm Taeyong phật lòng mất. “Năm bảy này… rắc rối lắm. Em thậm chí còn không có thời gian gặp riêng giáo sư nữa.”

Taeyong ngẩn người ra trong giây lát, đoạn anh thở dài. “Ừ, anh hiểu mà.”

“Em xin lỗi.”

“Không, chẳng có gì cả, sao em lại xin lỗi? Đó đâu phải lỗi của em.” Taeyong nhích về phía đuôi giường để ở gần Jeno hơn. “Em có gặp lại những ai… ờm… _lành lặn_ không? Ý anh là, có bao nhiêu người vẫn ổn? Cuộc chiến khiến mọi thứ trở nên hỗn loạn quá, anh hoàn toàn mù tịt luôn ấy.”

Jeno nghiêng đầu, cân nhắc số người mà cậu đã đụng độ suốt thời gian qua. Nhưng tất cả những gì cậu gợi được chỉ là những khuôn mặt ảo mờ, một số cái tên ít ỏi, và hết thảy bọn họ đều chọn đứng ở phía đối đầu với Jeno. “Em có gặp Dongyoung.” Taeyong trông có vẻ nhẹ nhõm, và Jeno phải nén lại một cảm giác chua chát bám trên đầu lưỡi. “Một vài người nữa. Yukhei—”

“Yukhei?” Taeyong cắt lời Jeno, lần này trông anh có vẻ chăm chú hơn hẳn. Giọng anh nghe cũng nghiêm trọng hơn, cứ như Jeno vừa tuyên bố Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy đã đội mồ sống dậy và quyết sống mái thêm lần nữa với Harry Potter vậy. “Yukhei có sao không?”

“Không, anh ấy không sao cả.” Jeno nhớ lại bộ dạng giận dữ của Yukhei, lời buộc tội Sicheng của anh, và đôi mắt đen đặc quánh của anh, và cuối cùng cậu chọn trả lời theo cách mềm mỏng nhất. “Chỉ là, anh ấy… vừa mất đi một người quan trọng, nên em nghĩ tâm trạng Yukhei hiện giờ không ổn lắm.”

Sự thấu hiểu lấp đầy trong con ngươi của Taeyong, và anh gật đầu một cách thông cảm. “Yukhei luôn yêu thương tất cả mọi người. Nhất là những người mà cậu ấy đặc biệt quan tâm hoặc chơi thân. Nên cậu ấy chắc đang đau lòng lắm.”

Jeno thở dài. Taeyong cứ là Taeyong; một tấm gương mà khi nhìn vào đó, Jeno không thể chối hay giấu đi được bất cứ điều gì. “Em… em đã gián tiếp hại người đó.”

“Chỉ là tự vệ thôi, em đã tự biện hộ mình như thế.” Jeno chuyển sang cúi gằm nhìn sàn nhà, cậu sợ phải nhìn thấy bất kỳ phản ứng nào của Taeyong lúc này, tiêu cực lẫn tích cực. “Cậu bạn ấy toan nguyền em, và em ếm bùa Choáng cho cậu ta rồi bỏ chạy. Em đã không hề quan tâm rằng giữa chốn chiến trường đó, bị bùa Choáng đồng nghĩa với cái án tử. Bellatrix Lestrange đã kết liễu cậu ta một cách dễ dàng sau đó. Em không biết, em thật lòng không hề có ý _đó_ , nhưng Yukhei, anh ấy…”

Jeno còn chẳng nhận ra từ khi nào, cậu đã khóc.

Cậu chỉ nhận ra những giọt nước mắt ấy khi Taeyong, bằng tất cả sức mạnh lành lặn mà anh có được, ngồi dậy khỏi giường và vòng tay ôm lấy Taeyong trong tư thế quỳ. Đuôi giường ngăn cách họ, những thanh kim loại ấn vào bàn tay vịn của Jeno lạnh ngắt, nhưng cậu cảm thấy ấm nóng hơn bao giờ hết. Như một người đào vàng đã lạc lối ở Alaska giá băng quá lâu, và cuối cùng cũng đốt được một ngọn lửa sưởi hiếm hoi. Cậu rúc đầu vào trong hõm cổ Taeyong, mặc kệ thắc mắc rằng tại sao Taeyong vẫn hành động như thế này bất kể cậu đã thú nhận tội ác của mình. Cổ áo của Taeyong ướt nhẹp khi Jeno dứt ra khỏi cái ôm dịu dàng ấy, và chỉ lúc ấy cậu mới biết mình đã khóc tự bao giờ. Mũi cậu vẫn còn lưu lại ham muốn muốn khịt một cái, nhưng cậu gắng kìm chế lại. Jeno có cảm giác Taeyong như quan toà đang xét xử tội trạng của cậu sau khi ban cho cậu một cái ôm bao dung vậy; mọi hành động của cậu lúc này đều có thể phản bội cậu. Jeno đã mất niềm tin vào những gì mình thực hiện từ lâu.

“Em biết không,” Taeyong hỏi, giọng anh lặng lẽ luồng lách khắp không gian phòng như những con rắn trườn bò. “sau khi anh tốt nghiệp, anh đã tham dự một buổi xét xử của dân Muggle. Tại Mỹ.”

“Kẻ bị đem ra xét xử đó đã giết chết hơn bốn mươi cô gái. Có rất nhiều thân nhân của nạn nhân đã đến phiên toà ấy, anh đã tiếp xúc với một vài người trong họ. Họ khóc, tròng mắt họ đỏ như em lúc này vậy.” Nghe Taeyong nhắc đến tên mình, toàn cơ thể Jeno giần giật nhè nhẹ. Cậu đưa tay sờ lên khoé mắt khô khốc của mình, một cách bản năng, và điều đó làm Taeyong mỉm cười. “Sau đấy thì vị Thẩm phán cho người nhà của những nạn nhân đó thời gian để trò chuyện với tên sát nhân. Em nghĩ họ sẽ nói gì?”

Tâm trí Jeno nghĩ ngay đến những người mà cậu đã gặp suốt những ngày qua, đến từ những Nhà không phải Slytherin. Yukhei. Dongyoung. Một kẻ nào đó đã nguyền Slytherin nên đi chết hết đi. Nhưng thay vì trả lời, Jeno chỉ nhún vai một cách ngang phè, nhưng đối chiếu ánh mắt thông hiểu ấy của Taeyong, cậu biết anh _biết_ cậu đã có câu trả lời.

“Phải. Họ miệt thị và chửi rủa gã sát nhân bằng những lời thậm tệ nhất.” Taeyong nói, khuôn mặt anh đăm chiêu. Dường như anh đang mường tượng lại khung cảnh ấy, và đâu đó trong giọng nói của anh vẫn có chút day dứt khôn nguôi. “Cũng có thể thông cảm được mà, đúng không? Khi chúng ta đau, tất cả những gì chúng ta có thể nghĩ được chỉ là về nỗi đau ấy mà thôi. Tên sát nhân đón nhận mọi lời chửi rủa một cách thản nhiên, khuôn mặt gã thậm chí còn chẳng biến sắc hay tỏ vẻ hối hận. Lúc ấy, anh chợt nhận ra chúng ta và họ cũng chẳng khác gì nhau lắm.” Taeyong chống hai tay lên trên mắt cá chân đang ngồi khoanh lại trên giường, môi anh cong thành một nụ cười buồn. “Chúng ta đều có những kẻ sát nhân, những nỗi đau trong lòng và ngoài da, những giọt nước mắt, những cảm xúc, thật đau lòng làm sao khi Bộ Pháp Thuật muốn ta sống trốn chui trốn nhủi khỏi họ, những kẻ cũng đẹp đẽ và xấu xí giống hệt ta. Ta có phép thuật, họ cũng có những phép màu. Ví dụ như trong những giây phút người nhà nạn nhân nói chuyện với tên sát nhân ấy.”

Jeno chau em, nhưng vẫn im lặng lắng nghe. Cậu vẫn không hiểu rốt cuộc câu chuyện này liên quan thế nào đến mình, và Taeyong đang muốn gửi gắm điều gì.

“Có một… người đàn ông.” Taeyong chầm chậm kể, như thể anh đang vừa hình thành lại phút giây ấy trong đầu mình vừa kể. “Một người cha của một cô gái đã bị tay sát nhân đó giết. Ông ta có vẻ ngoài khá giống giáo sư Dumbledore của chúng ta. Trong phút chốc, anh thực sự đã tưởng đó là giáo sư còn sống. Bởi chắc chắn nếu là giáo sư, giáo sư cũng sẽ làm điều tương tự.” Nhắc đến Dumbledore, Taeyong dường như không thể giữ được bình tĩnh nữa; anh phì cười, cố gắng che giấu những vết nứt bắt đầu ẩn hiện trên khối băng mà anh đang bao phủ cho âm giọng của mình. “Ông ta đã tha thứ cho tên sát nhân. Đó là một phép màu mà anh không nghĩ bất kỳ câu thần chú nào mà giống loài Phù thuỷ chúng ta từng tạo ra có thể sánh bằng.” Taeyong nhắm mắt lại, nhưng Jeno thề trong một giây ngắn trước khi anh nhắm tịt mắt mình, cậu đã thấy một giọt nước lóng lánh nơi tròng mắt trong veo ấy. “ _Ngài Ridgway, có những người ở đây căm thù ông, nhưng tôi không phải là một trong số họ. Tôi tha thứ cho những gì ông đã làm._ Jeno, em có biết một câu thần chú nào tuyệt diệu hơn lời nói ấy không? Không một câu thần chú nào chúng ta có thể làm cho một kẻ giết người rơi nước mắt cả. Nhưng ông ấy đã làm được.”

“Jeno, anh biết em đã giết ai đó. Cố tình hay vô tình, trực tiếp hay gián tiếp, em đã giết một ai đó.”

Jeno đã chờ quá lâu cho giây phút này.

Đó là một lời kết tội mà cậu nghe được ba lần, bởi ba người khác nhau. Wong Yukhei, khuôn mặt méo mó vì bị cảm giác đau đớn hành hạ, trỏ thẳng vào cậu và chỉ điểm cậu là kẻ giết người. Lee Minhyung, sự ngạc nhiên hằn sâu đậm nhưng vẫn không chiến thắng được nỗi buồn mất mát người thân trong đáy mắt trợn tròn, lại đứng về phe cậu và tin rằng cậu chỉ làm thế để bảo vệ bản thân, rằng cậu không hề cố tình. Kim Dongyoung, sự điên tiết cháy lửa nơi những vết thương bầm dập, mà Jeno dám chắc còn cháy rực hơn trong những nơi không ai thấy được, _thâm tâm_ chẳng hạn, chẳng ngần ngại gọi đích danh cậu là kẻ sát nhân.

Cậu đã nghe nhiều, và cậu đã không còn nghĩ đến phản kháng trong lần cuối cùng cậu bị kết án. Jeno đã phản bác Yukhei, bất lực với Minhyung, nhưng cậu chọn tảng lờ Dongyoung. Vì cậu biết mọi chuyện cũng sẽ đi vào bế tắc thôi, và Jeno không muốn nghe thêm bất kỳ một lời chửi rủa đi chết đi từ bất cứ ai nữa như lần đụng độ với Yukhei. Họ không hiểu. Không ai hiểu cho Slytherin cả. Kể cả Na Jaemin, Jeno _chắc chắn_ vậy.

Bây giờ, Jeno lại lắng nghe lần kết tội thứ tư cho mình. Lee Taeyong kết tội Jeno một cách bình thản, chậm rãi, một lời nói thường nhật, như đang trần thuật. Chẳng có chút giận dữ, cũng chẳng thương hại hay xót xa. Đều đều và không biểu lộ bất kỳ cảm xúc thăng trầm nào. Mọi thứ anh làm đều nhẹ nhàng và thanh thản đến lạ, và Jeno đã chờ quá lâu cho giây phút này.

Giây phút có một ai đó thực sự nhìn nhận những gì cậu làm một cách điềm đạm, không ủng hộ, cũng không phản bác. Như một vị quan toà thực sự sắp đưa ra bản ác thực sự cho người tù thi hành. Chẳng cần đao kiếm hay nặng lời, tất cả những gì Taeyong làm là nhẹ giọng kể lại Jeno đã hại người, nhưng khiến cậu bị đánh gục hoàn toàn.

“Và anh tha thứ cho em.” Taeyong cao giọng hơn một chút, và anh nhìn thẳng vào Jeno, giọng điệu lần này chỉ đong đầy chân thành thuần tuý. “Anh nghĩ… anh nghĩ khoảnh khắc khi trận chiến Hogwarts bắt đầu, tất cả chúng ta đều là những phạm nhân cả. Chiến tranh là tội ác lớn nhất và mỗi kẻ tham gia đều góp vào một phần. Ai trong số chúng ta cũng là kẻ giết người, vì chúng ta không ngăn giao tranh xảy ra, chúng ta tự biến mình thành một con cờ ở trong nó. Bản thân anh có lẽ cũng chẳng hơn gì em để mà tha thứ em, nhưng anh mong em biết rằng đã có một người chấp nhận tội danh em và cho phép em tiếp tục sống. Mà, sống hay chết, đối với chúng ta, cũng có nghĩa lý gì chứ.” Khoé môi Taeyong nhếch lên chua chát. “Bây giờ anh có thể sống với cái chân đau, nhưng đau thể xác rồi cũng hết. Nhưng kể từ giờ về sau, anh sẽ sống mãi với bóng ma của tay Tử thần Thực tử anh đã giết ám theo mất. Nếu anh chết, anh sẽ bị hắn thiêu trong lửa ngục dành cho tội nhân thôi. Chúng ta đều đã bị tổn thương, sứt sẹo, mệt mỏi và kiệt quệ. Mọi nỗi đau sẽ chẳng bao giờ kết thúc, Vincent van Gogh đã nói thế. Lại là một câu thần chú hay ho khác từ dân Muggle, chỉ với dăm chữ ấy thôi mà khiến trái tim người nghe dằn vặt cả đời, em có thấy vậy không?”

Jeno không thấy gì cả.

Ngoài trừ một viễn cảnh mà theo dần lời Taeyong nói, nó càng được đúc kết rõ ràng hơn tâm trí cậu: Jaemin, nỗi đau thể xác bởi lời nguyền Crucio rồi cũng có ngày sẽ hết, nhưng cậu sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết được tổn thất trong tinh thần Jaemin nặng nề thế nào. Jeno đã tổn thương rồi. Jaemin đã sứt sẹo rồi. Minhyung đã mệt mỏi rồi. Donghyuck đã kiệt quệ rồi. Và mọi nỗi đau bên trong xã hội Phù thuỷ này sẽ chẳng bao giờ kết thúc, đúng như lời Taeyong nói. Cuối cùng, họ sẽ sống mãi cùng những cơn đau—biến hoá đa dạng thành những cơn ác mộng, những ký ức vỡ vụn, những bóng ma theo bám—đến tận khi chết, và chết cái chết tức tưởi nhất với linh hồn sẽ bị đày đoạ tột cùng. Đó là cái giá đắt của chiến tranh. Họ đã dấn thân vào và chẳng hề có đường nào thối lui.

Jeno giữ im lặng cho đến lúc cậu rời đi. Cậu ôm Taeyong từ biệt, và Taeyong cũng không nói gì về sự làm thinh của đối phương. Thế mà, Jeno nghĩ thầm ngay khi vừa khép cửa y xá, Lee Taeyong cũng đã tự tạo ra một câu thần chú kỳ diệu cho riêng mình rồi đấy chứ.

Cậu dám chắc trong giới Phù thuỷ này, chẳng có một lời chú nào có thể khiến một người đổ gục xuống hành lang ngoài y xá ngay sau khi đóng cửa lại, và rấm rứt khóc trong câm lặng, trong từng tiếng nấc đã gắng nuốt lại vào cuống họng đến nghẹn ứ thế này cả. Như cậu đang làm hiện giờ.

Bà Pomfrey không đến y xá, nhưng Jeno gặp bà ở đoạn cuối hành lang nối y xá với đường đến Đại Sảnh Đường. Vẻ mặt ủ rũ và những bước chân thất thểu của bà tan biến ngay lập tức khi bà nhìn thấy cậu học trò đang đứng tần ngần đối diện, và bà lại liến thoắng với cái giọng the thé quen thuộc. “Trò Lee, may lắm, ta cũng đang có việc cần gặp trò.”

Jeno ngờ nghệch trỏ lại vào bản thân mình. “Em á?”

“Tất nhiên rồi! Giáo sư McGonagall muốn gặp chúng ta. Trò đến văn phòng Hiệu trưởng trước đi, ta đến y xá để lo chút việc và sẽ mang đồ trò yêu cầu đến sau.”

“V… vâng.” Jeno ấp úng, rồi bà Pomfrey đi ngang qua cậu một cách sốt ruột. Ý nghĩ về thông tin mà Taeyong đã cung cấp cho—rằng bà vừa đưa xác một người không qua khỏi di chứng chiến tranh Hogwarts đến nhà xác—cứ đeo đuổi theo Jeno mãi trên con đường cậu đi đến văn phòng Hiệu trưởng, khiến ruột cậu nhộn nhạo đến lạ.

Hành lang hôm ấy, thật may mắn, chẳng có bóng dáng đám Nhà khác nào. Hogwarts chìm trong tiết trời yên ắng và mát mẻ, một bầu không khí thanh tịnh đến nực cười. Chỉ chưa đầy một tuần trước, nơi đây vẫn ngập ngụa trong khói lửa chiến tranh, thậm chí trên lối đường Jeno bước qua vẫn còn rơi rớt những vụn gạch, những ngọn cây cỏ đã cháy xém, héo úa đến mức không thể mọc lớn nổi. Cái vỏ không khí bình yên đang bao trùm lấy ngôi trường bỗng trở nên giả tạo và đáng ghét vô cùng, nó tương phản hoàn toàn với những gì đang diễn ra bên trong quần thể kiến trúc này.

Có thể đó là những gì mà giới Phù thuỷ hiện giờ muốn: muốn nhìn thấy, muốn biết, và muốn nó trở thành sự thật. Lời dối trá rằng bọn trẻ còn sống vẫn ổn, đã hoàn toàn bình phục khỏi thương tổn chiến tranh. Họ sẽ bọc quanh ngôi trường này một cái lớp nguỵ trang đẹp đẽ, tự thuyết phục mình rằng đó là hiện thực, và không bao giờ _biết_ —hay _muốn_ biết—rằng thẳm sâu bên trong, cái mầm giao tranh vẫn chưa hề chết đi hẳn. Voldemort chỉ là một chất xúc tác mạnh đẩy phản ứng của trận chiến nổ ra mãnh liệt hơn, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa tất cả những hận thù, hờn ghét, lửa giận, tất thảy sẽ đều gói ghém mà theo hắn xuống mồ mãi mãi. Nó vẫn còn tồn tại, tranh đấu, lửa thù, sự phân rẽ. Sự đối đầu giữa Slytherin và ba Nhà còn lại. Những người chiến sĩ đã bị thương tổn và mất đi một cuộc đời—Yukhei, Dongyoung, bị lòng hận thù làm mờ mắt; Jisung, giờ đây đang chạy trốn cùng với thân phận Tử thần Thực tử của mình; Donghyuck, bị chia cách với gia đình và chưa rõ ngày về; Minhyung, mất đi chính người thân ruột rà của mình; Jaemin, tự nguyền lời nguyền Tra tấn cho chính mình, giờ đây sống cũng bằng chết; và Jeno, dù có viện mọi lý do giải thích nào đi chăng nữa, cũng đã thực sự tiếp tay cho một vụ giết người.

Tất cả bọn cậu, là một thế hệ đầy nỗi đau, đến mục ruỗng thân xác, đến bại hoại cả tâm trí. Và sẽ chẳng có cách nào để cứu vãn thế hệ đó khỏi vũng lầy khốn khổ sẽ đày đoạ suốt cuộc đời còn lại nữa.

Khi Jeno đã leo lên bậc thang cao nhất và đứng mấp mé trước ngưỡng cửa văn phòng Hiệu trưởng, gian phòng không chỉ có mỗi giáo sư McGonagall. Thế nhưng Jeno cũng chẳng ngạc nhiên lắm khi thấy một Kingsley Shacklebolt đang đi qua đi lại, cùng một giáo sư Flitwick nhỏ thó đang ngồi lọt thỏm trong chiếc ghế gỗ gần chậu Tưởng Ký. Họ có một điểm chung, đó là biết đến sự đào tẩu của Tử thần Thực tử Park Jisung.

“Jeno.” Giáo sư McGonagall vẫy tay. “Vào đi.” Đợi Jeno lóng ngóng bước vào và đến đứng tồng ngồng đằng sau ghế ngồi của giáo sư Flitwick với vẻ khó xử, bà mới đằng hắng và nói tiếp. “Hogwarts thế nào rồi?”

Jeno áp lưng mình vào khung cửa sổ sau lưng. Cậu từ chối nhìn ra khung cảnh bên ngoài, bởi cậu biết nó sẽ trông thế nào. Vẻ yên bình đầy giả tạo ấy chỉ tổ khiến lòng cậu thêm dậy sóng mà thôi. “Vẫn như cũ thôi ạ. Gần đây em không tiếp xúc với trường nhiều đâu.”

“Vì trò Sicheng sao?”

Có lẽ giáo sư McGonagall đã chờ đợi phản ứng mạnh hơn từ Jeno khi nhắc đến cái tên ấy. Nhưng sau cuộc gặp gỡ với Taeyong, cái tên _Sicheng_ ấy chẳng khơi được nhiêu cảm xúc trong lòng cậu, ngoại trừ một vị chua cay trong cuống họng, như thể cậu vừa mới nôn và vẫn còn dư âm đọng lại nơi cổ vậy. Tất cả những gì Jeno làm là khoanh tay lại và thở dài. Cậu đã từng sợ giáo sư McGonagall biết chuyện thật, và cậu _biết_ thể nào giáo sư cũng sẽ biết—bọn học trò Gryffindor giờ đây đều đã có thông tin đó, việc giáo sư hay tin chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian—nhưng Jeno ngạc nhiên là cậu đón nhận điều đó bình lặng hơn cậu tưởng. Không giật nảy, không chối cãi, không bao biện. Chỉ dựa lưng, và chấp nhận như một tên sát nhân đi đầu thú.

“Vâng.” Jeno xác nhận. Mặc dù điều đó cũng không đúng lắm; sự thật thì cậu lảng trong phòng ký túc xá Slytherin để chăm bệnh cho Jaemin nhiều hơn, nhưng Jeno không muốn đem Jaemin vào chủ đề này chút nào. “Em đã mắc tội, và em làm gì cũng không thể bù đắp cho tội lỗi đó được. Bellatrix cũng đã chết, người duy nhất gánh toàn bộ là em, và em thấy mình xứng đáng.”

“Xứng đáng gì cơ, trò Lee?”

“Xứng đáng… bị đối xử như thế này, thưa cô.”

Chú Kingsley và giáo sư Flitwick vẫn im lặng. Jeno biết họ đang lắng nghe, nhưng ắt hẳn là họ chọn cách im lặng để tôn trọng cuộc đối thoại của cậu và giáo sư McGonagall. Hẳn họ cũng đã nhận ra độ quan trọng của chủ đề này lớn đến thế nào.

“Jeno, nhìn cô này.”

Đâu đó trong Jeno thầm ước giá như giáo sư McGonagall hãy cứ cư xử như đám học trò Gryffindor đã làm với cậu. Như thế có thể sẽ tiện hơn, vì Jeno đã quen cách đối phó với những thái độ ấy—tròng mắt long sòng sọc, nắm đấm vo chặt, hàm răng nghiến chặt, và những trái tim rách rưới phát nổ vì quá giận dữ. Lần cuối đối đầu với Kim Dongyoung, Jeno thậm chí đã chẳng còn cảm thấy tức tối; chỉ còn là một biển buồn mênh mang đổ đầy trong lòng cậu, khiến cậu nôn nao mãi không thôi.

Nhưng Jeno ngẩng mắt lên, và cậu chỉ nhìn thấy nơi khuôn mặt già nua—đã từng nom khắc khổ và kiên cường—của giáo sư McGonagall một nỗi đau, đồng điệu hệt với mọi đứa trẻ trong Hogwarts này đang mang nặng. Chẳng ai là khác biệt cả. Cuộc chiến đã chẳng chừa một ai.

“Cô biết, tất cả chúng ta đều bị huỷ hoại, theo một cách nào đó.” Giáo sư McGonagall nói, giọng cô sâu lắng và chậm rãi. “Và… lỗi là ở tất cả chúng ta.”

“Chúng ta hại một ai đó, và bao biện cho sự trong sạch của bản thân bằng cách đổ lỗi cho họ. Họ hại đến ta trước tiên, họ là kẻ ác, họ xứng đáng bị thế… nhưng cuối cùng, có lẽ tất cả chúng ta đều như nhau. Tranh đấu vì lý tưởng chính bản thân mình theo đuổi. Đến mức sẵn sàng bỏ qua bất kỳ thiệt thòi nào miễn là nó không ảnh hưởng đến mình. Thế là chúng ta đã tạo ra những tội ác không ngờ.”

“Jeno, cô muốn em biết rằng, em _không phải_ người duy nhất nơi đây đang hứng chịu những điều đó. Mọi người bọn cô, dù chối bỏ đến đâu, cũng sẽ không tài nào cãi lại được rằng tất cả chúng ta đều chịu chung một số phận. Sẽ rất khó để hàn gắn được những gì em đang nghĩ, nhưng cô không tán thành việc em muốn trải qua điều đó một mình. Em sẽ có sự đồng cảm thôi, sớm hay muộn. Cô biết đám nhóc Gryffindor giận em, nhưng chúng sẽ sớm nhận ra em không hề đáng phải gánh lấy những sự miệt thị ấy. Cô rất tiếc vì những học trò Nhà của cô.” Giọng của cô McGonagall nghe hối lỗi. Jeno rất muốn nói với cô rằng cô chẳng có lỗi gì trong việc này cả, nhưng cậu chọn cách im lặng lắng nghe cô nói tiếp. “Nhưng cô mong em không phải bươn trải qua tất cả chuyện này một mình. Cô đơn chính là liều thuốc độc mạnh nhất sẽ giết chết tất cả chúng ta.”

“Em có Minhyung và Donghyuck.” Jeno lặng lẽ nhắc. Cô McGonagall gật đầu, và cuộc trò chuyện có vẻ đã đi đến hồi kết.

 _Và Jaemin nữa_ , nhưng Jeno nghi ngờ tình cảm Jaemin dành cho mình lúc này. Cậu nghĩ về tiếng gọi của Jaemin khi đã được Jeno đưa lại vào phòng Huynh trưởng, có lẽ là thốt lên vô thức, bởi Donghyuck đã nói Jaemin vẫn còn chưa phân biệt được hiện thực. Làm sao Jaemin có thể biết đó là Jeno nếu cậu không nhìn thấy được bất cứ gì ngoài một tầm nhìn mờ, tựa như một ống kính máy ảnh macro của dân Muggle?

Làm sao chỉ với một tiếng gọi khẽ khàng ấy, mà toàn bộ thành trì kiên cố Jeno dốc sức xây dựng quanh mình kể từ biến cố năm thứ sáu đau thương ấy đã vỡ nát hoàn toàn? Làm sao chỉ với hai âm tiết _Je-no_ run rẩy ấy, mà Jeno đã cảm thấy mùa xuân thuở nào, bất kể cậu thù ghét sự giả tạo của bầu không khí an bình bủa vây quanh Hogwarts đến nhường nào?

Đúng như Jeno đoán, cuộc hội thoại giữa cậu và giáo sư McGonagall đã đi đến hồi kết; bởi lần này, giáo sư đã chuyển sang nhìn chú Kingsley và hỏi. “Anh đã có tin tức gì về Park Jisung chưa?”

“Vẫn chưa.” Chú Kingsley trả lời, hai tay chắp sau lưng. “Cậu ta ẩn mình tài tình thật. Các thần Sáng đã được triệu tập để lục soát khắp châu Âu, nhưng cậu ta vẫn bặt vô âm tín. Chúng tôi có bắt được một số Tử thần Thực tử trong lúc tìm kiếm cậu Jisung, nhưng chúng đều không biết lúc này cậu Jisung đang ở đâu.”

“Tôi vẫn không thể ngờ được.” Giáo sư Flitwick thì thầm, vành tai thầy đỏ gay. “Tôi chưa nói với các học trò Ravenclaw, nếu không chúng cũng sẽ sốc lắm. Jisung, _thật không ngờ…_ ”

“Vậy thì hãy làm mọi chuyện y như kế hoạch.” Giáo sư McGonagall bình tĩnh nói. “Chú Kingsley, phiền chú hãy tiếp tục truy tìm Park Jisung. Hãy đưa trò ấy đến Hogwarts thay vì Bộ Pháp Thuật, và chúng ta sẽ trò chuyện với trò ấy trước. Trong thời gian đó, bà Pomfrey, tôi và trò Jeno đây sẽ trông chừng trò Na, hy vọng trò ấy sẽ hồi phục khỏi chấn thương lời nguyền Crucio. Mọi chuyện cần phải tiến hành một cách bí mật, không được cho người ngoài biết. Tạm thời thì giáo sư Flitwick, giáo sư có thể báo lại cho học trò Ravenclaw và gia đình trò Park Jisung rằng em ấy hiện giờ vẫn đang mất tích từ lúc cuộc chiến diễn ra tới giờ.”

 _Sẽ không có ai tha thứ cho một Tử thần Thực tử đã tham gia đánh hạ cầu Millennium, hay giúp đồng bọn của mình vượt ngục Azkaban, hay đã truy sát Harry Potter tới cùng._ Đó là những gì Jeno đã nghe lỏm được trong lúc Jisung nói lời từ biệt với Jaemin. Cậu ước gì Jisung nhìn thấy được cảnh tượng này: Bộ trưởng Bộ Pháp Thuật tạm thời Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hiệu trưởng tạm thời của Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall, thầy Chủ Nhiệm nhà Ravenclaw Filius Flitwick, và những học trò vụn vỡ, tội lỗi hệt như cậu ta—Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin, người mà cậu ta đã bỏ lại sau lưng—đều đang ra sức bao che cho cậu khỏi sự truy sát gay gắt của các Thần Sáng.

 _Anh tha thứ cho em không có nghĩa là cả Hogwarts cũng vậy, hay cô McGonagall, hay Bộ Pháp Thuật, hay bất cứ ai trong cái thế giới phù thuỷ này._ Nhưng họ đang thực sự làm điều đó. Jisung sai rồi. Jisung không khác gì Jeno cả, mãi đến giờ khắc ấy cậu mới chợt nhận ra. Rằng nếu cậu có Lee Taeyong và giáo sư McGonagall ở đây thức tỉnh, nhắc cậu nhớ rằng không phải chỉ một mình cậu hứng chịu những tội trạng và nỗi đau chồng chất từ trận tàn Hogwarts, thì Jisung chẳng có ai cả. Jaemin là chưa đủ. Jaemin đã nài nỉ cậu ở lại, nhưng Jaemin đã không chỉ ra cho cậu được rằng cậu _giống_ tất cả mọi người bị kẹt lại dưới mái trường này đến nhường nào.

Đúng lúc đó, một tiếng kêu vang lên tại ngưỡng cửa gian phòng. Cuộc tranh luận ngưng bặt ngay lập tức, và toàn bộ ánh mắt của những người có mặt trong phòng đổ dồn về phía người mới đến—y tá Pomfrey, đang kéo theo sau lưng mình một cái xe lăn, loại thường thấy trong bệnh viện Thánh Mungo, loạng choạng đứng dựa vào ngưỡng cửa để thở dốc, như thể bà đã chạy suốt từ y xá đến tận đây. “Merlin lòng lành!” Bà Pomfrey thốt lên, sau khi đã dựng xe lăn tại cửa và bước vào văn phòng Hiệu trưởng. “Thật sự xin lỗi, tôi đã tạt qua ký túc xá Slytherin để xem xét tình hình trò Na rồi mới tới đây. Tôi đến có trễ quá không?”

“Không đâu, Poppy à.” Giáo sư McGonagall nói một cách ân cần. “Trò Jaemin ổn chứ?”

“Tôi nghĩ là vậy.” Bà Pomfrey trả lời, ánh mắt nheo nheo khi liếc đến Jeno. “Cậu ta đã tỉnh lại, nhưng thể lực vẫn còn khá yếu. Không thể đi đứng vững vàng được quá mười phút. Đã phần nào có nhận thức được một số điều cơ bản, như cậu ta là ai, nhớ được vài ký ức quan trọng, và biết mình đang ở trong ký túc xá Slytherin, đại loại thế…”

“ _Chuyện gì cơ?_ ” Jeno chen vào, không tin được những gì bà Pomfrey vừa nói. “Jaemin đã _biết_ cậu ấy đang ở trong ký túc xá Slytherin rồi sao?”

Bà Pomfrey nhún vai. “Cậu ta đã gọi tên trò một cách khá rành mạch, trò Lee ạ. Còn nói rằng trong thời gian qua, cậu ta vẫn vô thức nghe được lõm bõm một số cuộc trao đổi giữa trò và các trò còn lại trong nhà Slytherin. Ta nghĩ từ đó trò Na đã đoán ra được mình đang ở trong ký túc xá Slytherin, nhưng trò ấy không có bất kỳ phản ứng tiêu cực nào với nhận thức đó. Điều đó chứng tỏ phần nào khả năng tư duy và suy luận của trò ấy đã có dấu hiệu hồi phục. Đó là dấu hiệu khả quan và đáng mừng. À mà,” Bà trỏ vào cái xe lăn vẫn đang im lìm dựa vào cửa. “sao trò lại đề nghị mượn cái đó vậy? May mà ngày trước, bệnh viện Thánh Mungo có gửi tặng trường ta một số xe lăn, không thì ta chẳng biết có để mà đáp ứng cho trò không.”

“Cái đấy là cho Jaemin ạ.” Jeno ngượng ngập trả lời.

Bà Pomfrey có vẻ không nhận ra sự dè dặt từ cậu học trò nên vẫn lắc đầu một cách vô tư. “Thế thì sao trò không đưa trò Na đến bệnh viện Thánh Mungo luôn? Đó là một đề xuất khá có lý đấy; ý ta là, ta vẫn có thể giúp chữa cho trò ấy, nhưng sẽ tốt hơn nhiều nếu đưa trò Na đến một môi trường chuyên nghiệp và có nhiều Dược sĩ chuyên môn hơn…”

“Không ạ.” Jeno lắc đầu. Cậu có cảm giác bây giờ, tất cả mọi người trong gian phòng đều đã chuyển sang nhìn về phía mình. Nhưng đây có lẽ lần đầu tiên kể từ sau khi trận chiến Hogwarts kết thúc, Jeno đã cảm thấy không còn sợ bất kỳ một ánh mắt nào nữa. “Em sẽ giữ Jaemin ở đây và giúp cậu ấy hồi phục. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra tại Hogwarts, thì chỉ có thể được giải quyết và kết thúc tại Hogwarts mà thôi.”

Thật lòng thì, khi nói vậy, chính trong đầu Jeno vẫn chưa hình dung được rồi cậu sẽ giải quyết _chuyện_ ở Hogwarts như thế nào. Cậu, suy cho cùng vẫn chỉ là một học trò năm Bảy đang bị mắc kẹt ở Hogwarts, và có biết bao nhiêu mớ rắc rối bòng bong đang bám sau cậu dai dẳng. Nhưng Jeno có hy vọng. Nếu vẫn còn tồn tại những Lee Taeyong và giáo sư McGonagall, thì cậu còn hy vọng. Slytherin có thể chìm nghỉm trong Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, _Gryffindor_ —những giọt nước biển, những tia nắng vàng, những ngọn lửa đỏ—nhưng cái mầm xanh hoàn toàn có thể mọc lớn lên được. Việc của cậu chỉ là ươm mầm cho nó lớn lên.

Chẳng hạn bằng cách như thế này: Jeno nhận cái xe lăn từ bà Pomfrey và vội vã từ biệt mọi người trong phòng Hiệu trưởng để về ký túc xá Slytherin, hối hả đến mức cậu còn chẳng thèm quan tâm trên đường hành lang cậu chạy ngang có một số học sinh Nhà khác cứ dán mắt theo cậu nhìn lom lom; bằng một cách kỳ diệu nào đó xứng đáng được vào danh sách những thần chú phi thường của Taeyong mà cậu đem được cái xe lăn nặng trịch ấy lên hết bậc thang tới trước ngưỡng cửa của phòng Huynh trưởng nhà Slytherin, mặc kệ cho đám Slytherin bên dưới phòng sinh hoạt chung đứng lố nhố quanh bậc cầu thang dõi theo, cứ thế đẩy cửa bước vào.

Trong phòng lúc này chỉ có mỗi Jaemin. Lồng ngực phập phồng vì chạy đường dài của Jeno xẹp xuống ngay lập tức, bởi đã trút được một hơi thở nhẹ nhõm khi nhận ra Jaemin đã tỉnh dậy. Cậu đang mặc đồ bệnh nhân giống Taeyong, mái tóc nâu rối bù hất hết ra sau, vẻ kiệt sức vẫn còn hằn đậm trên khuôn mặt đẹp phờ phạc. Có lẽ vì đã nghe thấy tiếng lạch cạch cửa mở mà Jaemin đang nhìn vô định cuối cùng cũng tập trung được điểm nhìn của mình về phía ngưỡng cửa, nơi mà Jeno đang đứng, người cũng đang hướng ánh mắt về phía Jaemin.

Một cái gì đó trong Jeno vỡ ra; tựa như một bờ đê đã bị phá hỏng và giờ đây toàn bộ khối nước đã bị kìm lại quá lâu cứ thế chảy tràn, luồng lách khắp mạch máu, khớp xương. Bàn tay đang vịn lấy xe lăn trong thoáng chốc run lên bần bật. Jeno cảm thấy môi cậu vô thức tách ra, mấp máy gì đó, nhưng cậu chẳng nghe thấy một lời nào được thốt ra. Chỉ có một sự im lặng thuần tuý lan toả trong bầu không gian phòng Huynh trưởng, và tất cả những gì hệ giác quan của Jeno có thể tiếp nhận được chỉ là _Jaemin Jaemin Jaemin_. Jaemin, đôi mắt to đen láy ấy, vẫn hệt như năm Nhất thuở nào, là ký ức duy nhất mà Jeno nhớ thật rõ và chưa bao giờ là dĩ vãng. Jaemin, bàn tay đang bấu nhẹ vào đôi chân đang ngồi khoanh lại, những đốt xương tay nổi rõ trên làn da nhợt nhạt. Jaemin, đôi lông mày thi thoảng vẫn nhíu lại vì cơn đau còn hành hạ trong tinh thần. Jaemin, từ trước đến tận lúc này vẫn mãi là người Jeno yêu thương nhất.

“Jaemin.” Jeno gọi cậu, cố tình dài giọng ra để mình được ướm từng âm tiết đó trên đầu lưỡi. Cũng đã lâu rồi, cậu chưa được đứng trực diện và gọi Jaemin thế này, và cảm giác trong Jeno bắt đầu đan chéo vào nhau, thành một miếng vải lộn xộn chất chứa đầy những nỗi niềm khó tả mà cậu đã giấu đi quá lâu. “Đã… đã lâu quá rồi nhỉ.”

Jaemin không trả lời. Trong một lát, Jeno đã tự hỏi liệu Jaemin có nhận ra cậu lúc này không, hay tất cả những gì cậu thấy vẫn là một ống kính macro mờ ảo. Nhưng thắc mắc ấy bị bác bỏ ngay khi Jeno dợm bước, đẩy cái xe lăn đi phía trước; vì Jaemin _nhìn theo_ cậu. Ánh mắt Jaemin di chuyển chầm chậm theo từng bước chân của Jeno, và ngừng lại khi Jeno chững bước trước nơi giường mình đang ngồi. Jeno mơ hồ nghe thấy tiếng xì xào, có lẽ là của bạn bè Slytherin của cậu đang đứng bên ngoài theo dõi cả hai, nhưng cậu không quan tâm. Trước mắt cậu là một viễn cảnh cậu đã mơ đi mơ lại rất lâu, vuột mất trong những ly bia bơ trống lăn lóc và những tiếng chửi rủa bất lực. Là Na Jaemin, không còn bộ dạng lạnh lùng xa cách như ngày nào một năm trước tại hành lang Đại Sảnh Đường nữa. Là Na Jaemin, có thể đã nhận ra cậu và có thể đã chấp nhận cậu trở lại trong cuộc sống của mình.

Là Na Jaemin, chưa bao giờ ngừng là _tất cả_ cuộc đời Lee Jeno.

“Để tớ giúp cậu.” Jeno nói nhỏ, và cậu cúi thấp người xuống, chờ đợi sự chấp nhận chính thức. Jeno còn chẳng nhớ khi nào, cậu đã nín thở.

Mà chỉ đến khi một cánh tay dài lòng thòng chậm chạp quàng qua gáy mình, lồng ngực Jeno mới bắt đầu tràn khí oxy trở lại. Cậu cẩn thận nắm lấy bàn tay của Jaemin, tay còn lại nhanh nhẹn quàng lại qua vai Jaemin, rồi dìu Jaemin đứng dậy. Jaemin ngoan ngoãn làm theo cậu mà chẳng hó hé tiếng nào, điệu bộ đứng dậy có hơi lảo đảo, nhưng Jeno lần này đã giữ được Jaemin. Sẽ không còn là cú bắt vụng về và chậm trễ tại Phòng Cần Thiết khiến cả hai ngã nhào đó nữa; lần này Jeno đỡ được cậu đứng vững vàng, và Jeno chưa bao giờ cảm thấy tim mình đập mạnh đến thế.

Việc còn lại không mất quá lâu nữa: Jeno khều chân vào cái bánh xe lăn và thành công đẩy nó xoay về hướng cả hai đang đứng. Thật khéo léo, cậu siết tay Jaemin thật chặt trước khi buông ra và chuyển sang ấn tay mình lên vai Jaemin, ra hiệu cho Jaemin ngồi xuống. “Được rồi.” Jeno nói, không giấu được nụ cười toe toét khi cuối cùng cũng yên vị được Jaemin ngồi gọn trong chiếc xe lăn từ bệnh viện Thánh Mungo. Vừa ngồi xuống, Jaemin lại ngẩng mắt lên nhìn Jeno, và đến giờ cậu mới để ý môi của Jaemin cũng đang hé ra, dường như đã chuyển động nhè nhẹ, nhưng tuyệt cũng chẳng nói gì. Jaemin vẫn nhìn cậu trân trân, như đang muốn ghi nhận thật rõ hình ảnh trước mắt mình, và Jeno chuyển tư thế.

Cậu quỳ xuống, để vạt áo phù thuỷ của mình quệt vào sàn nhà kêu loạt soạt, giữ ánh mắt của mình bằng với của Jaemin, rồi lặng lẽ lần đôi tay mình đến nắm lấy đôi tay Jaemin đang để trên đùi thật chặt. Họ chẳng cần phải nói gì, Jaemin không còn nói, và Jeno cũng không muốn nói gì thêm nữa; cả hai cứ lặng lẽ như thế, trong gian phòng Huynh trưởng tăm tối, không khí đã từng u lạnh giờ đây trở nên ấm nóng hơn bao giờ hết.

“Tớ sẽ giúp cậu, được chứ?” Jeno thì thầm. Jaemin nhắm mắt lại, và gật đầu khe khẽ. “Tớ biết cậu _biết_. Nhưng… xin đừng trải qua mọi thứ một mình nữa. Chúng ta đều ở đây, và chúng ta là một. Cho dù số một ấy lúc này đang vụn nát thế nào. Tớ sẽ gắn kết nó lại. Tớ hứa.”

Cặp mắt Jaemin vẫn không hề mở ra khi Jeno hoàn thành lời nói. Thay vào đó, cậu chỉ gục đầu, tựa trán mình vào nơi tay cả hai đan vào nhau. Dường như trong giây phút ấy, tâm hồn của cả hai đã được đồng điệu với nhau chung một ý nghĩ, một cảm giác khao khát được giữ tư thế như thế này, mãi mãi không bao giờ cách xa.

**(còn tiếp)**


	2. Crawls in

“Vừa nghe nói,” Donghyuck kể. “hôm qua thằng Donghyuk vừa đụng độ một đám Ravenclaw và Gryffindor ở làng Hogsmeade.”

Jeno tặc lưỡi ngán ngẩm.

Hôm nay lại là một ngày nhàn hạ khác, Bộ Pháp Thuật vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu thả bọn cậu khỏi Hogwarts, và Minhyung quyết định bọn cậu không thể cứ chết dí trong ký túc xá Slytherin mãi được. Thế là cả ba quyết định kéo Jaemin ra ngoài tản bộ quanh vùng đồi cỏ gần Cây Liễu Roi. Jeno nhận nhiệm vụ đẩy xe lăn chở Jaemin đi, và mặc dù suốt cả buổi đi dạo chỉ có mỗi bộ ba đám Slytherin trò chuyện, Jeno vẫn biết là Jaemin có lắng nghe.

Kể từ ngày Jeno đem cái xe lăn về ký túc xá Slytherin, Jaemin cũng đã nói được một vài câu cơ bản, chẳng hạn như hỏi vị trí của từng phòng trong ký túc xá. Hầu hết thời gian, bộ ba Jeno, Minhyung và Donghyuck đều túc trực bên cạnh Jaemin, nhưng với những lần cả ba đi vắng, bọn nhóc Slytherin cũng chẳng đụng chạm gì Jaemin như sự cố lần trước nữa.

Jaemin chưa bao giờ hỏi về Jisung, và Jeno cũng quyết định không nhắc đến chủ đề đó. Cậu không chắc là Jaemin không nhớ, hay là không muốn hỏi đến, nhưng mọi người đều thầm lặng ngã ngũ đồng ý với nhau tốt hơn hết là nên làm như vậy.

“Lại choảng nhau à?” Minhyung hỏi, giọng cũng ngao ngán không kém gì cái tặc lưỡi của Jeno.

“Không hẳn.” Donghyuck trả lời, giọng nói bình tĩnh. “Ừ, đã có thể có xích mích xảy ra, nhưng thằng Donghyuk—nói đúng như anh Changkyun kể lại với em là chập mạch—bỗng nhiên cúi xuống xin lỗi đám Nhà kia cả nhà ạ. Dù tụi nó chưa hề đánh nhau và thằng Donghyuk cũng chẳng có động thái gì. Nó xin lỗi rồi nó bỏ đi.”

“Nghe không giống Donghyuk chút nào.” Minhyung chép miệng, tay áo đồng phục vung vẩy. “Có khi nào nó bị ếm bùa Lú hay bùa Độc Đoán không nhờ? Chẳng có lý gì nó bỗng nhiên cúi đầu xin lỗi rồi đi cả. Dám cá bọn kia ngạc nhiên lắm.”

“Em đoán có lẽ lời Jeno đã ảnh hưởng đến Donghyuk rồi.” Donghyuck thủng thẳng. “Nó đã hiểu được. Chắc là vậy.”

Nghe thấy Donghyuck nhắc đến tên mình, Jeno gãi tóc nhẹ, một tay vẫn đẩy xe lăn đi về phía trước. “Tao á?”

“Chứ sao. Tao nghĩ hôm đó, những gì mày nói đã khiến Donghyuk suy nghĩ lại. Mấy ngày qua nó cũng đối tốt với Jaemin lắm. Có lần Minhyung quên mang đồ ăn vào cho tụi mình, tự nó đã xuống lấy rồi chia một phần cho Jaemin đấy. Nó đang thay đổi.”

Jeno chẹp một tiếng, rồi lại chống tay vào tay vịn xe lăn. Trước mắt cậu là mái tóc nâu tĩnh lặng của Jaemin, một vài cọng đang bay lơ thơ theo làn gió mơn man. Cậu không rõ liệu những gì Donghyuck vừa nói có khiến Jaemin nhớ lại cái ngày mà mình lần đầu rời khỏi phòng Huynh trưởng và bị một đám Slytherin lao vào dập cho tơi tả không, nhưng Jeno phải cảm ơn Jaemin. Một phần cũng là vì Jaemin mà cậu mới làm được một bài diễn thuyết hào hùng đấy, và điều cậu còn không ngờ là bọn Slytherin đã thực sự bị nó cảm hoá.

Jeno đã đúng. Cậu thực sự có hy vọng.

“Mà chừng nào tụi mình được về nhà nhỉ?” Minhyung than thở. “Anh thực sự nhớ nhà. Anh không thể bị kẹt ở đây mãi được.”

“Vài ngày nữa là có lễ khâm liệm cho những xác tử trận và gửi trả về nhà.” Jeno nhắc lại lời thông báo mà cô McGonagall ghi trong thư gửi đến từng Nhà sáng nay. “Anh có thể vin vào để về nhà. Em nghĩ là họ cũng không cấm cản đâu.”

“Vô ích thôi.” Donghyuck lắc đầu. “Bộ Pháp Thuật vẫn chưa đồng ý cho ai rời khỏi phạm vi Hogwarts cả. Tao không hiểu tại sao luôn.”

Bề ngoài Jeno gật gù theo những gì bạn bè cậu nói, nhưng sâu trong lòng, cậu thừa biết lý do tại sao. Là vì kế hoạch mà giáo sư McGonagall và chú Kingsley đã bí mật thoả thuận với nhau và chỉ cho cậu, thầy Flitwick và bà Pomfrey biết. Chắc hẳn chú Kingsley là người đã bắt toàn bộ học sinh ở lại Hogwarts, cho đến khi tìm ra được Park Jisung. Có lẽ họ sợ rằng nếu thả bọn học trò ra lúc này, nếu chúng nó tình cờ phát hiện được Jisung, mọi chuyện sẽ vỡ lở. Mà tình hình Hogwarts hậu chiến tranh đã đủ căng thẳng rồi, không cần thêm chuyện của Jisung rót dầu vào lửa.

“Vậy thì chúng ta đành chờ đợi thôi.” Jeno trấn an. “Ở đây cũng được. Hôm nào đó chúng ta có thể ghé Hogsmeade và làm một bữa nhậu bia bơ nếu thích.”

“Và bọn anh chống mắt lên làm kỳ đà cản mũi xem em và Jaemin tình tứ à?” Minhyung ghẹo, anh nháy mắt một cách láu cá. “Không, cảm ơn.”

Jeno toan quay đi chỗ khác. Lúc này, cậu chẳng muốn đôi co gì với Minhyung và Donghyuck. Nhưng ánh mắt cậu vô thức lang thang, rồi lại đậu về mái tóc của Jaemin trước mặt. Ngồi trên xe lăn, Jaemin khuất mặt với Jeno, và ở một thế hoàn toàn thấp và bị động hơn cậu nhiều. Và lúc đấy, Jeno bỗng nghiệm ra rất nhiều điều mà đến chính cậu cũng không thể diễn giải được.

Làm sao có thể hại được Na Jaemin, hại những sợi tóc nâu lơ thơ phản quang màu nắng này; hại làn da gáy hồng hào, tưởng như có thể cảm nhận được sự mịn màng của nó mà chẳng cần chạm phải. Như một tạo vật bất khả xâm phạm, dường như chỉ có Jaemin mới hại được chính cậu mà thôi.

Ý nghĩ đó làm Jeno vừa sợ, vừa khó chịu. Nhưng cậu lại bị lôi ra khỏi trường tâm tư bằng cái vỗ vai thật mạnh của – cậu không biết là Minhyung hay Donghyuck.

“Sao cơ?” Jeno ngoái đầu hỏi, và đằng sau cậu là một Donghyuck cười toe.

“Tao với Minhyung tính vào Sảnh để kiếm đồ ăn. Gặp mày và Jaemin ở phòng Sinh hoạt chung nhé.”

“Mày không sợ đụng độ với ba Nhà kia nữa à?”

Donghyuck ưỡn ngực lên. “Nhìn tao xem có biết sợ là gì không?”

Jeno phì cười; thằng bạn cậu lúc nào cũng vô tư một cách lạ lùng như thế, bất kể bao nhiêu tai ương vừa giáng lên nhà Slytherin vừa qua đã khiến cái tên ấy gần như trở thành một từ cấm trong Hogwarts ra sao. Cậu vẫy tay với Minhyung, đang lôi Donghyuck đi ngược lại hướng mà vừa nãy họ cùng đi, và chỉ cho đến khi cả hai khuất khỏi tầm mắt, cậu mới quay lại và bình tĩnh đẩy xe lăn đi tiếp.

Bầu không khí rơi về tĩnh lặng, Jaemin không (Jeno không biết là không thể, hay không muốn) nói gì, và Jeno cũng quá e ngại phá bĩnh sự lặng câm thiêng liêng này. Cậu giục bản thân tìm đến những suy nghĩ nào đó làm sao nhãng chính mình. Vậy là Donghyuk đã xin lỗi tụi Gryffindor. Ký ức về lời kể của Donghyuck trở về tâm trí Jeno sao mà lạ lẫm, đến nỗi Jeno đờ ra một lát, như thể mất rất lâu mới xử lý nổi thông tin này. Xin lỗi. Phải chăng đó là điều mà Slytherin bọn cậu, vì sự kiêu hãnh mà đã triệt hạ nó mất từ trong bản năng?

Nếu vậy, nếu có cơ hội nào đó, nếu Jeno có thể xin lỗi Jaemin…

Suy cho cùng, cả cậu và Jaemin đều có lỗi trong những rắc rối riêng tư của cả hai. Jaemin, vì đã quá cay nghiệt và để nỗi đau làm mờ mịt cả lý trí. Và Jeno, vì đã không bao giờ cất được tiếng nói của mình. Xin lỗi. Có thể đó sẽ là một sự khởi đầu nhỏ nhoi để vực lại được mọi thứ.

Vô thức dẫn lối Jeno, từ lúc nào, rời khỏi con đường mòn nhỏ bên cây Liễu Roi, và cậu nhận ra cậu đang bắt đầu đi vào địa phận thân thuộc của đồng cỏ bí ngô của bác Hagrid. Liếc về phía chòi, cậu thấy cửa chòi đã khóa, vậy là bác Hagrid đang đi vắng. Bên cửa sổ rộng mở là những chai lọ nằm im lìm, con mắt vô tri của chúng dường như cũng đang nhìn ngược lại cậu thật mơ hồ.

Chúng đã luôn ở đó và quan sát, những con mắt vô hình của cõi vô tri thần thánh. Dường như, chính chúng là những người ghi chép lại ký ức, ươm vào và ghi dấu kỷ niệm lên vật chất, chỉ chực chờ con người tìm về và mở khóa hoài niệm ra. Khi Jeno ngừng đẩy xe lăn vì cảm giác như bánh xe đang bị một vật nào đó ngáng đường, cậu nhoài người sang một bên và nhìn thấy trái bí ngô. Tâm thức cậu lại lặng lẽ mở khóa một cửa nguồn nào đó của một ký ức đã rất lâu. Cậu bèn thôi việc đẩy xe lăn và, có lẽ Jaemin cũng đang quan sát cậu trong thinh lặng, cậu chồm đến ôm lấy trái bí ngô lên. Trái bí không quá nặng, chiếm diện tích gần bằng thân trên của Jeno, và cậu quay lại với Jaemin.

“Nhìn này.” Jeno thì thầm. Cậu cúi xuống sao cho mình ngang bằng với Jaemin, và một cách nhẹ nhàng nhất có thể, cậu đặt quả bí đó lên đùi Jaemin.

Ánh mắt thất thần của Jaemin, như thể trong trí não cậu vẫn chưa hoàn toàn hồi phục được thần thức, dõi theo quả bí ngô một cách xa lạ. Nhưng rồi, những cử chỉ bắt đầu được thôi thúc và thành hình: Tay cậu chầm chậm đưa lên, mơn trớn quả bí ngô rất khẽ, tìm lại trên vỏ bám đầy cỏ và vụn đất ướt ấy những đường nét của kỷ niệm, một cái gì đó có thể khơi gợi được dòng chảy ký ức trong mình.

Dường như biết Jaemin vẫn chưa thể nhận ra, Jeno vẫn nhẫn nại. “Đây là… có thể cậu sẽ nhớ thôi, ngày xưa ấy mà.”

“Tụi mình từng đến đây, vào năm ba. Trốn lớp để đến thăm con Buckbeak trước khi nó bị hành hình. Cậu nhớ không… con Bằng Mã lông xám xanh ấy? Cuối cùng nó đã không bị hành hình, nhờ Harry Potter cả.” Jeno nửa lúng túng, nửa phấn khích; cảm giác có thể diễn dịch lại ký ức thành lời khiến cậu cảm thấy trong cổ họng một chút nghẹn ngào. “Nó… nó rất mến cậu. Chỉ cần cậu vuốt nhẹ vào bên má nó, nó sẽ phủ phục xuống vì biết cậu sẽ không làm hại đến nó.”

Khuôn mặt Jaemin cúi gằm xuống. Nhận ra có gì đó chẳng lành, Jeno quỳ xuống hẳn, thấp hơn với Jaemin, và cậu rướn đầu về phía Jaemin. “Jaemin? Cậu sao vậy?”

Jaemin lắc đầu. Nhưng khuôn mặt của cậu nhăn nhó và thể hiện rõ sự khó chịu. Mồ hôi bắt đầu rịn bên thái dương và môi cậu mím chặt lại. Như thể có một vụ nổ nào vừa bùng phát trong cậu vậy. “Này…” Jeno bỏ lửng lời nói.

Ký ức. Jeno ngờ ngợ nhận ra. Có thể đây là tác động từ những gì cậu vừa nói.

Ký ức đang ùa về Jaemin.

Và, một cách vô thức, điều khiển bởi tội lỗi và hy vọng đan xen, Jeno thẳng lưng dậy, bàn tay cậu tìm đến bàn tay của Jaemin. Hai tay Jaemin đang ôm chặt quả bí ngô, tựa như nó là sợi dây để cậu vịn lấy để không khỏi rơi xuống một vực sâu tăm tối của sự vô vọng. Tay Jeno, run rẩy nhưng vẫn thật dịu dàng, như một nhà thám hiểm nhút nhát lần đầu tiên được khám phá cõi thế giới phi thường, nó đi từ mu bàn tay của Jaemin, chậm rãi leo lên bờ vai rộng đang run nhè nhẹ của cậu, và cuối cùng treo lơ lửng bên gò má cậu. Jeno lặng lẽ nhìn phản ứng của Jaemin gom góp dần dà từ những cơn run và sự loạng choạng nửa mơ nửa tỉnh của tiềm thức; chậm, thậm chí còn chậm hơn cả Jeno vừa nãy, đầu Jaemin bắt đầu hơi chao nghiêng về phía lòng bàn tay của Jeno, như đã xác định được chỗ dựa ấy và toàn cơ thể bắt đầu đổ về nó vậy. Như, chỉ cần Jeno rút tay lại, toàn bộ những gì Jaemin vừa tích nhặt lại được sẽ lại đổ ngã và vỡ vụn một lần nữa. Nhưng có lẽ chính Jaemin cũng đã biết Jeno sẽ không bao giờ làm vậy. Bằng chứng là sau một lúc, Jaemin bắt đầu thả lỏng người ra. Bờ vai căng cứng bắt đầu xuôi, và khuôn mặt nhăn nhó cũng dịu dần những nếp nhăn trên vầng trán. Hơi thở cậu dãn ra, và cậu chìm sâu vào nơi bàn tay ấy của Jeno. Lâu, thật lâu. Đến chính Jeno cũng bắt đầu thoát mình ra khỏi không gian và thời gian chung quanh. Lúc này, đây là thế giới của họ. Là cái chân không vô định, và chỉ có hai bọn cậu, lặng lẽ dìu nhau chống đỡ lại những bi kịch không tên đang âm thầm lùa trong không khí, hòng xâm chiếm lấy cả hai.

Đâu đó trong cõi hư hư thực thực ấy, tai Jeno chợt bắt lấy những sóng âm cao bất thường. Chúng đang kêu gọi cậu rời khỏi thế giới riêng tư này. Đôi mắt cậu bừng mở, và Jeno ngẩng đầu lên. Toàn thân cậu đông cứng.

Phía sau xe lăn của Jaemin, đang lùi lũi đi đến, là một chuỗi các học sinh Gryffindor – Yukhei (Jeno không khỏi trút trong lòng một tiếng thở dài chán ngán), lần này có thêm cả Zhong Chenle và Kim Jungwoo. Tất cả đều là những người bạn mà Jaemin đã từng nhắc tới với Jeno thời cả hai vẫn còn chơi thân với nhau. Jeno hết nhìn họ rồi lại nhìn sang Jaemin, vẫn còn đang an nghỉ lặng lẽ bên bàn tay của mình, và cậu nhanh chóng nhận ra tình cảnh căng thẳng lúc này.

Chết tiệt.

Cúp hai tay vào khuôn mặt lơ mơ của Jaemin, Jeno điều chỉnh cậu ngồi thẳng lại trên xe lăn. Đoạn Jeno đứng dậy, và cậu đến chắn Jaemin khỏi đoàn học sinh Gryffindor. Chẳng còn một lối thoát nào nữa ngoài đối đầu trực diện. Giống như những ngày vừa rồi, nhưng lần này, Jeno đã chẳng còn lo buồn và bất an nào nữa. Chỉ còn cậu ở đây để bảo vệ Jaemin mà thôi.

Yukhei nhận ra Jeno ngay lập tức, và mặt anh tối sầm lại. Cả ba chững lại ngay khi đã thấy Jeno đứng trong tầm mắt. Jeno có thể đọc được rất nhiều cảm xúc từ ba người trước mặt cậu, từ những bàn tay đang bắt đầu vo chặt thành nắm đấm, lông mày nhíu lại, và đôi mắt bắt đầu nổi bão tố. Giận dữ, thù hằn, căm hờn, uất ức. Và cả đau đớn. Không biết từ lúc nào, Jeno tự hỏi chính mình, cậu đã quen với những cảm xúc này đến mức có thể đọc ra nó chỉ trong tích tắc.

“Lại là cậu.” Jungwoo nói, thẳng băng và lạnh lùng. Một sự ghi nhận mà chẳng cần ai phải lên tiếng xác nhận. Sâu trong tay áo Jeno, cây đũa phép của cậu bắt đầu rung lên nhè nhẹ. Nó đã đánh hơi được nguy hiểm. Jeno đã biết quá những tín hiệu này, tín hiệu của một trận chiến đang cần đến gần đến nguy cơ bùng nổ.

Jeno không nói gì. Một tay cậu vòng ra sau, tìm đến bờ vai của Jaemin, và cậu nắm lấy nó. Cậu không rõ là cậu đang muốn chở che Jaemin, hay chính Jaemin lúc này là trụ cột kéo cậu khỏi sa vào những cơn giận và luồng cảm xúc khó kiểm soát.

Nhưng có lẽ đó là một hành động mà Jeno, trong suốt những hối hận mà cậu đã tích lũy được trong thời gian tăm tối này, sẽ hối hận nhất; ánh mắt của Chenle nhà Gryffindor bắt đầu đồ lên cử động của cậu, từng chút một, và Chenle thốt lên với khuôn mặt kinh ngạc. “Anh Jaemin?”

Jeno điếng người, bàn tay cậu đang đỗ tại nơi vai Jaemin vô thức siết chặt, khiến Jaemin kêu lên một tiếng, và như vậy đã là quá đủ để cả ba học sinh Gryffindor đối diện cậu nhận ra người khuất mặt đằng sau mà Jeno đang cố che đậy. Cặp mắt Yukhei trợn lên, và môi cậu ta hé ra, như vẫn chưa thể tin nổi những gì Chenle vừa nói. “Jae… Jaemin?”

“Tại sao cậu lại đứng đó cùng Jaemin?” Jungwoo hỏi, sắc mặt anh cũng ngạc nhiên không kém. “Tại sao Jaemin lại ngồi trên xe lăn?”

“Không phải việc của các anh.” Jeno làu bàu, và ngay lập tức khi cậu vừa thốt ra như thế, toàn bộ sự ngạc nhiên kia đã bị triệt tiêu. Thế vào là những xúc cảm điên tiết mà Jeno đã quá quen, và cũng quá chán ngán để đối mặt. Thế nhưng lần này, toàn bộ cơ trong người Jeno căng lên, và cậu lùi lại một bước. Cậu hoàn toàn dự tính được những gì sắp xảy ra.

Trong chớp mắt, những tiếng sột soạt của vải áo vang lên, và âm thanh vùn vụt chém vào trong gió. Cả bốn người đều rút đũa phép ra, Jeno chĩa vào ba người còn lại, một cuộc đối đầu mà cậu hoàn toàn rơi vào yếu thế. Nhưng bàn tay cậu nắm lấy đũa phép kiên định đến nỗi Jeno có cảm giác dưới áp lực cậu đè lên cây đũa, dường như nó đã sắp gãy tới nơi.

“Bước thử một bước lên,” Giọng Jeno trầm xuống, sắc lẹm. “và tôi sẽ ra tay.”

“Hóa ra đó giờ, Slytherin bọn cậu đang giữ Jaemin sao?” Yukhei hỏi, giọng anh nghe không hề thân thiện chút nào. “Bọn cậu đã làm gì Jaemin? Tại sao Jaemin lại ngồi trên xe lăn đó?”

“Tôi chỉ đang cố gắng cứu lấy cậu ấy.”

“Nhà Slytherin các anh chẳng bao giờ cứu được ai cả!” Chenle gào lên. Tiếng hét thất thanh của cậu bay vút lên trời cao như một ngôi sao chổi, và phát nổ thành những nghẹn ngào. “Bọn anh chỉ là một đám giết chóc mà thôi!”

Jeno lấy làm ngạc nhiên là sao cậu vẫn điềm tĩnh đến lạ. Dường như những lời chỉ trích này đã chẳng thể cứa nổi một vết thương nào trong thâm tâm cậu đã quá nhiều vết thương rồi. “Bọn tôi không giết ai cả. Cũng không hại đến ai. Xin đừng nói chúng tôi như thế.”

“Nói dối!” Chenle cự lại. “Vậy ai đã giết thầy Dumbledore? Ai đã rước đến những tai họa cho Hogwarts? Ai đã giết Sicheng?” Tim Jeno thót lại trước cái tên đó. Vẫn là cái tên đó khơi trong Jeno hàng ngàn cảm xúc như giông tố điên cuồng khiến cậu khó khăn lắm mới không đánh mất được cái tỉnh táo trong đầu. “Jisung?”

Và cái tên cuối cùng làm Jeno hoàn toàn quên mất cậu là ai. Bàn tay nắm lấy đũa phép của cậu run rẩy, mà Jeno không rõ là do tức giận, hay là cậu sợ hãi trước những sự thật mà cái tên ấy gọi lên từ nấm mồ đã bí mật chôn vùi. Không, nhà cậu không hề làm hại đến Park Jisung; nhưng làm sao để nhà Gryffindor đối mặt được với sự thật đó; sự thật rằng, sự thật rằng Park Jisung đã—

“Jisung?”

Bầu không khí căng như dây đàn chợt bị thả tung ra bởi một giọng nói rất khẽ đằng sau lưng Jeno.

Là Jaemin. Toàn thân Jeno run lên bần bật, hay chính là bờ vai của Jaemin đang run lên, truyền cơn chấn động ấy vào bàn tay Jeno, như muốn Jeno cảm nhận chung được những cảm xúc đang trào dâng ấy. Ngỡ ngàng. Hồi tưởng. Kinh ngạc. Chối bỏ. Đau đớn. Hối hận. Và nhiều hơn nữa, những cảm xúc mà Jeno, dù đã quen với biết bao cảm xúc tiêu cực từ ngày cuộc chiến Hogwarts kết thúc, vẫn chưa thể gọi nổi thành lời. Cậu nghe thấy một tiếng bịch, mà cậu đoán có lẽ là trái bí ngô đã rơi xuống khỏi hai tay của Jaemin.

“Jisung…” Jaemin nói, cái tên ấy kéo dài trong miệng cậu, như cậu khó khăn lắm mới có thể gọi được nó giữa cơn bão của ký ức và cảm xúc tràn về trong tâm khảm. “Jisung… chết rồi sao?”

Không. Jeno muốn thét lên như thế, đừng nhớ lại. Cậu đã cố gắng giữ mọi thứ thật trật tự, cậu đã ra sức cứu vãn và dàn xếp kể cả là những thứ cứng đầu nhất như là tư tưởng của đám Slytherin, nhưng dường như lúc này, pháo đài mong manh mà cậu nỗ lực xây nên ấy đã bắt đầu xuất hiện kẽ nứt. Con dã thú mang tên ký ức bị giam cầm trong đó đã chuyển mình, bắt đầu từ những sợi tóc lắc lư trên đỉnh đầu của Jaemin, dần dần lan thành một trận địa chấn điên cuồng trên toàn thân cậu, một hình ảnh sắc bén như một lưỡi dao đâm thẳng vào đầu Jeno, như muốn kéo cậu cộng hưởng theo cơn đau đầu có lẽ là rất kinh khủng mà Jaemin đang oằn mình trong. Cùng một lúc, Jeno vừa muốn tạo thần giao cách cảm với Jaemin, miễn sao là có thể san sẻ những gì cậu đang trải qua, nhưng cùng một lúc, cậu chỉ muốn đóng kín toàn bộ ý nghĩ và cảm xúc của mình, vì hiện tại cậu là một cơn bão ngổn ngang quanh một tâm bão khép kín đang cất tiếng rằng không, Jisung không chết—

Jeno không dám nghĩ liệu sự thật đó sẽ giúp Jaemin bình tĩnh lại, hay chỉ phản phệ khiến cậu trầm trọng hơn. Chiến tranh. Cậu điểm lại hai chữ ấy trong tiềm thức, và như một ngọn cây khô đầy sức sống chết chóc, nó vươn ra thành nhiều nhánh nhỏ đầy độc tố. Thù hận. Phản bội. Mất mát. Đau đớn.

Tất cả họ, gói lại trong nơi nghĩa địa, nơi ngục tù Hogwarts này—từ khi nào đã chẳng còn là một mái trường—rốt cuộc đã trở thành gì thế này?

“Ex… Expec…”

Có vẻ cả ba học sinh Gryffindor đã nhận ra bùa chú Jeno đang định dùng. Họ lùi lại, thu mình về tư thế phòng thủ, nhưng điều vẫn không thay đổi là sự căm ghét còn hằn trong đáy mắt, như ám cho con ngươi đen kịt lại, phủ một tấm màn u ám mà Jeno mãi mãi không xóa nhòa được. Nhưng từ cây đũa phép ấy chẳng le lói ra một tí ánh sáng bạc quen thuộc nào. Trước tầm mắt Jeno, cả thế giới dường như chỉ tập trung vào cây đũa ấy, lạnh lùng và khô cằn cỗi.

À. Thâm tâm Jeno khẽ bật cười. Cậu tự hỏi phải chăng tất cả những con người bên trong Hogwarts lúc này cũng đều như cậu, chẳng thể gọi được một Thần hộ mệnh hoàn hảo, hay tung bùa chú này thành công nữa.

Một tay còn lại của Jeno vịn vào xe lăn, đôi chân cậu từ lúc nào Jeno đã không nhận ra run lên liên tục, như những ngọn cây đang quằn quại trong cơn giông. Nhưng bàn tay cậu vẫn vững vàng bấu lấy xe lăn. Một đứa trẻ ngoan cố bảo vệ lấy báu vật của mình. Lúc này, dường như toàn bộ ký ức vui vẻ của Jeno đều bị bóp méo, biến dạng thành những thù hình hắc ám, ám vào tâm hồn cậu những nỗi giày vò vô hình đến ngột ngạt. Minhyung, nằm sóng soài cạnh Minhyuk. Donghyuck, trên người lấm lem máu trước ngưỡng cửa nhà. Và Jaemin, Jaemin…

Bóng lưng quen thuộc trên Cầu Đá năm ấy rùng mình và tỏa ra một luồng sương đen, đâu đó Jeno còn nghe thấy những tiếng cười đầy hung ác, và trước khi cậu kịp chạy đến ôm chầm lấy người ấy mà bảo vệ, thì trên bầu trời đã hiện lên một chiếc đầu lâu óng ánh hào quang xanh quỷ dị.

“Đừng!” Jungwoo kêu lên, anh tiến lên một bước, như đã hiểu được đây là cơ hội để mình nắm thế chủ động. “Expelliarmus!”

Jeno chỉ là muốn bảo vệ Jaemin.

Cậu đã từng nghĩ trái tim của mình chứa rất nhiều người. Jaemin của ngày đầu tiên ngồi trên tàu lửa, Jaemin thả người nghiêng nhẹ trên Cầu Đá, Jaemin chưa bao giờ từ chối bất kỳ cơ hội nào gặp gỡ Jeno—bất kể nó nguy hiểm đến cỡ nào, cậu cũng sẽ coi đó là một cuộc phiêu lưu đáng nhớ. Kể cả bóng lưng đầy lạnh lùng quay đi trong năm Sáu ám ảnh đó, vẫn là hình ảnh mà Jeno âm thầm thu vào lòng, muốn che chở và thì thầm những gì mình đã lỡ mất cơ hội để nói.

Thế nhưng tất cả hình ảnh đó phải chăng đều quy về một người mà thôi? Đã luôn là như vậy. Jeno xoay cây đũa phép một vòng, trong đầu cậu hỗn loạn là thần chú, và một trái Snitch cứ nhảy liên tục qua những lời chú đó một cách tuyệt vọng. “Protego!” Cuối cùng Jeno cũng xoay sở đọc một câu thần chú phù hợp, cậu chém cây đũa phép ngang qua, và bùa Giải giới của Jungwoo bị cản lại trước một tấm khiên vô hình tạo thành một vụ nổ nhỏ trong không trung. Jeno hiểu cậu không thể cậy mãi vào Protego nếu muốn rời khỏi đây an toàn cùng Jaemin. Jaemin lúc này trông càng lúc càng tồi tệ, cậu đã cúi hẳn xuống, gần như úp mặt vào đầu gối, hai tay ôm lấy hai bên đầu, như muốn giữ đầu mình không nổ tung trước những luồng ký ức đồng vọng vào cái tên Jisung ấy. Về nhà. Đột nhiên giọng nói còn tỉnh táo cuối cùng của Jaemin vang lên, trong phòng Cần Thiết, giữa một cuộc chiến sắp đến hồi kết bám đầy gạch vụn và tro tàn. Về nhà. Rồi mình cùng về nhà.

Nhà, Jeno nghĩ. Hogwarts là nhà. Đó là một niềm tin gần như là vô thức trong bảy năm trời của từng học sinh. Đại Sảnh chính là nhà. Từng phòng học chính là nhà. Vườn cây của bác Hagrid chính là nhà. Và… Cầu Đá, đó cũng là nhà.

Jeno cắn môi. Cậu xoay cây đũa thêm một lần nữa. Nhưng trước khi cậu kịp hô gì, chiếc xe lăn sau lưng cậu bỗng nhiên nhẹ hẫng. Vài tiếng loạt soạt vang lên. Trước cặp mắt kinh hoàng của cả hai bên, Jaemin đã đứng dậy khỏi chiếc xe lăn. Cả thân hình của cậu khập khiễng và cứng nhắc, như một người máy lần đầu tiên được khởi động chào đời. Vạt áo phù thủy của cậu trườn ra mặt đất, và chầm chậm bò đến gần Jeno.

Jaemin đến cạnh Jeno, chẳng nói chẳng rằng, khuôn mặt điềm tĩnh như tượng đá. Chẳng có dấu hiệu nào của đau đớn vài phút trước cả. Một cánh tay giương ra, song song với tay của Jeno, và thực hiện thao tác hệt như Jeno vậy; xoay tròn đầu đũa, rồi từ đầu ngọn đũa màu gỗ nhạt ấy, bắt đầu tuôn ra một dòng suối bạc li ti.

Jeno mở to mắt. Không thể nào—

“Expecto Patronum!”

Làn sóng bạc tuôn ra đầu đũa như một dải ngân hà con, uốn éo trong không trung trong chốc lát, rồi bắt đầu đông đặc lại thành một hình thù có đuôi, chậm rãi bước thử nhịp trên mặt cỏ, phản quang trong con mắt sững sờ của Jeno một bộ lông nhạt màu. Con vật ngửa cổ, cất tiếng tru, hiện nguyên hình là một con sói. Con sói giương cặp mắt trắng dã về phía ba học sinh Gryffindor, thành công khiến họ không thể tung được một bùa chú nào nữa. Hoặc có lẽ, Jeno nghĩ, là họ không tin tại sao Jaemin lại dùng bùa chống ngược lại mình. Gryffindor chống lại Gryffindor, đây là cái tình huống dở khóc dở cười gì?

Jaemin quay lưng. Bóng lưng ấy vô hình gợi lại một bóng ma tâm lý trong trí nhớ Jeno, nhưng nó mau chóng tiêu tan khi dáng vẻ cứng nhắc ấy bất chợt nứt toác ra, Jaemin đột nhiên khuỵu xuống, phải vịn vào xe lăn mới không ngăn được mình ngã nhào xuống mặt đất. Jeno tóm lấy vai Jaemin kịp thời, và đẩy cậu vào lại chiếc xe lăn, tâm thức lúc này của cậu tràn ngập hàng triệu thắc mắc, hàng trăm ngàn cảm xúc ngổn ngang chẳng kết nổi thành một cảm giác gì có tên. Có lẽ đây là hồi kết của cuộc đụng độ này. Jeno quay lưng lại, và để ý con sói nhìn có vẻ nhạt nhòa—với tinh thần Jaemin lúc này, ắt hẳn cậu sẽ không duy trì được lâu. Dẫu biết bọn Yukhei sẽ không thể gây hấn được nữa, nhưng Jeno cảm giác chỉ có làm như thế này mới khiến cậu trút hết được những phiền muộn hiện tại.

Cậu lại rút đũa phép ra, xoay một vòng, và chĩa xuống đất, ngay gần con sói của Jaemin. Một câu bùa chú cách đó ít lâu vẫn còn rất khó khăn, giờ đây sao nhẹ nhàng quá đỗi. Cứ như là một bài thi O.W.L vậy. “Expecto Patronum,” Jeno gọi khẽ, và một tia sương bạc lóe ra từ đầu đũa. Tràn vào trong không trung, biến đổi liên tục, và cuối cùng kết đặc lại.

Một con sói khác thong thả đi đến kế bên Thần hộ mệnh của Jaemin, ngăn cách hoàn toàn bọn Yukhei với bọn Jeno. Jeno nghe thấy Chenle phát ra một tiếng kêu ngạc nhiên, nhưng không nói thêm gì. Tốt, đừng hỏi gì cả. Jeno không muốn trả lời bất kỳ câu hỏi nào lúc này.

“Jeno.” Song, khi Jeno mới dợm bước, Yukhei lại lên tiếng gọi với cậu. Cậu bất đắc dĩ dừng chân, nhưng không ngoảnh đầu. Chắc chắn là Jeno đang lắng nghe, Yukhei mới tiếp tục.

“Cậu biết trong kỳ thi O.W.L năm ấy, Thần hộ mệnh Jaemin gọi ra là một con cú đúng không?”

Dĩ nhiên là Jeno biết. Cậu đã luôn theo dõi Jaemin trong ngày thi đó, bất kể nhà Slytherin đã hoàn thành kỳ thi xong sớm nhất. Dù cậu không cần thiết phải làm thế, vì đằng nào Jaemin cũng sẽ hào hứng kể cho cậu nghe trong buổi hẹn tối hôm ấy, nhưng dõi theo Jaemin gần như là một thói quen Jeno gầy dựng, từ rất lâu rồi. “Đừng nói gì cả.” Jeno thở dài, cuối cùng chỉ biết trả lời như vậy. Cậu còn biết nói gì hơn, khi mọi chuyện đã rành rành ra như thế?

Cậu đẩy chiếc xe lăn đi, và lần đầu tiên kể từ lúc cậu trèo từ phòng học của cô Trelawney xuống, Yukhei không cản cậu.

Khi cả hai quay lại phòng Sinh hoạt chung, Donghyuck và Minhyung đã ngồi chờ sẵn. Thấy Jeno ra dấu chỉ về phía phòng Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh, Donghyuck vừa chồm dậy đã nhanh nhẹn ngồi yên trở lại. Đợi cho Jeno sắp xếp Jaemin nghỉ ngơi xong xuôi và về lại sảnh, Donghyuck mới bắt đầu mở miệng. Minhyung cũng bỏ cuốn sách xuống và ngoái lại từ chiếc ghế sofa.

“Mày gây họa lớn rồi.” Là những gì Donghyuck nói, nhưng giọng cậu nghe chẳng có chút trách móc nào, thậm chí miệng còn nhe ra cười rõ hả hê. “Cả cái trường này đã biết hết rồi. Thông tấn xã Hogwarts làm ăn còn tốt hơn cả cái tờ Nhật báo Tiên tri.”

“Sao cũng được.” Jeno lầm bầm, sự khó chịu từ biến cố vừa rồi rõ ràng vẫn không để cậu yên. Cậu vén áo choàng, đến hất đại một cây củi đang cháy trong lò sưởi, tuồng là một hành động vô nghĩa để giải tỏa cảm giác bứt rứt trong lòng, rồi thả mình ngồi phịch xuống chiếc ghế gần đó. “Tao mệt mỏi lắm rồi.”

“Trong thời gian này, tốt nhất em đừng nên lảng vảng quanh khuôn viên Hogwarts thì hơn.” Minhyung tư vấn cho cậu một cách thật thà, nhưng Donghyuck nhăn mặt.

“Mày cứ đi lung tung cho tao!” Donghyuck thủng thẳng ngả lưng ra ghế, đôi chân cậu ta vung vẩy tùy tiện trong không trung. “Đến nước này mà chúng ta phải sợ à? Cuộc chiến chưa tước đủ hay sao mà còn cướp đi luôn tự do chứ?”

Tự do. Jeno bần thần lặp lại từ ấy trong đầu, bàn tay vẫn khua cái gậy sắt vào đống củi lửa không ngừng. Cậu cân nhắc về việc Jaemin ở lại trong ký túc xá Slytherin này. Thực ra việc Jaemin ở đây chỉ là xuất phát từ ý nguyện đơn phương của Jeno. Đáng ra theo đúng nghĩa lý, cậu phải đưa Jaemin về lại ký túc xá Gryffindor mới phải. Cậu cũng chẳng có quyền gì mà nổi giận với Yukhei, Chenle, hay Jungwoo. Jeno chỉ là đang bảo vệ cái tôi đã bị dồn vào bước đường cùng của mình thôi. Một ý nghĩ đầy sợ hãi chợt xẹt qua tâm trí cậu, rằng phải chăng nếu Jaemin ở ký túc xá Gryffindor ngay từ đầu, có khi nào cậu sẽ hồi phục nhanh hơn ở đây. Một con cá, dù sao cũng sẽ chữa lành tốt hơn ở dưới môi trường nước mà nó thân thuộc, hơn là mắc cạn trên bờ.

Nhưng một hình ảnh khác độp lại ý nghĩ đó, như một vụ va chạm mạnh giật mạnh tiềm thức Jeno tỉnh khỏi những ý nghĩ tiêu cực ấy. Con sói của Jaemin. Con sói đó. Jaemin đã gọi ra một con sói, giống Jeno, thay vì con cú mà cậu đã kêu gọi trong kỳ thi O.W.L vài năm trước. Dĩ nhiên Jeno biết điều đó có ý nghĩa gì, cậu đã đọc đi đọc lại biết bao nhiêu lần cuốn sách Bùa chú đó, thậm chí là đã thuộc nằm lòng phần mục về bùa Hộ mệnh này.

“Tao đi nghỉ sớm đây.” Jeno nói nhanh. Cậu đứng dậy, vẫy vẫy tay với Minhyung, và bước thẳng lên gác. Như một người mơ, bị điều khiển bởi Hypnos, cậu bước thẳng về phía căn phòng mà Jaemin đã được bố trí để an dưỡng từ đầu, và tỉnh giấc khi nhận ra mình đang thừ người trước cánh cửa khép chặt ấy. Cậu sợ ư? Có lẽ là không. Trong tâm trí Jeno lúc này bỗng nhiên lại yên tĩnh hơn bao giờ hết, như thể mọi chấn động đã rung lắc cậu đến mức cậu không còn hãi sợ một trận động đất nào nữa.

Nhưng rõ ràng cậu vẫn quá đánh giá thấp Na Jaemin.

Ngay khi Jeno vừa sè sẹ mở cửa, một lực đạo từ bên trong mạnh mẽ kéo cậu vào, kéo theo sau đó là tràng âm thanh sập cửa, và một tiếng rầm đầy đau điếng của lưng Jeno bị xô mạnh vào cửa. Ngoài cửa sổ, ánh trăng lờ mờ rọi vào một vầng sáng lạnh lẽo, ẩn hiện khuôn mặt tiều tụy của Jaemin đang nhìn Jeno chằm chằm, vô cảm và im lặng. Hai tay Jaemin đang đè thẳng lên ngực Jeno, ép cậu buộc phải thẳng lưng dậy và lẩm bẩm đầy ngạc nhiên. “Jae… min?”

“Jisung chết rồi sao?”

Jeno cảm thấy cổ họng mình trở nên khô khốc.

Bàn tay Jaemin siết vào vải áo cậu, càng lúc càng chặt, tuyệt không có một cử chỉ run rẩy nào. Không hề mang dáng dấp của một nạn nhân lời nguyền Cực hình. “Tớ không biết.” Ngược lại với trái tim đang đập từng nhịp mạnh mẽ, giọng nói Jeno vẫn liền mạch và thậm chí còn nghe rắn rỏi lạ thường. “Chính tớ cũng rất muốn biết câu trả lời.” Tất cả những ai biết đến bí mật này đều muốn. Có lẽ cảm giác được Jeno đang nói thật mà cái siết tay kia của Jaemin chợt nới lỏng ra. Cuối cùng, cậu buông hẳn Jeno và đứng thẳng người lại, song dưới ánh trăng nhàn nhạt kia, bóng Jaemin vẫn xiêu vẹo như một nhành cây Liễu Roi, vừa mong manh, vừa nguy hiểm. Jaemin quay lưng đi, và bóng ma trong quá khứ lại một lần nữa hiện về trước tầm mắt Jeno. Bóng lưng suốt một năm lớn lên, oằn mình trước bao biến cố vẫn không hề thay đổi, gầy và vững chãi như một hòn núi, dù có xuất hiện một kẽ nứt nào cũng đều được che giấu hoàn hảo bởi một lùm cây.

“Tại sao cậu lại đưa tớ về đây?”

Một câu hỏi thình lình bật ra, hoàn toàn nằm ngoài trù tính của Jeno. Cậu chau mày, trong lòng thật sự chẳng muốn trả lời. Bỗng nhiên một ngày đẹp trời, cả ký túc xá Gryffindor đều thắc mắc điều này—đúng là trong gian khó, cái Nhà quái quỷ đấy vẫn đoàn kết một lòng mà. “Cậu vẫn chưa tha thứ cho tớ à?” Jeno thì thầm, lưng dựa vào bản cửa càng lúc càng cứng lại. Thậm chí cậu chợt trở nên nhạy cảm với từng đường gồ ghề của chất gỗ sau lưng, khiến cậu muốn ngọ nguậy không thôi.

Ngoài kia, không kể đến bạn bè Slytherin của cậu và các thầy cô biết chuyện, chỉ có Lee Taeyong là đã thẳng thừng tuyên bố lời tha thứ. Còn lại, hầu như tất cả đều xem Jeno và Slytherin là kẻ thù. Lẽ ra cậu không nên hy vọng. Cũng không nên trông chờ.

Rằng Jaemin sẽ khác với những người ngoài kia.

Jaemin trầm mặc hồi lâu, vẫn từ chối không chịu quay người lại. Một bên tay buông thõng của cậu vo lại, miết ngón cái vào lớp áo, như cố vịn vào mà thôi run rẩy. “Không. Ngay từ đầu cậu đã chẳng có lỗi.”

“Tớ xin lỗi.”

Câu nói bất thình lình của Jeno xé ngang không gian, khiến Jaemin vừa mới lên tiếng một chút đã im bặt trở lại. Một cảm giác khó xử chợt tràn ngập trong không gian, như thể cả hai đang có rất nhiều thứ muốn nói, song lại chẳng biết nên bắt đầu từ đâu, từ ai. Chỉ mới một năm, mà khoảng cách giữa cậu và Jaemin đã xa xôi như thế. Thốt nhiên, Jeno tự hỏi phải chăng Jaemin đã nghe được hết những gì cậu từng độc thoại bên giường, khi cậu nghĩ Jaemin vẫn chưa hồi phục. Ý nghĩ ấy khiến vành tai cậu chợt nóng lên, và cậu lấy làm mừng vì ánh sáng đang không chiếu về phía mình. Cậu vẫn là một con nai an toàn trong bóng tối.

Lúc này, Jaemin mới bắt đầu xoay người về phía Jeno. Môi cậu hé ra, nhưng chẳng cất tiếng. Bàn tay đưa lên thật nhanh, rồi cũng rất nhanh mà buông xuống. Những hành động vô hình, tuyệt vọng làm một mục đích vô hình nào đó. Cuối cùng, cậu thở dài, và nhắc lại lần nữa. “Jeno, cậu không có lỗi.”

“Là tớ.” Cặp mắt đen quen thuộc mà Jeno đã nhìn thẳng vào suốt sáu năm trời ấy, lần đầu tiên lại làm Jeno muốn né tránh. “Là lỗi của tớ, Jeno.” Jaemin bước lên một bước, khuôn mặt cậu chợt nhăn nhó. Jeno muốn tiến lên đỡ lấy cậu, nhưng Jaemin lắc đầu tỏ ý không cần.

“Tớ tỉnh dậy, đầu rất đau, nhưng tớ nghe thấy giọng của cậu. Tớ đã không thể tin nổi. Tớ đã nghĩ mình đang mơ, nhưng tớ rất sợ. Vì tớ không biết mình đang ở đâu—một hiện thực không có Jisung, hay một giấc mơ có cậu. Cậu đã nói rất nhiều, đồ lắm mồm.” Jaemin cười, có vẻ cậu muốn cười nhiều hơn, nhưng hơi thở đứt quãng biến tràng cười của cậu thành những tiếng cười méo mó và cụt lủn. “Một năm trôi qua đã đè nén rất nhiều phải không? Cậu đã rất muốn nói gì đó phải không?”

Jeno bặm môi, cậu buộc ánh mắt mình nhìn đi chỗ khác, không phản ứng lại. Nhưng dựa vào thái độ trốn tránh này, Jaemin đã nhận ra. “Lẽ ra tớ nên nói sớm hơn, Jeno à.” Trước khi mọi chuyện đi đến tình cảnh này. Jeno tự hỏi, phải chăng Jaemin cũng đang đồng điệu với cậu một ý nghĩ, rằng giá như, hai chữ giá như đầy cay nghiệt đó—nếu ngày ấy họ không chia cách tại Cầu Đá, liệu có một con đường khác mở ra cho tất cả, một cách sáng sủa hơn? Mọi mắc xích trong các biến cố, dù nhỏ nhặt đến đâu, đều đóng vai trò quan trọng. Sai một bước, họ mất đi tất cả.

“Jeno, hôm ấy, tớ—”

Jaemin ngã quỵ xuống.

Jeno phản ứng nhanh hơn cả não cậu kịp ra lệnh. Cậu tóm lấy Jaemin vào lòng, lưng cả hai đều va vào sàn, tay Jeno đập mạnh vào sàn đau điếng, nhưng cậu khá dám chắc cơn đau này không bằng cơn đau đang lộng hành trong đầu Jaemin. Chết tiệt. Ngay lúc này, tác dụng phụ của lời nguyền Cực hình lại phát tán. Lần này Jaemin có vẻ như hóa điên, hệt như lúc Jeno tìm thấy cậu ở phòng Cần thiết. Cậu giãy giụa không ngừng, khuôn miệng vừa nãy còn rất dịu dàng giờ đã lập cập phát ra hàng loạt từ ngữ vô nghĩa, một số Jeno có thể nghe loáng thoáng là Voldemort, chết đi. “Hắn chết rồi, Jaemin!” Jeno kêu lên, cậu bị sự điên loạn của Jaemin mà rối trí theo, chỉ biết trấn an Jaemin bằng sự thật hiển nhiên đó, ước gì nó có thể đâm xuyên qua cơn đau này mà kéo Jaemin khỏi vực thẳm. “Hắn chết rồi!”

“Jisung đâu?” Jaemin gào lên, át hoàn toàn tiếng kêu của Jeno. Bằng một lực đạo mạnh mẽ bất thường, cậu đẩy mạnh Jeno ra sàn, một tay ghì chặt khuỷu tay của Jeno xuống, tay còn lại rút từ trong áo ra cây đũa phép. Cặp mắt Jeno lạnh đi; thầm nhận ra đây là tình huống bất khả kháng và không hề mong muốn. “Ngươi đã đem Jisung đi đâu?”

Jeno lắc đầu, bàn tay bị Jaemin túm chặt vặn vẹo trong bất lực. Mọi thứ chợt trở nên vô vọng; Jaemin và cơn hoang tưởng rõ ràng không thể kiểm soát được, và cây đũa phép trong tay cậu—ai mà biết được Jaemin sẽ động thủ hay không, trong lúc nhìn nhầm Jeno ra hư ảnh của Chúa tể Hắc ám—

Có một tiếng đập cửa vang lên, và giọng Minhyung nối tiếp, to ngang ngửa tiếng gào của Jaemin. “Expelliarmus!” Cây đũa phép trong tay Jaemin bị văng ra, cậu bị bùa chú trực tiếp tấn công bật ngửa ra sàn, khóa tay của Jeno mau chóng được nới lỏng. Jeno vùng dậy và lùi xuống, cặp mắt vẫn thất thần dõi theo Jaemin đập mạnh đầu vào tủ đầu giường, răng cậu ta nghiến chặt như đang kìm hãm con mãnh thú trong mình chiếm thế. “Em không sao chứ Jeno?” Minhyung quỳ xuống bên cạnh cậu hỏi han, và Jeno trả lời bằng một cái gật đầu thẫn thờ. Cơn đau nơi cổ tay cậu nhói lên, là bằng chứng rõ nhất cho thấy toàn bộ cảnh tượng thương tâm này là thật.

Phía sau Minhyung, Donghyuck xông lên, nhanh chóng niệm một bùa Stupefy về phía Jaemin. Bị trúng bùa, Jaemin đơ ra trong ít lát, rồi lịm đi. Hơi thở hồng hộc kéo dài trong ít lát, rồi tắt hẳn. Jaemin lúc này lại trở về một bệnh nhân trước kia, hôn mê và bất động.

Jeno, hôm ấy, tớ—

Một năm qua, đã không chỉ có một mình Jeno kiềm nén. Jaemin đã muốn nói gì đó, và nó mạnh tới mức kích động dư âm của Crucio trong thân xác Jaemin.

—

Lễ khâm liệm diễn ra vào ngày hôm sau khiến tâm trạng Jeno càng thêm tồi tệ.

Cùng một lúc, cậu phải đối chọi với một tam giác Bermuda đầy giông tố. Điểm thứ nhất, Jaemin đã tỉnh lại, nhưng không chịu bước ra khỏi phòng, cũng từ chối cho Jeno vào. Điểm thứ hai, lễ khâm liệm này khiến cậu nhớ tới những câu trách móc nặng nề của Dongyoung và Yukhei, không khỏi khiến cậu cảm thấy áy náy như thể chính cậu là thủ phạm cho toàn bộ bia mộ đang được xây ở mé hông trường Hogwarts. Điểm thứ ba, dù Donghyuck đã động viên cậu liên tục trước khi đi xuống sân nghĩa trang, Jeno vẫn cảm thấy buồn nôn trước những con mắt của các học sinh khác đang chòng chọc dõi theo bọn cậu.

Cả ba điểm này nối lại với nhau, thành một tam giác nhấn chìm Jeno trong hàng ngàn ý nghĩ và cảm xúc tiêu cực, một trải nghiệm đến giờ cậu mới nếm được và hoàn toàn không muốn thêm một lần nào khác nữa.

Đoàn người Hogwarts đưa tang đứng lặng im trong tiết trời tảng sáng còn lượn lờ một màn sương lạnh, đầu cúi nhẹ. Vạt áo đen kéo loạt soạt trên nền cỏ héo úa còn chưa đủ dũng khí mọc lại, và những người sống sót cũng chưa gom đủ can đảm mà ngẩng đầu lên. Từ bao giờ, bầu trời đã khó khăn để đối đầu, và mặt đất quá dễ để ngã quỵ như thế. Giọng đọc truy điệu của giáo sư McGonagall thấm đẫm vào không trung như một cơn mưa vô hình, khiến bầu không khí trở nên ướt nhẹp, ẩm thấp và ảm đạm. Từng cái tên được xướng lên chậm rãi, và đâu đó xa xăm nơi Rừng Cấm, Jeno mơ hồ nhìn thấy vài con Vong Mã đang rảo bước, một giống loài mà có lẽ cả thế hệ Hogwarts này không bao giờ không thể nhìn thấy nữa.

Mùi tử khí vương vấn quanh không trung, như một thuật chiêu hồn dị kỳ gọi về biết bao tiếng nói và những khuôn mặt thân thương trong không gian vắng lặng và tiêu điều của nghĩa địa. Nơi đây, một ranh giới nào đó như đã được mở ra, lần đầu tiên và cũng là cuối cùng, để người âm được diện kiến người dương, trước khi trầm mình vào cõi luân hồi bất diệt. Những con mắt đã chết, những con mắt còn sống, đi xuyên qua thời không mà thấu thị nhau, một lần nữa cảm nhận được sự tàn khốc của chiến tranh. Hãy ngủ yên đi. Jeno biết họ không thể. Hãy tha thứ, nhưng đừng bao giờ lãng quên. Jeno biết bọn cậu không thể.

Cậu cẩn trọng quan sát Minhyung, khi giáo sư McGonagall đọc đến tên Minhyuk. Minhyung lặng đi, nhưng vành mắt anh đã đỏ hoe. Kế bên anh, Donghyuck đang âm thầm vươn bàn tay từ dưới vạt áo nặng nề và níu chút tỉnh táo của anh lại. Lúc này, họ phải là những trang anh hùng tráng kiệt nhất—không rỏ nước mắt, không thổn thức. Không ai khóc cả, nhưng Jeno nghe thấy nhiều tiếng nức nở. Tất cả đều đã sai rồi, và đây là cái giá đắt nhất mà số phận có thể ban trả.

Khi lễ tưởng niệm kết thúc, Jeno không quay về tháp Slytherin vội. Đợi cho đoàn người đưa tang tản dần ra, cậu mới chậm chạp bước về phía Rừng Cấm. Rất lâu về trước, đây đã từng là nỗi sợ của cậu, ám thị bởi những lời răn đe từ Ban Giám hiệu. Nhưng bây giờ, dải rừng này đối với cậu cũng chỉ là một bí ẩn vô hại. Jeno biết có nhiều nơi còn kinh khủng hơn khu rừng này nhiều.

Ban đầu cậu chỉ muốn tìm đến những con Vong Mã, song mục đích đó hoàn toàn tiêu tan khi cậu đi ít lâu và nhìn thấy xa xa có một bờ hồ nhỏ. Gạt một cành củi khô trên mặt đất, Jeno nhón chân qua, tấm lưng còng xuống một chút. Cặp mắt cậu nheo lại, muốn xác thực rõ những gì mình thấy trước mắt.

Có người.

Ai lại đến Rừng Cấm vào lúc này? Trong phút chốc, hình ảnh Jaemin ập đến, nhưng Jeno mau chóng gạt đi khi thấy rõ hình thù người kia hơn. Không, Jaemin không mặc đồng phục màu xanh nước biển. Cũng không nom gầy gò bất thường như thế. Và kích động thật nhiều cơn giận trong lòng cậu thế này.

“Park Jisung?” Jeno gọi cái tên, với tất cả những xúc cảm khó tin cậu dành dụm từ thời điểm ở Phòng Cần thiết đến giờ trút vào.

Cậu thiếu niên ngoái đầu lại. Đó đích thực là Park Jisung, đang thủng thẳng bước chân loanh quanh trên mặt hồ, từng bước chân của cậu loang ra một mảng băng đã chiếm gần nửa bề mặt nước sóng sánh chưa vào độ đông. Cậu nhóc vẫn mặc bộ đồng phục Hogwarts, dễ thấy nhất là chiếc khăn quàng và chiếc cà vạt xanh nước biển tượng trưng của Ravenclaw. Nhưng sắc mặt Jisung trông thảm hại cực kỳ; khuôn mặt cậu gầy nhom, xương quai hàm sắc cạnh đâm vào nước da xanh xao, đến gò má cũng nhô lên rõ rệt. Cậu gầy đi rõ thấy, khiến lòng trắc ẩn trong Jeno rung lên một tiếng đầy nhộn nhạo. Jeno cắn răng, đoạn cậu chầm chậm đi đến ven bờ hồ, nơi đã có sẵn một con đường băng dẫn về phía Jisung, nhưng Jeno dừng bước.

“Jeno.” Jisung gật đầu, giọng chẳng có vẻ gì là ngạc nhiên hay hồ hởi. Chỉ là một sự thừa nhận đầy uể oải, như thể lúc này ai đến và phát hiện ra cậu cũng được. “Chào anh.”

“Tôi biết chuyện rồi.” Jeno nhàn nhạt nói. Bước chân ung dung của Jisung chợt ngừng lại.

Cậu nhóc vò tóc và thở hắt ra. Một nụ cười rất nhanh thoảng qua khuôn mặt vẫn còn quá trẻ để đảm đương những khổ sở đó, khiến trông cậu càng kiệt quệ hơn. “Em biết. Em đã thấy anh đấu tay đôi với các anh Yukhei hôm qua.”

Jeno phản ứng với thông tin đó một cách mạnh mẽ; cậu trợn mắt, bàn tay vô thức siết chặt dưới tay áo. “Cậu đã luôn ở Hogwarts suốt thời gian qua sao?”

Jisung lắc đầu. Mái tóc cậu rung nhè nhẹ. “Không. Em chỉ mới quay lại từ hôm qua.”

“Làm sao cậu vượt qua được Kết Giới?”

Jisung nghiêng đầu, một nụ cười ngạo nghễ hiện ra khi bàn tay xương xương của cậu nắm lấy vạt khăn choàng rũ trên ngực mà giật nhẹ. “Một khi đã là một học sinh Hogwarts, luôn luôn là một học sinh Hogwarts. Trường chúng ta rất cố chấp với cái gọi là niềm kiêu hãnh.”

“Vậy đó giờ cậu đã ở đâu?”

“Rất xa.” Jisung đáp gọn lỏn, một tay cầm khăn choàng vung vẩy trong không trung. “Đủ để các Thần Sáng không tìm thấy em. Thế là bây giờ cả Hogwarts đều coi em là kẻ thù rồi sao?”

Một cảm giác chua chát chợt dâng lên trong cuống họng Jeno, nhưng tất cả những gì cậu phát ra là một tràng cười khô khan và đắng ngắt. “Chỉ có Ban Giám hiệu và một số người biết. Còn trường Hogwarts… vẫn đang mong cậu quay về.”

Jisung dừng tay. Nếu không nhờ sóng nước nhè nhẹ mơn man quanh rìa băng, có lẽ Jeno ngờ rằng cậu sẽ bị lùa vào một ảo giác rằng cả thế giới này đã dừng lại. Jisung nhìn về phía cậu, và Jeno nhận ra thời gian đã không bao giờ thắng được ánh mắt ấy ngỡ như là bất tử, kể từ ngày đầu họ quen biết nhau: trong veo, điềm đạm, và thăm thẳm, dường như luôn biết hết mọi thứ và gói nó lánh đi khỏi thế gian. Động cơ của cậu là gì? Lý do của cậu là gì? Có lẽ đây là những điều mà Jeno, hay Jaemin, hay bất cứ ai trên đời, không bao giờ được biết. Chính nghĩa? Chỉ là phù du. Vị trí tối thượng? Tuồng là một giấc mơ hão. Đôi khi đó chỉ là một ham muốn lý tưởng hão huyền của tuổi trẻ, đôi khi đó chỉ là một cú vấp ngã xuống một bậc thang không thể leo ngược trở lại. Trên đời này, đã có con vật nào ngu ngốc, và cũng dũng cảm như là loài thiêu thân?

Cộp. Gót giày Jisung nện mạnh vào nền băng, nhưng phù phép rắn chắc khiến miếng băng vẫn chẳng suy suyển gì. “Quay về ư. Thật là một giấc mơ đẹp.” Cậu nhìn về phía cánh rừng trải dài trước mặt, rồi lại ngước lên nhìn bầu trời, khuôn mặt vẫn vô cảm và lạnh lùng. “Ở một thời điểm nào đó, anh sẽ cảm giác anh hơn người. Tất cả những đứa trẻ cùng lứa anh đều chẳng biết gì cả. Anh không thể nói chuyện được với chúng. Anh rúc về trong thế giới chỉ có mình mình, và anh độc thoại, ngày qua ngày. Bởi vì chỉ có chính anh mới nói chuyện được với anh. Cho đến ngày kể cả thế giới này có chết hết đi, anh vẫn có thể sống sót được, đơn giản vì anh không cần nữa.”

“Khi đứng một mình ở đỉnh như thế, thế giới bên dưới đã bị che mờ, anh còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoài vươn lên? Cao hơn, cao hơn nữa. Đừng để ý gì cả, hãy cứ đi tiếp. Anh còn gì để nuối tiếc? Bên trên là một bầu trời vĩ đại, anh sẽ hơn bất cứ ai trên đời này. Và… và rồi anh gặp một đỉnh núi khác. Sợ hãi. Tò mò. Tham lam. Khao khát. Con người luôn chối đi rất nhiều cảm xúc và dục vọng đang diễn ra thực sự.” Jisung cười, một tay cậu đưa lên, miết vào biểu tượng Hogwarts trên ngực áo. Vài giọt mồ hôi chảy bên thái dương, thấm vào làn tóc lơ thơ của cậu. “Em còn gì để biện hộ nữa Jeno? Đây là con đường em đã chọn. Em chẳng có một sự tích vĩ đại nào để kể cả. Phải chăng Hogwarts đang mong chờ một sự sám hối, một sự thối lui? Không hề. Ngay từ đầu, em đã muốn thế này, và em không hối hận. Chiến tranh? Chỉ là sự va chạm của những tầng ý thức không hòa hợp. Chúng ta không thể tiến lên nếu không có chiến tranh. Lịch sử đã viết thì không thể xóa bỏ.”

“Phải, và tôi ở đây để đối chọi với cậu. Tôi không có lý do gì để van xin cậu quay về.” Jeno đáp lại. Cây đũa phép trong tay áo, ngạc nhiên thay, vẫn nằm im, như chẳng đánh hơi được chút hiểm họa nào. “Tham vọng? Sai sót? Không hối hận? Đều là những cảm xúc bình thường của con người. Ích kỷ cũng thế. Thù hằn cũng thế. Bóng tối đã bao giờ rời bỏ chúng ta? Tôi đã sống với nó đủ lâu để nhận ra nó là một phần của bản chất. Cậu gọi chiến tranh là một động lực của chúng ta, vậy thì bây giờ cậu đang sống nốt tàn dư của nó một cách vô nghĩa? Cậu không thể trốn tránh mãi được, Jisung. Dục vọng thôi thúc cậu, chiến tranh đẩy cậu ra xa, và bây giờ cậu phải về bờ thôi. Đều là những quy luật tự nhiên thông thường cả.”

Jisung lùi xuống, khuôn mặt cậu sầm xuống. “Em không thể quay về.”

“Hàng ngàn người ở cõi âm đang chờ cậu! Hogwarts cũng vậy! Vậy còn Jaemin? Cậu muốn để Jaemin dở sống dở chết như thế sao?” Khuôn mặt Jisung khi nghe nhắc đến Jaemin càng đen kịt hơn, đáy mắt lạnh lẽ phủ mờ một tầng nguy hiểm. Nếu cách đây không lâu, khi lắng nghe những lời lẽ này, có lẽ Jeno vẫn còn tặng kèm cho cậu nhóc đối diện một vài sự ngạc nhiên cho thỏa lòng hả hê, nhưng bây giờ, chiến trận đã thực sự xoay đổi cục diện. Jeno chẳng còn phản ứng gì nhiều hơn là một lời đối đáp lạnh nhạt. Trong thâm tâm cậu dấy lên một ý nghĩ đầy sợ hãi, rằng phải chăng cậu cũng chẳng khác Jisung là bao. Họ chẳng khác nhau. Bản chất của con người là khác nhau, thế mà lâm vào những tình cảnh thế này, Jeno lại nhận thấy bọn cậu hệt nhau như đúc, là nô lệ của quá nhiều cảm xúc bản năng và ý thức bị tác động dữ dội từ bên ngoài. “Tử thần Thực Tử, tôi hỏi cậu, nếu thế giới đã biến mất hoàn toàn từ đỉnh cao ấy nhìn xuống, máu thịt đối với cậu cũng chẳng khác nhau là bao đúng không? Đỏ, nóng, và tanh? Vậy còn máu của Jaemin thì sao?” Dù suốt từ lúc cuộc đụng độ ở phòng Cần thiết đến giờ, Jaemin hầu như chưa bị chảy máu nghiêm trọng bao giờ, nhưng câu nói đó chợt bật lên nhiều hình ảnh khiến cột sống Jeno truyền một cơn ớn lạnh. Máu. Cậu đã chứng kiến đủ máu cho kiếp đời này. Cậu không muốn nhìn thấy nữa, nhất là từ Na Jaemin.

Jisung rút đũa phép ra. Thao tác nhanh đến mức Jeno không kịp phản ứng tương tự, và cậu cũng thực sự không muốn lắm. Cậu trừng mắt nhìn Jisung chĩa đũa phép về phía mình, cơn giận điên người đánh động vào từng dây thần kinh, khiến toàn thân cậu cứng đờ ra như một tảng đá. Jisung lắc đầu liên hồi, miệng cậu run lên bần bật. “Đừng làm hại Jaemin. Anh không được nhắc đến anh ấy.”

“Tôi và cậu chỉ là hai đứa trẻ thôi Jisung.” Jeno giơ hai tay ra, thản nhiên như không trước mũi đũa phép nọ. “Chúng ta có kho báu để bảo vệ đúng không? Sự bảo vệ của cậu đã bị phản chú rồi.”

“Em biết em đã đánh đổi rất nhiều.” Jisung đáp, một câu trả lời thật lạ lùng. Cậu rướn tay lên một chút, và đọc chú. “Fumos!” Một làn khói phun ra, tràn ngập trong không trung ẩm lạnh. “Nhưng đây không phải là giấc mơ, anh ơi. Chiến tranh qua rồi. Chúng ta tỉnh giấc thôi.”

Khi màn sương đã tan, Jisung đã biến mất. Màn băng đọng trên mặt hồ vẫn còn và đã bắt đầu tan ra. Jeno lặng người hồi lâu, rồi rút đũa phép ra. “Arresto Momentum.” Cậu chĩa về mặt băng và thì thầm. Mặt băng cứng lại, tốc độ tan chảy bắt đầu chậm dần. Đồ ngốc. Cậu nhủ thầm trong lòng. Chiến tranh chưa bao giờ qua cả. Nó vẫn luôn ở đây, như chiêm bao nối tiếp chiêm bao, và vạn vật dường như vẫn còn hôn mê rất lâu, không hồi kết.

Những đứa trẻ ngốc nghếch. Họ đã luôn là như vậy. Ý nghĩ ấy bám theo Jeno không thôi, đẩy cậu vô thức rời khỏi Rừng Cấm. Cậu có nhìn thấy một vài con Vong Mã gần đó, nhưng hứng thú với chúng đã xẹp xuống từ lâu. Cậu xăm xăm băng qua vườn bí, lê từng bước nặng nề lên bậc tam cấp bằng đá, đạp qua vài vụn phế tích chẳng ai buồn ngó ngàng, và trở về sảnh chính. Đại Sảnh Đường hôm nay đông hơn thường lệ. Sau lễ tưởng niệm, có lẽ giải pháp ở cùng nhau sẽ giúp khuây khỏa bớt bầu không khí u uẩn tang tóc. Jeno nhìn về phía Ban Giám hiệu, và cô McGonagall cũng nhìn lại cậu. Cô vẫy tay, tỏ ý muốn cậu tới đây. Tâm trí Jeno nhớ về Jisung, và ánh mắt cậu lạnh đi. Cô McGonagall đã biết đến sự xuất hiện của cậu ta rồi sao? Phải chăng Kết Giới đã báo lại cho họ? Hàng ngàn thắc mắc bủa vây cậu, đến nỗi cậu chẳng thèm để ý những ánh mắt của đám học sinh đang dõi theo cậu lom lom khi cậu vén áo choàng đi ngang qua hai dãy bàn, một đường thẳng băng về phía bàn của Hiệu trưởng.

“Jeno.” Cô McGonagall bắt đầu, giọng cô nhẹ nhàng, như đang quở nhẹ cậu về một lỗi lầm thường nhật nào đó. Cứ như chưa hề có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy. “Cô đã nghe về chuyện hôm qua của trò.”

Jeno miễn cưỡng nở một nụ cười gượng gạo. “Em xin lỗi.”

“Hãy cẩn thận.” Cô McGonagall đẩy chiếc mũ trên đầu, vai áo bà rung rinh nhè nhẹ. “Thầy Flitwick vừa báo cô về hoạt động bất thường của Kết Giới. Tốt nhất là chúng ta không nên làm điều gì ảnh hưởng đến cậu ấy.”

Là cậu ta tự chuốc vào đấy chứ. Jeno làu bàu trong lòng. Vậy là cô McGonagall vẫn chưa hề biết đến sự đột nhập của Jisung vào Hogwarts từ hôm qua tới giờ. “Vâng. Em sẽ chú ý hơn.”

“Jaemin thế nào rồi?”

“Đã có tiến triển tốt ạ.” Jeno biết tóm lấy áo cậu và nhìn nhầm thành Voldemort chẳng hề tốt gì cả, nhưng nội việc Jaemin có thể rời khỏi xe lăn và triệu hồi được một bùa chú phức tạp như Thần hộ mệnh đã là một phép màu trong mọi ca bệnh Cực hình mà cậu từng biết. Cô McGonagall gật đầu, khuôn mặt tỏ ra thư giãn và nhẹ nhõm phần nào. Có vài tiếng la hét sau lưng cậu, và mặt cô bất giác méo đi, song cô không giấu một nụ cười.

“Đám quỷ nhỏ.” Cô thì thầm, giọng trìu mến và đầy quyến luyến. “Ta sẽ phải làm sao với đám nhóc này đây?”

Jeno nhìn theo hướng của cô, và thấy đám Gryffindor đã khiêng ra một chiếc rương quen thuộc mà cậu đã từng thấy trong kỳ thi O.W.L vài năm trước. Đó là rương của Ông Kẹ. Đối với học sinh từ năm tư trở lên mà nói, Ông Kẹ đã không còn là một nỗi sợ quá to lớn như cái thời trẻ thơ năm hai năm ba ngày nào. Cậu nhớ xưa kia, Jaemin cực kỳ ghét Ông Kẹ, gọi việc phải đối mặt với nỗi sợ của mình và xua đuổi nó đi thật là nực cười. “Chẳng phải nỗi sợ là một phần của mỗi người sao?” Cậu bạn của Jeno đã từng khoanh tay trước ngực mà nghiêm nghị nói như thế, đổi lại từ Jeno một nụ cười nhỏ. “Tại sao tớ phải trưng ra cho cả thiên hạ biết, rồi lại phá giải nó? Có tác dụng gì chứ?”

Thế mà cảm tưởng như đã một đời trôi qua. Rõ ràng, dù có tôi luyện bản thân trước Ông Kẹ, hay là Giám ngục đi chăng nữa, đứng trước cuộc chiến triền miên này, gần như là nỗi sợ của tất cả nòi giống loài người, ai cũng là những đứa trẻ quạnh quẽ và quẫn cùng mà thôi.

Khi Jeno vẫn còn bâng khuâng với dòng ý nghĩ xa xăm hoài cổ, cậu không để ý Donghyuck và Minhyung đang đi vào từ bên hông Đại Sảnh Đường. Cả hai đang chìm đắm trong cuộc tranh luận nào đó và chẳng hề để ý đến nhà Gryffindor đang vác rương Ông Kẹ đi bằng hướng ngược chiều. Donghyuck là người đầu tiên phát hiện ra một cuộc đụng chạm sắp xảy ra, nhưng cậu đã không trở tay kịp, chỉ kịp kêu lên một tiếng ngạc nhiên. Minhyung phản ứng ngay sau đó, anh đã định né qua một bên, nhưng bọn học sinh Gryffindor giật mình trước tiếng kêu của Donghyuck và trượt chân ra đằng sau. Nhác thấy tai nạn này, Jeno thu lại nụ cười và vội vàng rời khỏi bục, thậm chí không kịp cáo từ cô McGonagall. Quá trễ. Chiếc rương rơi xuống, đập thẳng vào sàn một tiếng rầm chói tai, và nắp rương bật mở ra.

Tay Jeno rút đũa phép ngay lập tức. Minhyung và Donghyuck cũng làm tương tự. Toàn bộ học sinh trong sảnh đang nói chuyện rôm rả phút chốc cũng lặng phắt khi phát hiện ra nguồn âm thanh quái dị kia. Minhyung đẩy Donghyuck ra sau lưng, khuôn mặt vừa nãy còn rất thoải mái giờ đã căng cứng như dây đàn, trong tròng mắt chỉ thuần túy là một nỗi kinh hoàng, hãi sợ, như không dám tin vào cảnh tượng trước mắt.

“Ái chà…”

Một bàn tay nắm lấy mép rương, và từ từ ngoi lên từ chiếc rương là một gã đàn ông già nua, tóc bạc trắng. Khuôn mặt gã ta nhăn nheo, nhưng cặp mắt vẫn sáng lên tia nhìn hiểm ác. Gã vận y phục màu đen, trông không khác gì một tay quý tộc ma cà rồng ngày xưa đã trở về từ nấm mồ, từ trong quan tài quay lại cõi dương để tiếp tục niềm thú lạc đồ sát của mình.

Yaxley.

Toàn bộ Đại Sảnh đường chết lặng.

Yaxley đứng trước mặt Minhyung, và đột nhiên nơi bàn tay nhăn nheo, trong những móng tay nhọn hoắt đó chợt thấm đẫm máu tươi. Đằng sau Minhyung, Donghyuck hốt hoảng kéo Minhyung lùi lại, song Minhyung vẫn đứng vững như thạch bàn, khuôn mặt anh tràn đầy căng thẳng và nộ khí. Gò má anh đỏ ửng lên, trong mắt bắt đầu xuất hiện tia máu.

“Sao vậy, oắt con?” Yaxley nói, giọng điệu ngọt ngào và đầy sức sống. “Tao đã giết em mày rồi đấy. Mày có muốn là đứa tiếp theo không? Hay là…” Hắn hất cằm về phía cậu trai đằng sau Minhyung, toàn thân đều vặn vẹo như không chứa nổi cơn khát máu tràn ngập trong dã tâm. “Mày muốn đứa sau lưng mày thị phạm trước?”

“Riddikulus!”

Khuôn mặt Yaxley biến dạng đi. Mái tóc bạc của hắn dài ra, ngả sang màu vàng. Mái tóc dài đó cuốn quanh thân hắn, khiến hắn loạng choạng đổ ra sau. Ông Kẹ trong thù hình của Yaxley vấp phải chiếc rương, đoạn hắn ngã dúi dụi vào trong. Lợi dụng tình thế này, Jeno mau chóng chĩa về phía khuôn mặt vẫn còn đang hốt hoảng của Yaxley, hô nhanh câu thần chú Colloportus, khiến nắp rương rùng mình và đóng sập lại. Như khép nắp một chiếc quan tài chứa những ký ức héo úa.

Chỉ đến lúc này, Minhyung mới đổ sụp người xuống. Chiếc đũa phép trong tầm tay văng ra, lăn lóc đến gần chân Jeno. Minhyung cúi lưng, hai tay anh đưa ra chống lấy mình khỏi đổ nhào xuống, song từng khớp xương ấy đều run lập cập. Và rồi, chẳng thèm nể nang gì Đại Sảnh đường, Minhyung cất tiếng khóc.

Anh khóc to, khóc như trút sạch mọi âu sầu từ Trận chiến tới giờ. Một vài học sinh bên nhà Hufflepuff đứng dậy, khuôn mặt tỏ rõ lo lắng, nhưng Minhyung chẳng đếm xỉa gì. Anh đấm mạnh vào sàn nhà, nước mắt vẫn không ngừng tuôn ra, dường như cuốn trôi ra mọi kỷ niệm về Minhyuk, về mọi người bạn đã từng xông pha cùng mình bảy năm trời và đã yên nghỉ dưới mồ. Tấm lưng Minhyung cong lên, run lẩy bẩy, dường như anh đã mất kiểm soát và chẳng còn biết đến thế giới này. Đâu là bạn. Đâu là thù. Khi đau, con người còn chú ý đến điều gì khác ngoài giải tỏa, hoặc là cộng hưởng theo nó? Nhìn thấy Minhyung lúc này, Jeno chợt nhớ về Jaemin, cũng không lâu về trước—quằn quại như một con thú bị thương, dằn vặt trước cơn đau quá lớn, kéo đến như một cơn bão cuốn theo toàn bộ tâm khảm, nội tạng, ý nghĩ đi theo. Những đứa trẻ ngốc nghếch. Những đứa trẻ đáng thương. Mãi mãi sống trong dằn vặt và ám ảnh cả đời mà chẳng ai sẽ hiểu được, một lời nguyền còn ác nghiệt hơn hàng ngàn cực hình Crucio, bởi vì đó vĩnh viễn là một tâm bệnh không thể lý giải hay chữa trị được.

Thời gian? Thời gian như chỉ khiến vết thương thêm rực lửa.

Donghyuck đưa một tay lên vuốt ve sống lưng Minhyung, cặp mắt cậu tràn đầy xót xa chẳng nói nên lời. Khi Jeno tiếp cận đến gần cả hai và quỳ xuống, cậu thấy đuôi mắt bạn mình cũng đã long lanh nước mắt. Ứ đọng và không tài nào rơi xuống. “Về thôi.” Jeno nói nhỏ, và Donghyuck gật đầu. Bỏ đũa phép xuống đi Jisung, rồi mình cùng về nhà. Về nhà. Nhưng họ là những đứa trẻ lang bạt không tổ ấm—hỡi ôi, chiến tranh đã luôn là như vậy. Jeno nhớ không lâu về trước, cậu đã từng đọc như thế. Là cõi không đàn ông, không đàn bà, là thế giới bạt sầu vô cảm và tuyệt tự khủng khiếp nhất của dòng giống con người. Với những đứa trẻ chẳng hề biết đến chiến tranh như cậu ngày ấy, đọc những dòng ấy chỉ là một phức cảm thoáng qua. Chỉ có thể lâm vào mới có thể hiểu được vết thương sâu hoắm và thối rữa ấy ra sao. Giống như lúc này. Jisung đã bảo chiến tranh là động lực để con người tiến lên. Tiến về đâu? Jeno, Minhyung, Donghyuck, Jaemin, và Jisung, họ sẽ đi về đâu trong cái cõi không thù hình, không cảm xúc này?

Một bóng người chợt đổ lên ba người thanh niên, và cặp mắt Jeno trợn tròn khi thấy Yukhei đang quỳ gối trước mặt Minhyung, khuôn mặt rối bời những cảm xúc ngổn ngang. “Tôi giúp cõng cậu ấy về.” Yukhei nói, giọng nói cất lên cũng chẳng đoán được anh ta đang nghĩ gì hay cảm thấy gì.

Yukhei chìa tay ra, và lần đầu tiên kể từ lúc cậu trèo từ phòng học của cô Trelawney xuống, Jeno không cản anh.

Đoạn đường trở về ký túc xá Slytherin, đúng như dự đoán của Jeno, im lặng và ngượng ngùng. Bên ngoài hành lang, Jeno vẫn có thể thấy đống gạch vữa nằm ngổn ngang, đè lên những ngọn cỏ, ngăn chúng không mọc vội. Bầu trời xanh trong hơn nhiều ngày qua xám xịt, và có lẽ đã rất lâu rồi, Jeno mới thấy một màu đỏ đi chung với màu xanh lá như Yukhei đang im lặng cõng Minhyung đi trước mặt. Minhyung đã ngừng khóc, nhưng đôi khi anh đánh rơi vài tiếng nấc cụt. Còn Donghyuck, sắc mặt cậu trông khó coi rõ thấy, mà Jeno không hiểu do cái tư thế cõng lạ lùng kia, hay là tình huống vừa rồi ở Đại Sảnh.

Họ dừng chân trước cánh cửa dẫn vào phòng Sinh hoạt Chung của Slytherin, lúc này Jeno mới lên tiếng, kèm một tiếng ho đầy vụng về. “À… tới đây chúng tôi có thể lo liệu phần còn lại rồi.” Cậu dừng lại, rồi đế thêm một câu nữa thật lịch sự. “Cảm ơn anh.”

Yukhei thả Minhyung xuống, để Donghyuck bắt lấy anh, rồi anh ta trút một hơi thở dài. “Gặp các cậu ngày mai nhé.” Không rõ Yukhei có thấy tư thế lặng người của cả ba cậu thanh niên Slytherin kia không, nhưng anh cũng chẳng nấn ná lại lâu mà nhanh chóng quay người bỏ đi, vạt áo choàng tung bay ngược ra sau như một bóng ma giữa dãy hành lang vắng vẻ.

“Tao có nghe nhầm không?” Donghyuck thều thào, giọng cậu ta nghe vừa khô khan vừa quạu quọ. “Wong Yukhei hẹn gặp chúng ta ngày mai?”

Jeno vẫn nhìn về hướng Yukhei đi, song cậu vỗ vai Donghyuck một cái. “Chắc cắn phải chocolate Ếch Nhái vị cần sa. Đi thôi.”

Tại phòng Sinh hoạt Chung, Donghyuck thả Minhyung nằm thẳng cẳng ra ghế bành, mình thì trở lại bếp của Đại Sảnh để kiếm đồ ăn. “Mày thì sao?” Donghyuck vừa hỏi vừa cởi áo choàng ra, treo đại nó lên chiếc ghế gần đó. “Mày với cậu ta thế nào rồi?” Cậu ta dí dí ngón tay về phía chiếc cầu thang im lìm và vắng vẻ; không cần nói, Jeno cũng biết Donghyuck đang muốn nói ai.

Jeno thở dài. “Tao không gặp Jaemin cả ngày hôm nay rồi.” Và cậu không định như vậy trong buổi còn lại. Cậu đứng dậy và đi đến gần cửa, giọng chợt trở nên khản đặc. “Tao đi với mày một đoạn. Tao cần lên Tháp Tây để gửi thư cú.”

Tháp Tây giao với Đại Sảnh Đường một đoạn ngắn, Jeno chỉ tán gẫu với Donghyuck vài dòng rồi nhanh chóng đường ai nấy đi. Cậu sải bước nhanh qua đoạn hành lang vắng vẻ, tìm đến Tháp Cú cũng chẳng có ai lai vãng. Những con cú vẫn đang ngoan ngoãn bay nhảy trong lòng Tháp, một con bay đậu lên vai Jeno, mổ vào vải áo cậu dịu dàng. Jeno vô thức mỉm cười, đoạn cậu lôi trong ngực áo ra một bao thư, cột nó quanh chân của con cú, rồi vuốt nhẹ bộ lông màu cà phê loang lổ của nó mà nói khẽ. “Bảo trọng.”

Con cú gục gặc đầu, đoạn nó rướn đầu, vươn cánh và bay thẳng về phía Tây. Jeno bước ra ban công Tháp, lặng lẽ dõi theo nó khuất dần giữa bầu trời xanh bao la đã bắt đầu hừng nắng chiều rực rỡ. Nắng rải mình trên con sông uốn lượn, tràn vào Đấu trường Quidditch đã bị đổ nát một phần vì trận chiến, song những chiếc cờ của trận đấu cuối cùng diễn ra tại đó — Ravenclaw và Gryffindor — vẫn hiên ngang tung bay lất phất trong làn gió mạnh mẽ. Ravenclaw và Gryffindor. Jeno ngả ngực vào lan can, cặp mắt vô định dõi theo những lá cờ vải sậm màu đó, trong tim cậu chợt trỗi lên những nhịp đập mãnh liệt. Ravenclaw. Gryffindor. Cậu cũng đang có biết bao chuyện với hai Nhà này…

Có lẽ lúc này băng ở bờ hồ kia đã tan hết. Không hiểu sao cậu lại chạnh lòng khi nghĩ về điều này. Jeno đã chẳng suy nghĩ gì khi dụng chú. Chỉ là, cậu muốn lưu giữ lại chút dấu ấn nào đó chứng minh rằng Jisung đã từng lưu lại đây. Dù nó vẫn tan biến đi, thật nhanh, hệt như sự xuất hiện của chủ nhân nó vậy. Jeno rời mắt khỏi những lá cờ và lia tầm nhìn về một bên của khuôn viên Hogwarts. Xa xa, cậu thấy bóng dáng của bọn học trò Hogwarts tản bộ trên những triền đồi xanh thoai thoải, hoàn toàn không còn sợ hãi những vụn gạch ngổn ngang hay những ngọn cỏ chưa gột sạch máu. Thấp thoáng dưới hành lang và trong những cánh cửa sổ để mở của phòng học, cậu đã thấy bọn chúng bắt nhóm và trò chuyện như thường ngày, và lẫn trong đó hiếm hoi lại là một màu xanh lục quen mắt. Jeno chớp mắt. Trong lòng cậu chợt trút đi phần nào gánh nặng đã đè lên hai vai cậu thoi thóp nhiều ngày liền.

Cậu vẫn đang lãng đãng thả tầm mắt mình phiêu dạt ở vài địa điểm ngẫu nhiên, khi để ý một ô cửa sổ ở một tòa tháp gần đấy. Bả vai vừa nãy còn thả lỏng của Jeno giờ đây đã căng cứng lại.

Là tòa tháp Slytherin. Hay nói chính xác hơn, là căn phòng Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh Slytherin.

Trước con mắt sửng sốt của Jeno, cánh cửa đó mơ hồ đã rung lên. Một cách chậm rãi, một bên cửa bắt đầu sè sẹ mở ra, nối tiếp theo là cánh còn lại. Như một con chim dè dặt lần đầu tiên sải cánh mà bay lên. Khoảng cách đủ gần để Jeno nhìn thấy được thân ảnh đang cử động ở bên kia ô cửa đang hứng vào tàn dư của nắng chiều. Mái tóc nâu cậu từng vuốt lên. Cặp má gầy cậu từng chạm vào. Đôi mắt cậu từng nhìn thẳng vào. Và bàn tay, bàn tay cậu từng bắt lấy.

Ở bên ô cửa sổ, Jaemin đang nhìn về phía cậu. Khuôn mặt cậu đã thôi vẻ mệt mỏi và kiệt quệ do lời nguyền Crucio, hoặc đây chỉ là một ảo giác mà ánh nắng phản quang trong đáy mắt Jeno. Song, dáng vẻ của Jaemin điềm tĩnh và khép kín. Cậu cứ thế lặng lẽ mà quan sát Jeno, hàng mi chớp nhè nhẹ, thanh thoát đến khó tin. Đứng ở một tòa Tháp và dựa vào hàng lan can vững chắc, nhưng Jeno mơ hồ lại tưởng rằng mình đang rơi. Cậu có thể rơi ngã bất kỳ lúc nào.

Khóe môi Jeno cong lên. Jaemin từng chọc cậu lúc nào cũng là một sinh vật dễ cười như thế. Jeno chưa bao giờ thấy nó có hại ở điểm nào. Và đối diện cậu, Jaemin cũng cong vành môi lên, như thể chính cậu cũng không thể kiềm được. Đi thật sâu xuống tận cùng tuyệt vọng, để nuôi trồng một hy vọng. Tưới nó bằng hy vọng của chính mình, mong rằng một ngày nào đó, nó sẽ lớn lên và đưa mình rời khỏi cái hố không đáy này.

Thật khó để có thể tha thứ, hay lãng quên. Jeno biết họ đều là những đứa trẻ đã vỡ ra, mỗi tấm kính là một tấm gương phản chiếu lại những hình ảnh cay đắng của quá khứ. Một số chọn cách đứng lại và lấy chúng cứa vào mình, mãi mãi đứng im với một nỗi buồn ứa máu. Một số chọn cách đi quanh quẩn những miếng vỡ đấy, đi một quỹ đạo không hồi kết. Một số nhắm mắt, ngậm ngùi bước đi, và quên đi những gì mình từng trải qua. Có vô số cách trên đời để ứng phó với nỗi buồn, và Jeno đã học được cách ngừng trách móc lựa chọn của bất kỳ ai, kể cả bản thân.

Sau gần một ngày trời, Jeno cuối cùng cũng thu đủ can đảm mà bước vào phòng Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh. Không giống như buổi sáng, cửa không hề khóa. Và khi cậu bước vào, đảo mắt nhìn một vòng, cậu để ý Jaemin đã ngồi dậy ở bên mép giường, ánh chạng vạng ngoài ô cửa sổ vẫn còn để mở đang hắt ngược sáng vào thân hình của cậu.

“Jaemin.” Jeno cố gắng nở một nụ cười, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy vô cùng khó xử. Sau khi nhìn nhau đắm đuối ở hai bên tòa tháp, một người si tình bình thường sẽ tiếp tục làm gì? Cậu còn chưa kịp nghĩ ra cách, thì Jaemin đã đứng dậy. Chẳng nói chẳng rằng, cậu thanh niên tóc nâu bước đến gần Jeno, lặng lẽ nắm lấy cổ tay của Jeno, mặc cho Jeno vô thức giật nhẹ cánh tay, cậu vẫn giữ chặt không rời.

“Dẫn tớ đến nghĩa địa với.” Jaemin nói, giọng cậu đều đều và bình tĩnh, như thể đang đề nghị cả hai đi đến làng Hogsmeade chơi vậy.

“Cậu chắc chứ?” Jeno cắn môi hỏi. Có vẻ Jaemin đã biết đến lễ khâm liệm vào sáng nay. Dù Jeno đã làm lành với Yukhei, và rất có thể là toàn bộ học sinh của Hogwarts, nhưng di chứng tâm lý của lần đụng độ ở vườn bí ngô kia vẫn khiến tim cậu đập nhịp đầy bất an. Cậu khá chắc Jaemin nhớ sự kiện đó, nhưng trái lại, Jaemin vẫn gật đầu khư khư.

“Dẫn tớ đi.”

Khác với buổi sáng, nghĩa địa về tối âm u và mờ mịt sương lạnh. Jeno buộc phải cầm theo một ngọn đèn cầm tay cỡ lớn, e sợ rằng dùng bùa chú lúc này có thể không phù hợp với thể trạng nhạy cảm với mọi kích động ngoại nhân của Jaemin lắm. Jaemin chẳng tỏ vẻ gì là rung động trước không khí u ám của những tấm bia mộ mới dựng này. Một tay cầm áo choàng lên, tránh để nó quệt phải những tấm bia, Jaemin nhẹ nhàng đi ngang qua những cái tên thân thuộc, một số cậu đã từng trò chuyện, học cùng lớp, một số đã từng lướt qua nhau trên hành lang Hogwarts. Những ký ức tưởng như nhỏ nhoi, giờ đây góp nhặt dần, chợt hóa thành một tảng đá vọng niệm quá lớn trong trái tim những người viếng mộ. Jeno cẩn thận theo sát bóng lưng Jaemin, tuyệt đối không để sương mù nuốt chửng lấy cậu, ngọn đèn lắc lư trong tay xua tan màn đêm rũ xuống quá nhanh, và làn sương mờ quá ẩm thấp.

Cuối cùng, Jaemin đã đi đến nấm mộ cuối cùng. Dong Sicheng là dòng chữ được phù chú khắc trên tấm bia. Bàn tay Jeno đang cầm ngọn đèn chợt lạnh đi.

“Tớ đã nghe loáng thoáng.” Jaemin thản nhiên nói, bàn tay vừa nãy còn cầm vạt áo giờ đã thả rũ xuống, mặc nhiên để nó lệt quệt dưới mặt đất. “Lần sau có tranh cãi thì hãy khép cửa cho chặt vào, đồ ngốc.”

“Tớ không phủ nhận gì cả.” Jeno nói, cố gắng giữ giọng mình thật vững vàng. Dù lúc này, toàn thân cậu đều lạnh toát. Cứ như linh hồn Sicheng vẫn còn ở đâu đây, và âm thầm nhập hơi lạnh cõi âm vào cậu, lặng chờ cuộc trò chuyện giữa hai người vậy.

“Có phải Gryffindor đã đối xử với bọn cậu rất tệ không?” Jaemin hỏi. Với âm giọng nhàn nhạt ấy, cứ như Jaemin đang thẩm tra Jeno vậy. Không còn sắc thái tươi vui mà Jeno đã từng nhớ. Crucio tước đi thanh điệu của Jaemin, khiến từng chữ cậu nhả ra cứng ngắc như đá, chỉ bị đập vụn bằng vài tiếng ho nhỏ nhoi. “Có phải cuộc chiến vẫn chưa kết thúc không?”

“Không.” Jeno nói. Giọng cậu qua màn sương biến hóa liên tục chung quanh dường như đã giảm phần nào âm lượng. “Không. Jaemin à, cuộc chiến đã kết thúc rồi.”

Jaemin lắc đầu. Cậu bặm môi, và lần đầu tiên kể từ khi Jeno thấy Jaemin có thần thức, vẻ bình tĩnh đó nứt ra. Cặp mắt Jaemin chớp liên tục, làn da trở nên tái nhợt. “Chúng ta… chúng ta quả là một thế hệ bị nguyền rủa đúng không?” Jaemin hỏi, thanh giọng vẫn cứng và trơn tuột, hoàn toàn tương phản với vẻ mặt cậu lúc này. “Đôi khi tớ tự hỏi chúng ta đã làm gì mà phải hứng chịu những tàn tích kinh khủng như thế này. Cứ nghĩ đến một ngày nào đó phải đi xuống mồ, không còn được biết ngày mai Hogwarts sẽ có gì, Nhật báo Tiên tri lại đăng bài nhảm nhí gì, thầy Snape lại trừ nhà Gryffindor bao nhiêu điểm, tớ lại cảm thấy không can tâm. Tớ không hiểu. Tớ không thể bắc thang lên Trời mà nói ông ta trả lại cho những người này một ngày nắng tại Hogwarts đúng không? Chúng ta… chúng ta gây chiến rất dễ dàng. Nhưng để vượt qua thì lại quá khó.”

“Đúng vậy, gây chiến rất dễ.” Jaemin nói tiếp, cậu nuốt nước bọt, dường như là nuốt luôn cơn uất nghẹn trào dâng. “Đổ lỗi cho một ai đó cũng rất dễ. Thoái thác một quá khứ thì không. Nếu lúc này, tớ nói rằng đây không phải lỗi của cậu, điều đó có khiến cậu thoải mái hơn không?”

Jeno trầm mặc. Hồi lâu, cậu đành thừa nhận đây là một câu hỏi chẳng bao giờ có được câu trả lời. Vì vậy, cậu đành đổi sang chủ đề khác. “Jisung vẫn còn sống.”

“Tớ biết.” Jaemin gật đầu. “Không có tên em ấy trong nghĩa địa này.” Dẫu cho mọi biến cố xảy ra, Jeno nghĩ Jisung đã đúng phần nào. Đó là niềm kiêu hãnh của Hogwarts. Vì nó mà họ vẫn bất chấp đuổi theo, và chờ đợi Jisung quay về. Hoặc giả Jisung có thật sự tử nạn, nơi đây vẫn sẽ lưu lại cái tên của cậu mà không một trách cứ nào buông ra. “Có thể là một may mắn chăng? Em ấy đã có thể đón thêm một ngày nắng khác, dù là không phải tại Hogwarts.”

Nhưng đó chỉ là một niềm hy vọng ích kỷ mà thôi. Rồi mọi chuyện sẽ phải ngã ngũ, về một chiều kích bất đắc dĩ nào đó. Với sự ngoan cố của Jisung, Jeno rất không muốn nghĩ đến những đường mà chuyện có thể tiếp tục xảy ra.

Khi họ bước ra ngoài nghĩa địa, trời đã tối hẳn. Jaemin đi loanh quanh trên triền đồi, dường như đã lâu lắm rồi cậu mới có thể tự chủ được đôi chân của mình mà đi lại như ý muốn. Dù trời đã bắt đầu lạnh, nhưng hai đứa trẻ vẫn chưa chịu quay về ký túc xá. Họ cứ bước đi quanh thảm cỏ viền quanh tòa lâu đài, trao đổi vài câu chuyện vặt vãnh, chung quanh vẫn vương vài sự khó xử không nói thành lời. Ngọn đèn trong tay Jeno vật vờ lắc lư, là ngôi sao nhỏ duy nhất ở giữa vùng trời tối mờ mịt, thỉnh thoảng lại có dăm ánh sáng từ hành lang rọi ra, chỉ đủ soi một đoạn đường nhỏ. Đang bước đi, Jaemin chợt bật cười, như sực nhớ ra điều gì. “Giờ giới nghiêm tại Hogwarts là mấy giờ ấy nhỉ?”

“Mười giờ.” Jeno trả lời, không nén một nụ cười. “Tớ nghĩ chúng ta sắp phạm luật rồi đấy.”

“Thầy Filch sẽ trừ điểm nhà cậu đấy. Nhà tớ trong năm nay điểm chắc rớt xuống số âm rồi.”

“Chẳng lo lắm. Chúng ta năm bảy rồi. Còn ở lại đây bao lâu mà nghĩ cho điểm của đám hậu bối?”

“Thế…” Jaemin dừng lại, cặp mắt cậu hấp háy sáng. “Thế thì tớ và cậu cứ mặc kệ người đời sau đi? Chúng ta cứ tận hưởng những gì chúng ta đã mất thôi? Chuyện sau này, cứ để người khác lo?”

Jeno lắc đầu cười to. “Cậu là một thằng khốn vô trách nhiệm, Na Jaemin.”

“Trách nhiệm. Tớ đã ôm cái chức Huynh trưởng này đến tiền đình rồi.” Jaemin hất cằm lên, vẻ bất mãn lộ ra trên vành môi bành ra. “Tớ xứng đáng một buổi trốn giờ giới nghiêm.”

Bọn cậu tản bộ đến gần rìa rừng Cấm, song không có ý định bước vào. Từ bìa rừng, nhìn vào rừng Cấm đen hun hút, không khác gì một cái hố đen ma thuật dụ dỗ những kẻ thơ ngây bước vào. Nhưng Jeno đã ở Hogwarts đủ lâu để biết đó giờ đây chỉ còn là một vỏ bọc của một con quái thú vô hại mà thôi. Con đường này băng qua khu vườn bí ngô của bác Hagrid, nơi mà không lâu trước đó, Jaemin không hề mang dáng vẻ tung tăng thế này, mà chỉ là một cái xác tiều tụy trên xe lăn. Liếc nhìn những quả bí ngô nằm lặng im trên thảm cỏ, thốt nhiên Jeno chợt cảm thấy bồn chồn. Cậu lia mắt vội lên nơi mà mình từng đụng độ bọn Yukhei, song quả bí mà Jaemin đánh rơi đã biến mất. Cả hai con sói kia cũng chẳng còn.

Duy chỉ có ký ức và cảm xúc là còn lưu luyến mãi.

“Jeno?”

Bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn mộng, Jeno nhìn về phía trước, nơi mà Jaemin đang đứng. Jaemin đã quay lưng lại và đứng đối diện cậu, cặp mắt tò mò ẩn trong bóng đêm, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy những nét chớp liên hồi, dường như là đang chứa đầy hồi hộp. “Jeno?” Jaemin lại gọi cậu, thanh âm khó nghe mà Jeno đã lấy làm quen, song lúc này lại giáng vào trong tâm hồn cậu những nhát sấm đầy nhức nhối lạ lùng. “Cậu không sao chứ?”

“Tớ sẽ bị thầy Filch phát hiện và trừ năm chục điểm mất.” Jeno lẩm bẩm, nhưng cậu nhận ra bàn tay tự do còn lại của mình đã lần vào trong cổ áo để lấy cây đũa phép. “Nhưng tớ đã luôn thắc mắc. Từ bao giờ? Tớ không biết.”

Ánh mắt Jaemin lặng lẽ nhìn Jeno rút cây đũa phép ra, sự thâm trầm của màu đen nhánh ấy chẳng biểu lộ cảm xúc gì cụ thể. Có thể đã là rất lâu rồi, như thể từ khi Jeno gặp Jaemin lần đầu, câu hỏi ấy đã bắt đầu được nhen nhóm, chực chờ ngày này để rực sáng. Nó đã lặng lẽ ươm mầm, đâm chồi, trổ nhánh trong trái tim cậu, và giờ đây kết tinh thành những ký ức đẹp đẽ nhất, của một mùa xuân tươi sáng: Nụ cười của Jaemin rạng rỡ, ở toa tàu lửa, ở Đại Sảnh Đường, ở Cầu Đá, ở quán kem Florean Fortescue, ở bất kỳ nơi đâu cả hai từng sánh bước, và vươn lên, càng lúc càng mạnh mẽ hơn, cuối cùng tỏa ra thành một luồng ánh sáng bạc trên đỉnh đũa phép của Jeno.

Jaemin mở to mắt, cặp môi cậu hé ra. Cậu đã nhận ra Jeno định làm gì, nhưng vẫn kiên cường đứng im và không chịu phần thua. Nhưng khoảnh khắc Jeno triệu hồi con sói từ hư vô kiêu hãnh bước ra, cậu biết mình đã thua Jeno lần này. Con sói ung dung đi về phía Jaemin, như đang xem xét người bước vào lãnh địa của mình, và nó ấn cái đầu xanh nhợt nhạt của nó vào hông Jaemin, như đang thôi thúc Jaemin gọi Thần hộ mệnh của mình ra.

“Tớ đã dõi theo cậu trong kỳ thi O.W.L. Tớ thậm chí còn có thể đọc thuộc bảng điểm của cậu trong kỳ thi đó.”

“Ai biết cậu có thói quen theo dõi chặt chẽ như thế?” Jaemin cười to, giọng cười có phần cay đắng. “Tớ đã không khéo léo đủ nhỉ.”

Jeno nhận ra bàn chân mình đã di chuyển; con sói chạy vụt qua Jaemin rồi lao về phía trước, tan biến trong bóng đêm hỗn độn của Rừng Cấm. Thế vào nơi con sói từng đứng là Jeno, cậu đẩy mạnh Jaemin về phía thân cây gần đây, bàn tay cầm ngọn đèn gác lên thân cây gồ ghề; mọi hành động diễn ra trơn tru hoàn hảo như thể cậu đã liên tục tập luyện chờ đến ngày này, mà cậu cũng chẳng nhớ từ bao giờ mình đã nuôi hy vọng đến khoảnh khắc hiện tại—Jaemin ngửa lưng ra thân cây, mái tóc nâu rối tung lên, cặp mắt cậu trợn trừng nhìn Jeno không thể hiểu được. “Im lặng.” Jeno thì thầm, tiếng vải áo cọ vào nhau loạt soạt, nghe rất nhỏ, không hiểu sao lại réo rắc quanh Jeno thành một giai điệu đinh tai nhức óc. “Im lặng. Cậu đừng nói nữa.”

Và rồi cậu gom chút can đảm cuối cùng của cuộc đời này để đưa môi mình tìm đến môi Jaemin.

Bị tấn công dồn dập và bất ngờ, Jaemin chẳng biết cậu đã hồn xiêu phách lạc sang thế giới nào nữa. Từ lúc kiểm soát được thần thức tới giờ, thỉnh thoảng Jaemin đã luôn nghĩ mình đang đi giữa ranh giới của thực hư nhạt nhòa. Một hiện tại không có Jisung. Một giấc mơ có Jeno. Hai thế giới chẳng dung hòa được vào nhau, giờ đây dường như đã bị rạch nát bởi đôi môi khô khốc của Jeno. Ánh mắt Jeno ở cự ly gần nhìn cậu chằm chằm, cũng chẳng còn nơi nào khác để chạy trốn nữa. Dường như suốt bảy năm trời, mắt cậu đã luôn là một vũ trụ lóng lánh thế này, chỉ chờ cho Jaemin đến gần và khám phá.

Vậy mà bảy năm qua, Jaemin đã nhút nhát mà lảng đi. Và để Jeno tự mình đến.

Jaemin nhắm mắt lại, và mơ hồ tưởng như mình đang lạc vào một vũ trụ ấm áp như tròng mắt cậu nhìn thấy cuối cùng trước khi từ bỏ mình vào nụ hôn.

Đợi đến khi Jeno chủ động dứt ra, đôi môi vừa nãy còn khô khốc giờ đã ướt mềm, Jaemin mới chầm chậm mở mắt ra, thần hồn trong mắt còn chưa tỉnh táo hẳn. Lúc này, Crucio vẫn yên ắng, chẳng có dấu hiệu phát tán như lúc còn ở phòng Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh. Jaemin lại mỉm cười, lưỡi lặng lẽ trườn lên, nhấm nháp lại chút vị của đối phương còn vương lại trên vành môi mình. Mùi sương lạnh, mùi cỏ. Là mùi của tối nay, mà cậu sẽ nhớ mãi.

“Cậu điên rồi.” Jaemin lẩm bẩm, cảm thấy Jeno như một tên trộm vậy, chỉ bằng một nụ hôn đã cướp đoạt toàn bộ những gì cậu còn sót lại trong lòng, chẳng còn bí mật nào mà Jeno chưa phanh phui nữa.

Jeno mỉm cười, bàn tay không cầm đèn nhích qua, búng nhẹ vào tai Jaemin, cảm thấy hôm nay dường như cậu đã cười nhiều và dùng miệng lưỡi nhiều đến căng cứng quai hàm rồi. “Phải. Tớ điên rồi. Cậu cũng thế.”

—

Sáng hôm sau đánh dấu ngày đầu tiên Jaemin tự mình bước xuống Đại Sảnh Đường ăn điểm tâm.

Cộng đồng học sinh Hogwarts vừa chứng kiến một Lee Minhyung khóc nấc trước Ông Kẹ Yaxley dường như vẫn cảm thấy cái Nhà này chưa đủ xì căng đan, cho đến khi nhìn thấy vị Huynh trưởng Gryffindor mất tích từ sau cuộc chiến tới giờ bỗng đường hoàng xuất hiện vào bữa sáng, lại còn ngồi chung một mâm với Lee Jeno nhà Slytherin.

“Tao nghe tụi nó đồn rồi.” Donghyuck thì thầm, thậm chí còn buông luôn cái muỗng súp để kể chuyện. “Bảo là mày giam cầm Jaemin, rồi Jaemin mắc Hội chứng Stockholm và nguyện yêu mày bất chấp—”

Minhyung vừa nâng một ly trà, vừa đưa tay cốc Donghyuck thật nhẹ, song giọng anh đầy nhẹ nhàng. “Thật tình, Lee, em nên đầu quân làm phóng viên săn tin cho tờ Nhật báo Tiên tri. Ít ra em sẽ giỏi hơn con mụ Rita Skeeter kia.”

Donghyuck vặn vẹo mình, rõ ràng vẫn không chịu ngồi yên với mớ thông tin sốt dẻo mình cóp nhặt được. “Đấy là tin đồn được lan truyền nhiều nhất! Có người thì bảo Jeno lú lẫn rồi nên đã dùng bùa chú phục sinh Jaemin, kỳ thực Na Jaemin lúc này là một cái xác sống ăn não người…”

Jaemin cúi xuống dĩa cà ri mà mình đang ăn, chắc chắn rằng không có món nào hình thù giống bộ óc, mới bật cười. “Vừa bị cách ly ít lâu mà Hogwarts đã chuyển sang đào tạo nhà văn hết rồi à?”

Tuy nhiên, các tin đồn lá cải đã phần nào bị dập tắt, khi Yukhei đi ngang qua bàn ăn Slytherin, và nhào đến ôm lấy Jaemin một cái rõ kêu, kèm thêm một sớ nức nở rằng Gryffindor đã nhớ cậu nhiều đến thế nào, rằng cậu phải mau chóng về phòng Sinh hoạt mà xem thằng Chenle sắp biến phòng mà cậu và nó từng ngủ chung—mà từ khi Jaemin rời đi, đã để Chenle ở một mình—thành cái khách sạn năm sao ra sao, và sau đó là một tràng hỏi han khác từ những người bạn Gryffindor rưng rưng trước người bạn của mình còn sống và quay về. Sau đó nữa, Kim Dongyoung của Hufflepuff đỡ Lee Taeyong khệ nệ đến bên bàn ăn của họ, Dongyoung cúi đầu xin lỗi Jeno, ánh mắt của anh ta đỏ hoe, còn Taeyong thì vỗ vai Jeno một cái, nụ cười hài lòng hiện rõ trên môi. “Tao không nhận ra hôm nay bàn ăn của Nhà là cái bàn nhận ký gửi tình yêu và nước mắt.” Changkyun chớp mắt bình phẩm, song vẫn chìa cho Jeno một ổ bánh mì. Jeno nhận ổ bánh mì, và cậu để ý ở xa xa, nơi bàn Giám hiệu, giáo sư McGonagall đang nhìn cậu với vẻ hài lòng không kém gì nụ cười của Taeyong.

Lần đầu tiên, Jeno cảm thấy ngôi trường đã có chút sáng sủa hơn, kể từ năm ngoái đến giờ.

Một lát sau, Dongyoung quay trở lại, lần này là truyền tin từ giáo sư McGonagall, nói rằng muốn gặp cả Jeno và Jaemin tại văn phòng Hiệu trưởng. Jaemin trông có vẻ ngạc nhiên, nhưng Jeno thì thầm đoán được điều gì sắp xảy ra. Bởi vì vừa nãy, cậu thấy chú Kingsley đi tới và trao đổi với cô McGonagall, một tin tức nào đó mà khiến khuôn mặt tươi tỉnh của cô sầm xuống ngay lập tức. Chắc chắn chẳng phải một tin vui vẻ gì.

Jeno thở dài. Dưới bàn, bàn tay cậu lần đến tay Jaemin, âm thầm siết chặt. Jaemin chuyển ánh nhìn lo ngại sang Jeno, nhưng cậu chỉ lắc đầu, mặc dù đến cậu cũng không thể chắc chắn được. “Đừng lo.”

Đến lúc này, bí mật về Park Jisung cũng như nguyền chú Crucio của Jaemin chỉ có ba học sinh của Slytherin và Ban Giám hiệu biết. Giống như Jaemin, các học sinh Hogwarts vẫn đang tin rằng Jisung đang bị mất tích sau khi cuộc chiến kết thúc. Jeno chưa kể với ai về cuộc gặp gỡ vài ngày trước, song cậu chợt có một niềm tin bi quan rằng nếu mọi chuyện vỡ lở, liệu niềm kiêu hãnh của Hogwarts có còn bao dung Jisung nữa không? Cậu thiếu niên trông có vẻ không cần đến nó, nhưng Jeno, bất chấp mọi cơn thịnh nộ, vẫn không muốn ngừng từ bỏ hy vọng vào cậu.

Không lâu sau, Jeno và Jaemin đã có mặt ở văn phòng Hiệu trưởng. Trong văn phòng không chỉ có cô McGonagall, mà còn có chú Kingsley, giáo sư Flitwick và cô Trelawney. Nhác thấy Jaemin vừa bước vào, cô Trelawney đã thẳng người dậy, giương cặp mắt tròn phóng đại dưới cặp kính dày cộp nhìn cậu trân trân. Bị quan sát một cách lộ liễu, Jaemin di chuyển có hơi cứng nhắc, và hoàn toàn đứng hình khi nghe cô cất tiếng. “Tâm thần của em không tốt chút nào.”

“Vâng. Em chưa bao giờ tốt cả.” Jaemin bất đắc dĩ buông câu đùa, và cúi đầu chào một lượt, dừng lại ở cô McGonagall. “Chào cô.”

“Jaemin.” Cô McGonagall vẫy tay, ra hiệu cậu muốn ngồi ở đâu cũng được. “Cô đã nghe Jeno nói về tình hình của em. Em có vẻ phục hồi rất tốt.”

Cô Trelawney vẫn nhìn Jaemin không thôi, song Jaemin quyết định đẩy mắt nhìn sang Jeno, coi cậu như một cái phao cứu sinh duy nhất lúc này. “Jeno đã giúp em rất nhiều ạ.”

“Jeno, cô thấy hôm nay em và trò Wong đã giảng hòa.” Cô McGonagall nhận xét. Jeno mỉm cười và gãi đầu.

“Vâng. Tụi em đã có vài hiểu lầm đáng tiếc.”

Cô McGonagall gật đầu. Hẳn là cô vẫn còn nhớ về biến cố của Sicheng. Trong mắt cô, tất cả những học trò của Hogwarts này chỉ là những đứa trẻ. Trẻ con thì mau giận mau quên. Dẫu cô đã phần nào nhận ra sự phức tạp trong tâm tính của từng học trò, đặc biệt là nhà Slytherin và nhà Gryffindor sau trận chiến, nhưng cô đã dạy học đủ lâu để biết cách duy nhất để chữa lành một ngọn cây là để nó tự mình phục hồi. Song, chỉ có một trường hợp mà đến giờ, cô vẫn chẳng biết phải làm thế nào.

“Vừa rồi, cô có nhắc với em về hiện tượng bất thường của Kết Giới bảo vệ Hogwarts.” Ánh mắt tỏ rõ sự thấu hiểu của Jeno khiến cô McGonagall không phải kể lại nữa, mà vẫn tiếp tục. “Giáo sư Flitwick đã phát hiện trong lúc sửa chữa lại Kết Giới, đó là Phép thuật Hắc Ám.”

Nghe đến bốn chữ cuối, Jaemin ngẩng phắt đầu lên. Còn Jeno thì cứng người lại, hàm răng cậu chợt trở nên trọ trẹ không nói nên lời. “Như vậy, có hai khả năng: Tàn dư của Chúa tể Hắc Ám đã đột nhập vào Hogwarts. Các thầy cô đã rà soát toàn bộ khu trường và không phát hiện ra Ma thuật ở đâu cả. Vậy thì chỉ có một khả năng. Người này đã vượt qua Kết Giới của Hogwarts, rồi rời đi.”

Từng chữ cô nói ra, trong lòng Jaemin lại giảm xuống một độ. Kẻ ngốc nào nắm ma thuật Hắc ám trong tay mà lại liều lĩnh đột nhập vào Kết Giới, rồi lại bỏ đi? Cậu liếc về phía Jeno, và thấy toàn thân Jeno cứng đờ, cặp mắt cậu cụp xuống, như một đứa trẻ đang nhận lỗi. Jaemin nheo mắt.

Có gì đó không đúng.

Tàn dư của Chúa tể Hắc Ám. Jaemin không nhận ra từ khi nào, hai tay cậu đã vò chặt vạt áo choàng phù thủy. Một ký ức lóe lên, dường như đã cách cả một thời, ngay thềm kết thúc của cuộc chiến, tại căn phòng Cần thiết đổ nát…

“Jeno, em có nghĩ là trò Park Jisung đã quay lại Hogwarts cách đây vài ngày không?”

Jaemin biết Jeno nói dối rất dở. Cho dù lúc này cậu ta thẳng người lại và lắc đầu phủ nhận với cô McGonagall, cậu cũng nhìn ra được một bí mật tại những giọt mồ hôi bên thái dương và lồng ngực phập phồng đó. Tuy vậy, cậu vẫn yên lặng theo dõi cuộc đối thoại, trong đầu chợt nhói lên một tia đau nhàn nhạt không đáng kể.

Cô McGonagall có lẽ cũng đã đoán được điều gì đó, nhưng cô không truy hỏi thêm. “Cô sẽ giao vụ này cho chú Kingsley. Lúc này, tung tích của trò Park là ưu tiên hàng đầu. Nếu thực sự là trò ấy gây ra việc này, có thể trò ấy đang ở cách chúng ta không xa.”

Rất xa. Giọng nói của Jisung ngân nga trong trí nhớ Jeno, như một câu đùa độc địa. Đủ để các Thần Sáng không tìm thấy em. Nếu Jisung vẫn cẩn thận như bản tính thường thấy, chắc chắn cậu đã ẩn nấp thật kỹ. Nếu không, cậu đã không đào tẩu thành công đến thế suốt thời gian qua.

Thế là bây giờ cả Hogwarts đều coi em là kẻ thù rồi sao?

Jeno ước gì cậu có thể quay ngược lại quá khứ, đến thời điểm Jisung nói câu này, mà bước thẳng lên con đường băng kia, đến trước mặt Jisung và đấm cậu ta một phát cho hả giận. Jisung đã ở trên đỉnh quá lâu; lâu đến mức chưa bao giờ biết đến sự che chở âm thầm vẫn đang bảo hộ cho cậu trên con đường chạy trốn khỏi những người cậu đã nghĩ ngược lại.

“Em sẽ lưu ý điều này.” Jeno điềm tĩnh nói. “Em cũng mong Jisung sẽ trở về.”

Giáo sư Flitwick gật đầu, thân người nhỏ nhắn của thầy đu trên chiếc bàn gỗ, khuôn mặt nhăn nheo chợt trở nên già nua hơn bình thường. “Trò Park… trò Park sẽ trở về…” Thầy lẩm bẩm, một vài tia sáng phép thuật vây quanh thầy, phát sáng như những hạt lân tinh lơ lửng.

“Đó là chuyện thứ nhất.” Giọng nói của cô McGonagall thành công kéo tất cả quay về mục đích của cuộc họp. “Chuyện thứ hai, là về Jaemin.”

Nghe thấy tên mình, Jaemin lại ngẩng đầu lên. Kế bên cậu, Jeno cũng tỏ ra ngạc nhiên không kém. Tuy nhiên, trước khi cả hai kịp mở miệng nói gì, cô Trelawney đã sè sẹ đi đến kế bên Jaemin và ngồi xổm xuống, hai tay bắt lấy khuỷu tay cậu. Cô nhìn Jaemin bằng ánh mắt đầy đánh giá, ánh mắt từ đầu đã bám Jaemin kể từ khi cậu bước vào căn phòng, lúc này chỉ khiến Jaemin thêm sợ hãi. “Tâm thần của em không tốt.” Cô lặp lại, mái tóc xù của cô rung rinh theo từng tiếng nói cô phát ra. “Em đang bị nhiễu nhương. Có gì đó không ổn.”

Ngay từ đầu đã chẳng có gì ổn cả, Jaemin nghĩ thầm, nhưng cậu cố gắng kìm nén và nở một nụ cười mệt mỏi. “Vâng, em nghĩ mọi người cũng đã biết em đã có hành động không tốt đẹp gì, nhưng cô yên tâm, em vẫn đang chăm chỉ tĩnh dưỡng…”

“Cậu ấy đã bị đau đầu.”

Bị Jeno cắt ngang, lại còn là lời nói phơi bày ký ức không vui vẻ nọ, Jaemin lườm Jeno một cái, nhưng Jeno không nhìn cậu. Thay vào đó, cậu đang nhìn về phía góc văn phòng. Cô McGonagall vỗ tay, và bức tường bắt đầu chuyển mình. Một ánh sáng xanh lơ dìu dịu lộ ra, hiện ra một gian phòng lục giác bé xíu nép mình trong góc, bên trong là một chậu nước đang lóng lánh một thứ chất lỏng xanh dị kỳ. “Đây là chậu Tưởng Ký.” Cô McGonagall giới thiệu, giọng cô nghe trầm buồn đến lạ. “Khi các em trích xuất ký ức của mình và đưa vào đây, chậu sẽ tái hiện lại ký ức đó cho các em. Tuy nhiên, tùy vào độ kiểm soát trí nhớ của chủ nhân ký ức đó mà đôi khi ký ức sẽ bị nhiễu. Đó là khi chủ nhân đang muốn bóp méo sự thật.”

Khóe môi Jaemin run lên giần giật. Cậu muốn giãy ra khỏi cái nắm của cô Trelawney, nhưng không hiểu sao toàn bộ sức lực như đã rút cạn khỏi cậu. Cậu chuyển sang Jeno cầu cứu, nhưng Jeno đang nhìn lại cậu với một ánh mắt khó đoán, có phần bi thương. Jeno lắc đầu, cảm giác thảm hại lại âm thầm tràn vào từng tế bào; giống như ngày ấy, cũng bất lực và vô vọng, không thể cứu lấy Jaemin khi cậu ngã quỵ xuống giữa căn phòng Cần thiết trống trải. “Cậu đã bị đau đầu đúng không Jaemin?” Jeno vặn hỏi, giọng nói cậu trầm đục, như đang xác nhận lời khai của một phạm nhân. “Khi cậu muốn đào bới lại ký ức ngày trước. Cậu không thể nhớ, và bị phản nguyền Crucio phát tán tạo ra ảo giác.”

Jaemin lắc đầu, cậu thành công rời khỏi cái nắm mong manh của cô Trelawney, nhưng toàn thân cậu bỗng nặng trĩu, chẳng thể nhấc mình nổi, và não cậu thì càng lúc càng đau. “Không… Tớ không…”

“Vậy thì ngày ấy, cậu đã muốn làm gì? Cậu đã muốn nói gì với tớ?”

Khuôn mặt Jaemin nhăn nhúm, bờ vai run rẩy liên tục, cặp mắt trở nên mơ màng và vầng trán thì ướt nhẹp mồ hôi. “Không tin à? Vậy… vậy thì l… lấy nó đi…”

Jeno ngồi xổm xuống giống cô Trelawney, còn Jaemin thì lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, nhưng đó là biểu hiện của sự chấp thuận. Cậu không thể để Crucio phát tán lúc này và biến mình thành kẻ điên như đêm hôm đó nữa. Cậu không thể ngu xuẩn mà lao vào Jeno, gọi cậu bằng tên kẻ đã tước đoạt mọi thứ của cậu, và gây ra thêm sai lầm nữa. Giữa cơn giông tố điên cuồng như độc tố ăn mòn tiềm thức và sự tỉnh táo của cậu, đầu đũa phép của Jeno đã ấn vào bên thái dương của Jaemin. Jeno lầm rầm đọc chú, và thành công lôi ra từ thái dương Jaemin một dải sáng bàng bạc, gần giống như bùa Thần Hộ mệnh. Song lúc này, chẳng có ký ức vui vẻ nào, cũng chẳng có đôi sói đứng ra bảo vệ cả hai nữa.

Jeno, cậu nghĩ đã đến thời điểm chứng kiến những gì cậu đã bỏ lỡ suốt năm Bảy đằng đẵng như hàng thế kỷ qua.

Jaemin run lên khi Jeno hoàn thành trích xuất ký ức, rồi cậu lịm đi. Chú Kingsley tóm được thân hình mềm nhũn đó, gương mặt chú tỏ ra đầy nuối tiếc mà không rõ là dành cho ai. “Ký ức khá nhiều.” Chú nhận xét trước dải mây bàng bạc đang được Jeno thu hồi vào một chiếc lọ từ giáo sư McGonagall. “Hãy cẩn trọng, cậu Lee. Có vẻ không chỉ là một ký ức thôi đâu.”

Jeno lặng người nhìn chiếc lọ bé con trong tay. Dòng nước trắng đục đó vẫn chuyển mình không ngừng, dưới ánh nắng dường như còn óng ánh như mạ kim tuyến. Đây là nguồn cơn đau đầu của Jaemin sao? Có bao nhiêu ký ức bị nhiễu trong này? Cậu nắm lấy cái lọ và ngước lên nhìn giáo sư McGonagall, thốt nhiên cảm thấy thực sự mơ hồ. “Em sẽ phải làm gì với những ký ức bị nhiễu này? Nếu chỉ để dùng Tưởng Ký nhìn thấy, thì cũng là vô dụng thôi. Jaemin vẫn sẽ bị Crucio hành hạ.”

Giáo sư McGonagall nghiêng đầu. Trong nắng sáng, toàn thân cô hừng lên như được bao bọc bởi một vầng hào quang. Trông cô lúc này hệt như một vị thần già nua đã sống từ thời cổ xưa xuất hiện để giúp Jeno thoát khỏi con đường tăm tối này; thế nhưng giọng cô nghe vẫn thật buồn và đầy xót xa. “Cô, giáo sư Flitwick và cô Trelawney đã bàn bạc và tìm hiểu. Đây không phải là một giải pháp toàn vẹn hay vui vẻ gì.” Cô thông báo, từng chữ nặng nề hệt như đang báo án tử.

“Nếu em có thể dùng bùa Tự hủy để phá hủy ký ức đó, thì có thể sẽ miễn cưỡng giúp Jaemin bớt đi cơn đau đầu. Crucio ảnh hưởng mạnh với những ai có tinh thần không khỏe mạnh. Nó giống như độc dược, bám lấy ký ức đau khổ, lấy nó làm cội rễ để lớn mạnh dần. Cuối cùng thì người bệnh sẽ bị mất trí hoặc sống cảnh thực vật, hẳn em đã biết chứ?”

Đây không phải là đáp án mà Jeno muốn nghe.

Cậu không ngốc mà không nhận ra ký ức bị nhiễu hẳn phải là những ký ức có tác động vô cùng lớn đến chủ nhân của nó, nên họ mới ra tay sửa đổi; tuy nhiên nếu nói như cô McGonagall, hủy đi phần ký ức này khác gì xóa đi trí nhớ của Jaemin?

Là Jeno tự huyễn tưởng, là Jeno tin rằng Jaemin giống như cậu, sẽ coi những ký ức từ ngày đầu gặp nhau của cả hai đến giờ là những kho báu vô giá. Làm sao cậu có thể đan tâm phá hủy Cầu Đá? Làm sao cậu có thể phá hủy nơi thân cây, vào buổi đêm tại bìa rừng Cấm? Làm sao cậu có thể xóa sổ chính cậu khỏi tiềm thức của Jaemin? Jeno không biết cậu đang tức giận vì điều gì; vì đây là giải pháp duy nhất để cứu lấy Jaemin, hay ý nghĩ hoang tưởng rằng Jaemin đã vì cậu mà hứng chịu cực hình từ lời nguyền Crucio.

Nếu sau tất cả, Jeno thực sự làm vậy, vậy thì khi tỉnh dậy, Jaemin đối với cậu sẽ như thế nào?

Hàng ngàn câu hỏi túa ra, gào thét ngăn cản Jeno đừng làm vậy. Nhưng lặng lẽ nhìn cơ thể gầy nhom của Jaemin đang được chú Kingsley đỡ lấy, Jeno lần đầu tiên hiểu được hóa ra mình cũng không ích kỷ cho lắm. Cậu điên rồi. Jaemin đã trách cứ cậu, trong buổi đêm định mệnh hôm qua, nhưng Jeno nghĩ, nếu cậu không thể điên, thì ai sẽ cứu rỗi Jaemin đây?

Cậu quay lưng, chẳng nói chẳng rằng và đến kế bên cái chậu Tưởng Ký. Nắp bật mở, và lọ nước ngoan ngoãn trút mớ chất lỏng bạc phếch kia vào chậu nước xanh rì. Ký ức bắt đầu loang ra, và Jeno hít một hơi thật sâu. Vòng xoáy trong nước bắt đầu chuyển mình, biến hóa liên tục; Jeno chưa kịp chuẩn bị gì, thì một bàn tay vô hình nào đó từ đằng sau đã thô bạo ấn cậu thẳng vào khung cảnh vẫn đang thay đổi không ngừng đó. Một cảm giác váng vất xông vào đầu óc Jeno, khiến cậu không tài nào thở nổi, như đang bị hàng ngàn tấn đá đè nặng trên lồng ngực vậy.

Cuối cùng, cậu ngã ra một bề mặt cứng và lạnh, xung quanh ngổn ngang toàn đất và đá. Jeno lồm cồm bò dậy, cặp mắt thận trọng dò la toàn cảnh, rồi não cậu bị chấn động mạnh trước cảm giác déjà vu ập về như vũ bão. Cậu biết nơi này—

“Em đâu cần phải làm như vậy.”

Chết tiệt. Tim Jeno thót lên, không hiểu là tác dụng phụ của Tưởng Ký hay là toàn thân cậu đang căng thẳng, mà cậu cứ cảm giác tim đập rất nhanh, đến trán cũng vã mồ hôi đến ướt nhẹp tóc mai. Kia là Park Jisung, lành lặn và vẫn còn chút đầy đặn, đang đứng đối mặt với Jaemin, cũng vẫn lành lặn và còn chút đầy đặn, khuôn mặt tràn đầy u ám và đau khổ. Jeno đoán lúc này cậu đang ở đằng sau cửa phòng Cần thiết, dù cậu không chắc chiếu theo trí nhớ Jaemin, liệu Jaemin có biết cậu đã núp ở đó mà nghe được toàn bộ câu chuyện hay không.

“Hogwarts sẽ tha thứ cho em mà. Tất cả chúng ta đều có cơ hội thứ hai để làm lại mọi thứ cả.”

Điên thật rồi. Ký ức này quá đỗi sống động, đến mức Jeno không tự chủ được mà bước lên một bước, cùng lúc Jaemin cũng làm tương tự. Nhưng cậu ta sải bước thật dài, chỉ trong vài bước chân đã đến trước mặt Jisung, và mau chóng lùa cậu nhóc kia vào lòng, đầu Jisung được Jaemin gác lên vai mình. Còn đôi tay cậu thì vòng qua vỗ nhẹ lên lưng Jisung.

“Em…” Jisung thốt lên một tiếng. Hoàn toàn không giống một Jisung rắn rỏi đã đối đầu với Jeno vài ngày trước chút nào. Jeno ngẩn người nhìn hai người, một đã biệt tăm tung tích, một đang vẫn chật vật với lời nguyền Crucio, giờ đây đang tạo nên một hiện thực khác, tốt đẹp hơn, có hậu hơn.

“Bình tĩnh nào Jisung.” Jaemin nói nhỏ, ánh mắt cậu trở nên ôn hòa. “Anh sẽ đưa em đi gặp cô McGonagall, được chứ? Anh sẽ đi với em, em đừng lo.”

Nhưng Jeno không nhìn ra được hiện thực của mình trong hiện thực tươi sáng này. Nếu tình huống này xảy ra, Slytherin của cậu có lẽ vẫn tiếp tục cuộc nội chiến đã không còn thầm lặng với ba Nhà còn lại, và Jeno—lúc này Jeno đã hại chết Sicheng rồi. Nếu Jaemin vẫn tỉnh táo, cậu sẽ nhìn nhận vụ án này như thế nào?

Đoạn ký ức trước mắt cậu bắt đầu tỏa sương, sương mù bám lên quanh thân thể của Jisung và Jaemin như đang muốn nuốt chửng họ, đánh thức Jeno khỏi cơn tuyệt vọng và cố trấn tĩnh mình lại bằng ý nghĩ đây không phải là hiện thực. Đây không phải là hiện thực. Đây chỉ là ý nghĩ của Jaemin.

Jeno nuốt khan. Rõ ràng ý tưởng đó cũng chẳng khá khẩm hơn chút nào.

Jeno nắm chặt đũa phép trong tay. Cậu nhìn hai bóng người đang rời xa khỏi tầm nhìn mờ sương, tự hỏi làm sao mình có thể phá hủy một ký ức đầy huyễn hoặc như thế này. Lẽ ra nó phải là nguồn an ủi cho Jaemin, thay vì giày vò cậu trong cơn đau và ảo giác Crucio. Ký ức trước mặt cậu bắt đầu nhạt dần, và dòng ý thức lại bắt đầu làm bối cảnh thay đổi. Một màu nâu ấm áp quen thuộc bắt đầu dát vào khung cảnh, và Jeno nhận ra mình đang ngã ngửa giữa một đoàn người đang đi lại hỗn loạn tại hành lang bên ngoài Đại Sảnh đường. Người người đi xuyên qua cậu như những bóng ma, vạt áo đen và tiếng giày gõ hòa thành những giai điệu vui tai. Jeno loạng choạng đứng dậy, vẫn không hiểu đây là mốc thời gian nào trong ký ức của Jaemin. Nếu đông như thế này, một là sau bữa ăn, hoặc là vừa hoàn thành Lễ Phân Loại đầu năm—

Cặp mắt Jeno mở to. Lễ Phân Loại.

Một tia hiểu thấu xuyên qua tâm trí mịt mờ của cậu, nhưng cậu không dám nuôi quá nhiều hy vọng. Tuy nhiên, cậu đã mau chóng tìm ra Jaemin trong đoàn người đồng điệu rẽ về phía ký túc xá Gryffindor. Jeno luôn dễ dàng tìm được Jaemin như thế, bất kể cậu có lạc vào trong một nơi hỗn mang như thế này. Song, Jaemin không như ký ức mà Jeno đã luôn âm thầm ôm lấy mà nhớ mãi. Thay vì bị cuốn đi, Jaemin đứng im như trời trồng, mặc kệ dòng người vẫn đang đổ lên cầu thang không ngừng. Ánh mắt cậu đang chăm chú nhìn về hướng ngược lại, và cậu bắt đầu chuyển động.

“Jeno!” Jaemin kêu toáng lên, và mặc kệ những lời than phiền xung quanh, cậu nhóc năm Nhất, vẫn còn thấp bé và non choẹt so với Jaemin mà Jeno nhớ hiện giờ, đã bất chấp mà rẽ dòng lội ngược lại như một con cá nhỏ đương đầu với một con thác dữ.

Phía bên kia, giữa dòng người đang đổ về Slytherin, một thân ảnh nghe thấy tiếng kêu chợt dừng bước. Trái tim Jeno chùng xuống khi tự mình đối mặt với cậu của năm Nhất—cũng thấp bé, khuôn mặt còn chưa trổ nét dậy thì, sắc vẻ buồn rầu nhanh chóng bị lấp bởi vẻ ngạc nhiên và không kém phần mừng rỡ. Giữa con mắt kinh ngạc của biển người Hogwarts, cậu nhóc Jaemin chạy đến và ôm chầm lấy Jeno, một niềm vui thuần khiết hiện rõ trên đôi môi cười toe toét và đôi mắt lấp lánh như một mùa xuân nho nhỏ ở giữa hành lang. “Hẹn gặp lại cậu nhé!” Jaemin kêu lên, trước khi bị Huynh trưởng Percy của nhà Gryffindor quạu quọ lôi về hàng. Không bỏ cuộc, cậu nhóc vẫn vẫy tay với Jeno, nụ cười lớn kia vẫn không hề phai tàn trên đôi môi. Jeno của quá khứ đứng hình tại chỗ, nhưng sự ngạc nhiên kia nhanh chóng gãy thành những nét cười không thể kiềm nén được. Đồ dễ cười. Jeno lặng nhìn chính mình, trong lòng chợt nhớ về câu chọc của Jaemin, và cậu thấy lẽ ra lời mắng đó phải là cậu dành Jaemin mới phải.

Như thường lệ, Jeno thấy một màn sương đang bủa vây quanh hành lang râm ran tiếng nói cười. Hai đứa trẻ nhanh chóng bị chia cắt, và Jeno nhận ra mình vẫn chưa đào đâu ra được dũng khí để niệm chú phá hủy. Đã là ký ức thứ hai rồi, mà cậu vẫn không thể động thủ.

Ký ức đẹp như thế, vậy mà đã là dĩ vãng đầy ân hận của một đời.

Màn sương bắt đầu dày lên, và lần này Jeno phó mặc cho nó tùy ý. Cậu không còn xa lạ với cảm giác say sóng và quay cuồng này nữa, và đột nhiên cậu thầm ước giá như mình cứ mãi chìm trong thế giới đẹp đẽ này. Có khi mọi chuyện đã khác. Nếu Jaemin ngày ấy đến ôm cậu giữa hành lang, có lẽ mọi chuyện sẽ không đến nước như ở trong phòng Cần thiết. Có thể họ sẽ sớm phát hiện ra Jisung là một Tử thần Thực Tử, và giúp cậu bé mau chóng quay đầu. Tiếc nuối. Cuối cùng, chỉ còn lại dư vị tiếc nuối lê lết đi theo cậu cả đời mà thôi.

Lần này, ký ức bắt đầu được nhuộm một sắc xanh đen của trời đêm. Jeno hơi nheo mắt khi thấy mình lại đứng ở chỗ cũ, là hành lang của Đại Sảnh Đường mà cách đây giây lát, cậu bé năm Nhất Jaemin vừa chạy ngang qua để ôm lấy Jeno với tất cả tình cảm trong sáng của một đứa trẻ. Tuy nhiên, thế vào đoàn người kia bây giờ đã là một sự trống trải, lạnh lẽo ghê người xâm chiếm hành lang. Và ở hai đầu, như hai nút thắt của một sợi dây thắt chết định mệnh, Jeno nhìn thấy chính mình—nhếch nhác, không khác cậu hiện tại là bao, khuôn mặt thì đang nhăn nhúm dữ dội, đây là cử chỉ mà Jeno hay vô thức làm khi kiềm nén một cơn giận. Đúng như ký ức của cậu, Jeno trong ký ức của Jaemin vẫn lớn tiếng phản bác, trong giọng nói còn đan xen rất nhiều thất vọng và nỗi buồn vô danh. “Chỉ vì một số kẻ bất lương mà cậu kết luận Slytherin đều là một hạng kẻ xấu? Từ bao giờ cậu đã thiển cận như vậy?”

Bàn tay Jeno năm Sáu run rẩy, phản quang vào bàn tay Jeno hiện tại cũng thực hiện tương tự. Dù chỉ là một vị khách vãng lai trong lãnh địa của những hồn ma hồi ức, nhưng Jeno cảm tưởng đây không khác gì một cực hình—phải chiêm ngưỡng lại tất cả những gì đã trôi qua và không thể cứu vãn được nữa, chỉ còn cách duy nhất là hủy diệt—rốt cuộc thì cậu đã làm gì để hứng chịu trừng phạt đau đớn như thế này? Hiện rành rành trước mắt cậu, chi tiết đến nhẫn tâm, thậm chí kể cả là cậu tự hồi tưởng lại, cũng không tài nào chi li đến từng mống mắt long sòng sọc, hay vạt áo bay nhẹ nhàng trong gió đêm kia của Jaemin, như thể cậu là một bóng ma sẵn sàng rời khỏi thế gian đau khổ này bất kỳ lúc nào. “Vậy thì giải thích đi!” Jaemin cũng lớn giọng, đôi môi cậu theo đó run lên. Đứng tại hành lang này, Jeno cảm thấy sáu năm trôi qua, đến thời điểm trong ký ức này không khác gì một trò đùa. Đứa trẻ Na Jaemin hồn nhiên ngày ấy, khao khát rẽ đoàn người Gryffindor, ngược dòng để ôm chầm lấy người bạn Slytherin đầu đời của mình, bây giờ đã cao dong dỏng, và đứng im đó, trong đầu đã in hằn nhiều thương tích tiền chiến, lần này không còn tìm về người bạn Slytherin ấy nữa, dù người đó đang đứng phía bên kia, như cũ và rất gần. “Giải thích cho tôi nghe, Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy là ai? Con Tử Xà là của ai? Tử thần Thực Tử là gì? Sirius Black là gì? Bellatrix Lestrange là gì? Severus Snape, chủ nhiệm của Nhà cậu, đã làm cái gì?”

Con sông ấy. Jeno vẫn nhớ, nỗi ám ảnh mà chiến tranh đã khỏa lấp mất, song chỉ cần một ý nghĩ nhỏ cũng có thể vực dậy. Con sông đục ngầu, xoáy cuồng và loạn lạc ngược xuôi, ngập ngụa trong tròng mắt đen đã làm Jeno mất cả năm Bảy để quên đi, nhưng bất thành. “Jaemin…” Đừng nói. Jeno muốn bịt tai lại. Ký ức của Jaemin chồng lên ký ức của cậu, khớp đến đau lòng, khiến đầu cậu nhói đau và tim muốn nổ tung, nhưng Jeno trong ký ức nào biết đến sự hiện diện của chính mình trong những ngày sau. “Tớ đã bao giờ như thế với cậu chưa?”

Con sông như bất ngờ gặp phải một bờ đê, nó chững lại đầy sững sờ. Tuy nhiên, ngàn con sóng từ sau lại vỗ đến, khiến cơn cuồng nộ lại bùng lên, bóp méo tông giọng của Jaemin, nghe từa tựa như thanh điệu bị Crucio biến dạng của Jaemin hiện giờ. “Làm ơn đi đi.”

Jeno nhớ cảm giác đó. Nó không bao giờ tan biến đi. Rằng thế giới này, kể từ lời khẩn cầu đó, đã tuồng trở nên vô nghĩa, chỉ còn lại những nghĩa vụ và bổn phận thắt chặt cổ cậu trên thòng lọng chiến tranh, và cảm xúc—cảm xúc dường như đã bị để lại sau lưng, mãi mãi nằm im tại hành lang Đại sảnh, chẳng ai nhớ đến hay ngó ngàng đến. Jeno lặng lẽ nhìn sương bắt đầu tỏa ra từ gót giày của chính cậu trong quá khứ, trong phút chốc đã hình dung được hình ảnh mà Jaemin sẽ sửa đổi.

Tuy nhiên, điều nằm ngoài sức tưởng tượng của cậu, đó là Jaemin trong ký ức, toàn thân cũng vương đầy sương trắng, đã băng ngang qua khoảng cách giữa cả hai. Trước cặp mắt kinh ngạc vô hình của vị khán giả bất đắc dĩ Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin của năm Sáu bướng bỉnh đó đã đi thẳng đến bóng lưng của Jeno, có lẽ chính bóng lưng của Jeno cũng đã gây ám ảnh cho cậu Huynh trưởng nhiều như thế, đủ để khiến đôi cánh tay giấu dưới vạt áo choàng vòng quanh và giữ chặt lại. “Jeno, tớ…”

Jeno, ngày ấy, tớ—

Jeno lùi lại. Sương trắng bắt đầu tuôn ra từ hư vô, cuốn quanh thân hình hai cậu thiếu niên, từ chối cho Jeno thấy phần ký ức sửa đổi còn lại. Bất thình lình, vùng sương trắng ấy vươn ra, nhằm thẳng Jeno mà tấn công. Nhận ra hiểm ý của nó, Jeno né qua một bên, tay gấp rút lôi đũa phép ra, nhưng toàn bộ bùa phép bảy năm trời dường như đã héo chết trong tiềm thức cậu, chẳng thoát được một lời nào trên môi.

Jeno lắc đầu, toàn thân cậu bây giờ là một con sóng dữ đang tự đánh chìm chính mình, cậu chợt cảm thấy toàn thân nặng trĩu, đầu ngón tay thì ướt nhẹp; đầu cậu đau như bổ làm đôi, và cậu mơ hồ cảm thấy mình đang được nâng lên. Nền đá của hành lang đã quá xa khỏi tầm với, cậu như bị thần chú nâng lên nâng cao, cao hơn nữa, thậm chí làn sương trắng mờ mịt kia cũng không đuổi kịp cậu, hệt như một người đang hấp hối sắp sửa giã từ cuộc đời—

Cuối cùng, cậu vừa được nâng lên giờ lại như rơi xuống. Bề mặt mà cậu ngã ngửa ra trơn nhẵn và khô ráo, mà cậu lờ mờ nhìn thấy một màu nâu sáng hệt như gỗ. Một bóng người mặc đồ đen đang quỳ xuống kế bên cậu, mà Jeno mau chóng nhận ra là Jaemin, khuôn mặt gầy gò hơn so với ký ức nọ, đang quan sát cậu với vẻ lo âu xen lẫn căng thẳng. Tựa như cơn chấn động vẫn chưa qua hết, Jeno giật bắn mình, muốn né ra xa khỏi Jaemin, nhưng bàn tay Jaemin đã nắm lấy khuỷu tay cậu vững vàng, đôi mắt đen vừa nãy Jeno còn thấy cả một con sông đục ngầu giờ đây đã yên ắng như một mùa thủy triều rút. “Trò Lee?” Một giọng nói nữ khác vang lên sau lưng Jeno, tiêu cự trong mắt cậu xoay chuyển mất vài phút mới nhìn rõ ra là giáo sư McGonagall, sắc mặt trắng bệch trông cũng chẳng khá khẩm hơn Jaemin là mấy. “Em có sao không? Đã có chuyện gì xảy ra?”

Jeno lắc đầu. Toàn thân cậu vẫn khô ráo, không hề bị ướt nhẹp như ảo giác cậu vừa trải qua, tuy nhiên cây đũa phép vẫn đang bị cậu nắm chặt, đến nỗi những kẽ tay đã xuất hiện lằn đỏ. Cậu vẫn nắm lấy nó không rời, cứ như thể giờ đây, nó là thứ đáng tin cậy nhất trong thế giới nhiễu nhương, bán ảo bán thực này. “Em… em không thể làm được. Xin lỗi cô.” Cậu nuốt nước bọt, cơn xúc động đã đọng thành vệt nước nhỏ trên khóe mắt, mãi mãi không thể rơi xuống được. “Em không thể làm được.”

Bên kia phòng, chú Kingsley khoanh tay dựa vào tường, ánh nhìn rắn rỏi như mềm đi trước cảnh tượng khó tả này. “Phá hủy ký ức là một lựa chọn vừa không tệ, vừa rất tệ.” Chú chuyển mình, đến gần giáo sư McGonagall và đặt một tay lên vai bà. “Hãy để cậu bé tự lựa chọn. Tôi đề nghị trong thời gian hai cậu bé cân nhắc, chúng ta nên tìm thêm phương pháp khác.”

Jaemin ôm lấy Jeno vào lòng, để đầu cậu ngả vào bên cánh tay, trong lòng bất giác trở nên hỗn loạn. Jeno đã thấy những ký ức bị nhiễu của cậu. Sự thật này ập đến, đánh vào não bộ cậu một tiếng ong đinh tai nhức óc. Cậu quay đầu lại, nhìn cô McGonagall, giọng nói ngắc ngứ không thể che giấu được sự hoảng loạn. “Phá hủy ký ức của em? Đó là cách duy nhất để phá nguyền Crucio sao?”

“Đó là cách mà cô Sybil đã tìm ra.” Giáo sư Flitwick đang đứng trên bàn và đưa tay đỡ lấy vai cô Trelawney lên tiếng. “Ký ức bị nhiễu về bản chất đã là một mầm mống gây họa. Khi em dùng Crucio, lời nguyền này không chỉ phá hủy tinh thần của em, mà còn tìm vào những nơi em sửa đổi ký ức, tận dụng chúng để triệt hạ ý thức còn sót lại. Vì vậy, nếu bắt đầu chữa trị từ ký ức bị nhiễu, có thể sẽ có hy vọng em hồi phục và kiểm soát được Crucio. Nếu không…”

Jaemin biết. Cậu đã nghe về cha mẹ của Neville Longbottom. Dù chưa bao giờ tận mắt gặp họ, nhưng cậu cũng hình dung sơ sơ về cảnh tượng tại bệnh viện Thánh Mungo: bốn bức tường trắng toát, thậm chí không nghe ra một hơi thở sống; bệnh nhân bị lời nguyền Crucio hành hạ đến hóa dại đờ đẫn qua lại như những bóng ma vất vưởng, chỉ chờ ngày thời gian tiễn đưa. Thật kinh khủng, không phải chính Jaemin đã nói với Jeno rằng cậu không thể chịu được việc không còn được thức dậy vào một ngày nắng ở Hogwarts sao? Làm sao có thể đưa được những tia nắng le lói ấy xuyên qua những bức tường dày lạnh toát ở bệnh viện chứ?

Ngược lại, Jaemin cũng hiểu tình thế khó xử của Jeno. Ký ức sửa đổi không nhiều, nhưng để Jeno ra tay phá hủy chúng, không khác gì nói cậu tự xé bỏ đi một phần của chính mình.

Jaemin liếm môi. Cậu quay đầu, bần thần nhìn cái Tưởng Ký đang hắt sáng lành lạnh lên ô cửa sổ gần đó, có lẽ vẫn đang chứa chan hàng ngàn khung cảnh mịt mù sương loạn, một lát mới đành lên tiếng. “Em… em sẽ suy nghĩ. Em cần trao đổi chuyện này với Jeno kỹ hơn.”

Cô McGonagall gật đầu, nhanh chóng nhận ra sự khó xử giữa hai cậu học trỏ. “Em có thể đến đây bất cứ lúc nào một khi thảo luận xong.”

Jaemin gật đầu. Chật vật đứng dậy, cậu cẩn thận nâng Jeno lên và dìu cậu ở một bên vai, cánh tay vụng về vươn ra vòng qua sau gáy Jeno, đỡ cho cậu không bị ngã. Cậu chào từ biệt các thầy cô, rồi lặng lẽ đưa Jeno xuống bậc cầu thang, băng qua hành lang dài, tìm về con đường dẫn về ký túc xá Slytherin, từ lúc nào đã vô cùng quen thuộc trong tâm trí.

Thậm chí băng qua một đoạn đường dài như thế, về đến căn phòng Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh, Jeno dường như vẫn chưa thể tỉnh dậy nổi khỏi hư thực lẫn lộn. Jaemin trầm ngâm hồi lâu, rồi ngồi xuống bên mép giường, gần với thân hình đang khép chặt đôi mắt, vầng trán nhăn lại, như đang mơ một giấc mơ nào đó thật mông lung của Jeno. Cậu lặng nhìn Jeno thật lâu, trong lòng tự đùa với bản thân rằng có lẽ chính mình cũng chưa hề thức dậy khỏi giấc mơ này. Một giấc mơ mà Jaemin không cần phải sửa đổi bất kỳ điều gì, bởi mọi thứ bất kể sai trật thế nào, rồi cũng sẽ về lại vị trí cậu mong muốn, mà chẳng hề phải trải qua mất mát hay thương tổn. Nắng sáng chan hòa tưới lên làn tóc đen của Jeno, ánh màu nâu ấm, một sắc màu Jaemin đã quá quen đến tự giác gán nó cho Hogwarts. Xám, xám không phải là màu của Hogwarts. Trong lòng Jaemin, ngôi trường này đã, đang và phải luôn là một màu nâu như thế này. Dịu dàng, vô hình như còn phảng phất mùi thơm, lôi kéo cậu vô thức từ từ cúi xuống, và đặt môi mình lên.

Mắt Jaemin lướt xuống dưới cổ Jeno, nơi vẫn còn đang nghiêm chỉnh đeo một chiếc cà vạt xanh lá dưới cổ áo chemise. Nếu Jeno còn thức, Jaemin hẳn sẽ cười vào mặt cậu, không quên kèm một câu chòng ghẹo rằng tình hình rối bời thế này mà cậu vẫn gương mẫu thế này cơ à, và Jaemin chợt nhận ra những gì cậu đã luôn tìm kiếm, để lấp vào nỗi trống trải suốt gần một năm qua—cảm giác được nói, và được đón nhận. Bởi Jeno.

Jaemin bặm môi. Đoạn cậu chậm rãi đưa tay lên, cẩn thận gỡ chiếc cà vạt ra. Đồ ngốc Lee Jeno. Đoan chính đến đáng sợ. Gỡ cái thứ này ra để dễ thở một chút, đối với Jeno khó lắm sao? Chiếc cà vạt xanh trên tay Jaemin lóng lánh ánh vàng từ khúc xạ của nắng, và cậu không do dự đeo nó lên cổ áo trống trải của mình. Màu xanh lá của cà vạt từ một lúc nào đó chẳng còn tương phản với màu đỏ của sắc áo choàng phù thủy nữa. Dường như chúng ngay từ đầu đã không hề.

Ít phút sau, Jaemin cảm nhận được nệm giường khẽ chuyển dịch. Cậu hờ hững nhìn Jeno trở mình, đầu ngả sang một bên, rồi từ từ thức giấc. Tròng mắt Jeno thoạt đầu mơ hồ nhìn nhận không gian xung quanh, và dừng lại ở Jaemin. Như một ống kính máy ảnh, Jeno đứng hình hồi lâu, tiêu cự dường như rất chật vật mới chỉnh sao cho nhìn rõ được người trước mắt, và cậu nghe thấy Jeno thều thào như mất hơi nặng. “Jae… min?”

Jaemin thở dài, rồi đứng dậy. “Chờ chút. Tớ lấy nước cho cậu.”

Khi Jaemin trở lại phòng với một ly nước ấm trên tay, Jeno đã đổi tư thế sang nửa nằm nửa ngồi, lưng dựa vào mặt giường. Cậu nhận ly nước từ Jaemin, uống thật chậm, mặc cho Jaemin tùy nghi ngồi xuống chỗ mép giường vừa nãy mà chẳng phản ứng gì. Họ lặng người như thế hồi lâu, quá nhiều điều cần phải nói trong phút chốc đều hóa thành câm lặng trong không gian phòng tranh sáng, tranh tối.

Cuối cùng, Jeno đặt ly nước vẫn còn một nửa lên chiếc tủ nhỏ kế bên, cặp mắt nhìn chăm chú chiếc cà vạt xanh trên cổ Jaemin, giọng nói cất lên nghe trầm hơn thường lệ. “Cậu đã học cách sửa đổi ký ức từ bao giờ?”

“Giáo sư Slughorn.” Jaemin thành thực trả lời. “Vào năm ngoái. Tớ đã nhờ thầy hướng dẫn. Rồi tự làm dần dần.”

“Tại sao cậu lại làm vậy?”

Lại im lặng. Nhưng sự im lặng này không kéo dài lâu, tiêu tan nhanh chóng khi Jaemin bật cười. Một tiếng cười ngang phè. “Vì tớ là một thằng khốn nạn vô trách nhiệm.”

Lông mày Jeno nhăn lại khi nghe Jaemin dùng từ mình từng nói, nhưng Jaemin không để cậu nói. “Ân hận. Chính xác là thế. Tớ đã hy vọng mỗi ngày tỉnh dậy là một ngày nắng ở Hogwarts, nhưng làm gì có thể đúng không? Nơi duy nhất đáp ứng được điều đó chỉ ở trong địa phận giấc mơ. Tớ đã muốn mơ một giấc mơ dài.” Cho tới khi chuyện của Jisung vỡ lở, Jeno mau chóng nhận ra lời nói còn lại đã bị nuốt chửng trong thanh quản của Jaemin. “Nhưng rõ ràng cái gì cũng có cái giá phải trả đúng không? Có lẽ bây giờ những ký ức đó là một bữa ăn thượng hạng cho Crucio rồi.”

Jeno nắm chặt ga giường. Lúc này, cậu thật sự muốn rút đũa phép và trút một bùa chú phá phách nào đó, miễn là thấy một vật gì đó tàn xác, chỉ để trút ra cơn giận đang trỗi dậy như sóng thần trong lòng. Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu, giống như khi đứng trước cái chậu Tưởng Ký, sắp sửa hồi tưởng lại những kỷ niệm không vui chút nào. “Vài ngày trước, tớ đã gặp Jisung.”

Nghe thấy tên Jisung, Jaemin ngẩng đầu lên, nhưng không có sự ngạc nhiên nào chứa trong ánh mắt. Ánh mắt của cậu lúc này thuần túy chỉ là một nỗi buồn mênh mang. “Tớ biết. Cậu nói dối không giỏi chút nào.”

Jeno thở dài. Cậu đúng là không thể qua mặt được người trước mặt. “Phải. Tớ đã gặp Jisung. Em ấy vẫn không muốn về lại đây. Cho rằng mình đã đi quá xa rồi, và cậu ấy nghĩ mình đã tự tay phá bỏ đường quay lại. Cậu ấy… cậu ấy bảo…” Từng lời của Jisung bắt đầu vang vọng trong tâm trí Jeno, phả trên vòm họng cậu những âm tiết lạnh lẽo. “Chiến tranh qua rồi. Chúng ta tỉnh giấc thôi. Cậu ấy nói thế. Như thể chúng ta đều là những con rối đang mộng du trong một giấc mộng chết tiệt nào đó mà xung quanh đều là lửa cháy, cách duy nhất để thoát ra là nhảy xuống.”

Nhưng đây không phải là giấc mơ, anh ơi.

Chẳng có lửa cháy, chỉ có tròng mắt Jaemin sâu thẳm và đen ngòm. Đây, đây mới là một giấc mộng mà Jeno không thể tỉnh dậy. “Tớ đã sai.” Jaemin thừa nhận, hai bàn tay xếp lại đặt trên đầu gối, giọng nói chẳng có chút cảm xúc nào. “Tớ đã không thể cho Jisung thấy được đây là chốn về. Có lẽ Jisung vẫn tin rằng đây là một cấm địa, bước vào đây tức là phản bội lại những gì mình tin tưởng, phản bội lại chính bản thân em ấy. Nhưng chúng ta đã luôn rất giống nhau đúng không?”

“Không.” Jeno thẳng thừng cắt ngang. Cậu nhìn thẳng vào mắt Jaemin, cố len mình vào trong màu đen ấy, thầm mong có một thần chú có thể triệu hồi một mùa xuân thuở nào quay về. “Khác nhau. Tớ yêu cậu. Đây chính là hiện thực, Jaemin. Hiện thực có tớ, và không có Jisung.”

Jaemin đờ người ra, cặp môi hé như không tin nổi. Dù vậy, Jeno bắt đầu cảm thấy một thứ gì đó âm ấm đang lần mò vào lòng bàn tay để mở của cậu mà khép chặt vào. Jaemin đã luôn thầm lặng yêu cậu thế này sao? Cậu luôn nghĩ bản thân là người không thể trả lời nhiều câu hỏi, nhưng đây có lẽ là câu mà đến lượt Jaemin không thể đưa cậu đáp án đến cuối đời.

“Để tớ hủy bỏ ký ức bị nhiễu đi Jaemin.” Jeno nói, cảm nhận bàn tay đang đan chặt lấy tay mình cứng lại. “Chúng ta có thể bắt đầu lại. Khi cậu đủ khỏe, tớ và cậu sẽ cùng thầy cô đi tìm Jisung. Thuyết phục được cậu nhóc rằng… rằng Hogwarts cũng không khác Jisung là bao. Và tất cả chúng ta sẽ cùng tỉnh dậy, một ngày nào đó…”

Mở mắt để nhận ra Hogwarts vẫn còn quá yếu ớt để đón nắng. Mở mắt để chấp nhận tro tàn, người chết, thương tích, và sụp đổ. Mở mắt để xua hết những làn sương cố chấp còn bao vây quanh thành trì này. Họ còn một cuộc chiến cuối cùng để làm lại tất cả.

Jaemin cúi gằm mặt xuống, những ngón tay lặng lẽ nghịch quanh những ngón tay ươn ướt của Jeno. “Jisung sẽ làm nhà Ravenclaw xếp hạng bét năm nay.” Cậu đùa, mái tóc nâu rũ xuống, bện quanh khuôn mặt như một pháo đài bảo vệ. Jeno cũng cười phụ họa, nhưng cậu nhận ra mình chẳng thể nhếch môi nổi. Họ đã thống nhất được phương án, tuy nhiên giống như cô McGonagall nói, đây chẳng phải là một giải pháp vui vẻ gì.

Một lát sau, Jaemin dường như mỏi lưng mà quyết định nằm ngửa ra giường. Mái tóc cậu xổ tung, như sóng vỗ vào ga giường, vương vãi sắc nâu giữa màu trắng tinh tươm. Nắng vàng từ ngoài cửa sổ soi vào khuôn mặt cậu, kéo một chiếc bóng dài ở gần bên, vẽ ra những nét cong nhạt màu đẹp đẽ. Mắt Jaemin dưới ánh nắng phản sáng một màu nâu trong veo, bên trong có lẽ đã hóa thạch nhiều ký ức buồn vui suốt bảy năm trời đằng đẵng. Một cảm giác hoài niệm chợt dấy lên trong Jeno, đẩy cậu nằm ngã sấp xuống, lấn vào cái bóng của Jaemin, và đưa một tay ra vuốt nhẹ mái tóc của cậu. Vẫn như cũ, sự mềm mượt trong hồi ức đã chiến thắng cả chiến tranh; mái tóc vẫn ngoan ngoãn vướng vào bàn tay Jeno ấm mướt, như chạm vào một đồng cỏ đã trải qua nhiều cơn mưa rào mát rượi. Như nghe được một mùa xuân tràn về, chực chờ lớp tuyết cuối cùng tan chảy để trổ mầm. Jaemin nằm im để mặc Jeno tùy ý, một tay cậu vân vê chiếc cà vạt xanh trên cổ, một cảm giác không nói thành lời chợt hóa thành thần giao cách cảm nối cả hai lại với nhau.

“Ngày ấy, tại sao cậu lại tự nguyền Crucio cho mình?” Jeno hỏi nhỏ, cặp mắt vẫn dán vào gốc tóc hừng sáng dưới ánh nắng kia. Jaemin cựa quậy nhẹ, như thể câu hỏi đó khiến cậu ngứa ngáy toàn thân vậy.

“Vì tớ cảm thấy mình xứng đáng bị thế.” Jaemin trả lời, từ ngữ chợt mềm mại hẳn. “Mất cậu, rồi mất cả Jisung. Tớ không chỉ là một thằng khốn nạn vô trách nhiệm, mà còn thất bại nữa. Khi ấy trong phòng Cần thiết, tớ đã nghĩ: Mình còn lại gì đâu? Nếu tớ còn tỉnh táo, có thể tớ lại đánh mất thêm rất nhiều người nữa đúng không? Chi bằng… chi bằng biến tâm trí mình điên loạn, biết đâu ở trong sự méo mó đấy, mọi người vẫn còn ở đấy.”

Nhưng họ vẫn không. Jeno luồn hẳn năm ngón tay vào tóc Jaemin, xoa nhè nhẹ. Cặp mắt Jaemin rướn lên, nhìn ngược chiều về phía cậu, đôi môi đã không còn nhợt nhạt như những ngày tăm tối trước. Từ góc nhìn ngược này, Jeno thấy chiếc cà vạt như đang treo Jaemin lên, thắt cậu lại trong một cái nhà lao của sự đày đọa và ân hận lẽ ra không nên tồn tại trong một đứa trẻ mười bảy tuổi. Nhưng nó đã kéo đến, và giáng xuống, như một trận đại hồng thủy, cuốn hết những gì thơ ngây tan ra, trôi đi, vĩnh viễn không thể quay lại.

Đúng lúc đó, cửa phòng phát ra tiếng lạch cạch mở khóa. Jeno vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế và quan sát cánh cửa rùng mình, rồi bật mở. Trước mặt họ là Lee Minhyung, khuôn mặt đã tươi tỉnh hơn hẳn, thậm chí cũng chẳng bất ngờ hay xấu hổ gì trước cảnh tượng mà mình đang phá bĩnh. “Ê, hai con chim yêu đương! Bên Gryffindor rủ tụi mình chơi Quidditch. Lết đít mày dậy và chứng tỏ bản lĩnh đàn ông Slytherin ngay!”

Mọi cây chổi của nhà Slytherin đều bị hư hỏng bởi cuộc chiến, nên bọn Jeno đành phải mượn đến Bàn Tay Vàng Zhong Chenle nhà Gryffindor, mà Donghyuck gọi là “một nỗi nhục không thể xóa bỏ được của danh dự Slytherin”, song Minhyung chỉnh lý lại thành “niềm vinh dự, một bước tiến lớn trong hiệp ước hòa bình lâu dài của Hogwarts”, còn Jeno, cậu nghĩ hai thằng bạn mình phải điên lắm mới từ chối hai cây Tia Chớp mới toanh và một cây Nimbus 2001 mà Chenle đưa cho họ, kèm một nụ cười ngượng nghịu (Jeno thề Chenle đã nhìn cây Nimbus đó đầy ý vị khi quẳng nó vào tay Jeno, nhưng cậu không nói gì).

Vì lo sợ chấn thương của Jaemin chưa hồi phục, Jeno nhất quyết bắt cậu ngồi ở hàng ghế khán đài và không được tham gia. Thế là Jaemin nhận ra trong buổi chiều đầu hè tràn ngập nắng ấm, cậu đang ngồi giữa hàng ghế trống trải tại đấu trường Quidditch. Trước mặt cậu là Park Sooyoung nhà Slytherin, một cô gái kiều diễm với nụ cười có thể đọ được với ánh nắng vàng rượm đang chảy mật quanh họ. Bên cạnh cậu là Lee Taeyong, vẫn còn chật vật với cẳng chân bị thương, nhưng vẫn theo lời rủ rê của Dongyoung mà đến xem.

Nhác thấy Sooyoung đang chật vật chia mái tóc đen nhánh của mình ra thành ba nhánh nhỏ, Taeyong tốt bụng chồm lên đỡ lấy bàn tay của cô gái, giọng nói dịu dàng hài hòa với cử chỉ tay. “Để anh giúp cho. Em muốn tết tóc à?”

“Vâng.” Sooyoung giật mình trước cậu trai Hufflepuff, song không hề gạt đi. “Trời nắng nóng quá. Thằng quỷ Donghyuck thì cứ một mực vòi em ra đây xem chúng nó đấu Quidditch thôi…”

“Nhà anh có em gái. Anh vẫn thường giúp nó tết tóc từ nhỏ.” Taeyong kể với Jaemin, nụ cười thành hình trên đôi môi hơi khô. “Vả lại, lâu lắm rồi mới xem Quidditch mà. Em cứ tận hưởng đi.”

Jaemin bối rối gật đầu, rồi cậu nhìn phía xa xa. Hôm nay không chỉ có đám bạn Gryffindor của cậu—Yukhei, Chenle và Jungwoo—mà còn có cả Dongyoung và Nakamoto Yuta nhà Hufflepuff. Bên nhà Slytherin có Jeno, Minhyung, Donghyuck, và hai chàng trai lạ mặt khác mà Jeno giới thiệu sơ sơ cho cậu tên là Donghyuk và Changkyun. Jaemin ngờ ngợ nhìn cậu trai tên Donghyuk nọ, cảm thấy có gì đó quen quen, song Donghyuk khi thấy Jaemin chỉ cúi chào một cái thật thấp (thật bất thường), rồi lủi đi chỗ khác.

Số tuyển thủ không đủ, nhưng vẫn chia đều được thành hai phe. Họ chia hỗn loạn, đến màu áo cũng không giống nhau, nên chỉ trong ít lâu, cuộc đấu vụng về này từ hai phe đối địch đã trở thành mạnh ai nấy lo. Vì không tìm được trái Snitch, cuộc đấu bắt đầu trở thành tập trận giả bằng bóng Quaffle và Bludger. Jaemin thề cậu đã thấy Jeno đỡ cho Minhyung một quả Bludger, nhưng chỉ ít lâu sau, Minhyung đã quăng thẳng một quả Quaffle vào đuôi chổi Jeno, khiến cậu chật vật lắm mới giữ được thăng bằng.

“Trò này quái lạ thật.” Sooyoung lẩm bẩm, nhưng không có vẻ là than phiền. “Bọn con trai đánh nhau chưa đủ hay sao mà phải xài đến banh bóng này để quật nhau?”

“Phải, đám tụi anh là một đám khó hiểu.” Taeyong nhìn nhận, lúc này bàn tay khéo léo của anh đã thắt được gần nửa. Mái tóc xõa dài vừa nãy của Sooyoung giờ đã thành một bím tóc gọn gàng và dễ thương, để lộ ra hai bả vai trần tắm dưới ánh nắng mặt trời. Bả vai đó đang lắc lư nhè nhẹ.

“Jaemin, em ở Slytherin thấy bọn chị thế nào?” Sooyoung đột ngột hỏi. Cô gái không quay lại, nhưng Jaemin vẫn cảm giác như mình đã bị một đôi mắt từ sau lưng cô chiếu yêu thẳng vào tâm can mình mà dò la. Cậu ho khan, hoàn toàn không dự đoán được điều này.

“À thì… ổn?” Cậu nặn ra một chữ, song thấy nó chẳng ổn chút nào, đành phải nói tiếp. “Em ở Slytherin quá nửa thời gian là ngất xỉu rồi mà? Nhưng em thấy… tụi em đã sai. Khi đánh giá về tụi chị suốt thời gian qua.”

Sooyoung gục gặt mái đầu, một vài sợi tóc vùng ra khỏi bím tóc mà thong thả xõa xuống bên tai. “Thật kỳ diệu. Chị đã không nghĩ đến một ngày có thể trò chuyện cùng với một Gryffindor, trong lúc được một Hufflepuff tết tóc cho. Mình đã bỏ lỡ rất nhiều cơ hội như vậy rồi sao? Chị sẽ ân hận quãng thời gian qua rất nhiều.”

Taeyong mỉm cười, anh vén sợi tóc bướng bỉnh của Sooyoung vào bím tóc, giọng anh điềm đạm như không. “Nếu mình đã bỏ lỡ, thì mình sẽ tạo ra. Anh thắt xong rồi, còn dư chút tóc dưới cùng, anh cột lại nhé?”

“Vâng, cột tóc đây ạ…”

Cuộc trò chuyện dừng lại một chút, khi tuyển thủ Lee Jeno lúc này đã lấm đầy bùn đất phi con chổi Nimbus 2001 về phía ba người đang ngồi ở khán đài. Jeno nhìn Jaemin, răng nhe ra cười toe toét như một chú cún. “Xin lỗi ạ, phiền mọi người cho em mượn Jaemin một lát. Em có việc.”

Jaemin nhướn mày, song Taeyong huých tay vào khuỷu tay cậu đầy ẩn ý. Hết cách, cậu đành đứng dậy, không quên buông một câu đùa cợt. “Gì đấy? Nếu cậu mệt và định đổi người thì xin nói là tớ đang bị què, và tớ đã giải nghệ khỏi sự nghiệp Quidditch rồi—”

“Bím tóc xinh đấy chị Sooyoung.” Jeno khen, và cậu vỗ nhẹ vào cán chổi sau lưng, cặp mắt lấp lánh nhìn về phía Jaemin. “Mau lên. Chỉ một lát thôi.”

Jaemin đành ngồi lên cán chổi. Ngay khi cậu vừa yên vị, Jeno đã quẳng vào tay cậu một gói vải nhỏ màu vàng tươi. Ánh mắt Taeyong vẫn dõi theo hai người, vẻ hài lòng lẳng lặng cuộn mình trong tròng mắt đen to đó. Jaemin từ từ gỡ gói vải ra, và ngẩn người hồi lâu. Trong lòng cậu lúc này là một lá cờ của nhà Hufflepuff thường hay treo trong mỗi trận Quidditch mà Nhà tham gia, chính giữa là một con chồn được thêu chồng lên huy hiệu của trường. Lá cờ hình tam giác, lay động nhè nhẹ khi có gió thoảng qua, và đôi chân Jaemin chợt cảm thấy lơ lửng dần.

“Đi nào.” Jeno nói nhỏ. Jaemin lơ ngơ gật đầu, một cơn xúc động tràn vào trong lòng và quẫy đuôi như một con cá voi muốn đánh động cả vùng biển lặng yên trở nên dậy sóng.

“Ai đưa cậu cây Nimbus 2001 của tớ thế?” Jaemin làu bàu, đôi chân dần thích nghi với không trung và thoải mái lúc lắc nhẹ. Vạt áo choàng của cậu bay tứ tung, đến chiếc cà vạt xanh lá cậu vẫn còn mang cũng tung bay như một lá cờ đánh dấu lãnh thổ hiên ngang.

“Bạn cùng phòng của cậu.” Jeno thành thật trả lời. Họ dừng chổi trước một ngọn cờ của Ravenclaw. Cả đấu trường lúc này có hai lá cờ của Ravenclaw, một của Gryffindor. Một lá còn lại là Slytherin, đang phấp phới bay gần đó, và Jaemin nghe thấy giọng Jeno kể trong tiếng gió xé trời. “Là Yukhei đã giúp tụi tớ treo lên đấy. Chưa bao giờ đấu trường có bốn lá cờ của bốn Nhà cả, đúng không? Bây giờ tới lượt cậu.”

Jaemin phì cười. Nhưng cậu không nói gì và lẳng lặng chờ Jeno di chuyển đến gần mối nối của ngọn cờ Ravenclaw, lúc này cậu mới rút đũa phép và niệm chú. Ngọn cờ Ravenclaw ngoan ngoãn nhích ra khỏi lỗ cắm, tự mình cuốn gọn lại và rơi lên đùi Jaemin. Trong lòng cậu, ngọn cờ Hufflepuff bắt đầu di chuyển, thay vào vị trí của lá cờ xanh vừa rời đi. Màu vàng của nhà Hufflepuff đồng màu với ánh nắng, khiến nó sáng lấp lánh tựa như mạ vàng. Jaemin nhìn một lượt đấu trường, bây giờ đã cắm bốn lá cờ của bốn Nhà đang tung bay kiêu hãnh trong gió mùa, trái tim vô thức se lại.

Lá cờ Ravenclaw đã cũ và bạc màu nằm yên trên đùi, bụi trần từ lớp vải dây vào áo choàng của cậu. Cậu trầm ngâm ngắm nhìn nó, thầm ước giá như Park Jisung cũng được nhìn thấy cảnh tượng này.

Em cũng phải tỉnh dậy thôi, Jisung.

Thốt nhiên, chiếc chổi rung động, và chao lượn một vòng. Di chuyển bất ngờ khiến Jaemin suýt nữa ngã nhào, phải vịn tay vào cán chổi để ngăn mình không bị rơi xuống. Cậu nghe thấy Jeno buông một tiếng chửi thề, bất giác làm cậu quên đi mọi quạu quọ mà phá ra cười khanh khách. Jeno điều khiển chổi thăng bằng lại như cũ, lần này không còn chửi nhỏ tiếng nữa, mà thẳng miệng gào lớn. “Donghyuk, thằng chó điên này! Đợi tao thả Jaemin xuống đã!”

“Này thì đeo người yêu lên chổi để trốn trận!” Donghyuk gào đáp trả, và hàng loạt tiếng cười rải rác trong không trung,

Cuối cùng, Jeno cũng phải trả Jaemin về lại chỗ cũ ở cạnh Taeyong, và quyết định đi sống mái với Donghyuk một trận. Jaemin vẫn chưa ngớt cười, ánh mắt cậu dao động quanh bốn lá cờ đang tung bay, trái tim chợt mềm nhũn hẳn ra.

“Đẹp quá.” Taeyong ngồi cạnh cậu cảm khái. Ngồi trước họ, bím tóc của Sooyoung cũng ngước lên cao, và cô nàng cũng gật đầu theo. “Như một giấc mơ vậy.”

“Không có đâu.” Jaemin trả lời, lúc này toàn thân cậu là một hỗn hợp màu quái dị: áo choàng đỏ của Gryffindor, cà vạt Slytherin, lá cờ xanh Ravenclaw trong tay, và kế bên là đồng phục vàng của Hufflepuff. “Không phải là mơ nữa. Đây là hiện thực đó anh.”

—

Vài ngày sau, Jeno một lần nữa cùng Jaemin quay lại phòng Hiệu trưởng.

Mất ít lâu, cả hai mới chuẩn bị được tâm lý thoải mái cho quyết định này. Trận đấu Quidditch hỗn loạn trước đó có lẽ đã ổn định tinh thần Jaemin phần nào, và chuỗi ngày chữa lành còn lại diễn ra với những gam màu pha trộn nhau thật kỳ quặc: những đứa trẻ Ravenclaw quậy tung ký túc xá Gryffindor bằng những trò chơi khăm học được từ tiệm giỡn Zonko, đúng vào hôm Jaemin quay lại ký túc xá, và một cuộc chiến nho nhỏ đã nổ ra. Nhà Hufflepuff cũng không ngồi một chỗ nữa, mà cũng tự công kích đám học trò Slytherin bằng những bùa chú phun màu, làm cả hành lang Đại Sảnh đường hôm ấy nhuộm trong đủ thứ màu tung tóe, và cuối cùng còn bị thầy Filch tức tối trừ thẳng năm mươi điểm vì dám phá hoại của công. Dù vậy, Jeno đã để ý đồng hồ của Hufflepuff chỉ bị mất ba mươi viên ngọc, rõ ràng thầy Filch cũng bao dung cho tụi học trò bất kể thầy ép cả hai Nhà tự tay chà rửa hành lang mà không được dùng chút phép thuật nào.

Ngày mà Jaemin quyết định sẵn sàng để tự hủy ký ức, chỉ có mỗi cô Trelawney có mặt trong văn phòng. Cô McGonagall và thầy Flitwick đã lo đi củng cố Kết Giới, còn chú Kingsley thì đã quay về London tiếp tục truy lùng tung tích của Jisung. Cuối cùng, Jaemin, dù vẫn còn di chứng hãi hùng về cô giáo môn Tiên tri này, cũng miễn cưỡng chấp nhận cho cô giám sát cuộc thanh tẩy mang tính quyết định cho cơn đau đầu triền miên của mình.

“Hãy chú ý giữ Nội Nhãn của em ổn định.” Cô dặn dò Jeno, hai bàn tay không ngừng run rẩy. Kế bên cô là Jaemin, trầm mặc đứng im nhìn cái chậu Tưởng Ký, cảm giác ký ức càng lúc càng rời xa khỏi cậu mà hòa vào hư vô. Jeno quỳ xuống, nắm lấy hai tay cô mà trấn an bằng vài lời vụn vặt, rồi cậu quay sang Jaemin, cặp mắt nhận ra đích đến mà tia nhìn của Jaemin chĩa vào.

“Sẽ ổn thôi.” Jeno nói nhỏ, đoạn cậu dang tay ra ôm lấy Jaemin vào lòng, giọng nói lại phản ngược mà trở nên hơi ngắc ngứ. “Tớ sẽ giúp cậu. Nhớ chứ? Tớ sẽ gắn kết nó lại.”

“Lúc tớ nửa tỉnh nửa mê, cậu trở nên sến súa lạ lùng.” Jaemin lẩm bẩm, nhưng cánh tay cậu cũng vòng qua sau gáy Jeno đáp trả. “Tớ tin cậu.”

Không lưỡng lự, cậu hôn thẳng lên môi Jeno, hoàn toàn không kiêng dè cô Trelawney. Jeno cảm giác hai tay Jaemin bắt đầu dịch chuyển, quay sang bấu lấy hai bả vai cậu mà nắm chặt. Nụ hôn rút sạch chút đớn hèn cuối cùng, trả cậu về là một đứa trẻ sơ sinh nguyên thủy nhất—không sợ hãi, không e dè, sẵn sàng chạm vào những nguy hiểm sắp sửa kéo đến bằng thái độ tò mò và bạo dạn.

Suy cho cùng, cậu và Jaemin đều là những cựu binh Hogwarts. Cậu còn có thể hãi sợ một cuộc chiến nào nữa?

Cánh cửa sổ gần chậu Tưởng Ký vẫn lóng lánh ánh sáng xanh phản chiếu, mà Jeno mơ hồ cảm giác nó đã rung động. Đứng trước quyết định này, không hiểu sao cậu chợt trở nên mẫn cảm lạ lùng. Vô số hình thù quen thuộc đang chuyển động trong chậu nước đó, một số mờ sương, một số thẫm màu, mời gọi cậu bước vào chinh chiến.

Jeno ngoái lại nhìn Jaemin. Như thể đây là lời từ biệt cho một cuộc viễn dương dài. Cậu hít một hơi, rồi quay người như cũ, cố gắng giữ đầu óc mình trống rỗng mà ấn mặt mình xuống mặt nước mát rượi kia. Tưởng Ký đón nhận vị khách một cách thành thục, và Jeno từ lúc nào đã quen với cảm giác quay cuồng đến buồn nôn này.

Mất ít lâu, ký ức mới bắt đầu tô vẽ lên mình một màu xanh đậm của màn đêm. Jeno lóng ngóng hạ chân xuống nền gạch quen thuộc, nhận ra cậu lại đang đứng ở ký ức mà cậu đã bỏ dở vài ngày trước: Là cuộc chia ly của cậu và Jaemin năm ngoái. Mũi giày cậu cọ cọ vào nền sàn cứng ngắc, hơi ấm từ cái ôm từ biệt của Jaemin giờ đây đã hoàn toàn tiêu tan trong tiết trời lạnh giá. Song, cậu đã cảm thấy dũng cảm hơn lần trước mà nhìn thẳng về phía Jaemin đang ôm chầm lấy Jeno từ sau lưng, lần đầu tiên cảm nhận được sự sai trái mà ký ức này dàn xếp.

Tỉnh dậy. Tỉnh dậy. Trong thâm tâm cậu bắt đầu dậy sóng, nhưng Jeno cố gắng dằn nó xuống. Đũa phép của Jeno trong cổ áo chợt run lên, như đánh hơi được mùi nguy hiểm.

Bóng lưng của Jeno rùng mình, rồi giằng ra khỏi cái ôm của Jaemin. Không đợi Jaemin kịp nói hết câu, Jeno đã thẳng thừng bỏ đi, chìm dần vào bóng tối u ám của hành lang, mặc kệ Jaemin lùi lại đầy bất ngờ và tuyệt vọng. Jeno mím môi, âm thầm quan sát bóng lưng của người đủ để gây PTSD cho cậu cả đời đang thẫn thờ nhìn về phía bóng tối loang thẫm trước mặt, đôi chân dợm bước rồi tự ép buộc đứng yên. Giải thoát. Jeno mơ hồ nghe như chính hình bóng hồi ức đó đang nài xin cậu giải thoát.

“Jaemin?”

Toàn thân Jeno cứng đờ.

Thậm chí cậu có thể cảm nhận được tầm nhìn mình đang nới ra, vì tròng mắt đang trợn to hết cỡ. Miệng há hốc, một luồng khí lạnh tràn vào vòm họng, chân thực đến nỗi trong vài giây, cậu bối rối không hiểu đây là thực hay là ký ức. Cây đũa đã lắp vào tay cậu, nhưng cậu không rõ là nó run, hay là chính cậu đang không kiểm soát được mà run bần bật.

Bước ra từ trong bóng tối là Park Jisung, vạt áo Ravenclaw màu xanh quen thuộc xuôi theo bờ vai, rũ xuống như một con thác náu mình trong bóng đêm. Nhịp tim Jeno tăng vọt, nhưng cậu cố trấn tĩnh lại khi nhận ra Jisung này còn quá trẻ. Quá đầy đặn so với Jisung ốm yếu mà cậu gặp lần cuối tại bờ hồ trong Rừng Cấm. Không có sương mù bao quanh cậu nhóc, và nhịp tim đã tạm ổn bây giờ lại chuyển sang thót lên một cái nhức nhối—Jisung đã xuất hiện sau khi cậu rời đi sao?

“Em… em vừa thấy Jeno. Em có chào, nhưng anh ấy hình như không nhìn thấy em.” Jisung nói khẽ khàng, có vẻ đã để ý điều gì đó không ổn. “Anh… anh ổn chứ? Anh và Jeno đã xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Nhìn cậu nhóc tỏ ra ân cần và quan tâm như vậy, có trời Jeno cũng không thể tin cậu—lúc này đã có thể—là một Tử thần Thực Tử. Jeno không hình dung được một Jisung quỳ gối trước Voldemort lại có thể đi đến bên Jaemin, hơi cúi người xuống hòng tìm đến khuôn mặt người anh của mình mà nhìn cho rõ, bàn tay còn rất tự nhiên đưa lên vai Jaemin mà vỗ về. Cây đũa trong tay Jeno rung lắc dữ dội. Cậu nghe thấy Jaemin cất giọng. Cùng lúc đó, sương trắng lại bắt đầu tỏa ra chung quanh hai hình bóng ảo giác do hồi ức sửa đổi. “Jeno… anh… Anh không…”

Jaemin lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, và sắc mặt Jisung sầm xuống. Nhưng Jaemin chợt nuốt ực một tiếng, như dằn toàn bộ nghẹn ngào và đau đớn vào lại trong thâm tâm, chỉ thốt ra vài chữ đứt quãng. “Jeno… Anh ghét cậu ta… Ghét. Anh ghét cậu ấy.”

“À, ra là thế.”

Một giọng nói vang lên sau lưng Jeno. Trầm lắng, nhẹ hẫng, và bình thản. Trái tim Jeno không còn đập mạnh nữa; dường như nó đã nhằm xuống vực thẳm mà tự nhảy xuống.

Một vật nhỏ, nhọn, đang nhằm vào gáy Jeno mà ấn vào. Hơi lạnh của màn đêm không thể đọ được hàn khí nơi dị vật này, chất chứa trong đó còn có cả đe dọa và tức giận. “Sửa đổi ký ức. Em không ngờ anh ấy đã đi quá xa như vậy.”

“Cậu đã luôn ở Hogwarts suốt thời gian qua sao?” Jeno lặp lại câu hỏi, nụ cười chua chát thấm vào cả thanh điệu. Cậu trấn tĩnh cây đũa phép trong tay, mồ hôi lạnh ám vào da khiến cây đũa hơi trơn.

“Không.” Giọng nói của Jisung phiên bản thật cứng nhắc đáp. Như thể họ không còn cách nhau một cây đũa phép, mà là cả một con đường băng trên mặt hồ vậy. “Em chỉ mới quay lại sáng nay. Vất vả lắm đấy. Phép thuật của cả cô McGonagall và thầy Flitwick thật khó để phá.”

“Làm sao mà cậu phát hiện ra chậu Tưởng Ký này.”

“Em nghe cô McGonagall và thầy Flitwick trao đổi.” Jisung dửng dưng đáp. “Em nắm được kha khá tình hình hơn anh nghĩ đấy.”

“Vậy à? Vậy thì tránh đường ra.”

“Không.” Đầu đũa đằng sau gáy Jeno ấn sâu hơn một chút. “Các anh hẳn phải điên rồi mới chọn cách này. Hủy đi ký ức? Không, Crucio không thể bị phá hủy bằng cách đó được.” Giọng nói của cậu nhóc bỗng trở nên lay lắt khi nhắc đến lời nguyền Cực hình. “Các anh sẽ khiến mọi chuyện tồi tệ hơn mà thôi.”

Jeno đánh bạo quay người lại. Jisung trước mặt đúng là Jisung mà anh đã gặp lần cuối: gầy xơ xác, khuôn mặt sầu muộn, đến bàn tay cầm đũa cũng trở nên xanh xao, thấy cả mạch máu xanh bên dưới lớp da mỏng. Đồng tử cậu đen kịt, chúng nheo lại đầy cảnh cáo, rõ ràng không muốn Jeno tiếp tục công chuyện như mong muốn.

“Em đã nghe cô McGonagall và thầy Flitwick trao đổi.” Jisung nhắc lại, giọng cậu dường như có chút nao núng. “Có một cách khác để giải nguyền Crucio mà không cần dùng đến biện pháp nửa vời như xóa bỏ ký ức. Hai người không nói rõ ràng, nhưng em đã hình dung được phần nào. Jeno, anh hỏi em với những loại xác thịt trần tục như máu, thái độ của đám Tử thần Thực Tử chúng em là gì. Dễ dàng thôi: như nhau.” Môi Jisung không hề run, toàn thân cậu vững chắc như đá, nhưng giọng nói đang phản bội lại cậu, nó chứa trong đó xót xa hệt như khi cô McGonagall nói với Jeno rằng phá bỏ ký ức sửa đổi là giải pháp duy nhất để cứu lấy Jaemin lúc này. Bàn tay Jeno siết chặt cây đũa phép hơn. “Đúng như anh nói. Đỏ, nóng, và tanh. Nhưng máu Jaemin khác sao?” Vành môi cậu nhóc cong lên. “Máu Jaemin là rào cản duy nhất buộc em phải rời khỏi phòng Cần thiết ngày ấy.”

“Em đã nghĩ rằng đứng trên đỉnh quá lâu sẽ khiến em không còn quan tâm đến ai. Thế nhưng em đã quên… đỉnh cao này dù sao vẫn còn ở trong lòng Trái Đất. Cao hơn, vẫn còn có mặt trời.” Jisung nói, sắc mặt vừa thư thái một chút chợt căng lên trở lại. “Jeno, anh hãy để ý đi. Trong ba ký ức mà Jaemin sửa đổi, một là của anh ấy và anh. Một là của anh ấy và em. Và còn lại là của anh ấy, anh, và em.”

Một tia sáng chợt nhen lên trong tâm trí Jeno. “Cậu…”

“Phải, ngay từ đầu đây là chuyện mà chỉ có ba chúng ta giải quyết được.” Jisung nhấm nhẳng, khuôn mặt gầy của cậu chợt như vỡ nát ra những cảm xúc mình đang cố dằn lại. “Ngu ngốc quá nhỉ? Tại sao ta đã không biết đến từ đầu? Accio!”

Toàn thân Jeno bị lời chú túm lấy, và như một vật thể không trọng lực, cậu bị nhấc lên, rồi đâm thẳng về phía Jisung như một ngôi sao chổi. Jisung tóm lấy Jeno, hai cánh tay gầy khỏe một cách lạ thường, và thân hình mảnh mai của Jisung bắt đầu tan ra. “Điên rồi! Jisung, đừng như thế này!” Jeno gào lên, nhưng Jisung đang ôm lấy Jeno mặc kệ. Họ bắt đầu bay lên không trung, cả hai thân hình của Jaemin và Jisung trong ký ức bắt đầu mờ dần khỏi tầm nhìn của Jeno. “Không! Jisung, tôi… tôi còn hứa với cậu ấy sẽ giúp cậu…”

Tỉnh dậy. Phép bay của Tử thần Thực Tử đối chọi với thể xác của Jeno, khiến cậu cứng đờ ra, bất lực bị Jisung nhấc tung khỏi chậu Tưởng Ký, nước bắn tung tóe khắp không gian. Jisung chững lại trong chốc lát khi nhìn thấy Jaemin đang sững sờ quan sát cả hai, và khóe môi cậu chỉ mấp máy hai tiếng chào anh, trước khi lạnh lùng tông thẳng vào cửa kính cửa sổ, khiến nó vỡ toang ra.

Bất ngờ gặp lại Jisung, Jaemin như bị đóng đinh tại chỗ, đôi chân nặng như đeo chì không thể di chuyển nổi. Mãi đến khi tiếng choang của kính vỡ vang lên, cậu mới dần dần tỉnh lại. Bên cạnh cậu, cô Trelawney trông cũng kinh hoảng không kém. “Nội Nhãn!” Cô ré lên, hai tay ôm lấy mái tóc bù xù. “Cái chết đang đến!”

Sắc mặt Jaemin trắng bệch, nhưng cậu không còn thời gian mà nghĩ ngợi nhiều. Cậu vội vàng rà soát tìm kiếm một tờ bản đồ trên kệ sách của Hiệu trưởng, và nhanh chóng rút ra một cuộn giấy da. Đoạn cậu rút đũa phép chĩa thẳng vào mặt giấy trống trơn mà lầm rầm đọc chú. “Homonculous!” Tờ bản đồ vàng ố bất động chợt như sống dậy, và nhiều dấu chân liên tục hiện lên bản đồ, di chuyển liên tục như quỹ đạo của các hành tinh. Nơi Jaemin đang đứng là tháp văn phòng của Hiệu trưởng, kế bên tên cậu là tên của cô Sybil Trelawney. Và đang bay thẳng một đường, xa thật xa khỏi tháp, là hai dấu chân mang tên Lee Jeno và Park Jisung.

“Cô Trelawney.” Jaemin gấp gáp gói bản đồ vào túi áo, rồi cậu nói nhanh. “Em phải đuổi theo bọn họ. Cô tìm cách báo cô McGonagall và thầy Flitwick giúp em. Báo được cho chú Kingsley thì càng tốt!” Cậu kêu to khi đã chạy đến cầu thang, đôi chân quýnh quíu suýt nữa ngã nhào xuống bậc thềm. Không chờ phản ứng của cô Trelawney, cậu vừa rút tờ bản đồ ra, vừa chạy thật nhanh, không thèm quan tâm các học sinh Hogwarts đang ném về phía mình cái nhìn tò mò. Cứ thế cắm đầu chạy thẳng, trái tim đập nhanh đến khó thở, oxy trong phổi hỗn loạn, một đích về phía hai cái tên quan trọng nhất trong đời mình mà chạy theo.

Cậu không nhận ra mình đã lao thẳng vào trong Rừng Cấm, và suýt nữa thì đã đâm sầm vào một thân cây gầy guộc. Một màn sương mỏng loang ra, nhưng Jaemin đã quá sợ vuột mất Jeno và Jisung để sợ hãi cảnh tượng đã từng ám ảnh cậu thời rất lâu về trước này. Cậu nhảy qua một gốc cây nổi rễ trên mặt đất, và cuối cùng vấp té một hòn đá to.

Jaemin nghiến răng, một cơn đau ùa đến một bên má. Tờ bản đồ văng ra khỏi tay cậu, và trước khi Jaemin kịp với tay lấy nó, một tiếng uỳnh cực lớn vang vọng khắp cánh rừng nguyên sinh. Một làn gió từ trong lòng rừng ùa ra, thổi tấm bản đồ bay đi mất, và một làn sóng trong suốt bay vụt qua Jaemin, tản ra tứ phía. Xa xa, âm thanh Protego Maxima vang vọng, với thanh giọng quen thuộc làm trái tim Jaemin chùng xuống.

Điên rồi. Jaemin đành nhắm đại mà chạy tiếp, trước mắt đã lờ mờ thấy một đốm sáng ban ngày. Jisung. Đó là giọng nói của Jisung. Cậu đã tạo ra một Kết Giới ngăn không cho người ngoài thâm nhập vào. Tức là bây giờ cả ba người bọn họ đã bị ngăn cách trong một chiến trường riêng tư, mà không rõ động cơ là gì.

Jaemin suýt nữa lại vấp té, nhưng ánh sáng kia tràn vào tầm mắt cậu, khiến cậu lảo đảo dừng bước. Trước mặt cậu là một bờ hồ nông mà cậu đã từng nghe kể tồn tại trong Rừng Cấm, vậy là cậu đã ở giữa lòng rừng. Và đang đứng ở ven hồ là—

“Jisung?” Jaemin gọi, lần đầu tiên, sau đằng đẵng đau đớn và mộng mị, cái tên ấy đã truyền được đến chủ nhân của nó.

Park Jisung, còn sống và đang chĩa đũa phép về phía Lee Jeno, cũng nhìn lại Jaemin đầy thất thần và thổn thức. Dáng dấp thiếu sức sống của cậu không hề củng cố cái danh Tử thần Thực Tử mà cậu đã tự nhận chút nào, tuy nhiên Jaemin nhớ về đám mây đen cậu đã hóa thành mà kéo Jeno đi, cũng như lời chú Protego Maxima kia, và hiện thực ùa đến bắt ép cậu phải chấp nhận.

“Jaemin.” Jisung yếu ớt nói, giọng cậu run lên. “Em đã rất nhớ anh.”

“Em làm gì ở đây?” Jaemin bước lên một bước. Gần đó, Jeno cũng thu hồi đũa phép mà thả lỏng mình ra, khuôn mặt lộ rõ sự căng thẳng. Cậu cố tình bước đến gần Jaemin, mọi dây thần kinh trong lòng lúc này đều rung hồi chuông bất an ầm vang.

“Để cứu lấy anh.” Jisung mỉm cười, một sự ân hận hiếm hoi vang vẳng trong thanh âm. “Em xin lỗi. Là em đã đẩy tất cả đến tình thế này phải không?”

“Em đã lưu ý rất kỹ. Tại sao những ký ức anh sửa đổi chỉ tập trung vào em, anh và Jeno? Rõ ràng chỉ có tụi em làm anh phiền lòng, cũng là đầu cơ cho phản nguyền Crucio hành hạ anh. Vậy nên, những gì tự chúng ta bắt đầu, chỉ có thể tự chúng ta kết thúc thôi.” Khuôn mặt Jaemin trắng nhợt khi nghe Jisung nhắc đến Crucio; vậy là cậu đã biết. “Tự dùng Crucio lên chính mình. Đám Gryffindor tụi anh… đúng là liều mạng…”

“Anh xin lỗi.” Jaemin nhắm mắt. Cậu để bờ vai chùng xuống, não bất giác trở nên trống trơn. Bao lời ấp ủ để nói với Jisung khi cậu trở về, giờ đây đều tiên tan. “Anh đã muốn em về nhà. Nhưng anh đã không cho em thấy sự an toàn.”

Bàn tay Jisung đang cầm đũa phép bất giác run lên. “Đó là lựa chọn của em. Em không ở lại đây!”

“Jisung, em cũng phải thức dậy thôi. Cơn ác mộng này đã kéo dài quá lâu rồi.” Jaemin vẫn đứng im lìm, thậm chí không thèm rút đũa phép ra, như thể cậu rất tin tưởng rằng Jisung sẽ không gây hại đến cậu. Không bao giờ. “Nếu… nếu chúng ta không thể kết thúc được, thì chúng ta cũng có thể tiếp tục. Tiếp tục tạo mới—anh Taeyong có vốn từ thật lạ. Em có muốn gặp lại anh Taeyong không? Em có muốn quay về ký túc xá Ravenclaw không? Mọi người đều che chở cho em và mong em quay về. Em không thể trốn tránh mãi được.” Jaemin im bặt, rồi lồng ngực cậu xẹp xuống, như thể câu nói này đã rút cạn toàn bộ sinh khí cuối cùng. “Ở trên đỉnh núi, em đã rất lạnh đúng không?”

Jisung lặng người đi. Một hồi lâu, cậu lắc đầu, trong mắt xuất hiện một tia máu đỏ. “Không hề.” Nhanh như chớp, cậu lại hướng đũa phép về phía Jeno, dứt khoát và quyết liệt như một cuộc đấu quyết tử. “Em chưa bao giờ cảm thấy lạnh cả. Confringo!”

“Expelliarmus!” Jeno nhanh chóng niệm chú, và một luồng năng lượng trắng bắn ra, va thẳng vào ánh sáng đỏ chói của lời nguyền Phá Nổ. Tuy nhiên, đuôi mắt Jeno giần giật liếc qua Jaemin, và toàn thân cậu căng cứng khi thấy Jaemin rút đũa phép ra.

“Jaemin, cái quái gì—”

“Protego Maxima!” Jaemin thét lên, và một luồng ánh sáng xanh nhạt lao vút về phía nơi hai lời chú đang đối địch nhau, ngăn cách cả hai bằng một tấm màn trong suốt cứng rắn như một vách tường. Gió thổi tứ phía, từ bên ngoài, từ thần chú, thèm khát đánh quỵ cả ba phù thủy đang đối chọi nhau, nhưng Jaemin cảm thấy mình càng vững vàng hơn bao giờ hết. Mái tóc cậu xổ tung ra sau, nhưng cậu vẫn đứng vững như bàn thạch.

“Đồ điên!” Jisung gào to, khuôn mặt cậu như vặn vẹo hẳn đi. “Anh điên rồi Jaemin! Rút lời chú của anh lại ngay!” Jaemin lắc đầu, càng khiến Jisung trông điên tiết hơn. “Đây là cách duy nhất, Jaemin. Em… lẽ ra em phải tống cổ anh ra khỏi Kết Giới…”

“Em sẽ không.” Jaemin nghiêm nghị nói, một nét cười loáng thoáng vụt qua. “Em luôn luôn cho anh bước vào đúng không? Em đang cầu cứu phải không Jisung? Anh đang lắng nghe đây. Anh và Jeno đang lắng nghe em đây.”

Jeno cảm thấy môi mình như sắp chảy máu dưới lực cắn quá mạnh. Jaemin đúng là điên rồi. Với thể trạng cậu ta lúc này, việc Protego Maxima tan biến chỉ là vấn đề thời gian. Jisung và Jeno lúc này chỉ cần dồn sức vào, và người mạnh hơn sẽ là người sống sót. Ý nghĩ ấy khiến tiềm thức cậu bất chợt tê liệt đi. Cậu không hề muốn mọi chuyện như thế này.

Nhất định, phải là một trong ba người bọn họ ra đi sao? Nhất định, họ không thể tiếp tục được nữa sao? Hàng ngàn, hàng vạn ký ức ùa về Jeno, khiến ánh sáng trắng của phép Giải giới bất giác chợt mạnh hơn. Luồng sáng điên dại bổ nhào về phía trước, như một con thác dữ, cuồng nộ bị ngăn cản bởi một bức tường trắng hấp háy ánh sáng liên tục.

Qua kẽ mắt, Jeno chợt thấy khóe môi Jisung ánh lên một nụ cười nhàn nhạt. Khóe mắt cậu chợt trở nên bóng bẩy, phản quang màu vàng cam của Confringo, và môi cậu mấp máy vài từ rất khẽ, giảm thanh dần trong gió buốt, nhưng vẫn đủ để Jeno nghe thấy. “Đây… đây là lần đầu tiên em cảm thấy rất vui, vì đã được làm Tử thần Thực Tử…”

Cậu chĩa ngón trỏ của bàn tay tự do còn lại về phía Jaemin, và làn môi kia lại mấp máy.

“Jisung?” Jeno muốn gào lên, nhưng giọng cậu vỡ loảng xoảng ra. Một luồn sương đen tuôn ra từ ngón tay của Jisung, nhằm thẳng vào bụng của Jaemin mà tấn công. Bị tấn công bất ngờ, Jaemin không thể cản lại, và sương đen thụi cậu ngã ngửa ra thảm cỏ. Protego Maxima bị gián đoạn, liền bị Giải giới nuốt chửng, và luồn năng lượng trắng vĩ đại một lần nữa va chạm vào Confringo lúc này đã yếu đi phần nào.

“Em chưa bao giờ lạnh cả, Jaemin à.” Jisung nhắm mắt, chút sức lực cuối cùng đưa đẩy trên môi cử động, Giải giới lúc này đã xâm chiếm lấy Confringo, khiến ánh sáng đỏ kia phản phé, nhanh chóng bật ngược lại chủ nhân niệm nó. “Cao hơn đỉnh núi vẫn có Mặt trời kia mà?”

Và Confringo cứ thế nuốt chửng lấy Jisung, ánh sáng chói lọi đến nỗi cả Jeno và Jaemin đều bị mù tạm thời, trước khi hoàn hồn lại bằng một tiếng nổ rất to. Ánh sáng đỏ bốc thẳng lên trời cao, bẻ vỡ Kết Giới Jisung đã tạo ra, lan dần ra khắp bờ hồ. Nước rúng động trước ngoại lực, oằn mình dâng sóng, cộng hưởng theo trọng lực mà pháp thuật gây ra. Đầu Jeno đau đến không tưởng, nhưng cậu vẫn dụm chút sức lực cuối bò đến phía Jaemin, ôm lấy đầu mà lăn qua một bên. Confringo không hóa thành lửa như thường lệ, mà tiếp tục duy trì trạng thái ánh sáng, lập lòe như một ngọn ma trơi cỡ to, và Jisung… Jisung đã không còn thấy đâu.

Giải thoát. Đâu đó trong tiếng rền rĩ của thiên nhiên đang cộng hưởng với Confringo, tai Jeno mơ hồ nghe thấy một tiếng thì thầm dịu dàng. Tỉnh giấc thôi.

Jeno chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng đau đớn vô ngần thế này lại có tồn tại trong mơ.

“Jisung! JISUNG!” Jaemin vẫn đang vùng vẫy trong vòng tay Jeno, tiếng thét khản đặc chết lịm chỉ còn là vài tiếng kêu nhỏ xen lẫn nức nở. “Quay về! Quay về đi!”

Nhưng Jisung đâu còn nghe thấy được nữa. Ánh sáng như một ngọn đuốc sống bừng cháy vĩ đại, vượt qua cả Kết Giới của Hogwarts, vút thẳng lên trời như một vì sao băng, có lẽ đã thỏa nguyện điều ước cuối cùng của Jisung mà bay về phía Mặt trời, vượt qua cả đỉnh núi mà bấy lâu nay cậu giam cầm mình ở trong. Cuối cùng, khi hàng triệu đốm sáng trong kẽ mắt nhắm chặt của Jeno đã tiêu tan, cậu mở mắt mình ra, nước mắt đã lấm lem trên gò má đầy bùn đất, môi đã cắn đến ứa máu, ngần ấy đau đớn tràn vào hai đứa trẻ trên thảm cỏ, nhưng vẫn không đủ để gọi được Jisung trở về từ cõi âm giá lạnh.

Jaemin giằng ra khỏi vòng tay yếu ớt của Jeno, đôi chân đã hoàn toàn tiêu tan sức lực; cậu bò về phía vùng cỏ cháy xém, bàn tay mặc kệ hơi nóng vẫn còn ám vào mà sờ soạng lên thảm thực vật đã chết cháy đó, như cố đào bới ra một hình bóng mà cậu cố chấp vẫn chưa hề tiêu tan. “Jisung… Jisung…”

Trong không gian vắng lặng của Rừng Cấm, chỉ có một cái tên của người đã chết gọi đi gọi lại mãi, cho đến khi từng âm tiết ám vào dòng nước, thân cây, hòn đá, sự vô vọng của con người khi đã tỉnh lại từ một giấc mơ rất dài.

—

Từ văn phòng Hiệu trưởng có thể nhìn ra được mảnh đất Nghĩa địa của Hogwarts, mà Jeno ngờ là chủ ý của cô McGonagall. Một tháng sau cái chết của Jisung, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu trở lại, và mọi thứ chẳng còn khớp với ký ức của cậu chút nào.

Cánh cửa sổ vỡ tung đã lành lặn như cũ. Cái chậu Tưởng Ký nép mình trong góc óng ánh nước xanh trong vắt, hoàn toàn chẳng phản ứng gì khi cậu đi đến, dựa lưng vào mà lặng lẽ nhìn ra cửa sổ. Ở giữa hàng bia mộ đó là một bóng hình quen thuộc, mặc áo choàng đỏ và đeo cà vạt xanh lá, đang đứng im trước một nấm mộ mới xây. Ngôi mộ này nằm chõi ra bên ngoài so với hàng mộ đều tăm tắp của nghĩa địa, như thể chủ nhân của nó đến chết vẫn từ chối nằm chung với những người khác. Và ở dưới chân của bóng người trầm mặc nọ là một bó hoa trắng.

“Trò Lee.”

Jeno trở mình khi nghe thấy giọng nữ quen thuộc đó. Cô McGonagall đã đến bên cậu từ lúc nào, vạt đầm đen của cô rung rinh khe khẽ theo từng chuyển động nhịp nhàng. Trông cô cũng đã già đi không ít; sự kiệt quệ vẫn bị cô ra sức giấu đi dưới khuôn mặt vờ tỏ ra tươi tỉnh.

“Vâng ạ?”

“Ngày mai, các học sinh Hogwarts sẽ được rời đi.” Cô thông báo, cặp mắt cũng dõi theo bóng người ở dưới nghĩa trang với vẻ suy tư. “Em đã có kế hoạch gì khi về lại London chưa?”

“Không, em không về London ạ.” Jeno lắc đầu. Hai tay khoanh lại, lần này cậu nghiêng người dựa vào ô cửa sổ, âm thầm nhìn đỉnh đầu của người bên dưới sáng màu trong nắng trời rạng rỡ. “Em sẽ về Seoul với Jaemin một thời gian.”

“Và sau đó?”

“Chắc là sẽ quay lại Hogwarts ạ. Jaemin và em muốn tham gia ứng tuyển chức Giáo viên.”

Một nụ cười nở trên môi cô McGonagall. “Trong tất cả lựa chọn, tụi em vẫn chọn Hogwarts?”

Jeno cong môi. Một vài tia nắng đi lạc qua ô cửa, rọi lên bờ vai của cậu, lộ rõ những mẩu vải đã lên bông trên tấm áo choàng đồng phục cũ kỹ. “Tụi em chỉ đơn giản là về nhà thôi.”

“Cô rất mong gặp lại hai đứa.” Cô McGonagall nói. Rồi cô rút ra trong tay áo hai chiếc lọ nhỏ, mà Jeno chóng nhận ra là loại lọ cậu từng dùng để chứa ký ức của Jaemin. Bên trong hai chiếc lọ đó cũng là một thứ chất lỏng bồng bềnh và bàng bạc hệt như những gì cậu nhớ về hình thù của ký ức trước khi bị rót vào Tưởng Ký. “Đây là ký ức để trong Tưởng Ký. Cô nghĩ em nên đem trả cho Jaemin.”

Jeno ngoan ngoãn nhận lấy hai chiếc lọ, song cậu để ý một chiếc lại chứa rất ít ký ức, hầu như chỉ trôi hờ hững ở gần đáy. “Sao lại phân ra thành hai lọ vậy ạ?”

“À không.” Như nhận ra mình quên điều gì, cô McGonagall giải thích. “Lọ đó là ký ức của người khác. Cô tìm thấy khi dọn đống ký ức bên trong cái Tưởng Ký.”

Jeno vẫn không hiểu. “Là của ai ạ?”

Đáy mắt vị Hiệu trưởng ánh lên một tia nhìn vừa buồn, vừa ấm áp. “Em nên tự thử xem xem.” Đoạn cô rời đi, không quên vẫy tay chào cậu trước khi bước xuống cầu thang. “Em tùy nghi sử dụng Tưởng Ký nhé. Bao giờ rời đi nhớ đóng cửa.”

Còn lại một mình, Jeno lặng lẽ nhìn chiếc lọ con vẫn đang nằm im trên tay. Chất thủy tinh của lọ và chất bạc của ký ức đồng phản ứng với ánh nắng, khúc xạ thành một dải sáng nhàn nhạt trên lòng bàn tay cậu. Cậu hết nhìn lọ ký ức, rồi lại nhìn xuống Jaemin vẫn còn đang đứng im dưới nghĩa trang, trái tim suốt một tháng qua vẫn chậm chạp lê từng nhịp đập nặng nề, chưa thể thoát khỏi nỗi buồn của người đã ra đi.

Nghĩ một hồi, Jeno cất lọ ký ức đầy kia vào trong áo. Cậu bước về phía cái chậu Tưởng Ký, thuần thục rót lọ ký ức ít ỏi kia vào làn nước xanh. Nước trong Tưởng Ký mau mắn đón nhận hợp chất thân quen, và lần này Jeno không còn đủ dũng cảm mà vững lòng trước dòng nước man mác chuyển mình bên dưới như lần trước nữa. Một chút nhút nhát đơm nở trong lòng cậu, cảnh cáo cậu dừng lại, tuy nhiên nỗi tò mò đã thắng thế.

Khi Jeno đáp xuống mặt đất, cậu nhận ra khung cảnh quen thuộc này. Dường như ký ức đã mãi mãi dừng lại tại đây: Hành lang của Đại Sảnh đường, vào buổi đêm đưa tang thầy Albus Dumbledore. Và ở bên trái cậu, chính là hình ảnh mà Jeno nhìn thấy cuối cùng trước khi Jisung xông vào cắt ngang. Jisung vẫn đang ôm lấy Jaemin, sức sống tràn ngập trên khuôn mặt đau đớn ấy mạnh mẽ đến nỗi khiến Jeno cơ hồ cảm thấy trái tim bị bóp nghẹt.

Và lần này, không có chút sương mù nào đọng quanh cơ thể của hai người thiếu niên.

“Em… em vừa thấy Jeno. Em có chào, nhưng anh ấy hình như không nhìn thấy em.” Giọng nói của Jisung chân thực, khiến thâm tâm Jeno trỗi lên một cảm giác bồi hồi đầy nghẹn ngào. “Anh… anh ổn chứ? Anh và Jeno đã xảy ra chuyện gì?”

Trong trí nhớ Jeno, đây là lúc ký ức của Jaemin bị nhiễu. Thậm chí câu thoại không tròn chữ của Jaemin, cậu hầu như có thể đọc thuộc nằm lòng. Jaemin năm Sáu lắc đầu, mái tóc vùi vào bên vai Jisung run lên dữ dội, trông chẳng có chút dáng dấp gì của một người cách đó ít lâu đã lạnh lùng chỉ điểm người bạn thân của mình là tội phạm cả. “Jeno… Anh… Chết tiệt, Jisung à…”

“Anh thích cậu ấy…” Jaemin lắp bắp, như chính mình cũng không tin nổi đã làm người mình yêu thương đau lòng mà rời xa. “Chết tiệt. Anh thích cậu ấy…”

Bên dưới chân Jisung, một làn sương mù mỏng như khói bốc ra. Trong lúc Jeno vẫn không hiểu gì, ánh mắt của Jisung đang nhìn Jaemin đầy buồn não, đã từ từ đưa lên, và nhìn thẳng về phía cậu đang đứng. Điếng người, Jeno vô thức lùi một bước, nhưng trên đôi môi Jisung cong một nụ cười đầy khích lệ, hoàn toàn chẳng khớp với ánh mắt chứa chan nỗi buồn kia chút nào.

“Chào Jeno.” Cậu nói rành mạch, giọng nói vẫn trẻ trung và khỏe khoắn như quá khứ đã chết. “Có lẽ em đã chết rồi đúng không?”

Jeno bần thần trong ít phút. Song, cậu chưa kịp nói gì, thì đôi môi Jisung đã tiếp tục chuyển động, từng lời nói ra rõ ràng đến vô thực. “Vậy là Crucio của Jaemin đã giảm đi. Đây… đây là ký ức em cố tình đưa vào Tưởng Ký khi mai phục trong này chờ anh. Dĩ nhiên là đã có chút sửa đổi, để hành hạ anh với Jaemin nốt lần cuối.”

“Đây là ký ức thực sự chưa sửa đổi sau khi anh rời đi.” Jisung kể, tư thế cậu lúc này thật kỳ cục: Khuôn mặt trẻ trung bầu bĩnh còn thấm đẫm tuổi dậy thì nhìn về phía Jeno, còn tay và vai thì vẫn đỡ lấy Jaemin đang gục vào. “Em đoán bọn anh đã dàn hòa sau vụ này đúng không? Chết tiệt, Jaemin từ sau đêm nay cứ phải gọi là đày đọa em với vô số lải nhải về anh cơ…” Giống như Jisung đã dùng ký ức để ghi âm lại di chúc của mình vậy; cậu nói đều đều trên một đôi môi đầy nụ cười hạnh phúc, và Jeno đã không nhận ra tròng mắt mình từ bao giờ ướt đẫm. “Đúng vậy. Chúng ta cần phải tỉnh giấc. Đây là cách em chọn để thức dậy. Xin anh đừng buồn nhé. Anh, và anh Jaemin nữa. Em tin ở thế giới bên kia, nắng cũng rất ấm áp. Anh nói, em và anh đều là những đứa trẻ bảo vệ kho báu của mình. Nếu em không thể… thì anh phải, nhé. Anh biết làm cách nào mà, đúng không?”

Jeno nhận thấy đầu mình đang gật rất nhẹ, tầm nhìn dần mờ nhòa, không rõ vì nước mắt nóng hổi, hay sương trắng lạnh lẽo. Có lẽ Jisung không hề thấy cậu, cũng chẳng biết cậu đã phản ứng ra sao. Đôi môi của Jisung khép lại, và cậu ngả đầu mình lên mái tóc nâu của Jaemin. Hình ảnh cả hai bắt đầu trắng đục, dần nhòa mờ, và cảm giác nhẹ như lông vũ quen thuộc lại chiếm lấy thân thể Jeno, dấu hiệu cho thấy đã tới lúc Jeno phải trở về hiện thực.

Bức tường nâu quen thuộc của văn phòng Hiệu trưởng hiện lên trong tầm mắt nhòe đi của cậu, mãi đến lúc này Jeno mới xác nhận tầm nhìn cậu mờ lòa là vì nước mắt. Nước mắt cậu rơi xuống chậu Tưởng Ký, song nó tan biến đi nhanh chóng mà chẳng có phản ứng đặc biệt gì. Cậu thâu ký ức của Jisung vào lại chiếc lọ, cuối cùng cũng tin rằng mình đã tỉnh giấc.

Chiến tranh. Mất mác. Thương tích. Bọn cậu đã không còn như cũ nữa. Giờ đây, tất cả bọn cậu là những cựu binh tàn phế bắt buộc phải tiếp tục. Jaemin đã dùng từ gì? Tạo ra. Quỷ tha ma bắt cái vốn từ vựng lạ lùng của Lee Taeyong.

Jeno không nhận ra cậu đã rời khỏi văn phòng Hiệu trưởng tự lúc nào. Như bị ếm bùa, cậu cứ bước đi trong hành lang, đi lối đi quen thuộc vẫn còn ảm đạm dấu tích chiến tranh dẫn về phía nghĩa trang, nơi mà từ xa, cậu đã thấy một bóng người thân thương đang đứng cô độc giữa dãy bia mộ trắng toát. Như một mùa xuân nho nhỏ giữa những ngày đông sắp sửa lụi tàn.

Mãi đến khi đứng trước nghĩa địa, Jeno mới hoàn hồn trở lại. Chậm rãi, cậu bước len lỏi qua hàng bia mộ dàn đều xung quanh, càng lúc càng rút ngắn khoảng cách với người nọ. Nắng chen vào cả hai cũng bị cái bóng đen to lớn của cậu lấn trọn.

Nhác thấy Jeno, Jaemin ngẩng đầu, trên khuôn mặt vô cảm dần vỡ ra nhiều cảm xúc khó tả. Mũi giày cậu vô tình chạm phải đóa hoa đặt dưới ngôi mộ khắc tên Park Jisung, mau chóng rút về. Jeno đỡ được lưng cậu, khiến cậu né không té vào một ngôi mộ khác gần đó.

“Tớ đi ngay.” Jaemin nói khẽ. Chiếc cà vạt xanh lá nổi bật giữa những lằn vải đỏ Gryffindor, trong chốc lát khiến mống mắt Jeno nhức nhối. Bàn tay cậu chậm rãi lần xuống tay Jaemin, xoa nhẹ cườm tay nổi rõ bên cổ tay, và rồi đan vào nơi những kẽ tay trống trải. “Cuối cùng, Jisung cũng được đón một ngày nắng ở Hogwarts rồi nhỉ.”

“Ừ.” Jeno trả lời, bao cảm xúc ứ đọng trong tâm khảm đều trôi đi khi nắm lấy bàn tay ấm áp đầy sức sống kia. “Và chúng ta nữa.”

“Sao cơ?”

“Chúng ta cũng vậy. Cũng đã được đón thêm một ngày nắng ở Hogwarts rồi.”

Jaemin mỉm cười trước lời nói đó. Họ trầm mình hồi lâu trước tấm bia, như mong muốn lậm quyền Chúa Trời, xé nát thời gian và không gian, vượt qua ranh giới âm dương, kêu gọi toàn bộ người sống kẻ chết cùng mở mắt thức dậy.

Giấc chiêm bao dài như một thời đại, tưởng chừng bất tận, đã kết thúc rồi.

Hết.

**Author's Note:**

> \- trong fic có sự xáo trộn thời gian. vụ án mà taeyong nhắc chính là vụ xét xử gary ridgway, kẻ giết người sông xanh vào năm 2003, trong khi theo truyện harry potter thì cuộc chiến hogwarts đã kết thúc vào năm 1998. cốt truyện không nhắc đến bất kỳ cột mốc thời gian nào, mong các bạn đọc kỹ và đừng để mốc thời gian đời thật ảnh hưởng.  
> \- lyrics mở đầu một vài phân đoạn là trích từ jocelyn flores và orlando, của rapper xxxtentacion. lời đã được thay đổi một chút ở đại từ xưng hô để phù hợp với nội dung fic.  
> \- trích đoạn về cõi chiến tranh được lấy từ tiểu thuyết nỗi buồn chiến tranh của nhà văn bảo ninh.  
> có một số chi tiết trong truyện đã được mình sửa đổi so với bối cảnh harry potter gốc, song không làm ảnh hưởng nhiều đến dòng kể hay quá xa rời truyện gốc. hy vọng các bạn đã có trải nghiệm đáng nhớ khi đọc fic.  
> \- mình viết truyện này trong gần 3 năm, từ khi còn học lớp 12 đến năm 3 đại học. trong thời gian này, nhân vật và cốt truyện đã được sửa đổi rất nhiều, dĩ nhiên là cả tư tưởng của tác giả khi viết nữa. mình rất vui vì đã hoàn thành được câu chuyện này, khép lại giấc mơ của jeno, jaemin, và jisung, và cả hogwarts nữa. đã đến lúc phải tỉnh giấc thôi.  
> \- xin được gửi lời cảm ơn đến Tường Chi, bạn Andra, em Măng, em Minh Đạo, Cụt, Thùy, em Thanh Trang vì đã là động lực giúp mình hoàn thành câu chuyện này. ngoài ra mình cũng cảm ơn tất cả các bạn trong tài khoản Linh Uyen đã không ngừng là nguồn cảm hứng để mình sáng tác.


End file.
